Gambit
by theAsh0
Summary: After Zero Requiem, the world is in chaos as the power balance shifts towards world peace. But nothing ever works out right, does it? C.C.-Lelouch-Kallen triangle. (non lemon) "Whatever went wrong, I have to fix it." Lelouch declared. His father's ghost frowned. "You still think you can..?" Officially the most entertaining and amusing fanfic in this section! (bmarx55 said so)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers! This is the 5****th**** version of Gambit! **

**Special thanks to Sweetishfish for starting a new beta-run past this whole thing and moving up things another notch higher.**

**Special thanks to Kiki Hayashi for pointing out a lot of grammar errors.**

**Special thanks also to Toyoko for doing the same at the later chapters.**

**Special thanks to theFinalArbiter for beta-ing and supporting this story since the start.**

**Setting: This story starts right after R2 ended, and I hope to start all characters reasonable IC. There is, however, something of a character development in my story. Actually, the only one NOT willing to change is our main character. Now, what does that tell you? **

**This was originally conceived as a series of funny sketches, built loosely around a story that indulges in my own outlook on live.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. This is just some fun with it; please take no offense, actual owners!**

**Viewpoints:**

**0000~~O~~0000 = camera viewpoint**

**0000~~OC~~0000 = side character viewpoint**

**0000~L~0000 = Lelouch viewpoint**

**0000~Ch~0000 = Charles viewpoint**

**Etc.**

**Yes, your review will make me, and my beta's happy!**

**Special thanks and cookies for you if you stop by and say hi!**

**EDIT 12-1-13: (12 jan 2013)- made some small fixes to the first chapter, just to get you all started right into the action.**

**It's a little trick I am trying in Fire Hazard too (Avatar TLA fic) – try it, writing it makes me happy. **

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000**

'**prologue'**

_**0000~L~0000**_

He was quiet; at peace.

There was nothing but darkness. Until a familiar voice he could not place spoke up:

'_And you would leave it at that?'_

But still, peace; and black darkness.

Then suddenly there was also pain, and panic. He was suffocating! Ash; ash everywhere: in his mouth, in his eyes. His lunges were empty—excruciatingly so: They demanded to be filled. It was like his chest had become a separate entity; a beats apart from him. With its own wants. With its own desires. Raging, it screamed for air. Thought there was only dust instead of oxygen, denying that need was a chanceless battle.

He breathed.

_**0000~~O~~0000**_

Even in the darkest hour before the dawn, the city was _not_ at peace.

Not this night: not in the night after liberation - a day after the Demon King died. We are in the slums of the once-again proclaimed capital city of Japan. And though nothing compares to the fevered purging of yester night, the fires on the streets and in the people's hearts are far from out, flaring up at the slightest opportunity.

Hastily assembled police units, empowered by a fragile alliance between the new Britannian and Japanese governments patrol the streets. Most are trying their best to stop any more acts of requital against those that had collaborated with the Demon King's government, expecting their due to come soon enough.

A few of those units, however, also take the law into their own hands: the new government may promise justice onto all, but for those who have lost their family to the Demon's reign, it is hard to wait. Harder still to hope and forgive.

After all, the angry whisper goes: the one at the center of this fragile alliance is none other than that Demon King's sister, _Nunnally!_ Oh, sure, he had denounced her; imprisoned her. He was even going to execute her! Still, blood is still blood. Who is to say the sister is any better than the brother?

Out here in the ghettos, however, the sounds of violence are far and few. An occasional scream is ignored by people happy enough to sleep once again in a country they can call their own.

Houses are dark, no lights on anywhere. The occupants here are either too poor to afford electricity, or they wish to blend in: the second type has dreams filled with nightmares of retribution now, caused by soiled conscience, and the knowledge that power now lies with the people they used to oppress.

Even here, there are some houses abandoned, the previous dwellers either on the run, or dragged out into the streets and put to a brutal death.

Amongst these hovels a back-alley winds past make-shift gardens. It end into a shabby courtyard. Total darkness reigns here, but for the faint glow from a large heap in its center: a smoldering pile of ash, its smooth black surface broken only by red glowing coals or fire-proof wreckage.  
We hear a distant scream as another collaborator is lifted from his bed; then -much closer- uneven footsteps and the sound of a man humming.

The man staggers by mumbling, obviously under the influence of some drug. His silhouette is skinny and bent, almost elderly - though this may be an illusion caused by excessive indulgence into aforementioned drug; most likely Refrain.

An empty laugh as the man leans himself against a wall, and then slides down to melt into the shadows.

Everything is quiet again, his shadow blending into darkness. For seconds, there is nothing but black: silent, still as death. Then suddenly, from the top of that smoldering mound of ash, a sharp intake of breath, and a wheezing cough.

**0000~L~0000**

He breathed, and the last illusory fragment of piece was lost.

Dust scourged his lunges, and pain shot him to action. He sat up, breaking through a thick blanket of ash. True air suddenly flowed down his wind-pipe, past the sooth that clung to his insides. He leaned on one elbow to the side, as an uncontrollable coughing -almost retching- shook his slim frame.

Before his lungs had managed to emit the suffocating black substance, senses took note of a different pain: his elbow was resting on something very hot! Quickly changing position to his other side, he realized that all the ground around him was hot - no; his moving had disturbed the isolating layer of ash, and now he was burning—everywhere!

_That's it! I am in hell - I've died and gone to hell!_

It was the first conscious though he formed. But then his eye caught on a puddle of water, the sky's light reflecting on its still surface. And he was scrambling towards it, the smoldering mound burning hands and feet.  
It seemed so far away, and then he was in the cooling water, hands and feet in the dirty mud, the painful sensation falling away to a dull ache.

First he simply knelt there, that mock emaciated frame that is trademark to adolescents reflecting off the black water. As more parts of his anatomy started to complain, he finally thought better of it and just laid down, face and chest sticking out from the black water.

A minute, then another passed. The young man found himself looking up at a star-filled sky. He listened to a dog bark in the distance.

It started to occur to him this 'hell' had an awful lot in common with plain old earth.

Then he became horribly aware of the foul smell of the pool he was immersed in.

_This is very dirty water,_ he told himself. _I had better get out of this and find some disinfectant before I catch necrosis!_

Yet the young man could not force himself to leave the cool water. He took a deep breath.

"It's not that bad. It hardly hurts while I'm in here." - Well, except his hands and feet maybe. And that might be a problem, he realized; especially if he had to go barefoot.

"That _is _good to know!" an unknown voice rasped, answering the statement he had not even realized he had spoken aloud.

"Though what you were doing lying naked in a pile of ash is beyond me!"

This was enough to finally get the young man to his feet, and he stood up in the cooling water to locate the source of the voice: a bent frame in a far corner of the dark little courtyard; old and unsteady.

The youth smirked from under his wet bangs, letting his hair conspire with the darkness to hide his face.

"Ah, citizen! How fortunate of you to pass by."

Confident, he let his voice gain strength as he spoke; then, the young man then looked the old one straight in the eye, and commanded:

"Give me your clothes NOW!"

The old man stood unmoving for what seemed an eternity, but then rasped a laugh.

"Boy, you're flying higher then I am! Ah-ha!"

One hand stretched out to strengthen his commandment, the teen stood shocked; a pure reflection meeting him from the still water. Slowly, the possibility that the elderly addict was not going to obey him started to filter into his brain. And with it, an awareness that he was looking decidedly silly, striking such a pose, naked and mud-covered.

Obviously entertained by that same thought, said addict snickered.

Suddenly the elderly man's tone hardened though, an angry gleam in his eye catching the light.

"Say, wait a minute. I _know _your face!"

The youth staggered back. It was dark, but the old man apparently had good enough vision to-

"I know who you are!" the elderly repeated.

At that, the teen dropped his commanding stance, immediately turning on heel to flee; any thought of burns forgotten in sheer panic.

"I _know _you!" the old man screamed behind him, from the top of his lungs.

"You are _Lelouch Vi Brittannia!_"

That shaking elderly frame was obscured as Lelouch turned into an alley, running from the scene with all he had.

The screeching voice reached him nonetheless:

"_You are the __Demon King!_"


	2. Chapter 2

**0000~~O~~0000**

Within a wharf stands a silhouette, hunched over. Arms crossed over his chest, he wheezes for breath. Despite the loud breathing, the abandoned harbor-building feels still: the evenly spaced pillars make the open space look even bigger, and the first rays of morning light filter through golden dust. The silhouette remains black against the whitewashed pillars, the sunrays that reach him absorbed by the dark substance clinging to him.

After an eternity, the dark figure stops his panting to swallow- obviously not used to much physical exercise.

_This is not the Demon King's finest hour._

He listens a moment longer, but there are no sounds save for his own. Finally relaxing, Lelouch limps over to lean against the closest pillar, grateful he has lost his pursuit.

Out of nowhere, a voice rings out:

"Yes, congratulations! You can at least outrun an elderly drug-addict with a bad leg."

Lelouch jumps up, startled.

_Oh, he __knows__ that voice._

How could he ever forget? Deep, righteous and powerful; the voice of the man he hates more than anything.

"Father!"

Lelouch snarls in answer, locating a square face framed by white curls in the darkness.

As he observes the floating specter, the Demon Emperor's skills of deduction stay strong and true: "This is _your_ doing!"

But Lelouch also knows that is only half the truth, and twinkle in his father's eyes is witness to the fact that the older man knows as well. There is anger at that realization. Anger at himself, but he lashes out at the other party.

"At least _you_ seem good and dead", the youth observes, as his eyes travel down the face to a neck that fades into nothing. "Come to haunt me as a ghost? That is pathetic even for you, wouldn't you say?"

To his chagrin, the disembodied face smiles.

"Well, I was going to pass on with my dear Marianne. But it seems the "Great Unconscious" would not have me. Likely because of the curse of immortality I took from V.V."

The floating head tilts to a side, "I thought I might travel the world a bit." then that smile turns animalistic, baring its fangs. "But I suddenly got the uncontrollable urge to see what had become of the man to which I owe this unexpected pleasure. What had become of my son, the usurper?"

The mouth closed to a mockery of a grin "And _here _you are! Hah. Hah-ha!"

Ignoring the blisters that covered his hands, Lelouch balled his fists. It was anger that colored his cheeks, for this creature could never embarrass him.

"Everything has gone according to plan." he noted coolly; then, he let his rage filter through.

"Until _you _turned up!"

_**0000~L~0000 Flashback.**_

He was quiet; at peace.

Around him, mayhem: he heard people; panicked screams; jubilant cries. They seemed strangely distant, though he was without a doubt at the tumult's center. Chaos lashed out from him, but he was the eye of the storm.

The procession had stopped, for without him this whole superpower called Britannia was now crumbling like a deck of cards. People packed behind tape at the sides of the streets took in the spectacle before them: the tyrant that had become personification of evil lay dying at the foot of the dais that had been mounted on his custom-made limousine. A red smear ran from its top all the way down to where he laid, head propped up in his sister's lap.

Poor, dear Nunnally in rags and chains, who had been crying over her own presumed fate only a minute ago, was now shedding tears for him.

_She always was too quick to forgive. _

Towering over them both stood Zero: a black cape draped from a reflecting helm. The hero they had presumed dead returning triumphant, a broadsword in his hand.

The crowds gasped, suddenly enthralled by this show they had only come to watch under duress. They held their breaths, as if expecting the Demon Emperor to get up; to _fight back_. But of course that would have been ridiculous. Blood pooled from him, coloring his pristine white suit a dark red. It should be visible to everyone here: Lelouch vi Brittannia was as good as dead.

In answer, the streets exploded into riot. People were screaming in ecstasy, in terror, or in confusion. But soon, finding a common purpose, the masses merged into a single beast, moving like the waves of the sea. That sea moved to swallow guard after guard posted at the sides of the road.

With a sense of marvel, Lelouch watched that great, angry beast. Then, Nunnally was gone, the dear child carried away, crying. From a corner of perception he could see his brother Schneizel and the Black Knights' Toudou talking animatedly as that _new Zero_ led the newly freed prisoners to safety.

The Demon was left behind, with only soldiers brainwashed into slavery to protect him. Mindless puppet after puppet went down, their spirit killed by Lelouch himself long before their bodies fell; just another one of his sins. The crowd smelled victory, exhilarated. But by the time they would reach him he would be an empty corpse, and he was at peace. This was how it was supposed to end.

"And you would leave it at that?"

Was that... god? Mentally, he shrugged. It did not matter. He had done the right thing.

"_Really?_ Don't you want to know for sure?"

But there was never any way to tell for sure, was there? Still, this was for the best.

"Don't you want to know? What will happen to your friends? To your _family_?"

_Oh god, YES!_ So very much. But there was no way.

"There is! You can see! Take _this."_

Lelouch froze. _A contract? The last had not turned out too well..._

There was a laugh; so familiar!

"Come on, what is the worst that can happen? You're dying; going straight to hell… Take _this _and at least you will know!"

The gift visualized as light. Though he had no eyes in this place, he peered at what was offered to him suspiciously. The offer was tempting, but the voice filled him with foreboding. As he considered, the light shrank. Or was it moving away? No, he was! Death was swallowing him whole, a universe of oblivion. He was drowning in it, and it was terrifying.

The _gift _was no bigger than the head of a pin now: a lifeline.

He grabbed it.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello Readers! This is the 3**__**rd**__** version of Gambit!**_

_**Chapter "3": Deal with the Devil**_

_**Warning: attempted suicide. To all suicidal teens: hang on a decade or two; screw sweet sixteen; life gets better after! ;)**_

_**0000~L~0000**_

Not much time later, Lelouch found himself outside one of the emptied houses, sneaking through the unkempt vegetation that passed for a backyard. Staying low, he reached one of the windows and felt at the sides for an opening. The old glass was set in a make-shift wooden frame, but it was surprisingly solid. And he was running out of time! Behind him the morning sun was already making its way up a clear sky, and the soft sounds of voices from people waking in the adjacent house filtered through their walls.

Abandoning all reason, Lelouch found handholds for his damaged fingers and simply started to pull.

He almost jumped out of his skin when a face floated through the wall next to him.

"The back door is open." his father informed him in a dour tone.

"I do not need nor want your help, father." he hissed angrily, taking the suggested route nonetheless. The door falling into its latch made him feel more composed, but he continued in a quiet voice: "Are you sure this place is abandoned?"

The floating head shrugged "Pretty sure; I saw a mob chase the owner out last night, so I doubt he'll be back." But he added "I'd be careful to keep my voice down if I were you, though. The neighbors might come to investigate if they hear you."

Lelouch, king of the entire world only yesterday, grumbled as he went in search of the bathroom. He was in luck; despite its shabby appearance, the bathroom sported a shower complete with plumbing. "I should thank you father, for this life with no point and little comfort."

"And the same to you, my son." That floating square face answered before Lelouch could slam the door on it.

The sudden silence was a welcome change, and Lelouch looked forward to having some privacy from his hated father. He worked the tab with his wrists, and got under the cold water with hesitant steps: he didn't dare let any heat near his damaged skin. Black currents formed on the shower floor as all dirt finally washed off him, and he could finally get a real look at his hands and feet.

On his hands, the blisters had turned into white pillows, covering his palms and parts of his fingers. This was a nuisance, but he reasoned, not likely a serious injury. Swallowing a little, he turned to stand on one foot to get a look at one of his soles. As he'd thought, the blisters had broken, and the skin was an alarming bright red. He wondered despairingly if he was about to lose his toes.

"No black spots?" His father's voice, inches from his back made him jump, slip and lose his balance. The Demon King went down in a tumble with shower-curtain and all, the disembodied face the only thing that stayed up in the air.

A moment passed as the shower ran, droplets passing through the old Emperor's surprised face looking down on him.

"Don't _do _that!" Lelouch growled at it.

His father's eyebrows rose in mock apology "Oh, I _am_ sorry. I thought you might need the medicine box I found."

"Just get out." the youth picked himself up, and tried to re-affix the curtain with clumsily thick hands.

The ghost shrugged its non-existent shoulders, and then floated through the bathroom door. "Nothing I haven't seen when you were a lad… In fact," the old man's ghost called out through the door "It seems you only got taller and not wider."

Lelouch resisted the urge to call out something ugly back. Sighing, he turned off the water, and grabbed a handy Yukata; the bathrobe style popular in Japan. Wincing with every step, he hobbled back into the main room.

His old man was yapping on. "I told Marianne plenty of times to get you to do sports. Something to put some backbone into you..."

Voice calmer then he felt, the ex-Demon King called out casually "Didn't you just tell me we needed to keep quiet?"

"-…something about not wanting to force you, silly woman. What? Oh, _you _should. As for me, you're the only one that can see or hear me." The old monarch arched an eyebrow in thought, and a ghostly hand materialized next to his face, pointing: "Medicine's over there."

"Wonderful," Lelouch replied, taking the indicated box and flopping down on an old sofa "So you expect me to listen to your drivel quietly, just like the good old days with your useless TV-speeches?" he rolled his eyes dramatically. "Please make me dead again; I don't think I can take it."

Methodically, he took out disinfectant, cream, and the measured amount of bandages he would be using. Then he deftly set out to bandage his hands and feet. It would have been a daunting task even to most nurses, but he figured out a way; Lelouch Lamperouge had had enough experience bandaging his sister, and he was dexterous enough not to tangle his own hands, despite the blisters.

Upon completing the task, he framed the question that was burning on his lips a while now: "Father, did you… did you make me immortal?"

"No," his father replied, hesitantly. "I didn't _do_ anything. I only offered." he continued with a triumphant grin. "_You_ took it. You took the curse out of your own volition!"

_Unfair, father; offering a buoy to a drowning man, and then charging him for it later! _thought Lelouch.

Instead of getting into a useless argument over who was to blame, the young man walked back to the bathroom to study his face.

"Shouldn't there be a mark then? On my forehead?" Well, that's where C.C. had had hers. Actually, he remembered his father had had his on his hand. But he had seen nothing when he bandaged his hands, so he checked arms and legs. He even proceeded to take off the robe, to catch a look on his back in the mirror; nothing.

"Are you sure, father?" he asked, returning to the other room to look squarely at the disembodied face.

Charles zi Britannia seemed almost apologetic, "I don't know _anything_ for sure. I'm just guessing." then brightened; "I _am _pretty sure you died though." and continued in a fast and cheerful tone: "Apart from that Zero-copy you set up to run you through, there was the crowd that took your corpse. I had to watch from above because of the tumble, but they simply _tore _you to _pieces_!"

Which was pretty much what he had endeavored to have happen, Lelouch realized, remembering his own plan: Zero's Requiem- a macabre play that had his own death as its epiphany. Still, hearing it like this made him feel sick.

The old man carried on relentlessly: "Actually, that's why I had to float over the buildings to scout for you when you returned to life. I just didn't know where you would re-animate!"

"Yes, thank you!" Lelouch barked, and then more quietly, continued: "So I came to life once, all damage repaired." he looked at his hands again. "But why are these burns still here?"

"Well…"the old man actually seemed genuinely interested, "I suppose it is possible any damage you take only repairs after death."

Lelouch had already figured out that much on his own. "But why? Do not lie to me; you had CC to experiment on for the better part of a decade. You must have _some _idea..."

The old ghost cut him off sternly. "I _never _lie." He seemed to think a moment "And while it may be true I ordered a few experiments, all I can say about your state compared to C.C.'s is that they might be similar, but are obviously not identical."

Lelouch rolled his tensing shoulders back in what he hoped looked like a bored shrug, then laid down on the old couch with a hand over his eyes. The old tyrant seemed to think himself on some moral high ground by 'not lying', but it was all semantics to Lelouch.

Charles was quite capable of spinning his webs using just omission and double meanings. Already, Lelouch found he missed C.C., his green-haired witch. She may not always have been forthcoming, but she had been a thousand times more trustworthy then this abomination.

He should probably try to find her; if only to have a real person to talk to. But she had left a day before his assassination, and with two days head start, it would be near impossible to find her. Absently, he recalled a road-map of Tokyo and adjourning areas, running a simple simulation in his mind. If she was hitchhiking, as he suspected, within just two hours of traveling she could be at the city's limits. She could have taken any one of a staggering total of 67 routes, each one leading her from Tokyo to almost any area in the world. If she had arrived at a seaport or airport, she could be farther still.

It would probably come down to his own wit to shed light on his situation.

"I will have to research this." he proclaimed.

Lelouch sighed again. This was likely to hurt.

_**0000~Ch~0000**_

Charles zi Britannia followed his wayward son through the streets, to an unknown destination. The boy refused to disclose where they were going, despite the ghost's insistence, instead offering a few obvious lies.

The boy always had been an expert at setting off his father's temper; but the old king refused to be goaded.

Another point of annoyance was his son seemed set on the idea Charles was lying as well, about the state of the Geass curse. Charles never lied, out of principle.

The old King truly did not know why he was still here, or how he could have passed on the curse of immortality without actually being alive himself. Admittedly, he did have some ideas. While he was putting those theories to the test, he might as well figure out the answer to one of the questions that had been on his mind when he died.

He had spent a lifetime chasing after his dream, and had almost fulfilled it. But just as he had been on the brink of making it come true, his own son had come along and had opposed him; actually managing to defeat him!

The idea that anyone would _want _to oppose him was alien to the old King; the idea that anyone could do so successfully was even stranger. But what was worse was that out of all the children he had fathered, the one child that had done so was the one he had deemed the least useful of all. Charles had valued strength and power; physical as well as spiritual strength. He understood that a system based on this strength was not ideal. But until his dream of a perfect world was to be fulfilled, Darwinism seemed -to him at least- the closest thing to true justice.

The child, Lelouch, had lacked that strength in both ways; and the old King had thought the younger sister Nunnally might become a more useful warrior. Thought she had been as soft-hearted as her brother, she had been strong and wild, happy and brave. The elder boy had always been timid, melancholic, and uninterested in all physical activity. Not to mention that he had always been a liar; Charles hated liars, and the boy had been the worst kind: the kind that rarely got caught.

Then, after the… _accident _that had claimed his mother's life and his sister's usefulness, he had had the presumptuous idea that _he_, Charles Zi Britannia, was the one that should fight his battles for him.

An idea that coupled Hubris with indolence: if children of the court could not live with the dangers court-life brought upon them, then they had no reason being there in the first place.

Still, that same useless, softhearted liar of a son had come along and foiled his plans.

Was this some god's idea of a joke? A twist of faith? A strange coincidence? No, of course not; the law of survival of the fittest demanded strength.

That meant the boy was a worthy successor. But if that were true, where were the boy's virtues? Was there something of his father's strength in the boy after all, and had his father just been too blind and busy to see? He could not see any such strength in his son yet, but for the first time, he was looking.

_**0000~L~0000**_

His father's ghostly face was already floating outside when he opened the window, and mouthed a disapproving "Theatrics…"

But ignoring it best as he could, Lelouch vi Britannia stepped out gingerly onto the small balcony. A frosty wind passed too easily though his newly acquired gray sweater, the dark jeans under them just barely faring better against the high-altitude cold. He tugged down the beanie he had adopted as a way of disguise down against the tug, only half noticing the beautifully darkening sky around him.

With all public transportation out as a result of his own assassination, it had taken him all day to reach this place. Had he known he would need to come here on foot, he would have spent less time finding fitting clothes, and more time finding good walking shoes. Though in all honesty, with the added bandaging, the oversized boots he had found were not all that bad.

At any rate, his traveling was well worth it: if he was going to do this thing, it could only be here.

"I thought you were supposed to be smart, boy!" the ghost reprimanded him.

Lelouch simply ignored the specter. It was becoming easier to do so, after finally seeing with his own eyes that no one in the street had noticed the pompous talking head that floated after Lelouch.

Turning around to look up, Lelouch focused on his target. There it was, towering above him, still infinitely higher up, despite the amount of steps he had had to take to get up here. A slim tower, with a flickering light at its peak: the top of Tokyo Tower.

It was another measure of the state of affairs, how easy it had been to circumvent security and pass up to the levels not open to the public. But this was as far the official ways would take him; and he would settle for nothing less than the absolute top.

The floating head tried another tactic. "Seriously, suicide? Really, isn't that pathetic, even for you?" Lelouch's recognized his own words of that morning back at him, but refused to rise to the bait.

Finally spotting a maintenance ladder leading up, Lelouch jumped for it, and started hoisting himself up. His bandaged hands throbbed dully from the strain.

"It's not suicide. It's research."

"Ugh." The Emperor scowled with distaste. "The only thing I hate more than a weakling is a liar."

With a last desperate heave, Lelouch managed to grab onto the second bar, and quickly used his momentum to snake a leg over the first. He sat there, catching his breath for a minute.

"Well, I am sorry to be a disappointment to you, father." His voice was thick with sarcasm, but Lelouch was beginning to suspect such double layers were lost on the former king.

"Anyway," the young Demon king continued: "you just told me yourself, I am immortal. I should be back on my feet within twenty-four hours, if I am right."

"And if you are wrong..?" the old ghost asked. Then, more firmly: "I doubt this is the only theory you've come up with for what is happening. It could be..." The old ghost seemed to catch a thought straight from Lelouch's head then, voicing his worst fears. "It could even be that you are not Lelouch. You could be some poor schoolboy who is having an episode."

At _worst_? Would that actually be so bad? All those sins committed would then not even be his own.

But that didn't make any sense, with his father's ghost here, and the man in the alley recognizing him. If any of that had really happened, of course. How could he tell if he was having an episode?

Sensing him waver, his accursed father decided to play with him. "Say, if you're so bent on this, why don't you jump from here? We're high enough for it to be quick, and I'm actually looking forward to the shock on the people's faces when '_the Demon'_ falls from the sky, just when they thought they got rid of you."

"I am jumping head-first" Lelouch snapped, feeling the tower sway uncomfortably in the wind: the smear he intended to become on the pavement below should remain nameless. "And it will be _from the top_!"

Had he just let himself be goaded into continuing this farce? Still he would rather die than give his father the satisfaction of winning an argument. Slowly, his back to the floating face, he started making his way up the ladder.

"Say..." The head said after a little while. Lelouch sighed and stopped, actually relieved for a moment's respite. He was regretting his decision more by the second. Still, he was not supposed to be alive in the first place. He had broken his word, _again_... Suzaku and his foolish ideas of honor aside, surely there had to be _some_ kind of kind of punishment for what he had done?

Sighing again, he turned to look at the head behind him with a "What?" -and was immediately sorry he did. An alarmingly low horizon was the backdrop to that head, the city little more than a hazy carpet below them. The young man thought he saw his father smirk before he turned away, clutching to the precarious ladder with all his strength.

_Jump face-first? _Who was he kidding?_ At this rate I will need someone to pry me loose and throw me down!_

Only when Lelouch had calmed his nerves, did the old man's spirit speak. "What do you think they'll do with your body, though? It seems likely they will take it somewhere, and if you do revive..."

"Someone is bound to see, but the government will take me and cover this up." the Demon King finished for the ghost. The country might be in disarray, but they would be able to do that much.

"I will likely end up in Research and Development..." this possible outcome had been on the back of his mind, tempting and seductive. It was a way back to Nunnally, Kallen and everyone else. _"Hey look guys, I'm still alive! Let's pretend nothing ever happened!"_

He could only laugh at his own simplicity. A _lot_ had happened, and that road would lead him from that mad scientist Lloyd, to the new Zero: Suzaku... "_I can never forgive you..."_

It was no more than a dead end, he realized. Suzaku was the only one he was certain of who would never forgive him. Hell, the man was incapable of even forgiving _himself_!

Had his mind been addled by the confusion of his own death, or had the character of mad tyrant taken such deep root in his psyche that he would lose sight of the simple truth? Either way, Lelouch needed to get down from here and collect his thoughts. Zero's requiem was done: he had done what he had set out to do. Why was he risking everything he had worked so hard for with this stupidity? He should simply leave, face into obscurity and never be heard of again.

The only thing that kept him from climbing down to do so was the fact that a certain hated face behind him would likely not stop gloating if he did. Not that obscurity ever much attracted him either.

At that moment, a giant screen below him flickered to life, accompanied by the low drum of speakers turning on. A soft, childlike voice came to his rescue.

It was his sister, Nunnally, addressing the Japanese people.

"Hello." The demure girl started softly, but then collected herself: "Citizens of Japan. It is my pleasure to convey that we, representatives of the empire of Britannia together with the collective of newly liberated countries have come to an agreement to safeguard peace and prosperity for all."

Charles' bodiless head had floated back to view the screen, and now returned chuckling softly.

"Well, well, well, look at that! If it isn't our Nunnally. I always had high hopes for her." the floating face darkened before Lelouch could voice an attack. "Too bad about the shooting, but if the loss of her legs was bad enough, she chose to close her eyes to the world."

Lelouch growled for silence from the ghostly head; he did not want to miss this for the world. For once, the face complied.

The angelic voice from the speakers continued: "…And I know all of us have suffered all too much. Lost too much." the voice stopped a moment.

Feeling more than a little pleased with himself, the former Demon King smirked. "I wanted to write 'fidget here' in her script, but I knew she would, even without me telling her..." he told no-one in particular.

The angelic voice continued, a little softer, exactly as he had envisioned her to. Lelouch silently mouthed the words with her. "I think I should take this moment to give my heartfelt apology to all who have suffered at my brother's hand..."

The ghost caught on. "You scripted this."

"Heh." Not bothering to hide his pride, Lelouch answered: "I wrote the whole thing; I wrote _everything_. Every speech and action Nunnally, Suzaku posing as Zero, or even any of the ex-Black Knights might need to take within the next month, has been written out in detail."

He chanced to look around and arch an eyebrow at the ghost. "Did you really think I would leave this precarious peace I have created to _chance_?"

Lelouch turned his attention back to the speaker. He could not see his sister's face, but he could envision how she looked: soft, forgiving and fragile in her wheelchair. A perfect opposite to the monster he had played.

"And now, without further ado…" He spoke with her, "I give you the new president of Japan..." -dramatic pause- "Ohgi-"

"Shinichiro Tamaki!"

"…What?!" was all he could say as his sister diverged from his carefully designed script.

_**0000~L~0000**_

"This is all wrong" Lelouch claimed as he paced up and down the supply room. One light dangled from the ceiling, and shelves filled with boxes lined the walls. They were still in Tokyo tower. Against all odds, the ghost had proven its value again by finding this secluded storage room for his son to hide in; the son that had spent almost his entire conscious life trying to kill him.

Either the Darwinist thought this was normal behavior for his children, or the magic that bound him to Lelouch's side was indeed strong.

His father's ghost was quiet, and it actually appeared to be listening to him for once. Lelouch continued his explanation: "Ohgi is supposed to take the Presidency of Japan. Schneizel gets the Britannian throne, but he's just a puppet loyal to Zero." His half-brother was – ironically enough - one thing the Demon King could count on: the man was a dishonest cutthroat, but Lelouch had sealed his loyalty using his Geass.

The young tyrant gestured impatiently at his father's ghost, not liking the gleam in the old man's eyes at all. The floating head seemed almost… pleased? "Nunnally gets ambassadorship here in Japan. It is not a very hard job, but important. She will like it. Damn Suzaku! How could he mess this up?"

The ghost answered him almost civilly "Does it really matter? This Tamaki, he is one of your Black Knights, is he not?"

Lelouch cut him off with an angry laugh. "Tamaki is a useless coward that shifts his loyalties even faster than the wind can change direction. His only redeeming quality is…" the young man sighed, getting his voice in check. It was bad enough he was stuck with only his most hated foe to talk to. It was another to give his father ammo for later by getting emotional. "His only redeeming quality is that he seems to survive _everything."_

"I should have killed him myself at the same time I purged the nobility," he realized. It had been one of his more nasty tasks, taking away the privileges of the nobility. Nastier then he had expected, as he had believed it to be a righteous one. But any protest on this front had to be brutally silenced, and it seemed quite a few aristocrats were willing to part with their lives if they thought they could secure their wealth for their own offspring. In the end, the penalty for hiding family assets had been death for the whole family.

A nasty business indeed, young children and even babies executed publicly along with their parents. Still, it was necessary if the world was to have any chance of breaking free of the chokehold the nobility had had on power. Necessary if better people with more qualms then the Demon King were to have a chance of taking power. Now, however, it seemed he had forgotten to take a fine comb to his _own_ organization.

His father's diabolically slow-drawn laugh should not have surprised him. "For all your clever plans and ploys, you really are just an ignorant schoolboy, are you not? Did you really think you could cut out this _cancer_ by removing a few limbs?" The face floated closer until it was just a few inches from his own, a nightmare's mirror's reflection. "This disease is like the chimera beast –cut off a head, and two new ones will replace it."

This was the last thing the Demon king wished to hear. Worse was the silent implication behind those words: _If you'd truly wanted to cure this disease, you should have taken my solution__: destroy god and end time itself._

Still, what good was a cure if it killed the patient? He cut past his father's face, deliberately waving a hand through it. He passed through the specter without resistance, but his fingers came away icy cold. Luckily, the action seemed to have shaken his father more than him.

"The plan is perfect; it is the people involved that have fallen short."_Suzaku, you said we could do anything if only we work together. _Of course, the truth was that they had not truly worked together since Euphy, but likely the white knight had done his best. In hindsight _Lelouch _didn't even understand why he'd thought the blunt boy capable of executing such fine machinations. What Zero needed to be now was not only a symbol, but a diplomat. A very cautious and eloquent diplomat; Lelouch had given a watchmaker's task to a sledgehammer. "Whatever went wrong, I have to fix it."

His father had recovered from the unexpected attack. "You still think you can..?"

"-Of course," Lelouch replied hotly. "Things haven't gotten that far along; the president isn't even officially inaugurated yet. Everything is still salvageable, I can fix it. But I need information."

The old ghost looked at him pityingly, as if that was not quite what it had meant. Lelouch ignored it. "But to get information, I need resources…"

With an air of urgency, he started to go through boxes, and quickly found what he was looking for: some paper and a pen. "It is a good thing I have such a good memory." He explained as he started to draw a map of Tokyo's southern districts. "There were smuggling operations I had pretty recent info on in these locations, but I will need you to check if yesterday's chaos has not uprooted them…"

Lelouch stopped to scowl at the specter that had made no move to come and look at his maps. It was looking at him with that amused half-smirk again. It irked him.

"And why," asked the ghost, "would I actually be lending my aid to you…?"

Lelouch had been wondering that himself for a while now, so he decided to share his most convincing argument. "If you help me, I shall try and find out why you cannot join the 'Great Unconscious'" he promised begrudgingly, then chanced a look at the smirking specter:"I will even help you on your way if I can." He quickly added:"Anything to be rid of you..."

His father's ghost kept staring at him with that half-smirk until the great Lelouch himself started wondering if he had actually drawn the wrong conclusion.

But then it answered: "That-" the head grinned like a maniac,"-is a deal!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Can't trust anyone these days.**

_**0000~L~0000**_

Five nights later, the man that had destroyed the world found himself in a drizzle at the corner of a derelict shopping street. The bangs of his now white-bleached hair flowed out from under his beanie to stick to his wet face. Lelouch considered he probably looked more like a drowned cat then the ex-emperor, but all the same he kept himself out of the light. The house that was tonight's target stood silent across the street. Still, he was feeling uncharacteristically nervous.

Once more, he quizzed his untrustworthy father, "Are you absolutely certain that there is no-one there right now?"

The ghost made a noise that was almost like a sigh. "There is no one in the entire building; I am certain." Lelouch put his gloved hands in his jacket's pockets, nodding to himself. That was a clear answer, at least. The old king would not lie, and he had no reason to trick Lelouch. Probably.

Still, he felt his hackles rise. "And there is no-one heading this way right now?" the old monarch gave him a level stare, a face floating in the darkness. "The smugglers that own this building are very busy tonight, getting their bigger shipment onto a ship. The chances of them showing up here tonight are close to zero. As far as I know, no-one is on their way here."

Lelouch didn't want to go in: it was as simple as that. He wanted to be back in the abandoned little house, and scrape together a nice hot meal from- well, actually there was nothing left. The last cans had been emptied last night; chickpeas with tomato sauce. He considered it a decent wartime meal. But then again, it wasn't really war-time at all:the odd street-riot had had to be quelled, and there had been a few retaliations on Britannians, but all in all, the change of power had been… peaceful. Just as he had envisioned it; still, with _Tamaki _coronated as president tomorrow, Lelouch could not see things turning out well at all.

There had been little enough news beyond a statement giving the inauguration date of the new president, the speech Tamaki had given following Lelouch's script word for word. That was the thing that bothered Lelouch most: Not knowing: not knowing _what_ had gone wrong, not knowing _why_ it had gone wrong, or –most importantly perhaps- what _else_ was going wrong. Right this instant, right now.

He was wasting time. "Alright, let's go."

The former Demon king made his way across the street nonchalantly, and then pushed against the front door. It was still closed. "Come on," he bit at his dead father, "open the door." That was the other thing it turned out his dead father could do for him. Open locks. There was an angry humph from the ghost.

The best part about this trick was that it seemed quite unpleasant for the ghost. "You can get yourself a lock picking set from your earnings tonight." The spirit said finally. A soft click resounded, and the door gave way_. _

_And let you off? _Lelouch nearly snickered._ Over my dead body, father._

Pulling the door closed behind him, the store's entrance hall was left in pitch-black. The young man turned to the ghost again, a strangely luminescent face in the darkness. "Well? Where is the money?" It was annoying to have to count on the specter so much here, yet he also felt safer keeping his father preoccupied and in sight. The head shrugged again, "No idea, really. But I think you should check the storage room."

Lelouch's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "It took you two days to stake out this place, and you don't even know that much?" the old king had the audacity to look hurt. "I checked the other places you mentioned, too. This one just seemed best. The storage room is in the back. The money should be there."

There _was_ some kind of a trick, he was sure of it. Pointedly, he turned away from the indicated door at the far back, and started his search at a broken down cash registry. After a few minutes of finding nothing the ghost interjected "Any money in there would be the store owner's. I thought you were going to steal smuggler money, as-" and he changed his voice to a low drone in an unsuccessful attempt to copy Lelouch's righteous speech persona: "People who rob should expect to get robbed themselves."

He gave his father a stare. Should he just leave now? The specter's eyes widened in what he assumed was supposed to be a look of innocence, claiming "The money is in a box in the back room, honest!" this was taking too long, Lelouch knew that. It was time to go. Still, his father did not lie; he went to the storage room. The sight that greeted him was not kind; it was full of boxes. "Which _one _father?" he grated.

"I don't know." the head said again. "One of these, most likely."

Angrily, Lelouch started pulling the indicated boxes off the shelves. Tearing off the lids, and leaving them where they lay when he had determined the contents. "There should be a metal box." His father was now helpfully supplying. "The money is in that box. It is dark green, about the size of a small briefcase." Lelouch found it. Without looking back he left, returning the way he came, throught the shop and out the front door. He bumped straight into the two officers standing at the shop's doorstep.

**0000~0000**

"I got set up." Lelouch tried to be amiable, tried to seem friendly and unobtrusive and innocent. He was good at it, usually. But right now, he was looking at his hated father. Who had set him up; tricked him again. Lelouch failed; he sneered.

"That is unfortunate." answered the man in front of him. They were back inside the empty shop again; the one Lelouch had just tried to rob. One of the men had just turned the lights on, and Lelouch and the officer sat quietly at a table, almost like they were about to have a cup of tea. Except for the handcuffs they'd put on him.

The men wore standard police uniforms, but the Demon King knew they could not have been officers for more than a few days; in the old Britannia days that role was for pure Britannians alone, and the slave-army with which he had replaced that police force was by now rooted out. These two men were Japanese; Elevens only a short while ago with little rights to anything. He supposed he should be happy for them, but right now, Lelouch was trying to go for scared.

He wasn't even managing that.

"You have to understand, my boy!"The ghost continued his fake plea; "I mean, what possible reason is there to set you up?" Lelouch tried not to scowl at what the officer likely thought was empty space.

The officer at his table smirked. Yes, he knew he was in trouble; so why couldn't Lelouch do scared?

"It is very unfortunate. An upstanding Britannian such as yourself, what was your name again..?" Lelouch ground his teeth. He hadn't supplied one yet, but that didn't seem to bother the officer. "Caught robbing an _Eleven's_ shop…"

The implication was not lost on the young emperor. He had to concentrate: he used to do apologetic pretty well; except he kept getting distracted.

"And _how _would I do anything against you, my good son!" His father was continuing without pause. Not for the first time, Lelouch found himself wishing that head was _solid_ so he could poke its eyes out. "I could not well have made a call to the bureau, as no-one can see nor hear me."

Clarity hit the prince like a rock; "Alarms."

"What?" Spoke two voices in discomforting unison.

"Alarms" Lelouch explained. "You set off the alarm when you opened the door. That's why it took so long."

The officer gave him a worried look, and then even chanced a glance at the place where Lelouch kept staring. _Don't. _

The ex-demon king finally managed a weak laugh. "Sorry. Me. _I_ set off the alarm. I get confused."

The policeman nodded. "You 're some kind of a nutter."  
It wasn't a question. No matter; just smile. "Seems that way, doesn't it?"

The lies came easy enough, but keeping his rage balled up with his mortal enemy right _there_ in the room talking - pleading with him - made his eyebrow twitch. Regardless of what _anyone_ said, his father was a lousy actor.

"My son, perhaps. But honestly, why would I get the only man that can see me _arrested_?"

-"Spite." By the angry look the officer shot him, the Demon king had just said that out loud. In a different context.

"What was that?" the policeman stood up, and actually looked menacing from this close.

Lelouch tried desperately to get that vacant smile back on his own face. Acting so crazy he deserved pity seemed about his last option by now. Luckily, the second officer rescued him by stepping inside that moment.

"I had captain Kouzuki on the phone." The man seemed honored. "She is coming over herself." _Wait_.

"Who?" The Demon king felt his mouth turn dry. Had he just imagined that smile on his father's lips?

The first officer was claiming his attention again now, though, a dangerous predatory smile on his face. "Oh, even _you_ will know this one; this is the Black Knight's _ace._" The officer's nose was now just about touching his own, getting satisfaction from the real panic that was asserting itself on their captive. "She really is too kind to Britannians that manage _some_ credibility. But a stealing bigot like you…"

The officer left the threat unfinished, rasping a dry chuckle. Lelouch found himself laughing along with the man. Despite everything, the oafish officer _had_ actually managed to scare Lelouch.

_That sounds like my Kallen alright._ Another one of his chess pieces on the wrong square; another person he was not ready to meet. He put his chained hands together in what he thought was a safe shape not to be breaking any fingers, and brought them up in a fluid swing against the officer's jaw.

**0000~K~0000**

The radio built into Kallen's helmet crackled to life, producing a voice. "Please, Captain, we have this covered." She snickered, probably sounding a bit hysterical. She didn't care, pulling the throttle of her custom bike open all the way. "No-no. I don't mind. Let _me_."

The car they were chasing was losing its lead, one inch at the time, but traffic was thick here even this late at night and it was dangerous, even for her. She wove her way through the cars and trucks, getting through where the police cars could not. The yellow sports car was easy to follow, and she was close enough see the passenger's face as he turned to look at her. He turned back right away, yelling something into the driver's ear, and the expensive yellow vehicle sped up even faster.

_Yes! Run, please run! _She knew it was wrong to think like this, but chasing drug traffickers was as exciting as her life got these days.

When she had redeemed her freedom, less than a week ago, her family and friends had pressed her to return and finish school. She had tried, but she could not; the pent up energy from the last months needed a way out.

Two long months of inaction in a tiny jail cell, with only her execution to look forward to. And when she had finally broke free, her chance at fighting and vengeance was taken from her. The object of her anger already dead at her feet, doing the same thing to her as he had in life: walking that fine line between love and hate that kept her wondering; was he really the enemy, or a friend in disguise?

Regardless of how messed up she _knew_ she was, going back to school was just not an option. That jail cell she had spent so many days in seemed about just as alluring; it was all just too boring. When the job of Tokyo's Police Captain came open, she had applied, and - due to her fame most likely - got the job. She would have preferred the army, but Toudou would not have taken her. He had been most clear she needed to return to her studies.

Kallen closed in on the escaping car, passing the last civilian between them, and inched her bike closer and closer. The fugitive car started swaying from lane to lane in panic, but she stuck to it like glue. The man in the passenger seat turned around, and she could see the metal of a gun flash in his hands.

Feeling giddy, she raised her bike's front wheel as the car's back window exploded from the first bullet. Then her heavy bike roared as it climbed up the wildly running car. Two bullets went through the roof, coming too close for comfort. As a rebuke Kallen brought the full weight of her motor's back wheel down on the roof. It creaked, and was pressed down with the weight, the occupants no doubt in serious trouble.

At that moment the car broke, its side running along the guardrail.

"Oh fuck," she realized that the car was about to crash, and drove off the rooftop with an open throttle. Landing next to the car on the slick asphalt, Kallen let the wheels on the bike speed up. She almost was thrown over the handlebars, but managed to right herself. The yellow sports car went over the rail, missing her head by inches as it spun through the air in a wild barrel-roll.

Kallen stopped, sirens closing in behind her, looking at the wreckage she had caused.

"Whoops" was her comment through the radio.

A somewhat tired sergeant answered in her ear. "Don't worry, Captain Kouzuki. I think they are alive. We'll handle it from here."

She supposed that they would; this wasn't the first time something like this had happened.

"There's a call for you on the other line. Officer Hondai calls about a burglar they caught." He paused a moment, "The perpetrator is a _Britannian,_ ma'am."

Now it was her turn to sigh: this sounded like a delicate matter. It was all Kallen could do to stop the civilians from burning every Britannian left in the country at a stake. And now one decided to go on a _robbing spree_?

"Put him through, Sarge. I'll handle this."

**0000~K~0000**

Despite all she had seen in her short life, Kallen Kouzuki had not considered the sight presented to her possible. For all the trouble her new police force had been in and had caused, she had though this particular pair of officers would have been better at following her orders. Finally, despite the sensitivity of this case, she had hoped it could have been defused without violence. It seemed she had been wrong on both accounts.

Across from the table, a boy close to her own age fidgeted for a moment, trying to find a more comfortable position in the chair he was taped to, before giving up. It seemed pointless, twisted with one arm taped solidly to the back of the chair; both ankles to the front legs. Only his left arm was relatively free, though cuffed to the other. The boy used it to hold on to the chair's back solidly so he could turn back to look her in the face.

The worst part of it was his face however; blood still ran from his damaged nose, and several swellings were already turning an alarming purple. One eye was swollen shut, though he kept the other in a weird half-closed slid. His whitewashed hair had an alarming dark spot, from which blood ran down his forehead into the swollen eye. The boy's lip was split, but despite that he pulled it up in uncomfortably wide, rather stupid, grin.

Fake smiles from a Britannian; what had the world come to?

"Officer Hondai," Kallen sighed finally "Please explain."

The officer at least had the decency to look ashamed. "Ma'am… it's…"

The other policeman cut in: "It's not _like_ that, ma'am. He attacked _us._"

The man lifted the tissue he had pressed to his mouth from his face to show her. There was quite a bit of blood

"he broke my tooth." he explained.

Kallen turned to stare at the boy. "Why didn't you tell me about this when I talked to you on the phone, officer Hondai?" The boy seemed almost… familiar.

The policeman fidgeted. "Ah. It happened _after_, Captain. He, uhm."

Kallen allowed her voice to sound as incredulous as she felt. "This happened _after_ you two arrested him?"

The second officer cut in again; Yamata, his name was, she thought. "He did! And he kept goading us too. He was asking for it…" he blinked for a moment, lowering his voice. "The sick-o probably likes it. He's not right in the head."

Kallen turned her back to the strange boy, keeping her voice low as well. She hoped the teen would not hear. "In other words, the two of you beat up a boy in cuffs, because he was goading you?" she rubbed a hand through her eyes.

Officer Hondai seemed to know what that meant, and looked petulant. Yamata had less sense; though he seemed to understand it was better the boy would not hear them. "He's a t_hieving_ Britannian piece of scum. You should have heard the things he _said_."

The officer did not seem to understand the trouble he was in: this was exactly the kind of violence she was trying to _avoid. _Kallen was going to have to apply some drastic disciplinary measures on these two to keep her credibility. At the very least, she would have to fire one of the men; and she had considered them one of her more loyal squads.

Then, there was the even bigger problem of keeping a Britannian thief in their office's jail: she would need quite a few or her more trusty guards just to make sure he wouldn't be lynched the moment she stepped out of her office.

Sighing again, Kallen turned back to the boy. He still had that vacant smile plastered on his face; perhaps he really was touched in the head. Maybe she could still salvage this situation after all. She gave him her worst scowl, so he might have some consideration of the trouble he was in. His smile only widened, painfully tearing his lower lip up even wider. Perhaps this was simply how he reacted to fear. "What is your name, boy?"

The boy didn't miss a beat. _Maybe_ _not so scared after all?_ "Am I under arrest?"

She harrumphed "I'll see you in jail right now, if you won't co-operate."

The boy clenched his teeth, but he was still smiling. "John. John Carrols. Can I go now?"

Shocked, she blinked at him. "Do you have any _idea_ of the trouble you are in?"

Officer Yamata chose that moment to dump the contents of a green metal box on the table, explaining: "He had this with him when we caught him."

Coins and bills clattered on the table; it was a small fortune. The officer addressed their captive. "Where did you get that, Britannian?"

"From a box in the back." The boy answered, too quickly, and then seemed to think a moment. "It sure is a lot, isn't it? Would you believe it is mine instead?"

She snorted at him; still "We might want to talk to the shop owner about this, Yamata." there _was_ way too much for a simple store like this; the place was likely used for less than legal activities on the side.

"Regardless of the amount, you just got caught robbing, boy." She glowered, hoping the boy would finally understand. He seemed to be preoccupied by something on her shoulder instead. Instinctively, she looked to see and brushed the offending shoulder off.

The boy shook himself, returning to that fake grin "My first time, honest. And I learned my lesson too. Just let me go and we can pretend it never happened."

In all reality, it wasn't even that bad an idea. But why did he look so familiar?

A thought hit her "Why do you bleach your hair then, John?"

It wasn't a rare thing to do, but these days it seemed odd to Kallen a Britannian would choose to stand out from the Japanese any more than needed.

The boy looked up a moment, his hand twitching as if he wanted to reach out and grab a strand. Then seemed to realize he couldn't reach. "Hmm, do you like it?"

"No. I prefer dark." She told him honestly.

"Oh." his smile didn't waver. "No reason, then."

Kallen took a chair and sat down. "Where's your family then, John?"

John made a good show of craning his neck to keep looking at her, but she chose to ignore it. He would likely only get less cooperative if they made him too comfortable.

Finally he sighed "In the homeland. I was sent here to stay with an aunt at the Sheefers. Unfortunately, the last emperor seems to have executed the bunch of them shortly before I arrived…" he trailed off. Shrugged, and then went back to his vacant smile.

Only a year ago, she would have thought it impossible she would ever pity a Britannian. "You're living rough."

The smile wavered a little, "It seems I should consider _living_ at all a good piece of luck right now, don't you agree?"

Kallen didn't comment. They boy seemed frank enough, but she didn't like the way his open eye kept trailing up to the top of her head.

She looked up quickly, and he winced.

Yamata cut in one last time "Captain, you cannot _actually_ be considering pitying this _Homeland_ pig. He stole, called us _Eleven_ filth…"

Kallen tensed; that name still hurt, even to her. Suddenly, Kallen understood Yamata, if only a little.

The boy caught on, a little smarter then she had given him credit.

"I'll press charges." He said, staring at her and finally dropping that annoying smile. _Where had she seen that scowl before?_ But it was grasping at half memories, and the smile was back again.

Yamata laughed. "You'll what? You're Britannian, scum. You have no rights _left._"

But the boy shook his head, "Equal rights, sir. Excessive violence against an already pacified suspect should stick."

The boy half-frowned without losing his stupid smile. "I did have law in school, you know."

Kallen realized she had lost any sympathy she might have had for the boy. He pushed it regardless, addressing the police Captain personally. "Say, I have to ask. How does a war-hero like you get a lowly position as police captain? With the media-hype after you, I'd expected you to be leading the country or something."

Kallen grumbled. "I have plenty of responsibility, thank you; I am in charge of Tokyo law-enforcement. And I happen to _like_ this job." She thought for a moment. "Cut him loose." She got up, ready to dismiss the boy, and then looked back at him menacingly. "If you get caught in something like this again, I'll personally authorize a _real_ beating."

He was smiling again. Perhaps that really was from fear; Perhaps.

**0000~L~0000**

Lelouch only let his smile falter when the shop's door was slammed shut in his face. He hurt all over, but the blunt officer that had roughly ushered him out seemed to consider _himself_ the wounded party. He had promised some kind of dark 'next time', but of course, if it was up to Lelouch, there would not be one.

This last half hour he counted as some of the best acting he ever did, and not so much because of the discomfort had been in while performing. Nor even did the damage he had taken running up to the performance make things excessively hard.

As seemed to be his life story, it was his _father_ that had caused the most trouble.

He had talked excessively during the interrogation, determined to break his concentration. Joking or giving snide remarks, commenting on Kallen's figure; even smelling her hair.

Lelouch pulled his collar up and walked to the other side of the street as the floating face hummed happily next to him. Worst of all was the ghost's genuine _approval_ of her.

They had reached the end of the street when the ghost repeated, "Seriously, you can at least get her _pregnant,_ right? A nice _strong_ woman like that; it might well be I cannot pass on simply because I don't have any _grandchildren_ yet!"

That was the comment that had completely broken his concentration during the questioning, and had almost given him away to his Q1. But it no longer mattered.

"The deal is off, father." He told the ghost. "Get lost."

The floating head drew back as if it had been hit, which, of course, Lelouch would have already done if he could. "Off? You can't mean that boy. Come on, don't be mad. I found this marvelous empty house close by. There's still good food in the fridge. Here, I'll show you."

The ex-Demon King pointedly turned into another alley. "I may not be able to get rid of you, but I can ignore you." he said as he nonchalantly walked away. "I am better off without your so-called help, as I should have known. So let's see how well you do with no-one to talk to. You are dead to me, father. Good bye."

The ghost laughed at him and threatened to start singing. Lelouch pretended not to hear, even when it launched into the worst performance of their national anthem he had ever heard.

The old emperor sung songs deep into the night when they got back to the emptied house. Still, Lelouch had been so exhausted that he fell asleep regardless. When he woke up, the specter was no-where to be seen. Lelouch figured it was some kind of trick, but decided even a small chance was worth the gamble.

He picked up his coat and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gambit 3****rd**** version.**

**Chapter 5: At the hospital**

_**0000~OC~0000**_

The hospital itself was clean and tidy, as it was a highly funded private facility. But its gardens were open to the public and so a few of the less well-off loitered here, hoping for either charity treatment or just table scraps. A girl that couldn't be more than eight sat on a park-bench, looking into the air with an empty expression. Besides her, a younger boy and girl played a game of sticks on the ground in front of her, their clothes tattered and their faces dirty.

A young man came up to the bench with measured steps, hands in the pockets of his jeans, bleached white hairs trailing down his face from under an old baseball cap. He stopped and sat down on the bench before the girl took noticed of him. The two playing children just ignored him, until he took out a green shining apple from his coat pocket; then they were right on his side, with hungry eyes and puppy-dog expressions.  
The man seemed to consider them a moment, the apple already halfway to his mouth. Finally, he conceded "I'm sorry; would you like to share?"

The two younger children chimed an excited affirmative, but the elder just looked away, a slight blush on her cheeks. The man took out a knife and cut the apple in four equal shares, before offering out a piece to all three. It took a while before the girl took hers. Only then did the white-haired man start eating his part.

"You're staying here." He stated after a moment; it was no question, but the young boy hummed an affirmative. "Parents..?" that might have been a question, but all he got was a shrug from the older girl, the young ones suddenly engrossed in their apple. The man laughed without mirth, "Don't worry about it. You're probably better off…" then shook his head. "A lot of the patients take walks in these gardens?"

The older girl gave the man a stare; she seemed relieved somehow. "A few; who are you looking for?"

Now the young man did laugh, genuinely. "A woman, long purple hair; stalks around like she wants to kill everyone in her way." He paused a moment. "There might be a guy with glasses with her, following her around like she is a queen or something."

The girl grinned; she knew this game. The younger two knew to be quiet.

"Oh, the knight and the princess. She takes a walk daily; every day at the same time." The young man nodded. "Of course she does, she is a disciplined warrior." then took out a small roll of paper bills. "How much?"

The girl smiled pleasantly. "That depends entirely on what you would like us to do."

**0000~Cor~0000**

With an air of unopposed royalty, a tall woman with long, purple free-flowing hair made her way out of the oppressing hospital ward, down to the garden. Her personal knight only a step behind her, as always; though he knew well enough to stay out of her way when she was in one of these dark moods. She hoped her daily walk might take off some of the steam.

Cornelia li Britannia was sick of this; sick of the doctors doting on her like she was some brittle piece of china; sick of her knight at her side night and day, like she couldn't fend for herself. But mostly, she was sick of this Zero guy and his black Knights trying to persuade her to leave the country and transfer to a clinic back in Britannia.

Personally, she thought she had recovered enough to leave the care of a hospital all together. She had done fine on the day they had freed this country from her tyrant half-brother; the doctors had made a fuss after though, claiming she had exerted herself and ruined her recovery so-far. But she was not quite ready to leave the country her sister had died in yet, so she had consented to more treatment. At least it gave her an excuse to remain on enemy territory.

Because this was where it all happened, and this was where she would find the truth. And Cornelia wanted to know; needed to know the truth. She needed to know why her little sister had needed to die. So far, she had found out very little; except, perhaps, that despite her support of the Black Knights when overthrowing the Demon King's regime, she had already outstayed her welcome.

All she did know was that the official story was a blatant lie.

It stated that the tyrant Lelouch had taken the guise of Zero and used his power to turn her sister - his own half-sister - into a maniac killer so he would be hailed the hero when he killed her. Then, shortly after, he apparently got tired of the lie, decided to tell _everyone_ and then incarcerate his now-antagonized army of Black Knights.

Really, even if there was such a dark magic as this, she had known the boy Lelouch quite well when they were young. Even though he might not have had the most stable of personalities, she was pretty sure he was not that big of an idiot to go about disclose such sensitive information on a whim.

Also, why did this real Zero not speak up earlier? Why did he only finally show up to murder the Demon king? It just didn't make any sense. Not unless this Zero was, in fact, a new person to take over the mask. But his Black Knights insisted he was the same.

None of it made any sense. And it infuriated the purple haired warrior. She was not meant to be weeding out lies like some detective; she was meant for the battlefield. But still, she needed to know, so she did all she could.

She was already down in the entrance hall when her phone started ringing. Irritated, she fished it out of her pocket and checked the number; caller unknown_._ She was not in the mood for any un- necessary chatter, so she pressed ignore. Only to have it start ringing again after a second. Same number; persistent bastard, but she clicked the call away again.

It was a bit of an uncanny coincidence when the public phone in the entrance hall started ringing just as she passed, though. She slowed down a moment, sharing a puzzled look with her knight Gilbert, then continued on outside. Her phone started ringing again.

This was getting weird; the same unknown number flashed again, and she pressed it away. The moment she did, the public phone on the sidewalk started ringing.

After a moment of Cornelia and Gilbert standing there in confusion, her knight sprang into action; walking to the public phone to answer it. She scanner around for anyone that might be playing this prank on her, but she noticed no-one out of the ordinary. A bum was sleeping on a bench, and the three children that stayed in the park were hunched over some game in the sand.

The moment Gilbert's hand touched the public phone, it stopped ringing. They shared a look, before Cornelia's phone rang again. Whoever was trying to reach her had gotten her interest.

"Yes?" there was a short silence at the other end. "Hello, Cornelia," said the familiar altered voice on the other end. "This is Zero." The voice sounded the same, to be sure. But with the voice alteration between them, she decided it could be anyone. "Hello there, Zero." She finally said guardedly. "I see you've gotten a new number since last we talked."

The voice at the other end laughed. It was a familiar laugh, but she had not heard it from Zero in a while. "I have many phones and many numbers. But I supposed I shouldn't confuse you too much with those, so I will try and stick with these two." She didn't understand why the man needed two numbers now, but it seemed irrelevant. "What is it this time, Zero? And what's with the theatrics? "

The man laughed again. "Didn't you know? I like theatrics; and I just needed to beg of you to leave the country one last time." This again, she thought. "I told you, I'm not leaving without a better explanation to my sister's death."

The answer was coldheartedly like the Zero she had come to know as her enemy. "What does it matter now? She died, and that's the end of it. Why don't you honor her memory and leave our country to us now?"

She sighed; this was exactly the conversation they had had before. "No, that doesn't work. Why did you let my brother impersonate you then, just so he could kill her? It does not add up."

The other side of the line was still. "If you knew what had really happened, would you return home to Schneizel's side?" She paused, considering "It depends, I need the truth, but I also want justice. I will not let my sister's killer go free." "And if the killer has already been put to justice?" It was a hard concession to make. "Then there is nothing left for me to stay here for."

Then, finally, a conspirator's voice whispered "Can you keep a secret then, Cornelia? Because if the public were to find out about this, there would be a scandal."

Gilbert watched quietly as the light of his world talked on the phone. He tried not to listen in on her conversation, but he caught snippets and her tense body language told him the rest.

Finally, she seemed to slump, sighing; "All right then, I will go." then closed her phone and pocketed it. She stayed there for a moment, her eyes unfocused. Finally, he prompted her with a cough. The princess seemed not to notice him a moment, but he knew otherwise. "I suppose I can understand him not wanting this information public." She finally amended. Then collected herself. "Gilbert, I think I would like to return home now. Can you get everything in order?"

The loyal knight was smiling, despite himself. It would be good to be home. It would do Cornelia good too. "Yes your highness!"

_**0000~L~0000**_

From the hospital's main waiting room, Lelouch made his daily call to C.C.'s old number. He always called at the same time; five to twelve o' clock noon. He gambled she would remember that's the time of day Suzaku-as-Zero had stopped the demon's parade and had, as agreed, murdered him.

As usual, he only got her bored recorded voice; and at the beep he spoke the rehearsed words. "Hello, C.C., it's me again. I'm still here." He chimed happily in that fake voice; he hoped she would know enough from this, and that anyone spying on her would not.

"I guess that's why I need your help. Please come and visit me at that little restaurant I took you to eat at right after we met." He hung up; they hadn't eaten at a restaurant. He had brought pizza home that day; back when they lived at Ashford's academy.

He hoped she would remember; he hoped she would check her old number's messages. Lelouch had taken the utmost care with his invitation; finding out his old room back at Ashford's was still kept tidy and off limits to the public had been costly enough. Sneaking in to that old room to plant a third phone inside a plush Cheese-kun had been a feat in acrobatics nearly impossible for him.

He did know her well: _If_ she ever remembered to check her old messages, she would know it was him._ If_ she thought he was worth the bother, she would know he meant her to check the Ashfords. And_ if_ she came there, she would hug her Cheese-kun, because she always had. And_ if_ she did that, she would notice the hard spot in its head and find a phone with only _one_ number on its speed-dial; Lelouch's new number. It was a lot of _if_s to count on, but it was as much as he dared right now.

He checked the time again, deciding he had given Cornelia and her knight plenty of time to finish their walk and return to their rooms. With a forlorn feeling, the Demon king strolled out through the hospital's entrance hall. It took him a moment to realize that feeling was... disappointment. He supposed he had not expected Cornelia to be the mastermind responsible for derailing his carefully laid plans. Still, he had expected it to be more difficult to convince her to leave the country.

Why had Suzaku failed to accomplish this? True, he had not carefully scripted every answer to every question the new Zero might have to give her, but he had specified that she needed to return home and be put under Schneizel's watch. It seemed like a simple enough task; and indeed, it had taken one simple phone call to convince her to leave.

He sighed again as he walked up to the three children that pretended to be playing in the sand. "Thank you very much." He said pointedly. "If you could please give me my other phone back, here is your payment." The elder girl got up and made the trade, quickly counting the bills. She paused after a moment. "This is seventeen. We agreed on ten." The girl gave him a distrusting snare, and he reddened with guilt.

What was he supposed to say? _Here's an extra seven for killing off your parents. Sorry, that is all I got right now._

"A little extra, to ensure your silence in this." He decided.


	6. Chapter 6

**Gambit 3****rd**** version.**

**Chapter 6: Game on.**

_**0000~L~0000**_

A week later found our ex-King at his favorite past-time; chess. He and his opponent were in a park, at a stone table set specifically for such games. The park was crowded in a strange and forlorn way, as small groups of Britannian refugees and the lone uprooted thug passed the time waiting for a hot meal.

True to their word, the new government did not let its unwanted starve. But very few of those that were ran out of their homes less than two weeks ago were brave enough to return, so some provisions had been set up to take care of the worst. It suited Lelouch well enough here; the people were mostly self-absorbed, either preoccupied with day to day living or more afraid of being recognized then the Demon Emperor himself. Also, they had plenty of free time on their hands; free time that could be used for a little gambling. As it turned out, even people who had nothing left had something to gamble.

Lelouch sat back and relaxed, already assured of his victory, a makeshift blindfold covering most of his face. A small group of onlookers was gathered around their board. Although he could not see his opponent, Lelouch was certain he was just about biting his nails across from him. The Demon King had only played a few games here, but he was already too infamous to get an opponent on equal terms. Still, this aging veteran that had taken up his challenge on a boast, and the older man would be eating his words soon: it was matte in three.

It had been a long time since the 99th Emperor had felt this good; the sun was up, he had not done anything he felt guilty about for days, and the only person he had to take care of was himself. He didn't quite understand what had gone awry with his plans yet, but he had quite a bit of info gathered and was starting to understand the picture. He had gotten his half-sister Cornelia to finally leave the country, and made quite a bit of progress in finding the eloping Ohgi. The best part, however, was that he had successfully ditched his father. Apparently he still did get lucky, because he had not seen his tormentor since he had left the safe house that early morning a week ago.

Lelouch sighed, looking up at the black nothing. He really should try to be patient with his opponent, but it just was not in his nature.

"It has to be either pawn to A3 or Rook to B1, or you lose in one." He finally heard himself say.

The veteran jumped up, offended. "You're cheating!"

The outcast Emperor almost laughed: "How would I be doing that?"

The man across from him moved, probably looking at the crowd for accomplices. "You peeked somehow. You can see the board!"

Lelouch was getting angry now. "Don't be ridiculous," He thought a moment. "Does anyone here think I'm cheating?" Silence; it seemed the man had as few friends as he did.

"Make your move already." Lelouch concluded.

There was a scooting noise as the man sat down again, then a definite resounding 'click' as one of the pieces was moved.

Lelouch kept his tone level. "Well?"

The old man replied almost comically "Well, what?"

Lelouch ground his teeth. "Aren't you going to tell what move you made?"

"No." the veteran was gloating, Lelouch was sure of it. "The deal was we play with you blindfolded. We never agreed I'd call my moves. I just decided to stop now, that's all."

The 99th Emperor tapped the table for a moment. "Fine", He said finally "I'm going with rook to B1." and he carefully picked up his Knight to attack "Check". There was a short silence, and another 'click'.

Now was the tricky part. The enemy King could have retreated to two positions. One was an obvious loss, but in this situation, with him unable to see. Lelouch gambled, moving his Queen. "Matte." He called.

There was an appreciative murmur from the crowd; he had guessed right. The Veteran let out a snort. "Fine, you win." Then got up to leave.

Feeling bold, Lelouch gambled again, slamming his hand down where they'd placed their mutual bets. Sure enough, the veteran had his hands already on his packet of cigarettes. "Like you said," the Demon king said, removing the blindfold. "I win."

The veteran was a big man, and broad besides. He took a step closer. "Well now, boy. Do you really think it is wise to come between a man and his smoke?" The small crowd was dispersing in a rather big hurry. Suddenly it dawned on Lelouch why this man could be so unpopular.

Lelouch had never been a fighter; had never even _been_ in a fight, not counting last week's brush with the law. And that had been a rather one sided beating at that.

It was not that he was, or ever had been, a coward. It was just that with a realistic assertion of the odds, there never had been a good enough reason for him to get his face pounded in.

Strangely enough, today, it just seemed there was little reason _not_ to get it pounded in. "You know what? I don't really think I care." He answered truthfully, bringing his face so close the other man could not miss the discoloring still there.

"But you, don't you think you might look stupid, beating up a kid because you can't beat him at chess?"

The man scoffed at that, and left Lelouch to collect the prizes: the won pack of cigarettes, and the full Refrain cartridge he had bet himself. It was worth about six times as much as the cigarettes, but that was the only way to get people betting under the current circumstances. Money would have been easier to manage, but as his ultimate goal was information, he would bet with anything people wanted to trade for.

He was already packing up the chess pieces when disaster struck; he felt its presence before he heard it; an icy prick at his back. Then that slow and commanding voice: "One round to you then, my boy!"

It was his accursed ghost father.

Determined to keep his word for once (If only to deny his father the pleasure of a partner to converse with), Lelouch clamped his mouth shut. The old ghost was droning on though.

"I must say, you were almost impossible to find! What have you been doing then? Found out anything useful? I went to the president's coronation ceremony, and did I find out some juicy stuff."

By placing that comment first, perhaps his father had likely hoped his son would miss it. The young man held still a moment, his hands on the fold-up board with the pieces inside. _How did you find me, father?_

There were a few options, but the foremost was one his primary concern. With a feeling of loss, Lelouch dumped his chess game in a nearby dumpster and started walking out the park.

It was a shame about the chess set, but to anyone that knew him, it would identify him more readily then his face. He put his collar up and tried to keep his face down while still scouting the crowds for anyone that might be looking for him. Casually, hands in pockets, without hurrying, he went for the nearest exit.

The floating face trailed after him "What's the rush? Don't you want to hear what I found out? That Ohgi fellow you were looking for?" The ghost moved a bit closer, and lowered his voice to a conspiring whisper.

"Apparently, he eloped with a Britannian officer!" Lelouch scowled in spite of himself. Ohgi had been ready to betray even the Black Knights for _that woman_ since before Lelouch-as-Zero had fallen out with them. Those two getting together had been a given; Lelouch had even prepared an elaborate spin that would turn their relationship into something good for restoring relationships between Britannians and Japanese.

The head was talking non-stop now; he knew it was a diversion. It was still working though. "My word, boy, have you done nothing this week but play chess and keep your mouth fed? I thought you were going to put the world _right_?"

The prince gave the ghost an angry sneer for his trouble; he had done quite a bit more than that. Still, it had hardly been enough. Tamaki was now the president, and Lelouch only had a vague idea how that had come to pass.

Right now, getting away seemed more important; Lelouch turned out of the park and came to a dead stop. He had anticipated this; almost expected it.

What he hadn't expected was his own urge to turn and run the other way. That would just have looked stupid. He thrust his hands deep in his pockets and kept his ground instead. Then he tried to return the man's somewhat sadistic smile with his dumbest one. "Hello officer Yamata."

_**0000~L~0000**_

When they got out of the car at a large estate, Lelouch was caught somewhat by surprise. "This isn't your bureau." He protested as he was ushered in, his father's ghost trailing after them reciting bad poetry; something about freedom and the spirit of youth.

The big officer grunted as he dragged Lelouch after him up some stairs. It was rather hard to move with his hands chained behind his back, but he was pretty sure the brute would drag him whether he stayed on his feet or not.

"That's right. You get _special_ treatment; _extra special_." The officer made a show of putting his captive's clothes in order for him, and managed to pick his pockets in the process. With a satisfied look at the contents, he finally led his charge into the room; Lelouch smiled his silly smile, knowing exactly who would be inside.

She was sitting at a desk, paperwork piled left and right, rubbing at her eyes. The uniform she wore was an obvious adaptation of the Black Knight's battle suit, but somehow this looked stiff and uncomfortable on her; she looked tired and annoyed. The young man felt a wave of pity for her; his ace pilot belonged on the battlefield, not in some dusty room doing paperwork.

After a moment of silence, the big officer put Lelouch's belongings on the table. "I found this on him." The ex-Demon King kept smiling, trying to keep the contempt from his face, as the brutish officer waved the Refrain cartridge in his face.

"You know possession of this stuff is illegal, right? You've been up to no-good again, haven't you?" Lelouch hoped his incredulous stare was mistaken for a look of wounded innocence. _When I'm up to no good, millions die._

Kallen sighed, dismissing the burly officer. He left with bad grace, but at least he left. As far as Lelouch was concerned, the room was crowded enough between the three of them: him, Kallen, and that annoying ghost of his father.

It was sniffing her again, and had changed its tune to love poems. "Sit down, Lulu."

He almost missed that one, but he turned around as if confused.

"It's John, ma'am. John Carrols?" He made no move to sit though. "Might I ask what I am doing here?"

She pushed back in her chair a bit, looking up from under her spiky red hair; she _suspected_. But she didn't _know_; after all, the red-head had seen him die right before her eyes. It was impossible the same man stood before her now. Still, he _had_ done the impossible before.

There was a little spark in her eyes. Was it suspicion? Or maybe hope? Regardless, he was not betting on her cheating the country she had worked for - and was still working so hard for - by harboring a war criminal.

"I see you bleached you hair again." She started; a different tack, the same goal.

"Oh?" He looked up, as if trying to see his own hair. "You do like it!"

She sighed. "I just think it's _interesting _you did." She started shifting through her papers as if looking for something. "After all, you're still wearing the same jeans and sweater. And then you go and bother doing your _hair_."

He pushed the heel of his shoe over the carpet a couple of times, trying to go for a completely different body language then had been his own as Zero or Lamperouge; or even as the Demon King that had sported his birth name. The ghost had resorted to making lewd comments and was circling the new police commander from an uncomfortably close distance.

"If this is your way of picking up men, you really need to drop the handcuffs, Miss Stadtfeld." He finally answered brightly.

She grunted a "Don't use my father's name." before placing a file in front of him.

His own face smiled up at him, and he checked the top of the paper to see the name 'John Carrols' as the caption. Despite his best efforts, Lelouch almost smirked. When he had secured access to a computer, hacking the national identification system had been easy enough with his old back doors still in place and the new passwords easily cracked.

Putting his own school picture on the file had been the hard choice, but it had seemed the best way to make his lie the truth. Especially as the real John Carrols had been a 200 pound gorilla with three chins and naturally blond hair.

"All right, you got me." He finally conceded; "I color my hair because I bear an uncanny resemblance to our recently deceased emperor." then did the nervous little laugh. "I thought my future was set here, doing impersonations and what not. Then he went and got himself stabbed and lynched, the stupid sod!"

The stare Kallen threw back was furious, but Lelouch had other things on his mind: The ghostly face only he could see was floating just over the desk, nodding at his picture in the file.

"That round went to you as well, _I guess_." Then it turned around, aiming for the seated red-head, claiming. "Hey, look what I can do!" In disgust, Lelouch took half a step forward; as if he could have stopped the ghost even if his arms were free. The specter's face collided with a more solid chest, and a high screech resounded – higher than he had suspected from Kallen. The ghost plowed on, loudly calling 'motorboat', as it buried itself deep into the red-head's cleavage.

For a moment, the world stood still; then it started moving again as officer Yamata was tripping over himself coming in the door with a; "What? What's wrong ma'am!"

At least the brute was loyal to her. Lelouch opted not to move, looking at Kallen with what he hoped was a shocked expression. Anything was better than looking at the maniacally laughing ghost that was doing fruit loops up above them.

Kallen looked genuinely flustered, "What was that?" she asked. The officer had taken his own conclusions and was closing in on Lelouch menacingly, probably convicting him of half a dozen crimes within just that second. Though how the brute thought him capable of doing anything to a trained fighter with his hands tied was beyond him.

"What was what?" He offered, trying to ignore the officer's threatening pose.

"Nothing; a spider." Kallen finally concluded, brushing furiously at her breast and then trying to do up the zipper at the front of her costume.

The officer seemed somewhat placated at this, though he still looked at Lelouch like he suspected he was responsible for any spider's misbehaving too. Perhaps he could defuse the situation and preoccupy his wretched father at the same time.

"So anyway, you were checking up on me." Kallen shrugged. "Hardly; I just ran into your file. And when I saw the picture…"

His father came down from his merry-go-round. "Ok, ok, I admit it son. I played the page up on her computer. But why you chose your own picture and not just some random kid that looks a little like you is beyond me."

_Because, father, then you would only need to find some way of her to see me again, and the gig would have been up. _He scoffed, choosing to address only the real people in the room. "Ri~ight."

The red head captain's eyes moved to the officer, as if longing to ask him to leave again; after a moment, she let out a long-drawn sigh instead. "So, John; is there _anything_ you'd like to say to me?" she sounded almost... desperate.

What did she want to hear?_ 'Oh, you win, it's m, the Demon Emperor. Please take me to my next execution?'_ He looked at her incredulously.

"Can I please have my stuff back?"

_**0000~L~0000**_

By the time he had gotten back to the park, it was already getting dark; the singing face behind him dedicating another awful sonata to the night. Apart from the serious drain on his funds, this little endeavor had missed him another meal.

Lelouch hoped that he'd still be able to retrieve his chess set from the dumpster tough; those didn't get emptied till morning. It was a bit of a shock to find the old veteran he had beaten at chess that afternoon waiting for him at the park's entrance. The old man was clutching the chessboard to his chest, but he offered it back to Lelouch as soon as he saw him.

"I can't _take_ it anymore, boy. I need my fix." The man explained.

The boy emperor stared at the poor creature. "If you want a rematch, it's too late, I-"

The old man shook his head emphatically "No. No match; a _trade_."

Lelouch scowled. "It was my board; you think I'll pay for you retrieving it?"

The man shook his head again. "We can trade for this." Opened his jacket, the man gave him just a glimpse; the metal that gleamed there made the Demon King's heart skip a beat.

"Does it work? Is it loaded?"

The veteran barked a laugh at that, actually taking the gun out to aim it at him.

"It does. I would be tempted to just take what I need at gunpoint. But…" He shrugged, placing the weapon back in his pockets. "Whatever happened to you, I can tell that that wouldn't work on anymore anyway."

Lelouch considered coldly. He still had a secret stash hidden in the park.

"I'll meet you back here in five minutes."


	7. Chapter 7

**Gambit 3****rd**** version.**

**Chapter 7: Kill the president!**

**Warning; very angsty part in the middle: self-loathing. It's Suzaku. I'm pretty sure he rolls that way. :p**

**0000~Ch~0000**

The proverb says it one can lead a horse to water, but one cannot make it drink.

Charles had always thought that was a thought entertained by peasants and other simpleminded folk. _He_ had never had any trouble making any horse, or any proverbial other creature for that matter, drink what he offered. And if any ever did give him trouble, he was quite capable of taking said horse's head and hold it forcibly underwater until it relented.

Then again, most horses he had known were not convinced that he was evil incarnated. Most horses did not take delight in the simple act of going against him.

No, the old ghost had to admit, if Lelouch was a horse, it was definitely the first he had met that would rather drown then be forced to drink. Well, at least if it was his father doing the forcing. Why his son was so obstructive was beyond the old ghost; he supposed he had not been the best father, but surely the child could see he was trying to make amends? Perhaps this was one of these teen things, but the self-destructiveness with which the boy responded to the old monarch's attempts to set him straight was beyond annoying.

The old king's mood was well soured as he followed the boy's slow trudge through the dark city's streets. And it had started out as such a good day; he had caused the Stadtfield girl to find his son a second time, adding the second bonus that the ghost himself was saved the trouble of searching for wayward son.

Also, from the way the girl had acted, it was obvious she was willing to have the boy back in her life. Hell, with the acting and story fabrication the boy could do it should have been no problem at all to turn the girl to his- no, _their_- cause. She would have been such a great asset too; strong, beautiful, smart _and_ useful.

Spite indeed; no, if Lelouch was a horse, he was the kind that after being led to water spat in your face, laughed, and then proceeded to gulp down a bucket of potassium cyanide instead.

If things were not bad enough, he could read enough of the boy's thoughts to know what he planned to do with his newly acquired firearm. The specter scowled; didn't the boy know anything of right and wrong? Sure, the old king himself had done some pretty nasty things in his time, but at least he had believed all _those_ crimes would have become void after Charles had made his dream come true.

As his son had refused – destroyed - dream as well, certainly the boy would understand there was no such promise of absolution for him?

The ghost tried to reason with his son one more time; "Don't you think you've killed enough?" trying to shake him into answering.

The boy did not respond, stubbornly pretending the ghost did not exist. For the umpteenth time this night the emperor's spirit found himself wishing that he'd spend a few less hours of his life on realizing the Ragnarok connection, and a few more beating sense into his son.

Thinking to goad an answer out of him, he read the teen's thought again, "If a Britannian like you kills the president, every Britannian left in the country will be murdered. Have you thought of how that will effect _foreign relations_?"

The boy missed a step, but still would not answer. The specter did not even bother reading minds this time. _The child actually though he could take the fall for this himself!_ It was amazing how a boy so jaded and distrustful to his own father could be so gullible when it involved the world as a whole.

"No, my boy; you played that card. You already got executed for your crimes. If you go and commit some _new_ crimes, in your own name even, someone is bound to figure out you are not dead."

The dead King supposed it was progress that the boy finally retorted.

"So the official story has to be it was one of the Demon King's agents."

The child made a scary face, taking his hands out of his pockets pretending they were claws.

The old king snorted at him. "There aren't any of your agents _left,_ kid. You either got them to turn on you, or killed them yourself. And you seem pretty insistent about not getting any new ones." Then Charles made his voice thick with sarcasm. "Or are you going to get yourself caught already?"

The boy grunted absentmindedly. "Not yet. I'm not done yet."

It was enough the drive a good father mad: "Fine, boy, if you will not listen to reason I will find someone to beat it into you."

**0000~S~0000**

If there was one thing Kururugi Suzaku hated, it was conceit.

Actually, there were quite a few other things he hated too: lies, deceit, murder and ruthless kind of callousness that allowed men to keep moving forward, despite being ankle deep in blood already.

As fate would have it, these were all traits he ascribed to the symbol whose role he now had to play; to _Zero_. Zero, the revolutionary, Zero the murderer. Zero the liar, Zero his enemy. And now, finally, Zero the mask on his face.

As part of poetic justice, he spent just about all his waking hours surrounded by people displaying these _same _traits he hated so. As part of his further torture, he was required to be civil and friendly with these creatures. Zero the resistance leader was now Zero the diplomat, spending days and nights on end in meaningless meetings with the scum of the earth: diplomats, politicians and technocrats.

And Zero the idol sat through such meetings dutifully, making friendly conversation with these bureaucrats. As opposed to what he longed to do; _end their miserable existences with a grand tour de force._

More than once every evening, Suzaku would have to stop himself from chuckling as he imagined himself piloting his Lancelot through and over the people across the table from him.

When they had been boys, he had often accused his friend Lelouch of theatrics, but the truth was, he quite enjoyed a good show himself; just the kind with less talking and more blood.

Within his black mask, he nodded politely at another diplomat that was trying to win him over to his cause.

"So you see, lord Zero," the man cooed agreeably "it would be best if Sakuradite mining would be taking over by the Releigh group."

The knight folded up behind the mask envisioned the creature before him with his entrails fed to him as he politely listened. Lelouch had covered this with him: the man was in Releigh's pocket.

Suzaku had memorized Zero's answer "Of course, if you feel that is for the best. After all, you are the expert." Inwardly Suzaku seethed, but he kept a pleasant outward appearance. "I expect your board's report so I can base my decision on that."

The man paled at that; he might be in Releigh's pocket but the rest of the board was not.

It was a small victory; much less pleasing then pulling the man apart bare handedly would have been. But that was also part of his own punishment; because in more ways than he liked to admit, he was _just like these men_.

He too, was hidden behind a false mask of lies, living off victories not his own; living off lives taken so that he might keep his. So many lives ended! Unconsciously, he closed and opened his hands, feeling the fresh scar markings running up his arms. They gave him comfort; the nameless numbered dead, but at least he did not forget them. It was a shame he had run out of space, though.

The evening ran into night, and the boredom wore on as suit maneuvered against suit for such base needs as money and power. But he sat through it all, keeping his head high and his back straight as if the sight and stench of it did not shame him. Shame the memories of all who had died for this travesty of peace.

And when the politicians and mongrels had finally left, he too, would get up, leave the meeting room and retreat to his underground chambers. He would visit the surveillance rooms with their secret cameras pointed at men and women that he knew or not, going through motions and talks that might have held meaning to the original owner of his mask, but were nothing to him.

And then, he would enter his own sanctuary, a training room decked out with tatami tiles, and he would train. And as he did, he would recite to the spirit of the last man he had killed -likely also the last man he would ever kill: _Ah, Lelouch, you demon, my brother in crime. I killed you and you made me live. I might forgive you now, I know. But would you please trade with me? Ah, but if you lived and I had died, then we would both have gotten our wish, and that would not have been a punishment, now, would it have?_

He recited such words, and he believed he meant them. But Suzaku could not even be sure anymore; he had spouted quite a lot of idealism in his time, and had believed it all. But when confronted with his own crimes, they had turned into hollow excuses. Perhaps it was not Zero the idol that was rotten, but this new creature hidden behind the mask.

No, Suzaku had found he did not truly believe in words anymore at all. Words were the stuff of lies; the only thing true in this world was action. And so he practiced his stances and his battle techniques in solitude until early morning. Until he would collapse with bleeding fingers on his wooden sword, and he would finally be able to sleep a few short hours before the carnival of lies would begin again.

If there was one thing Kururugi Suzaku hated, it was conceit. Actually, there were quite a few other things he hated too: lies, deceit, murder and ruthless kind of callousness that allowed men to keep moving forward despite being ankle deep in blood already. If there was one thing Suzaku hated, it was himself.

**0000~A~0000**

The cat that liked to think of himself as 'Lord of The School' yawned lazily at the academy senior's insistent grumbling; the boy was moving far too much for the mutt's liking and so he sunk his nails into the boy's legs ever so slightly in warning.

The youth wizened up, and sat still obediently, scratching the old cat behind his ears, "Can you believe it, Arthur?" Rivalz confided. "Even my one true love left me in the end. And look what for!" His lordship opened a lazy eye at the offending TV screen, half recognizing the ditzy reporter talking into the camera.

She, of course, was _not_ the object of the senior's scorn; no, never her: never his beloved Milly. This time, the offender was a well-dressed half-wit in a suit next to her. "And today, we have another first, folks! I have here with us today, none other than our new president, Shinichirō Tamaki!"

The big male next to her went from an embarrassed chuckle to an outright annoying guffaw. Suddenly, the cat found himself sharing the sentiments of this boy he had dubbed his bed for tonight.

The man-child mumbled into the cat's fur, a single tear in his eye. "What does he have that which I don't?"

Arthur gave the boy a low hum in warning, but he misunderstood. "Well, except being president, of course."

The two people on screen were talking excitedly: a young news reporter and her big scoop; a suddenly respectful buffoon and an appetizing young thing. Arthur gave one last warning as the student started hugging him, tantalized by the flirting Japanese president and his long-time crush.

"You know, Arthur, I would have made a fine president too; if I'd been Japanese and stuff. Well, better than this- ouch!" Fed up with the student's treatment, his eminence, 'Lord of the School' left the room with a slow, regal step. His tail straight and legs long, as he pointedly ignored the swearing teen behind him. A lord was a lord, and he would rather be dog-food than be treated like some stuffed animal.

Arthur walked the empty hallways in annoyance, looking for a better servant to pat him and serve him tonight. Unfortunately, the school's halls were empty these days, as only a few students were brave enough to visit a school that had been solely for Britannians until recently.

Sighing a cat's sigh, the lord was about to turn around and try to make up with that Rivalz boy when he smelled a familiar smell: it was his special mistress! With a joy not really befitting such a regal creature, Arthur sped down the hall, and jumped down the last steps of the stairway, straight into her arms.

The girl gave a surprised murmur, catching the excited feline. Purring loudly, he drank in her smell of crusted cheese and tomato sauce. "Hello, Arthur," she said after a moment, putting him down. "Did you miss me?"

**0000~L~0000**

After a change of outfits in one of his safe spots, Lelouch-dressed-as-Zero strode regally through the quiet streets. He kept his back straight despite the black cape flapping wildly in the wind, and the single hesitant passer-by could not mistake him for an impersonator; he was the real thing.

In some ways, it frightened him that the simple change of clothes made him a different man almost subconsciously, but it also made sense that such a long-time role would come easy to him. A true actor does not _act_ like a character, he becomes the character, and to Lelouch, it was like he had come home after a long leave of absence.

Acquiring a costume had not been hard; he had dealt them out by a million not so long ago. The strange part was perhaps, that no-one seemed to wear them. The symbol of Zero apparently incited so much reverence that even children preferred to don only half a costume if they decided to play hero.

Though being Zero again felt natural, the determination in his gait was forceful; and he had to put real effort into keeping up his step without slowing to drag his heels. The reason for this was threefold. First of all, none of this should have been necessary; for what was the point of Zero Requiem if it required him alive and ready to steer back to the plan at any time?

Second, this plan of going himself to rectify the error was... well, stupid. He supposed it would be better to find someone to do this dirty work for him. Perhaps Gottwald or some brainwashed no-body that had not yet discovered. It would certainly work out better if anything went wrong tonight. But it had never been his way to keep his own hands clean, and to him, trying to do so now would only sink him lower then he already had.

That left the third reason; murder was, categorically, wrong. Even with all he had done, he knew this; maybe because of all of it, he knew especially well. Killing a friend, even if it was not a very good or loyal one was, he supposed, even worse. It was discerning even to him to realize he had come back from the dead, only to spread even more death in his wake.

Even knowing all this, he plowed on ahead, relentless. After all, how could he turn away now? He had not turned before, in the face of far greater atrocities. As far as he could see, he was still following that same road he had started on two years ago, that fateful day when he had found a witch in a capsule and had started a new life. No, maybe he had been on this road even longer, since the death of his mother and crippling of his sister. Regardless, he saw no other option; except perhaps to move faster before his father's ghost managed to set off an alarms or something.

Thinking thus he wasted no time, turning the corner to get his first view of his target; a large mansion with a garden in the European style. There were several guards stationed around the premises, but he gave them no further thought. As Zero, he strode up to the presidential residence with the confidence that his role provided him, leaving some abashed guards at the front gates. Only in front of the door did he stop, to address the guards at attention there. "Zero here to see Tamaki- or is it Mister President now? Tell him I am in a hurry."

The guards looked at each other worriedly, but he had expected something like that. Putting a hand on hip in feigned irritation he sighed; "Well…?" he turned the black visor hiding his face from one guard to the other. "Did I not just say I was in a hurry?"

They both jumped to a salute. Idiots; anyone could have been wearing this suit.

The answer was not what he hoped to hear though.

"Yes, Zero sir. You see, sir." The guard hesitated. "His eminence is…indisposed right now." Zero put a hand to the black helm, turning for their better appreciation of his trademark silhouette. After am moment he sighed, "Then tell him to put his dick back into his pants so I can come in."

He had guessed right, of course; one of the guards gave another a shaky salute, and opened the door to disappear through it. He only broke eye contact when the door closed.

The second guard stayed at his post, but from his bright-eyed expression Lelouch surmised it was more likely the man would ask for his autograph than suggest anything as indecent as searching him for weapons.

It caught him slightly off guard; Lelouch Vi Britannia had not felt such authentic admiration directed at his person since he had cast the mask of Zero away. With some difficulty, he feigned cultured indifference: Zero did not go around basking in anyone's admiration, especially not some no-bodies like this.

The guard's stare was mercifully broken when a woman's excited voice boomed up from behind the door. "Oh, no _please_. I had meant to be leaving a while ago now. Haha!"

The laugh was a bit tense, but Lelouch was pretty sure he knew it well. "Anyway, I see my cameraman already went home too. And as you have business to attend to…"

The door burst open, and none other than Milly Ashford came waltzing out; or maybe she was fleeing. She seemed somewhat disheveled, her hair messy and her coat in hand.

It was a testament to the state she was in that she had already passed the black clad resistance hero before she turned to notice him. "Zeeero!" She finally chimed, digging into her purse. "What a wonderful surprise!" She finally fished out a tape recorder, "What brings you here tonight?"

Lelouch was already up the stairs and through the doors though, calling: "State affairs, not media gossip, Miss Ashford." behind him.

Thankfully, neither Milly, nor either of the guards made to follow him, and with a quick surmise of the hall's layout, he guessed what must be the presidential office. He let himself in, closing the door solidly behind.

The sight that greeted him elicited a groan from him: Tamaki was sitting at his desk, the smear of lipstick on his cheek evident. He looked somewhat confused, and his breath was a little too fast for someone who had been sitting down. Steeling himself, Lelouch locked the door and walked to the center of the room. Only then did the new president seem to notice him.

"I thought she liked me…"he said softly, as if in man was stammering, "Zero… she… I…"

Even when Zero pulled the weapon from his pocket the man made little more sense. "Now hold on, best bud! It wasn't like that!"

Lelouch ground his teeth in frustration, before deciding he could shock the simpleton into sense: He chuckled darkly. "Oh, it is a _different_ reckoning today, Tamaki-kun." He pulled the face-covering mask up with a flourish, "Hello again, best bud!"

It was a wonderful piece of theatrics; so wonderful in fact, that the president was completely stunned.

For more than a minute: Lelouch knew he was running out of time.

He growled at the man in front of him. "Come on, best bud. I want some answers. Why did you run for president?"

The man seemed as clueless as ever though: "Because you _asked_ me to…?" then became even more confused. "No wait. You are dead. Zero asked me; sometime after _he_ killed_ you_."

Tamaki started adding up fingers. "So you could not have asked me. That was Zero. But you _are_ Zero…" The president gave up. "Argh! This is just too hard!" His eyes zoned in on the gun then. "Are you going to kill me?"

Lelouch wasn't sure why hearing that made him smirk. "Why yes, actually…"

He should have pulled the trigger right there and then. But there were still too many unanswered questions; so much he needed to ask!

When his father's ghost came bolting in through a wall, Lelouch faltered a crucial moment. The usually stoic specter was falling over itself talking. "Alright, so I might have done a bad thing. I got him to see you, on camera. He's right behind me. But he's not right in his head, did you know? You have to run, jump out the window…" The ghost trailed off, taking in the scene before him.

The action seemed to calm it, but then the specter veered in between the unmasked Zero and his quarry. "Don't you _dare!_" It stated with alarming certainty.

Lelouch laughed incredulously, "What, you are trying to stop me _now_?" The specter shook its head in reply. "This is your last chance, Lelouch." Something about the ghost tone made Lelouch curious; but still, he figured: "It doesn't matter."

The ghost warned him again, throwing the young man's musings from before back at him. "Lelouch, if you don't stop killing after you've died, you will _never _stop."

Despite himself, the young Demon king found himself nodding; assenting there was truth in such words. "Alright…"

He focused from the specter to the president; the man had got up, and was backing up with hands in the air. He looked from Lelouch to the empty air with confused eyes. The Demon king knew what he had to do; "Your point has been noted." Lelouch pulled the trigger.

Time seemed to slow down: the ghost lunged at the gun; Tamaki dove away and the door exploded to his side. Charles's ghost obscured his view, but it was dealt with by a wave of his arm. Lelouch cursed under his breath though, realizing his shot could not have been lethal; Tamaki was on the floor, clutching his chest, but still very much alive.

Single minded in his determination, Lelouch cocked another shot. But then his gun was gone, a spraying red fountain in its place. It took him a second to realize that fountain was gushing from a hole in his hand. Another two before the pain hit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Gambit 3****rd**** version.**

**Chapter 8: With friends like that… **

**0000~L~0000**

"You shot me!" It was all Lelouch could think, clutching the wrist to him with his left hand. An image of fingers dangling from a gaping hole danced before his eyes, but he dispelled it, rounding on the figure in the doowayr. There stood Zero; regarding the fallen emperor from a mask identical to the one covering the back of Lelouch's head .The symbol of justice did not say a word, but Lelouch was livid;

"You shot my hand, you stupid Suza…" it was with the utmost difficulty the prince caught himself."Zero…"

The dark visor tilted almost quizzically. "I also seem to remember running you through."

Someone nearby was screaming; from the edge of perception, the Demon King realized it must be Tamaki. Lelouch had an almost overwhelming urge to join him, but he weakly chuckled instead.

This seemed to anger the man behind the mask. "You were supposed to have _died,_ Lelouch." The imposter's voice grew stronger, "How could you do this to me? To _everyone_; how could you betray us again?"

Again the Demon King answered the accusation with sinister laughter. "I guess I lied."

Somewhere during this altercation he must have buckled over, because Lelouch now noticed he was on his knees on the carpet. The throbbing from his hand came in waves, trying to drown out all thought. But a manic _fight or flight_ instinct fought against it, giving him moments of clarity.

There would be no feigned ignorance this time, no fictional John Carrols; it would likely never have worked against his oldest friend. Even allowing the fact that Suzaku had become obsessively distrustful of him, this situation, this attire, was just too damning.

But perhaps more importantly, Lelouch did not wish to sleek back into the shadows, playing this game with too few recourses and no information. In front of him right now was the man that should have all the answers he sought. What he wanted, what he _needed_ to do was get these answers without antagonizing his ex-knight further. With difficulty, the dark-haired emperor pushed himself to his feet. This was _Suzaku;_ if he could just stop this derailed laughter, everything would be fine.

With the dark visor covering his face, there was little telling what emotions went through the knight across from him at this moment. The voice, though altered, gave a bit more info; it jumped an octave. "How _could_ you, damn you!"

In Lelouch's mind, his friend had little to be mad about; his Knight of Zero was not the one that had just lost a _hand_. To the prince, there was only one way to respond to such accusations: fight fire with fire.

Lelouch had spent his entire life acting. Amongst many smaller characters he had breathed life into Lelouch Lamperouche the student; Zero the hero; and finally Lelouch the Demon emperor. Having been identified as the latter, he had already latched back into that role, taking on the flourish of graceful hand moves despite his injury.

"Is that not the _deal _we had, _Zusi-Zero_? I lie, and then you kill me?" The prince finally managed to stem that somewhat alarming laughter, and looked up as in thought. "I wonder who that makes the oath breaker. I'm obviously _not dead_, you see…"

His vision turned out to be more distorted then he had thought: from an un-seen corner the ghost of his father popped up. "Lelouch, boy! This man… This _creature_ is not well. You need to run; jump out of the window; _anything _to get away from him!" Lelouch simply tried to dispel the specter with a shake of his good hand; the action made him sway. When had he started sweating? It did not matter; soon they would stop this useless banter, and then Suzaku would solve this.

This time it was the black-clad figure in the door that boomed with laughter. "I see. I seem to have fallen short." Lelouch didn't really understand; words came from the mask, but they made little sense. "I was supposed to _kill_ you. Let me fix that now." Only now did he notice the weapon in the dark figure's hand, the barrel coming up to point at his face.

_No, wait!_ He could not form the sentence before the world exploded into oblivion.

**0000~L~0000**

Lelouch had a dream then; he was floating, revolving slowly end on end, and it occurred to him that he had died after all; that perhaps his return to the world had been a one-time occurrence. He stomped down on a traitorous pang of regret, telling himself it was for the best; that this whole second chance had been little more than an exercise in futility. But then his attention was drawn to a ceiling that appeared close to his vision, and as he turned one last time he noticed a familiar man down below.

The man was bound to a chair, and a shoulder length of silver hair obscured an already blindfolded face. The man's form was rigid; tense. One foot tapped insistently to an unheard rhythm. As the disembodied Lelouch revolved once more, he noticed the room was a cell, glowing bars lining the far wall. Beyond those bars stood a second familiar figure in a lab coat, easily identified as Lloyd Asplund. His trademark smirk was replaced with what could only be described as a worried frown.

The tuneless hum from the man in the chair turned into an angry scream. "Ahh! Hurry up already; come on!"

Lloyd hardly reacted to the outburst, but kept regarding the man in the chair silently. By now that younger man shaking his head, without looking up, murmuring something about, "Stupid guards;" and then let out a sigh of relieve. "Finally."

A short silence followed before a pair of military style boots could be heard clicking on the floor, then a broad figure came up to face Lloyd. To the spectator's surprise, the powerful figure that addressed Lloyd, was Jeremiah Gottwald. "You asked and I came, you weasel. What is it?"

Lloyd visibly shook himself before becoming his usual cheerful self. With a flourish and a twirl, he sang in that high voice, "Ah, Jeremiah, you came! This man is in special need of your services."

The old soldier-knight was not impressed; "I told you, Earl, I will not be aiding your research." He gestured at the man in the cage. "By all rights, this creature should be dead."

The scientist clapped his hands together, trying what he probably considered his most winning smile. "Now, now, you know I am not an _earl _anymore. No one is; but more importantly, this man is in pain."

Jeremiah gave the prisoner a sidelong glance. "Then kill him. If my lord had to die for this _disease_ I see no reason why this kidnapping _thing_ should live."

At this moment, a third voice cut in, accompanied by the slow click of high heels. "Jeremiah, you perhaps have not heard, but in one of its first acts, our new joined government has _abolished_ the death penalty." The sultry voice belonged to a tall blonde bronze-skinned woman in a matching lab coat, a pipe in her hand; it could only be Rakshata.

The big soldier made a gesture that indicated none of this was his problem.

Lloyd tried again. "Jeremiah, do you know why people fight?"

The old soldier scowled. "Because they have something to achieve."

Lloyd nodded, looking back at the man in the cell. "That is true for most of us. But some of us are a little… broken if you will. If such people have nothing to fight against, they will simply end up flaying at nothing until they destroy themselves."

Jeremiah had his retort ready "I know. That's why our _true_ emperor endeavored to kill all such pathetic creatures."

Rakshata hummed tunelessly, looking back at the man in the cell, and then around the room knowingly. "I think he missed a few, don't you?"

The loyal soldier made as to retort, but it seemed that their prisoner had had enough. "Yes yes, the soldier doesn't trust either of you, the ex-earl really does think this is all rather silly, and the woman over there looking all clever just wants to get married fast and have some babies before she is too old." He huffed. "Now can you please turn on that damned _gismo_ so I can at least _pretend_ I'm not hearing any of this?"

Jeremiah gave the man a quizzical look, but then opened his Geass-cancelling eye. Lelouch heard a grateful sigh from the white-haired man in the cell before he was propelled out and away, and fell back into the darkness.

**0000~L~0000**

The room in which he woke was semi-dark, the only illumination coming from a high, barred slit that scattered softened daylight in. Dispelling that peculiar dream, Lelouch struggled to his feet to look around. (It was strange tough, why would he dream of Mao? the man was long dead!) The room was completely empty, and the floor was of some sort of tamped mud. Only half noticing his hand had returned to normal, Lelouch tried the door. It was locked from the outside. Still, this was not a cell, and the place did not strike him as a research facility. No, if he had to make a guess, this was a basement. In all truth, that was a pleasant surprise; unexpected even.

Lelouch had just decided to try and climb up to the window slit to see outside when that retched ghost of his father came in through a wall. It still seemed distraught, though Lelouch doubted the authenticity. "Ah there you are; you've woken up my boy."

The head turned to regard the door, and then turned back to his son. "Now, I suppose you will want to blame this on me, but I've got your escape covered." Lelouch gave the ghost a confused shake of the head; "Why are you trying to rattle me?" Lelouch decided after a moment. "Suzaku's got me, right?"

The Ghost was nodding to itself, "Yes, yes; the Knight of Seven; or Zero, or whatever. Never the most _stable _of men, I suppose." Then Charles turned to grace his son with his most assuring smile. "Still, this should be police business. I will have you out in no time."

The Demon king growled at his father's ghost "Quit the act. Suzaku is my friend." and considered. "I trust him a lot farther then I'd trust you." His admission got him a shocked laugh. "My dear boy, the poor sod _killed_ you; _twice_." Lelouch nodded: _and still I trust him more; imagine that._

The ghost had different thoughts, obviously. "I'll get the Stadtfeld girl, and we can make this into a win-win."

It occurred to Lelouch that the man's voice was meant to be soothing; the very idea was disconcerting. Lelouch had had enough; if the spirit insisted on playing this game, fine. But he'd be damned if the specter got his Q1 caught up in all this after all the trouble he had gone through to keep her whole. He blocked the ghost's way of retreat. "Don't you dare!" An idea struck him; he could play at pretence too. "Cannot you see Kallen is not the type to go for a damsel in distress?"

The ghost seemed set on leaving through a different wall, but it appeared his words actually reached the old emperor. Lelouch plowed on, "You do this, and you'll _ruin_ my chances with her." managing an intense whisper.

It was almost comical, the reaction he got from just a few lines of acting: Charles's spirit regarded him worriedly before turning to nod and talk to itself. The Demon King was almost ready to believe the spirit had been true when it had revealed its intentions. Almost; it was beyond ridiculous that a man like his father would come back from the grave just so he could hook up with girls.

But if this was the game they were going to play, Lelouch could play well enough. After giving the ghost enough time, he continued: "Tell you what, if you really want to help, get _C.C._ here."

"The witch?" The ghost blinked at him, "oh, Lelouch my son. I suppose she isn't too bad to look at, but studies have shown, she is most likely…" With a confidential whisper, the face floated closer. "…barren."

The young ex-king had to bite his tongue to stop from laughing, but kept his silence. "So…?" He asked after a while, and then gave a long sigh. "How about you get her, and I _promise_ I'll make a go at the Kallen girl next chance _we_ get?"

The old ghost squinted at him in doubt. "Not to sound unkind, but you have a rather bad track record when it comes to keeping promises."

Lelouch nodded to that, putting his hands behind his back with what he hoped was an open expression. "Yes, that is fair. But maybe I want to better myself."

The ghost scowled, but in what he considered a stroke of brilliance, Lelouch showed him his hand to show no fingers were crossed. It actually seemed to placate the old emperor's spirit.

"It might take me a while to find her though," The ghost finally conceded. "And this Suzaku boy…"

-"Is my oldest and dearest friend." He answered for the ghost, not doubting for a moment. "I'll be _fine _here. Just go get her."

The ghost still sounded doubtful. "Well, if you are sure…"

Lelouch grinned. "I'm sure; now go."

**0000~C~0000**

With a soft hiss of pure delight, the eternal witch, C.C. let herself sink slowly into the school's public _oncen._ The public hot pool was located inside the gymnastics' area which was probably why her previous contractor had never allowed her to visit it before.

This time however - even if he did turn out to be alive - Lelouch would be unable to stop her, and it seemed to C.C. it would be a shame not to make use of the oversight. Besides, she mentally chided, it was after school hours. Besides, in the wake of the revolution, only few a students still attended class; so it was near certain the witch would have the oncen to herself.

She sighed, stretching out in the half-deep water till little more than the point of her nose stuck out from that comfortable heat. The immortal watched in fascination as dirt and grime from weeks on the road fell away from her and floated to the surface. Experimentally, she lifted a leg out from the dark water; her calf had almost turned back to its original milky white complexion, but it was not quite as clean as she would have liked.

It was only then that she noticed the washing stools lined up against the walls, complete with showers, soap and baskets. The ancient witch let out a pleased sight; this was a good chance to wash her hair as well.

She had just finished soaping her green long hairs when someone from outside the oncen called to her. "Pizza for Miss Lamperouge?"

With a gleeful smile, the girl-forever-sixteen ran to the curtains closing off the hot pool area. She only just remembered to grab a towel to cover the bare minimums; pizza boys could be such _misers_ of modesty.

She did a double take when she was the boy that held her pizzas, though: his purple hair was not covered by a pizza delivery boy's hat, not to mention he was wearing a school uniform instead of a pizzy hut outfit.

The boy was tapping a little card against the steaming pizza boxes, eyes unfocused, but as she pushed past the oncen's curtains, they traveled to her.

Then down halfway before they shot up again. "So it says on the address card. But I know for a fact that Miss Lamperouge has regrettably moved away, and her brother never married, so…" The student trailed off with a shrug.

A classmate to her accomplice, then; the green-haired witch smirked, ignoring the soap dripping from her green hair. If he thought he could cow her with some presumed feat of intellect, he was dealing with the wrong immortal.

The witch drew herself up to her full height –which, admittedly, did not amount to much- and held out her hand. "Give me those pizzas, boya!"

The student stepped back, turning his body between her and her beloved snack.

It was time for a final warning. "Boy, do you realize what it means to get between a witch and her prize?"

The boy –Rivalz? - seemed to contemplate this a moment. "I imagine a witch considers herself even more dangerous than a _normal_ woman, but this time, I'll take my chances."

They stared at each other for a long minute. The water from her hair dripped to the carpet underfoot, and the rather scanty towel was leaving a bit of a draft around her hips. But she would never give up on her pizza. A thought struck the girl; she deepened her voice, intoning: "You appear to have a reason for living. If I gave you power…?"

The boy gave a nervous chuckle. "Power? A friend of mine got some of that a while back. I think it drove him mad; killed him. No thanks. I'll go for the proverbial synonym."

The witch raised a questioning eyebrow at the teen.

Rivalz smiled, offering that cheese prize: "Information."


	9. Chapter 9

**Gambit 3****rd**** version.**

**Chapter 9: Sweet Mercy**

**0000~L~0000**

A lot of time went by before he finally heard a soft clutter from beyond the door of his basement prison. The sun had risen and set again, and he had had enough time to second guess Suzaku's intentions. Had the man even known he would revive?

True, when talking with his father he had considered it Suzaku's best chance of getting Lelouch out of a very bad situation. Then again, shooting a person in the head did not usually mean good intentions. Also, the knight had had no proof conclusive of Lelouch's immortality. For all he knew, Suzaku really had meant to just kill him.

And then he was left with some more time; he had had plenty of it to study damage to his Zero costume; there was a large hole burnt into the glove where his hand had been shot. The suit smelled somewhat; from him having slept in it, sweat and dirt most apparent. But there was no blood: not on the glove, not on the sleeve, not even on his chest where he had pressed the bloody mess against himself.

After that, Lelouch had plenty of time to philosophize on what this boded for his apparent immortality, and if this meant he carried a code.

Then, bored beyond reason, he had started cooking up escape plans. Some involved the pin from his costume's throat; but it was regrettably broken after scratching at the door seams a few times. Another involved climbing up to the window and wedging at the bars, but this was physically challenging work and he quit it as soon as he ran out of breath.

No, Lelouch considered as he came to his feet with a lingering feeling of worried anticipation; sitting around doing nothing just was not one of his talents. And as much as he had come to dread this encounter, it could not possibly be any worse than having to stay here with absolutely nothing to occupy his mind with.

After another long moment of jingling, the door fell away to reveal a dark silhouette against a brightly lit hallway. The new Zero stepped in and pulled away his mask in the fluid motion of a skilled warrior, and the Demon king felt a moment of trepidation as his fingers found the solid wall behind him. But then Zero was Suzaku again, a warm smile radiating from his face as he embraced his presumed dead friend in a bear hug; Lelouch should not have worried.

The ex-Knight of Rounds was slightly smaller than the 99th emperor, but well trained and powerfully built, and it seemed to Lelouch like his friend was shaking with the effort to crush him. Only when he pulled out of the embrace did he understand the reason; Suzaku was crying.

Through something what sounded disturbingly like a hiccup, Suzaku let out a waterfall of speech. "Oh, Lelouch, I thought I _killed_ you_._ And these last weeks have just been hell; and then when I shot you and you stayed dead so long I thought I killed you _again_. Or that I'd shot some delusional look-alike instead…"

Now Suzaku started crying in earnest as he again pulled the Demon king to his chest. Lelouch gave the ex-Knight a moment before the situation just became too uncomfortable to bear. "Okay. It's okay, Suzaku, I'm fine." He started untangling himself from the man; tough it was decidedly difficult. Perhaps the Japanese was using some secret Judo headlock technique on him.

Thankfully, the brown-haired boy pushed him back on his own accord now, looking him into the eye. "You're not wearing any contacts though." The open face lit up in understanding. "You _did_ take C.C.'s code. _That's_ why I couldn't find her!" Releasing him to pace to the other side if the room, the new Zero chuckled: "Lelouch, you sneaky liar!"

The accusation actually wounded the demon, "What? No! C.C.'s fine." he hesitated; at least he thought she was. Was he losing his mind? Had he just set a figment of his imagination out to find a woman he just didn't _remember_ killing? With an angry shrug, Lelouch dismissed the notion. No; this was not a good time to be questioning his sanity.

Suzaku was chuckling at him. "Oh, don't worry about it, I'm not mad. In fact, I'm glad! I really don't know how I would have lasted on my own any longer."

Lelouch scowled at him, but let it rest, latching onto what mattered more. That was right; his plan was endangered: "Why? What happened? What went wrong?"

Suzaku gave him a weak shrug, eyes smiling an apology.

The gesture filled the demon king with urgency. "Suzaku, why is _Tamaki_ the president?"

**0000~S~0000**

Suzaku told his childhood friend about the meetings; about his work and the endless conversations. He told him about the struggles over the Sakuradite mines. He told him about the unrests, and the mob that had attacked Ohgi and his newlywed's house. He told him about Viletta's unborn child, and how the couple had chosen it over Japan.

Through it all, the ex-Emperor leaned against the wall, arms crossed, those strange white-washed hairs looking only more alien with what familiar scowl of concentration on his features.

Suzaku explained about his wrestles with the politicians, which were an unfamiliar form of warfare to the knight at best. Lelouch seemed uninterested in any progress he had booked, but asked questions with no end when the outcomes did not quite match his Zero's requiem scheme.

Slowly, the rather one-sided conversation gravitated towards a central theme; "Seriously, why Tamaki though?"

Suzaku shrugged in answer, hands clasped to his back. "I had no chance to converse with Schneizel on this, but he was my best option at the time."

Lelouch looked doubtful. "Him? Your best option?"

Suzaku shrugged again, feeling a little uncomfortable. "He's a Black Knight, he was at the meeting. Ohgi was missing, and all the snakes and foxes were conspiring to take the seat for themselves."

The Demon Emperor was giving him what could only be a disdainful sneer. Suzaku huffed, but then realized he was standing at ease like some soldier getting debriefed. To countermand this, he started pacing up and down the room. "I am not going to discuss this. What's done is done. Besides, the man does near everything I tell him to do."

Lelouch looked incredulous; "You're telling him what to do."

Suzaku scowled. He knew he did not have the brainpower to plan the president's politics. "Schneizel thinks things through of course, but I relay the orders." It was the only way this could work. "No way a Black Knight would do what a Britannian prince cooks up, right?"

The original Zero, who was of course also a Britannian prince seemed to have more to say about the matter, but the white Knight cut him off; "I will not have him eliminated, Lelouch. Even if this was not your plan, it is better than the alternatives. He is at least loyal to me." The dour knight could not help but mention. "Although you might have stretched those loyalties a bit by shooting him in the gut while wearing my mask! Do you even have any idea of the trouble you've caused? "

It was an understatement at that; Suzaku-as-Zero had spent the whole day persuading Tamaki that the boy that had shot him was just a fanatic that had made himself up to look like the Demon emperor. Then he had had to secure said body for himself, while inventing a spin for the media that involved the new president getting rushed to hospital for a sudden bad ulcer. He personally thought he had handled it all exquisitely well, but he had the sneaking suspicion Lelouch would consider his machinations child's play.

The prince seemed to realize he was stretching it though, dismissing the attempted murder as unimportant with an: "Alright, forget it."

That always irked Suzaku: thought his own hands might be as blood-stained as his co-conspirer, at least Suzaku had the decency to feel bad about the crimes he committed. The ex-emperor had already moved on though; "We need to hurry and find out who is behind this, then."

Suzaku halted his angry strides across the room; "Behind it..?" he did not quite comprehend.

Lelouch was all business: "We've got no time to waste. I need a computer with internet access and all the new codes to my surveillance systems..."

"Hold on, Lelouch. You should understand this; there's _no way_ I'm letting you out of this room." The shocked expression the knight got from his childhood friend almost made him feel bad. He tried to reason with the man. "Let's face it, everyone think you are dead. And if they figure out otherwise, all your schemes will be for naught." He paused, "not to mention the angry mob that will come for your blood."

The Demon King seemed to listen for reason for once. "Well... Then bring me a computer here."

Suzaku found himself nodding to that idea. "I will get you access to what you need." But not a network computer; he knew better than to trust this prince with too much information.

He had an idea then. "And you can help me get through all those meetings."

The ex-Emperor seemed a little hesitant, but then sighed. "Alright, fine."

**0000~0000**

Ambassador Nunnally wheeled her electric wheelchair through the lofty palace halls, the magnificent richness of the gold-laced walls only slightly spoiled by discolored patches where a painting or vase had been stolen in the raids that followed the Demon's death.

She supposed there was a certain irony to be found in the fact that the first time she ever got to visit her family's royal residence was only _after_ her family had turned it over to Japan's new and rightful government. But lately, she had been hard pressed to laugh at the string of ironies that defined her life. In fact, lately, she had been hard pressed to laugh at all.

Was it that she had been too busy this month, taking up duties for the world her brother had left? Ever since she had opened her eyes and vowed to claim her own responsibility for the world she had been on a rollercoaster of hell.

First, there had been the battle between Lelouch and Schneizel. Next, she had found herself imprisoned and on death-row, placed there by a brother that had apparently forsaken her. Finally, in a single moment she had once again found herself amongst the world's leaders and in a position to change the world for the better.

It had taken all she had to make the best of the situation, and she was still working even now. Calling for disarmament, for peace and for forgiveness loudly and consistently had been trying at the best of times. Not to mention the work that had to be put into winning over the trust of those who doubter her intentions simply on account of her heritage.

Or was it that maybe these little quirks of fate were hardly worth noticing in the shadow of great, looming irony she had to deal with on a day to day basis? The world was, with a lot of hard work from her and her allies, truly becoming a better place; but the one she had meant to share this world with had died to create it. In his last moments, she had seen through her brother's plots and loved him again; but to make their ideal better world come true, she could not even mourn him.

Instead she was forced to denounce him at every public appearance. And though that brother had seen to place loving and powerful people at her side to replace him, she had never felt this lonely in her entire live. Not even in exile; not even when she had been abducted and used by her own father.

Or perhaps she was becoming callous too, simply walking the path in front of her and using the tools provided to her because, in all honesty, all she could do was press forward? She repressed a shudder; no, she had known this was her fate as soon as she had opened her eyes. She would do what she had to, for peace. Even if that meant meeting with a half-brother whose face she had come to dread.

And meet him alone; she had not asked her self-appointed knight, Zero, to accompany her for this. In fact, she had chosen to leave him completely in the dark about this endeavor. Suzaku -for she knew only too well the man's true identity behind the mask- was better off not knowing his innocent and beloved charge was now tangled up in a web of politics. It would likely poison her in the long run, she knew. But she could not stand by idly anymore, so she would accept even that.

Besides, Zero, as being the center of the Geass placed on her half-brother would likely ruin any chance of an acceptable outcome simply by being… Suzaku: the man was honest and relentlessly idealistic even compared to her, and it seemed he pursued such ideals particularly vigorously at times when practicality was more important. No; coming alone was best, and with this meeting she would kill two birds with one stone.

Not only would she seal her friendship with the Chinese empress Jiang Lihua by finding away to protect her; she would possibly come to understand her mysterious half-brother better today. And though Zero could simply order Schneizel to reveal his intentions, she would no-doubt raise immensely in the prince's consideration if she managed drag out the truth without having to resort to such crude measures.

Nunnally entered the meeting room she had commissioned for herself and her half-brother, requesting the guards outside to please close the door behind her. And there he was, immaculate as only a prince –and new Emperor- like him could be, even when sitting at a rather plain desk.

Gold locks framing a friendly open smile that was, she knew, as often a lie as the truth. They had only really first met during their shared imprisonment, Nunnally having been too young to remember the man from back at court. She knew him to be a crafty and dangerous man, but this was not the reason she dreaded to look open his friendly face. Although the differences were more apparent than the similarities, he simply reminded her constantly of Lelouch.

The new Emperor rose smoothly to his feet, as always pretending she held a higher position then him. "My dear sister, you honor me with you invitation." he paused, almost dramatically. "How was your rehabilitation training?"

Nunnally managed a polite smile; so he already knew about that too. "It was... interesting." She managed.

The charismatic man nodded, a slight frown on his face, before soothing her. "Don't worry. It can take _months_ before you see any progress at all. But that doesn't mean it will not happen."

This time Nunnally could not quite suppress her scowl. If _seven years_ of trying had not given her back the control of her legs, there seemed little chance some exercises provided by experts would do anything for her.

She changed the subject. "I was hoping to acquire your opinion on a different matter, dear brother. But before I do, I… -ah." She felt a little foolish dabbling at politics against this man. But surely he would see she was no trying for a competition, but looking for an ally. She lowered her voice, self-consciously. "I need to know where your loyalties lie."

Schneizel smiled thinly, obviously not fazed by the uncomfortable silence between them. Finally, he answered squarely "Now, Nunnally, you know quite well that my loyalty has been… _sealed_ to Zero."

Nunnally blinked, surprised more by the honesty than the fact that Schneizel had already figured out he had been Geassed, and apparently also learned what that Geass order entailed.

Sensing the question, her half-brother was already ahead of her. "All I had to do was look up the security footage, really. When… _Zero_ found out, he convinced me further research would be... disloyal. But still, a man will wonder at what drives him, don't you think?"

This was the tricky part, of course. She had no intention of betraying Suzaku in any way, particularly by giving away his identity. More dangerous would be if she gave away that the original Zero was dead. What would that entail for Schneizel's loyalties? Would the Emperor even be bound to stay true to the spirit of command, if he was aware the body was dead?

Could she even proof aiding her would have been what the first Zero had wanted? Although she now knew Lelouch would have supported her, he had hardly left any evidence to support that. A dead man's cause was anyone's guess. If Schneizel wanted, he could likely convince himself that he no longer owned anyone any loyalties but himself...

Then again, that pause and intonation Schneizel used when using the name Zero seemed to indicate that Schneizel might already be aware of all of this.

She measured. "And what drives you today, Schneizel?"

The man's mouth opened to a toothy smile: it seemed he approved. Not that she believed for one minute she would be able to outmaneuver this man. "Well, I guess you and I both know anyone could don a mask and cape and claim to be Zero." He studied her for her reaction a little too obviously, and what he saw seemed to amuse him further. "So then, I had to ask myself: how will I tell the truth from a lie? Hypothetically, of course; if it ever would come to that."

He smiled again, and she realized she had been too eager. Still, it seemed she did not have to worry after all. "And so I decided to look into Zero's words for an answer. He said once that he was not so much a person as an ideal. Therefore, I believe it is the _ideal _I should serve." He smiled again, tapping the table. "Does that abate your anxieties?"

Nunnally sighed, relieved that the gig was up. Whether Schneizel had figured it all out was hardly her problem: as long as she could trust him to help her. "Somewhat. I was contacted by the Chinese Empress. She asked for my help."

With a smooth gesture she reached for the pitcher of water provided for their meeting to poor herself a drink. Of course, Schneizel intervened to help.

"Apparently," she continued, "the eunuchs are again scheming to overthrow her."

"Interesting." Schneizel noted, handing her a glass. "I thought your brother executed the bunch of them."

It really was sad; she nodded. "It seems China has no shortage of boys to take their place."

Her half-brother looked pensive. "I suppose I could discretely dispatch of a few more…"

Nunnally looked mortified. "That would be going backward, not forward. I thought we were beyond that now!"

Schneizel actually looked apologetic. "Then I imagine you had only the _suggestion _of such actions in mind."

Indeed; put like that, extortion seemed only slightly better than murder. Nunnally had the grace to look guilty.

"If you have better ideas, I would be much obliged." then she gave him a level stare. "Just don't _kill_ anyone, alright?" the blond Emperor raised his hands, smiling. "I think I can think if something to ensure the Empress's safety without breaking too many moral values."

Nunnally nodded, waiting. Then she realized he meant he still needed to think up those ideas. "Well." she said, putting her glass down and backing up her electronic chair. "I would like to hear the plan before you put it into action though. Just to make sure our moral values match."

The prince smiled wistful at that, adding his consent. But he called back at her before she left the room. "You do realize I owe him one. That… _first_ Zero."

Surprised, Nunnally turned her head to regard him. He nodded at her. "You must have realized, you are perhaps the one exception, having left court at such a tender age. But as products of our... family's _upbringing_, there are only two ways we can turn out." He seemed a little sad. "You can either let yourself be pampered into uncaring indolence, or you make yourself into a warrior with little regard for life or any other _values_ at all."

He gave another meaningful pause. "But it seems I was granted a way out; I would not dispel this Geass if I could, Nunnally."


	10. Chapter 10

**Gambit 3****rd**** version.**

**Chapter 10: Idle hands…**

_**0000~S~0000**_

His altered voice boomed through the meeting hall at his private mansion, but to Suzaku, it sounded flat and fake. "You, who would make a better world would think first of yourselves in this matter?" again, he tried miserably to copy the intonation that was whispered into his ear: "_Is not a leader someone who cares for people first__, and only then for himself?_"'

- "Is a leader not someone that thinks first of his people, and only then for himself?" Regardless of his abysmal acting skills, the speech seemed to have the desired effect_. _

_"Is not that the only thing that sets apart a good leader from a tyrant? - try and say it like you mean it, Suzaku." _The voice supplied.

He copied monotonously: "Is not that the only thing that sets apart a good leader from a tyrant? Try and say it…." He cut off, shaking his head when he realized his mistake. His audience was captivated though; they did not even seem to realize he had made an error.

_"Never mind"_ Said the slightly mocking voice in his ear. _"We'll try gestures instead. Migi haishi ushi"_ Lelouch called through the phone piece, using the karate name for a sideward strike with back of the hand.

Thankful that no one could see the rising of color to his cheeks, Suzaku executed those well-known moves in order. The prince was making fun of him, he was sure of it.

The voice continued smoothly regardless. _"Try and say you have a clear conscience when you sit in that fat mansion, while the people you represent are out starving in the street!- __migi age zuki__." _

Suzaku did his best to emanate that graceful voice, raising a fist into the air, the knight copied:"Try and say you have a clear conscience when you sit in that fat mansion…"

The earpiece intoned: "haito uchi and quote: _I would imagine it would be hard to live with oneself_ – grab, age zuki quote: _as I know you all do care…_"

Suzaku had had enough. With one hand, he covered the microphone hidden in breast pocket, and declared. "I will leave you to reach the right decision amongst yourselves. Excuse me a moment."

He might have embraced this role in life, but Lelouch was the last person that should be allowed to poke fun at him. And he would let him know that right now, consequences be damned. With a regal gait, he walked out of the room. However, as soon as he closed the door calmly behind him, he stormed down to the basement.

The earpiece was reprimanding him. "Come on_, Zero_. You wanted to play the part. Let's hear it." Suzaku, not ready to let up, spat the sentence as he raced down the stairs "Try and say you have a clear conscience when you sit in that _fat_ mansion while the people you represent are _out starving in the street_!" there was a surprised huff over the earpiece "Oi, good one, that. Here, try this…"

But Suzaku was already at the door, and with a quick twist of the key, inside. Sure enough, the Demon king had a book open on the table, indicating that he had not really been concentrating on the conversation at all.

Just halfheartedly putting an impromptu speech together that had had some very snide politicians at the tip of their seats. And making Suzaku uncomfortable in one go; the knight was seething. He knew he had no talents for this role allotted to him, but did this man have to rub it in at every turn?

As if all this wasn't enough, Suzaku now noticed the earpiece matching his own was open and in Lelouch's lap. He was using a butter knife for a screwdriver on it. The ex-knight exploded, grabbing the opened device from the dark prince. "What the _hell_ is this!" the demon just scowled, sitting back in the folding chair to cross his arms.

In the simple jeans and shirt Suzaku had provided, he almost looked like the old Lelouch Lamperouge again; if perhaps a particularly grouchy version. Briefly, Suzaku had to wonder if Lelouch had missed the subtle hint those clothes were meant to give; the prince had passed the black mask onto Suzaku, and it was his burden to bear now. The knight would not relinquish it, no matter how ill fit for the task he was.

Lelouch had not made any comment on the issue though; but his face did linger on the black mask when he scoffed. "The device was not working up to specifications."

Suzaku scowled at that. Of course it wasn't; he had even enlisted the aid of the great mechanic Lloyd himself to make sure the only device that could be reached through it was Suzaku's own earpiece. The man had seemed happy enough with the job; but with the Knightmare Dismantlement Program already up to swing, banning all and any research into the field of Knightmare systems, he supposed the scientist might have been bored out of his skull.

Apparently, the same could be said for a certain prince. "You cannot blame me, can you? You were supposed to get me network access, security clearance… But instead you just keep me here, doing _nothing_."

So the Demon could see his exasperated expression Suzaku tore the mask off and gestured with it to a large, untouched pile of papers. "I got you _plenty _of documents; _classified_ documents at that." Lelouch deigned not to look at the stack. "Useless dribble from my own time on the throne; I already know everything in there." Suzaku was half-tempted to read a little from the documents, maybe show a picture or two; true, they all covered projects and actions taken under the demon's reign. But just because a man had ordered certain things did not mean he completely understood the consequences. Or that he had seen the faces of the people whose lives those projects had ended.

The former emperor had already moved on, though; "Even your pathetic excuse of a library provides more entertainment." To give credit to his words, Lelouch fished out a book about karate moves from the pile on the table. So that's where those '_gestures_' from before had came from. "I need more info, Suzaku. I need the network."

Suzaku relented; somewhat. "Why don't you tell me what to look for and I'll search it up and print it for you."

Lelouch just scowled at him. "How can I tell you who or what I'm looking for if I don't know myself yet? This is ridiculous."

That was, at least, something the Knight could agree on. "What are you looking for, anyway?" The warrior asked, trying not to sound doubtful.

The ex-emperor gestured wildly. "Find out who is behind all this; obviously! What power has been pushing my beautiful Requiem out of balance?"

Suzaku could no longer ignore the bait. "I have a few ideas, actually." He gave the prince a sidelong stare, suggesting: "Fate?"

Leluoch gave no change except maybe a stiffening of the shoulders.

Suzaku plowed on; "Chance?" then sighed heavily. "Or, how about this one: God?"

The prince cut in "Don't be ridiculous. No, there's someone orchestrating this. I just need to find out whom."

Willing patience, Suzaku tried a different tack. "Just because there are slight deviations to how you envisioned it doesn't mean your plan cannot come to fruition." They had done enough, had they not? The Knight clasped and unclasped a gloved hand, feeling the pull of scars; so many sins. "Can you not take this chance and look behind yourself for once?"

Suzaku had probably imagined that haunted look, because now all he could detect was scorn. "Don't be ridiculous, Suzaku. We move forward, not back."

**0000~T~0000**

The constant beep of the heart-rate monitor didn't really bother him; he had been and seen through worse. What did annoy him a little was that they kept the thing on him, though he was obviously out of life-threatening danger. Tamaki supposed it was because he was president now, and no doctor or nurse would take any extra chances, no matter how infinitely small. Still, Tamaki had been a resistance fighter and a warrior; he still was. This level of pampering was just silly.

Still, he let them fuss and dote on him with an amount of grace the new president had not considered himself capable of before. Looking out the window stoically as the nurse checked his pulse, his breathing, his wound. He supposed that before this, he would have at least tried to make something of the situation by hitting on the girl. Today, he just couldn't seem to find the energy.

The nurse was just about ready with his check-over when an unexpected guest arrived. The big, hulking man looked decidedly uncomfortable in his general's uniform. Which struck the president as weird; had not Toudou always been a military man? Perhaps it was the formality of the wear. Or, Tamaki considered with a slight smile, the bouquet of flowers he had in hand.

It appeared to be the latter, because the soldier thrust the offending flowers in his president's face as soon as he could, claiming "Chiba _insisted_ that I take these to you, as she could not make it herself."

In the uncomfortable silence that followed, Tamaki was hard-pressed not to laugh out loud – though with a punctured lung, it would have been a painful experience. Thankfully, the nurse intervened, taking the bouquet and insisting that she would find an appropriate vase for them.

When the girl had left the room, the new president of Japan looked at his Minister of war. "What an unexpected pleasure this visit is, _general_." He pressed the title a bit. Toudou probably didn't even care for it, but Tamaki liked to remind himself how far they'd come now and then.

The grave general scoffed at that, pulling up a chair. "That's one strange ulcer you have there… Mr. President." He added belatedly. Tamaki sighed; at least the man came right to the point.

"You're right, of course. I was attacked."

The general nodded, but then seemed to expect more. He gave in. "Zero saved me, but swore my secrecy. I should not tell anymore." There was an uncomfortable silence.

Finally, Toudou got up with a sigh. "Well, if you have given your _word_, I can only expect you to honor it."

Tamaki was tempted to agree. "But, Toudou, one thing… I think I saw a dead man."

**0000~L~0000**

He was going mad, he was sure of it. Two weeks, he had been in here; two weeks of doing nothing, achieving nothing and getting cut off at every corner. Lelouch had never been one to favor physical exercise, but the raw, burning impotence of it all had him pacing the basement like a caged animal. It was a futile exercise, and only served to strengthen the sensation that the walls were slowly moving in on him.

His captor came by every day, which was probably supposed to be a kindness, but it only seemed to strengthen a newfound… _revulsion_ for the Knight. Lelouch had always known he was the more intelligent of the two, but conversing with the boy now was like having a conversation with a depressed Labrador. He refused to give any useful information of the world outdoors, and resorting to banter was useless: Suzaku seemed to _agree _with any insult or slight thrown at him. Seriously, low self-esteem was one thing, but he had hoped there was something left of a fighting spirit in his collaborator friend.

He was even beginning to miss that accursed ghost; for he had seen neither hide nor hair –proverbially speaking of course - of it since it supposedly started looking for C.C..In a way, it was ridiculous, the demon reasoned. Had he not sat meekly on his ass for seven years as Lelouch Lamperouge, trying to hide his true identity?

_Seven years_? And now, twice as many _days_ seemed like an eternity. But it was not the same; he supposed he had had too much of a taste of action and power to be satisfied with less now. And back then, at Ashford's, he had had the constant worry of discovery over his head; the constant burden of a little sister that would be helpless without him. But even then he had been so bored he had resorted to high stake gambling at an early age.

Now, though, he had no such responsibilities; could not have them again as he had successfully cut himself off from his old life. Though compared to this useless existence, the thought of discovery – and he supposed he should be terrified of it – was starting to sound like it could be an entertaining experience. Yes, obviously, he was going mad.

There was a familiar scuffling and jingle from outside, and Lelouch quit his pacing and took a second to assume what he hoped looked like a stance of bored indifference. He knew he probably failed at hiding that pang of jealousy when that black-clad form came into the room though. _Just at least lend me my mask and cape, so I can at least be of some use. _But Suzaku would not; he had made that much clear.

Suzaku placed a bag on the table before pulling the mask from his face, and gave his childhood friend an apologetic smile. "I brought you food and water for a few days. Ambassador Nunnally will require my presence for a short trip abroad." He brushed at the mask, frowning a little; it occurred to Lelouch he never even sat it down when he was in the room with him. "She's doing fine, considering. Thanks for asking."

Lelouch grunted; he _hadn't_ asked. "So, where are you two going?" He heard himself ask.

The hesitation before his adversary answered was too obvious. "Not far…"

He huffed; if this new Zero considered even _that_ too much info. Well, no matter; he had already given up on working with Suzaku to stamp out whoever was out to ruin his _Requiem_; a guess then.

"China." He phrased it as a statement, not a question. But the boy's reaction was easily read before he schooled his features. Lelouch could not suppress an angry cackle: "Empress Tianzi enlisted my sister's aid _already_?" He had expected trouble in China; just not so soon.

Suzaku hesitated again. "It's just a… friendly visit."

Lelouch scowled, but let it pass. He supposed he could point out the impossibility of that, but the thought of his sister successfully tricking her own knight to believe that gave him more satisfaction today. And perhaps even a little pride, twisted as it may be.

Now it was Suzaku's time to press. "I should not be away for more than three days, and I have instructed to staff not to come down here no matter what. But…" There was no missing the intent as the boy looked him straight in the face for once, even taking a step closer. "I need you to promise me; promise me you won't... try to _leave_."

He knew he was snickering, but it was still better then pounding that annoying face in._ Escape, Suzaku; just say it._ "Actually," He replied drily "I was thinking of cutting myself into little pieces with that plastic knife you let me keep, and then fling the pieces out the window."

The boy was not completely stupid; or had not been, back in the day. Maybe he had suffered some kind of brain damage from flying that experimental knightmare Lancelot, because he actually interjected: "But there's plasti-glass at the far end." then he hesitated. "Oh."

**0000~R~0000**

Rivalz pulled the tip of his fedora hat a little lower, and then looked into the mirror wall across his table to up the collar of his trench coat just right. Hardly suppressing his grin, he started adding some sugar cubes to his coffee.

And then, when he looked up again, there she was: those beautiful loose locks framed a sharp but fine face, her eyes a shade of grey that kept him wondering if they were blue or green. She wore a short painted beige suit and reporter's hat that just screamed "Press". With one hand on a hip, she lounged, giving him that expression halfway between a smirk and a forlorn smile that only she could do. And he was in love all over again.

She seemed to realize she was going to have to start the conversation, and sighed, pulling up a chair. "What's this then, Rivalz? Have you decided to become a private eye?"

Rivalz had been going for 'mysterious informant', but it was close enough. "And here I though you, of all people, would appreciate a bit of dramatic flair." The pre-graduate attempted a wounded scowl, though he knew he could never pull it off while looking into those sharp, semi-amused eyes.

Her laugh was like golden chimes. "I never said I didn't. What did you need to speak about, Riv?"

Now it was his turn to smile, a little smugly. He could not resist pulling the hat down a little, for effect. "Oh, I have all this _wonderful _gossip for you. You'll love to hear this, I am sure."

She harrumphed and tilted her head a little as she regarded him. "I suppose I will, but you know I'm into real grown up news now, don't you? Also, with the changes in management I can't really take the liberties I used to as a newsreader."

He did understand; the Ashford family was still better off than most, but they had had to relinquish their titles and much of their influence. Now, even a daughter of that renowned family could lose her job if she went too far.

"Bear with me." The student answered, taking a sip from his coffee. "Did you know, for instance, that our late Emperor had a certain… relationship with a green-haired lady?"

She answered with a mock smile and a shake of the head. "Everyone knows that, Rivalz. And as Lelou…" she stilled herself. "As the Demon Emperor is dead, it's only yesterday's news."

Rivalz's grin was more akin to a wolf's then a boy's now. "I said bear with me. Also, did you know the Ashford's family harbored the boy up until he seized power, and that they were well aware of his identity?"

The color drained from her face, and if she had not been sitting, Rivalz suspected she would have fallen. It was not the reaction he had expected: did she actually think he would betray her? He hurried on, grabbing her hand. "Not that I'd ever tell _that_ part; you understand. I just wanted make sure, when you get this news, can you… can you keep it a secret?"

Milly blinked, her eyes focusing in his. "Keep what a secret?"

He grinned again. "The green haired girl, did you know she lived with Lelouch, in his room for _months_?"

Milly obviously still did not see where this was going; she gave him an angry scowl, indicating that she had, indeed, not known. He plowed on, finish line in sight. "And did you know she's back?" His grin was ear to ear now. "Did you know, she thinks he might be alive?"

**00000~Ch~00000**

Charles followed the young night librarian with a slight smirk on his face. Although it was dark, there was enough light to see the woman had nice legs. And as a ghost, there was little enough left in life to enjoy, so he figured he might as well make the best of it.

His leer changed into a sneer of distaste though, as the woman started to hop around with a hand up her dress, trying to straighten out underwear that had ridden up places where lace should never go. When the failed lady let out a fart, the old monarch had had enough; this just proved his theory: ladies where only ladies as long as they thought they _might _be watched. As soon as they knew they were not, they were as boorish as the average peasant.

With a shake of the head, he passed through a door that would have required a key code had he been tangible enough to need to open it. Then he floated up to the tomes on the upper shelve, his features twisted with wry satisfaction; he recognized several of the heavy tomes. And with good reason: he had ordered the writing of most of these, and had spent year studying the older ones.

With a relaxed air, he began to search for the book that interested him today. Yes; certainly, he was going to save his son from his latest predicament. But, he reasoned, the boy could hardly begrudge him a little detour. Charles had been somewhat worried when that twisted knight had taken his designated air into custody, but now he saw he had little reason to worry. In fact, a little _tough love_ could only cause the boy to finally show some appreciation when his father would come to his rescue.

In fact, if he waited long enough, the boy might be thankful no matter who he brought in tow to do the actual rescuing. Perhaps he would get the Stadtfeld girl to do it after all. If he wanted his lineage to be carried on, she seemed like good cross for the boy: strong in every aspect his son lacked.

Once more, he mentally passed all his children left to him, wondering how he could be stuck with the one destined for immortality to continue his line:

Odysseus? Stupid, placid and weak.

Schneizel? Gay.

That would not have been a problem though, if it the man would not have acted so mortified when his father had suggested him marrying and impregnating a few Princesses anyway. The old monarch did not really understand the problem. He had married and begot quite a few princesses that he didn't even like, let alone love.

Cornelia? A true warrior with a decent brain.

He would have been proud to have her succeed his line, but unfortunately, there didn't seem any man alive with the guts to conquer the purple haired beauty. She was getting on in years, and it seemed less and less likely such a brave man would come into existence before her time was up. She was unfortunately not 'man' enough to conquer a husband instead.

So, what did that leave him with?

Nunnally? She was physically broken and not likely to attract a decent suitor because of that, even if her genes might have been good enough. A shame, really.

All that left him was the boy; moreover, as Lelouch was the one child he could still interact with, the boy seemed his last option to continue his proud family line. Thought in all actuality, Charles would have preferred one of his daughters. It was a little sad really; of all his children, it seemed the ones that had turned out most to his likening were all female.

He had commented about it to his son back on their first day together, and the boy had suggested in a rather sarcastic manner it had something to do with 'role models'. Charles could only smile at the memory; it seemed odd to him that a boy that protested to his presence in the _now_ so violently would also take every opportunity to point out his father's absence during his upbringing.

Regardless, he doubted that upbringing mattered at all; breeding was the key: it was _his_ pedigree that had floated back to the surface even in a warzone like Japan. And though the old King had considered the boy Lelouch useless to his plans and discarded him along with his broken sister, it had been that same son that had come around at the last minute to stop his life-long dream from becoming reality.

A different man might have considered this a twist of fate; but to Charles, it made perfect sense. Survival of the fittest: Charles had become Emperor, because he was genetically superior. And he had been dethroned and replaced by his own son, because only his own children were genetically apt to horde the power needed for such a feat.

Pure genetics: this generic truth was one thing that had even prevailed at court, back in his own day. Perhaps that was why he had come to value it so; one universal truth in that snake's nest of deceit.

The old King grinned wickedly as he found the tome he had been looking for; it was a small leather bound booklet. On its back it read "C's world doorways: a repair guide."

The old king concentrated his might and _heaved; _the book moved hardly an inch, but it was more than the ghost had expected. He tugged again, and again. Sweat drops started to bead his forehead, though he suspected they were only a projection formed by his own mind. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, the book fell to the ground. Blowing over to the right page took almost as much effort, but he got there in the end.

Satisfied, he floated upward. Now, he only had to get this book to the right people. His son would just have to take care of himself for a while. There was little danger; he could hardly disappear on his father again as long as he was locked up in a basement.

And in the unlikely event that the boy got himself killed, their connection would spring to life, guiding the ghost to the boy's spirit and using their shared curse to bring the boy back to life. Of course, the connection would break before the Geass transfer could be completed, as the boy had his body returned to him, but the old king was left without one.

But that problem would not exist, down in C's world.


	11. Chapter 11

**Gambit 3****rd**** version.**

**Chapter 11: Something's got to give**

**00000~N~00000**

The imperial gardens were beautiful; Chinese natural gardens representing every corner of that fast country: from rocky slopes to dry deserts to lush bamboo forests. And all perfectly accessible by wheelchair; it delighted Nunnally she could finally get a taste of what nature had to offer in this foreign land.

But also, it was quiet; the perfect place to talk. Softly, she sat herself back in her wheelchair, letting her eyes flutter close as she concentrated on sounds, scent, and touch; the grinding gravel beneath them, the fresh perfumed air blowing in her face, the gentle motion of her wheelchair speeding up and down with every step of the man that pushed her.

She did that sometimes; pretend she was still blind. Perhaps she was fooling herself, but she felt it was easier to see what could not be seen; hear what was not said; sense the feelings another tried to hide, when one had her eyes closed. And so she did so now, and she listened to the even breathing from that masked face behind her.

Finally, when she thought she understood, she offered lightly: "That was a lovely speech, Zero; very skillfully done."

The man almost missed a step: praise had long been the one thing he couldn't handle. "Really…?" He asked, after a little too long. "You do not think it was too…"

"Generic?" She answered for him, "Perhaps a little, but that might be best, until we understand the situation better." then she finally asked the question. "Did you write it yourself, or did you ask for my brother's help?" This time he really did miss a step, almost staggered. His voice was even through the voice-changer though. "Your brother…? I'm not sure…"

Nunnally had to stop a sigh. "I have two brothers left, Zero. I doubt Odysseus would be much help in writing speeches." There was a bit of a pause.

"Oh, _Schneizel." _The masked man finally supplied; his laugh sounded genuinely relieved. "No, no. I got… I got a new _aid_ to help me. He's really good."

Nunnally could tell a lie from the truth if she listened for it; Suzaku had not spoken to Schneizel then, after her little visit. That was good; she had been worried about Zero –Suzaku- finding out. And then, likely, step in: the man meant well, but sometimes he didn't know how to leave well enough alone. But there was something else…

"This aid has you worried?"

The face behind the mask snorted. "I suppose; I just can't _trust_ him."

Nunnally opened her eyes, breathing in the flower scented air. "Well, I can't tell you how to run your household, but it's always been my policy to trust until it is proven that my trust is misplaced."

They crested a small hill and it revealed a wonderful waterworks, surrounded by rocks and plants. Zero stopped, and they regarded the view for an appreciative moment, before he spoke. "But what if that trust has _already_ been betrayed?" N

unnally thought she detected a rough edge to the voice. "Well," She started, but had to recollect thoughts; "I do like to believe in second chances." ideals were one thing; practicality another. "But I guess with matters of state, the risks would be too great."

Suzaku gave a neutral grunt behind his mask, and then stood still a while. "It really is… our responsibility now, isn't it? We can't… I can't just pass on this burden just because someone better equipped comes along?" The mechanical voice broke. "It would still be _my fault_ then, would not it? If everything falls apart because such a person still manages to screw things up?"

Ambassador Nunnally sighed softly. "Suzaku, give me your hand."

The man stiffened further at being called by his real name, and for a moment she thought he was going to object. But then, ever so slowly, he put his gloved hand in hers. Despite the small victory, she made a vexed sound, and started pulling off the offending fabric. Now he really did protest, pulling back and even taking several steps well out of her reach.

She just glared at that black mask, holding out her hand, until he relented. She knew he would; whatever else the man once named Suzaku Kururugi was, he really was a gentleman at heart. He was acting weird though; weirder than usual. And that, as much as she cared for the man, was saying something.

Not till she finally pulled off that glove to reveal the half-healed flesh underneath did she understand. "Oh, Suzaku. What did you do to yourself?" was all she could manage. Looking up at the shaking mask, she was sorry she did. She had not intended as a reprimand; she had not meant to make him cry.

"But I can't help it. I can't help…" He meant to sit on the floor, she could tell, though it was more of a falling- to -his -knees kind of motion. She pulled him close though, as he fell. The broken knight didn't even fight to pull free; just cried into her lap. Into a mask that seemed to suffocate more than protect him. She would have removed it, pulled that piece of fakery off and smite it to the floor; if she had not known exposing this man further would only drive him away. Had that mask not already taken her dear brother? Did it need to make her dear _friend_ suffer too?

Finally, probably because he felt he owed her that much, the man hidden within Zero spoke.

"I… _we_ both sinned so much, Nunnally." He was stumbling over the syllables, taking too long as if he had forgotten his own language. "So much, but then I told myself we would both pay for it with our lives; him by dying, and me by… living on like this. And then it would be done; it would be over."

He finally pulled himself up then, a desperate kind of collectedness reasserting. "But it's not; it's not over at all. And it was never – _never - _enough to pay for what we did."

She did understand; the death toll allotted to the joint ventures of this man and her brother was… almost beyond comprehension. From their short co-act rule to their previous strive: Euphy and her massacre, FLEIJA warheads detonated on cities, executions, bloody battles and anything in between.

"Hush now, Zero." He looked at her, quiet suddenly. "We cannot undo the past, so we must make the best of our future. That is why you must never damage yourself; for you are my knight. Your body is your weapon, your tool. How can you protect me; how can we build at this future together, if our tools are not kept in good repair?"

**00000~S~00000**

If there was one thing Suzaku had learned from life, it was that _all _men were wicked.

No; if there was such a thing as an innocent man-child, it was likely that such a creature just had not had the apt _chance_ to sin. But as soon as such a child could grab any power for itself, it would take all it could and use it for a weapon to point at those that had wronged it in the past. Such was the true nature for all men and women.

Only once, had he met an angel that was not like that; a woman that held power, but no ill intent to point it and use it as a weapon. His dear, departed Euphy.

Truly not a woman, but a girl sent down from the heavens. He had thought her one of a kind; the _only one_. But now, as he grew closer and closer to her half-sister… he could only notice the similarities. Their mannerisms, smiles, the ways they talked, thought and explained; the color of their eyes.

He had known Nunnally as a child, of course; and she was still the same. So perhaps it was not Nunnally that was like Euphy, but the other way around. Still, if he lied a little to himself, he could almost pretend they were the same person.

That was, of course, a perverted thought. But he was a wicked creature, even amongst wicked men. Just because he knew something was wrong, that could not stop him from imagining. He knew he was not worthy to even stand close to her, let alone touch her. But he did so anyway, unable to resist. After all, guarding her was his task; and when he was with her, he almost felt _alive_ again. Like a weathered rose starved for sunlight, he craved her presence. She knew who he was. She knew what he had done; but she forgave him. Truly, an angel called down to earth.

He knew she would only need him in case of a physical attack. And chances of that seemed small, within these palace grounds; with all the safety measures on this trip. But he was happy enough to pretend, if even for a little while.

So he pushed her wheelchair, though it had an engine and did not really requite him to do so; he stayed at her side and provided council that he doubted she needed though seemed to enjoy. At night, he carried her to bed though she had servants especially trained for such tasks. He encouraged her to do her physical exercises, and taught her how to consider them mental exercises instead of a source of frustration. And in the morning he was there again, to help her up and cheer her on.

And for a fleeting moment, he thought he could start to love again.

And she was only sixteen.

He truly was a wicked, wicked man.

**00000~N~00000**

It was a remarkably bright night at the Chinese Imperial palace, and Nunnally reveled in the moonlight's rays. She cleared up the blanket to expose her long-dead toes, and did the 'wiggle' exercise as she put the phone she had snuck to bed from her ear.

It was not really a wiggle exercise, as nothing moved. But she tried to regardless. Practicing made Suzaku happy; and she liked to see him happy. She imagined going about his back like this would make him unhappy, so she resolved to end the whole business as soon as she could. So he would never have to find out.

The phone had already rung twelve times, but she simply continued with her exercise. She didn't really expect a fast reply this time of night. Thirteen, fourteen… Finally, there was a pause as the receiver was picked up; the voice at the other end was almost collected.

"What is the emergency?" There was a bit of a threat behind this voice; one she had hardly heard from Schneizel before. It said: 'I am your Emperor and if you've woken me without good reason, I'll have your head.' She supposed she should have been scared, but she was too preoccupied.

"It's your sister, calling from China. Sorry about the hour." she answered belatedly; hearing her voice changed the countenance of the man on the other side of the line completely. "Sister, dear! When you said you'd call first chance you got, I didn't expect.-"

"I am sorry, brother-dear. But things have been so hectic and busy here, this is the first chance I got to call you." This roughly translated to getting away from Suzaku: the new Zero, who this man was supposed to be completely loyal too. She decided to omit that part.

"I see" her half-brother replied cordially; "Well, there's good news and bad news. The good news is, we can stop going about around other peoples' backs. Murder or the threat of it will have little effect in this case."

Nunnally sighed softly; she was relieved, really. "And what is the bad news?"

"Ah, well, you see…" the man sounded a bit abashed this time; but she could never tell with him if it was sincere."As bribery and smear campaigns seem out too, I am quite well out of ideas."

Nunnally was confused. "You really do need to explain the situation, brother dear. The Eunuch board members I've met so far are a bit fanatic, but they seem like responsible, hard-working lads."

"Exactly." Schneizel answered smoothly, "The old, corrupt families have been removed from power, and have been replaced quite efficiently by families representing villages all over the nation of China. They are all dutiful boys with strong loyalties to their home towns." Her brother's laugh was a little too effeminate for her tastes. "Even if killed, there are boys of the same wood ready to take their place; so you see, I am out of ideas."

Nunnally was exasperated. "Why are they trying to abdicate their Empress then?"

"Well," the man hesitated, switching to a professor's bored drone. "The reason is twofold, really. First, they wish to make a clean start. Turn over a new sheet, so to speak. For that, they want a completely new government. The Empress here represents the old regime for them; even if she was powerless when she was part of it, she is still their symbol."

Nunnally was about to cut in, but her half-brother continued. "The other reason is, of course, one of economics. Most of the Empress's funds may have been turned over to the state, but keeping a palace and staff does require quite a bit of funding. I imagine the new board would like those resources to be put to work improving on their home towns; they are actually quite poor, you know."

Nunnally had the beginning of a headache clawing up her temples by now. "You are saying they are right? That Tianzi should abdicate?"

"Good heavens, _no!_" Schneizel called out. "The Eunuch board may not realize it, but they need a second power to counter them, or else the country will fall back to dictatorship within a decade. Also, as soon as the Empress would be disposed of, these boys would be squabbling amongst themselves for recourses. As for the amount of founds going to the Empress, she is trying to make do with as little as possible, though I doubt these new boys would understand."

Nunnally thought she understood politics; but this idea was new to her: Children, risking all-out war just to secure for their own families. No; that wasn't quite true. She had seen it before, hadn't she? From up close. "Then what do you suppose we do, Schneizel?"

"Well," The man hesitated again; "what we need here is a threat, preferably from the outside, to unite these people in a common purpose." his voice became troublesomely earnest. "I suppose I could stage a threat of invasion?" The thought was preposterous. Britannia was all but disarmed now; if they were to take up arms now, the whole world would be at its throat.

"Anything but _that,_ brother!" She probably sounded panicked.

He replied soothingly. "Alright, alright. But then we need a different threat. And I'm not sure I can supply one."

**00000~K~00000**

Kallen was so sorry she had come along. The bar was a cheap and stinky place, its reek only outmatched by the occupant of the stool next to her. He was going on and on to her, lounging over her with his greater height; getting spittle and beer all over her new dress.

"Is that really so?" Kallen managed at the man's next boast, concentrating on not breaking the glass in her hand.

He was really getting on by now, leaning over with a drunken swagger. "Do you know I killed a man once?"

"That's amazing."_ I usually work by the dozens myself. Should I demonstrate? _She peered over the man's shoulder, hoping for reprieve. Where was Gino? This was supposed to be fun; he could at least stay with her after inviting her.

Suddenly, with a hand on her shoulder, he was there. He came from a totally different direction than she had anticipated. Kallen wondered if the blond airhead boy realized how close he had just come to getting thrown across the room.

Apparently not, for he smiled widely; "There you are, Kallen, come sit with my friends." but he was not as oblivious as he pretended: "before we have any accidents."

Kallen was out of the stool already, but the hulking lout seemed to have more to say about the matter, stopping Gino with a hand on his arm. "Oi, I'm talking to the lady now; shove off."

The blond boy looked up, almost pityingly. "I know sir. But it might be better to quit while you're ahead, don't you think?"

Kallen had though he sounded almost respectful, which was ludicrous in her mind. The drunk was offended regardless. The lout lowered his tone menacingly; "You better watch your tone, boy. I'll have you know I was a Black Knight." He left the treat unfinished.

Gino chirped happily. "Oh, a _Black Knight_. That changes _everything_." He laughed again, slapping Kallen on the back rather roughly; she glared. "He's one of _your boys_ then? From your squad?" then addressed the drunk – no way had they ever allowed something like this into the Black Knights – again. "You should come sit with us. Anya is there too. She is the Knight of Six." Then he gave another grin. "No hard feelings I hope; your _Ace_ here, _Miss Kouzuki_, has already forgiven us for killing a bunch of you."

The ugly drunk was about to snap a reply, but suddenly turned a shade lighter. He backed away from the unassuming Gino, only to whirl and really, really look at the lady he had just been hitting on.

Then he turned a bit green; and ran.

Gino smiled, and led her to their table, speaking into her ear: "I told you you'd have fun, yes?"

Kallen growled. "Still bored, actually."

Gino looked crestfallen, but quickly picked up as they seated themselves. "There's a football club's bar at the other street; I hear they're losing badly tonight and the fans are drinking away their misery. We can go visit and cheer for the opposing team maybe?"

Despite herself, Kallen grinned: now that sounded like fun.

**00000~C~00000**

C.C. looked out of the open window, a sullen pout on her lips. Despite the October chill, she only wore a long shirt that fell just below her hips. A breeze tugged at it, but it was beyond her notice. She was bored, but that was almost perpetual with her. It seemed to her that with the years, her sensational threshold for both physical and emotional feelings went up; and as she was beyond a doubt very old, almost all sensation was beyond notice to her.

It was a wall built by her own doing; she knew now, that barrier kept all sense of pain at bay. And she needed it, for the things she had seen and went through would surely have driven her mad if that wall had not been there to protect her. It came at a heavy price though; for life without feelings was only a long list of occurrences; not really a life at all.

She guessed that was what she had come back for; she had gotten her whiff at what true life meant again. The life lead by teenagers in this day and age: full and heady enough to overpower almost anyone. A ride that could convince even have a modest soul as herself swear that _she_ was at the top, at the _center_ of the galaxy, and everything spun around her like a fairy tale ride. Yes; she wanted more. Who would not? Her existence had been futile and meaningless long enough.

But to make her life… interesting, it appeared she needed a certain raven-haired teen; it was odd to her, thinking she needed anything. She was certainly capable enough to cause havoc on her own, but it was not the same. Perhaps it was not so much her own emotions returning to her, but recognizing those emotions in someone close, and feeling them return by recognition. Like a parent watching their child playing a certain game from their own childhood, and reliving those days by proxy.

Or maybe not quite like that; the emotions she wanted from sounding board were rougher: anger, rage, embarrassment.

She supposed she could play with that other boy, Rivalz. He was nice enough; though maybe a little _too_ nice. He had taken her to school twice, introducing her as his niece. And when she threw antics in the class, he smiled with an approving smile and suggested girls were the lucky ones, as it was all just cute when they messed around.

He had gotten her a boarding room on the school grounds, but when she insisted in staying in her old rooms – or, she supposed they were Lelouch's - he had just smiled again and told her that was _wonderfully_ romantic. Perhaps he was actually trying to embarrass her. She sighed; no, her old charge had been a lot easier to get a rise out. And he had had a lot more interesting play-friends for her make a go at.

Yes; what she needed was a megalomaniac that would stomp armies out of the ground and take over the world. With a small pout, she put the phone she had found inside her plushy to her ear again, dialing the only number in its list. One finger to the disconnect button, and making sure her breathing was quiet; she waited for the automated messenger to pick up again. She was not stupid; she would not leave a message or trace on a machine. She just had to keep trying until he answered.

It was a surprise when a click came, and the voice on the line did not follow the recorded protocol she had listened to a dozen times now. "Hello?" was all the voice said.

She caught herself before a sharp intake of breath could betray her. But she did not quite hang up.

The voice tried again: "Who's this? Who keeps calling?"

She hung up. The man had not said his name, but she knew that voice well. "Suzaku."

**0000~L~0000**

Lelouch crouched on the folding chair, legs up with his knees hugged to his chest. He stared down at his toes, and he didn't like what he saw. Even right after his first resurrection he had been able to keep a minimum of personal hygiene; even if that was using public restrooms and bathrooms in abandoned houses. But now, in here, it was getting impossible. He needed a real shower, not a rub over with a washing cloth. He needed boots and socks. Was it getting colder lately? Somewhere along the line, he had given in to an apathy that made it hard to discern such minor inconveniences.

He supposed he should have noticed sounds announcing the arrival of his self-appointed jailor before Suzaku-as- Zero entered. Indeed, after days on his own, it might have been the moment he had been looking forward to for days on end. But even that didn't really reach him. The ex-Emperor was glad for it; his thoughts were always clearer when unhindered by emotions, and rage was probably his greatest vice.

The man in the black suit grunted as he opened the door further, moving trash bags out of the door's way and into the hall. When done, the boy straightened and raised the black face-covering mask to the top of his head. "You've tidied up."

Lelouch grunted; actually, he had trashed the place. But living in such a mess was beyond him, so then he had spent quite a few hours cleaning up. Then he had given in to another bolt of rage, only to feel force to tidy up within a few hours. Of course, anything that could be broken had ended up in a plastic bag after a few runs like this. The futility more than anything left him exhausted.

The brunette was muttering something about the smell, using one of the garbage bags to keep the door open for some much-needed fresh air. The prince just ground his teeth. What did he expect? Suzaku had promised to be back within three days, but it had been longer, Lelouch was sure. And it's not like there were any windows he could open. Lelouch hated – hated -untidiness. _I don't care._ He focused on breathing in and out, talking in clipped words. "Suzaku. You know. I've been thinking…"

The knight was in an annoyingly chipper mood returning from his trip; "Small surprise there." he commented before placing new groceries on the table.

The black Prince relaxed his hands deliberately from where they had started digging through his trousers into his knees. _Breathe in; breathe out_. "You know, I think maybe we just have too much… _history_ together. But this cannot be healthy." The knight started fidgeting with his black mask a little, as if afraid to look at him. "I cannot understand what you mean, Lelouch."

The demon was pretty sure he did, but he would spell it out if he needed to. "I mean, you cannot keep me here. If you do, we'll just end up…" yes; he was dreaming of wringing the life from his childhood friend. "…_hurting_ each other."

The new Zero seemed untroubled; green eyes narrowing to slits in an amused smile. Plucking those eyes out of his skull might have given some sort of satisfaction. "Oh, please, Lelouch. What is the worst we could do? I can't let you kill me, and you can't die."

Lelouch was coming up with a disturbing number of ideas right then. He stuck to his main point though: "You. Can. Not. Keep. Me. Here."

The knight's mood was finally beginning to sour. "So what would you have me do? Turn you out into the streets and hope you lay off the high-profile _murders_?"

Lelouch knew he was scowling at the floor. Offering his word seemed ridiculous by now; Suzaku had though very little of it even before he'd started to actively breaking his promises. "Fine, turn me in; whatever. Just end this."

The green-eyed boy looked shocked. "I could _never_ do that. You are my friend, Lelouch. Together, we…" that seemed to remind him of something, taking his attention from the topic. "Where are the documents?"

_Not that again. _"I burned them." The look Suzaku threw him suggested he wasn't quite stupid enough to believe that. "By rubbing sticks together I suppose?"

_A bit late to develop a sense of sarcasm, Suzaku. _Lelouch didn't bother voicing the though, instead he launched his own attack: "For calories." he lied. "I got pretty hungry by the third day and they seemed tastier then the bami."

The black-clad boy blinked at him, then seemed to come to the only reasonable conclusion. He walked back to the hall and stared rummaging through the garbage bags. "Those are quite valuable you know, Lelouch." The knight reprimanded him. "Not to mention classified. You can't just throw this stuff out with your garbage."

He returned with the first document, placing it on the table; then soon returned with a second. Slowly, folder by folder, the offending stack started to grow again. To Lelouch, it was like the black-clad man was handling bits of the black plague itself, but the knight seemed unaffected, even humming to himself as went about recreating the tower of folders. When he deemed it done, he turned with a satisfied smile. "You really should look through these, Lelouch; to learn from past mistakes, at the least."

The prince suspected his sarcastic laughter was not helping his argument. "_Learn?_ What is there to learn from that except maybe how to _wallow in guilt_ as well as _you_ do?"

"Well, maybe if you could obtain an ounce of _modesty_ you could at least ask for help before deciding to ruin millions of lives in what you consider the your best option?" The knight shook the spiky mess of his hair, giving him a wistful look. "This is why Nunnally is so much more apt to this new world then you are, Lelouch. She knows her own bounds, and looks for better alternative even at the worst of times."

The demon scoffed "Yes, yes. She is the perfect ambassador, I know. That's why I put her in up for that job, remember?"

Oblivious, the brunette was tuning into his happy mode again. Perhaps the prince just couldn't handle his friend smiling when he suffered, but a weird feeling of jealousy bubbled up inside him.

Green eyes lit up as he continued, staring into space. "You should have _seen _her Lelouch. You would have been so proud! When we arrived, the board was just about to prohibit our participation; now half of them are her _friends_. The rest at the very least respects her."

The bubble of anger almost went away at the mental picture; until Lelouch recognized that affectionate tone. He was on his feet without a thought, prodding an angry finger at the offending knight. "Alright, _back off, Romeo_. You keep you filthy, _bloody_ hands away from my little sister you hear?"

Suzaku did back away, but denied it all: "I – what do you mean, I only protect her." then stopped to hold his ground. "_You're_ the one that made me promise to protect her."

Lelouch started pacing again; anything to get this energy diverted; "That was before I found out you were a dirty _pedophile_!" then turned at the brunette tried to interject. "Don't deny it; you're _swooning_ over her."

"She's sixteen," The boy set his jaw. "And it's not like I did anything to her."

Technicalities never seemed more trivial: "Still, a minor." Lelouch was seething. "And so you admit that you _want_ to."

The Japanese boy took way too long to deny that, and the dark prince knew what that meant. "I don't want your dirty, murdering hands touching her, you got that?"

It was apparently the wrong thing to say; suddenly, Suzaku was on offence: "Oh, that's rich; _you_ telling _me I_ would be dangerous for Nunnally? You killed _both _your parents, your brother, even your _other_ little sister. Remember her? She was just like Nunnally; good and kind, but you went killed and even tainted her name."

Oh, of course. It would be about _her_ again. Lelouch spat angrily. "Drag it up, come on. It's _always_ about _her _isn't it?"

Her name was thick between them, but neither of them dared to speak it out loud. Both caught in some misconceived notion that naming her would make the tragedy palpable again. It was of little effect, as the demon could practically hear his knight's soul scream her name.

_Euphy._

_Euphy._

_.Euphy._

There was only so much a man, or even a demon could take; he supposed it was a form of instinct, this thing called fist fighting. Because he could not remember how he had gotten there, straddling the felled boy with left fist curled into the black fabric of his outfit. A dull throb from his thumb on the other hand, pulled up long behind him was his one clue that this was not the first punch he was throwing.

Lelouch did not even question getting lucky against this man, though; just struck again. Unfortunately, instead of landing on that obnoxious face, the fist was diverted and hit the floor with a sickening crack; the dethroned emperor had little time to worry, for the world went into a blur. There was a weightless moment of flight, then a crash as his back hit something hard; and another as he passed through the object and hit true ground.

The impact hit the wind out of him, leaving him struggling for breath.

"Hitting me is fine." The knight's controlled voice told him from somewhere. "But not from that angle. _Even you_ could get lucky and push my nose's bone up my brain."

The implication left the prince seething: Suzaku didn't even take his punches as a threat. Struggling to his elbows while favoring his right thumb – which was thumping with an alarming amount of pain by now -, he looked around to find he had indeed landed and crashed through the folding table.

From above the boy's face swam into view. A dark patch was forming on the man's cheekbone, but there was a disappointing lack of blood. Suzaku extended a hand, but the Emperor did not accept. Lowering his eyes, he kicked the black folding chair with the last of his ebbing rage. "I want to kill you _so much_ right now, Suzaku."

It was the truest thing he had said in over a year.

The knight grunted, tilting his head a little to the side before he answered. "Well, you're supposed to be the clever one; so if you figure out how, I'll be around."


	12. Chapter 12

**Gambit 3****rd**** version.**

**Chapter 12: Procrastination**

**0000~L~0000**

Lelouch squeezed his eyes shut as he bit down hard on a piece of cloth; trying not to move the offending arm as his childhood friend prodded it. Already, the hand had swollen to twice its normal girth. The Demon Emperor had lasted a whole ten minutes before he had swallowed his pride and banged on the door for his old friend's help. The pain had been numbing before; having the damaged appendage touched made it far, far worse.

The knight grunted; "I can't believe you put your thumb inside your fist like that. Even a beginner would know that is a sure way to dislocate the joint."

Through the pain, Lelouch calmed his breathing and tried going for a sarcastic air. "Yes, well; excuse me for not spending my childhood throwing fists at sandbags..."

Again, Suzaku studied the hand with a grim expression, standing broad legged in a manner that alarmed his charge in a whole new way: If hell had a nurse, Lelouch realized, it would be the very image of this man.

Despite his best efforts, a small cry was elicited from him as the soldier grabbed hold of his thumb unceremoniously. The brunette met his gaze with a grim expression. "The joint is out of its socket. Ready?"

_What?_ "No!" The prince was sweating but felt cold regardless; _reason. _Surely, even _Suzaku_ could see reason? "Absolutely _not;_ I want to see a doctor."

Again, the Japanese nodded grimly; not in assent though: "Doctor is going to do the same thing; just suck it up."

The ex-Emperor made a last try for sanity, prying at the strong fingers with a trembling hand. Though in all honesty, he knew sanity had never been one of the knight's vices. "All the same, I think I'd prefer it done by a man that has spent his time learning how to _heal_ bodies instead of breaking theeee~!"

There came an end to coherent thought as the world turned a searing white for a slow, agonizing moment. When it passed he was on his knees with his poor hand pulled close. The room turned very quiet then, and the pain in his hand ebbed to an insistent pounding.

Having the grace to be a little abashed, the knight fidgeted. "I have to say, you were a lot braver about getting run thought with a sword."

"Yeah? Well, I guess I had more pressing concerns on my mind then beyond having my hand _mangled_ by a _righteous buffoon_." He managed, slowly standing. When the brunette went for his hand this time, he managed to sidestep though.

"I should check the joint capsule, Lelouch." The boy seemed insistent only at first; after a few halfhearted tries, the knight gave up on grabbing his arm. "Does it feel any better?"

"No" The prince lied, and the other smiled at him stupidly by way of reply. Lelouch grumbled a little, angry at getting caught in a fib. "You could have just shot me, you know." The Demon Emperor noted belatedly.

The knight-turned Zero was smiling happily, though; Lelouch figured his earlier death threats must have gained him some trust.

"How about we try and occupy that _mind_ then? Are you up to it?" The knight suggested.

Sarcasm was the only possible retort; Lelouch hoped he didn't sound too eager. "I'm not really _busy_ on anything _too_ urgent I guess. What did you have in mind?"

**0000~R~0000**

Rivalz had sat through another long, boring day of exams. True, he supposed he could try and work up some exam jitters. But really, he couldn't care less. He was pretty sure he was going to pass; even if he would probably get only a C- average.

But seriously, what was school without his friends? Not much, to him; just boring repetition. No, Rivalz reflected as he returned to his presumed dead friend's room: there was only one thing left in this school that kept him mildly interested in returning here every day; the lady on the bed of his one-time best friend.

When he opened the door, she was - as usual - lying scandalously draped on the bed. Her bare feet dangled above her and waved his way as he entered. An over-sized T-shirt hung over one shoulder, the other shoulder blade sticking out at him: the senior student strongly suspected it was _all _she was wearing.

She had a magazine in one hand and a pizza slice in the other: Rivalz was beginning to suspect it was a pose she only took when she knew someone was about to enter the room. Surely, a thin little slip of a girl like this could not be eating pizza's twenty-four hours a day?

That didn't solve the mystery where all those pizzas went though.

Rivalz walked around to stand in front of her; "Umm. Hi?" he asked after a moment of fidgeting. Perhaps he should have knocked; but she never answered anyway. The girl continued reading her magazine, appearing not to notice him.

A minute passed.

Suddenly, with a sigh, the green-haired girl stood, discarding both pizza and magazine rather roughly. The pizza added another smear to the bed's soiled linen. Rivalz supposed it was a good thing the bed's owner was not here to see it.

All such mundane thoughts were abandoned though, as this girl that could hardly be a day over sixteen stood close to him. Very close; noses almost touching. "I'm bored." She said huskily.

Well, she had done things like this before, the teen mused; but it never stopped to unnerve him. He laughed nervously: "Well, hah; don't get me wrong. You're very pretty…"

Two unnervingly yellow eyes blinked at him as she tilted her head slightly; "I'm bored." She stated again. "Entertain me?"

Bored? That was something the male student could relate to; but not right now. "Ah, yes. It's just that I like this… _other _girl."

She moved even closer, breathing heavily on his face; then stepped back. "So you can't even tell a decent _joke_ to someone else? How sad. I need a car."

Rivalz felt cheated despite himself. "What?" The girl sighed, turning her attention to the floor as she started rummaging through the discarded clothing. The boy hardly had time to turn away before she bent to scoop something up. Underwear was obviously a waste of time in this woman's mind.

She sighed. "If you can't do any tricks, I'll have to get myself some _real_ entertainment. I need a car."

Looking studiously at a poster on the wall, Rivalz conceded. "I could go out and rent you one, if you'd like. Can I come?"

The girl straightened and whirled around; for the first time he had met this strange young woman, she looked surprised. "You want to… what?"

Rivalz grunted "I can get you the car, but I want to come; I get bored _too_ you know."

That strange girl sighed, turning back to sorting her clothes. "I don't think that's a very good idea." She brightened though, a rare impish smile on her features. "But I have a far, _far_ better one."

**0000~Ch~0000**

Charles Zi Britannia, 98th emperor of the holy Britannian Empire was quite pleased with himself. Scientists were always the easiest to manipulate; and this bespectacled girl that he had chosen for the job was easy amongst them. All it had taken was a fake order for the book at the library to send it to the woman's house, and a few carefully placed online suggestions that this the gate the book spoke off would do good to mankind. The rest was done by the girl's inquisitive spirit and the drive all scientists shared to learn.

Charles had not had to worry about the money involved after all; the girl had already applied for funding for the project at three different institutes. Yes; the next phase of this plan would hardly require any of his oversight. So, he deigned to give his errant son another visit.

When he passed through the basement wall, his mood soured though: His son was _humming_, writing at his desk with an air of satisfaction. _Oh, no!_

Obviously, the old monarch had kept tabs on the boy in the previous weeks; but those times, his little usurper son had seemed more and more frustrated. As that suited the specter's plans well enough, the ghost had simply vanished through the wall again before he was noticed.

Now, however, the one main pillar on which Charles was building his plots seemed to be crumbling. It was high time to intervene; maybe the damage could still be contained. "Son, what are you _doing?_" He asked urgently. The boy stopped his writing momentarily, giving him an askew glance before returning to his work. "Well, hello father. Long time, no see…"

As the ghost floated close, he noticed the boy was using his left hand to write, rather less neat than his usual handwriting; his right hand was encased in a make-shift cast. The old King faked concern. "Dear boy, what happened to your hand?"

The boy seemed unconcerned. "My best friend and I had a bit of an argument. Don't worry though; we made up."

It was, in all earnestly, a worst case scenario. "He broke your hand and _you_ made up?"

"No." the boy conceded without raising his head; "_I_ broke my hand and _he_ made up." after a tense moment, the black-haired prince finally bothered to look at his father. "Now if you don't mind, I have a speech to write. It's a rather big occasion."

The old King was confused. "Don't tell me that _crazy knight_ actually agreed to letting you play Zero again?"

A lucky strike; the boy quickly disguised his mournful look, "Not quite." and put up a brave face instead. "But! This thing is actually important: persuading the Chinese eunuch board to get along."

The child emperor continued by prodding a finger at his dead father, as if making a major point: "_And_ I get to answer their questions live though the phone, with Suzaku acting as speaker. AND!" the boy practically swooned. "_Nunnall_y is going to be there too..."

Deciding to skip any remarks about this unhealthy sister-fixation his son suffered from, the ghostly Emperor choose to attack the boy's pride instead. "So you're content to be Zero's little talking parrot? You're going to let him keep you in this stinking cot of a cage?"

"Of course not!" The Prince answered heatedly; then took a calming breath. "Obviously, I am going to plot Suzaku's murder, and then take his place as Zero once again."

"Oh please," the ghostly King retorted comically; "You failed to kill him when you had an entire army at your back. Why would you fare any better now, locked in his basement?"

The boy was still scribbling on the paper; but his father knew it was a farce. "It's a worthy problem; I admit…" still, his son's gaze was defiant when it settled on him."I'm sure I'll figure something out eventually though."

The dead King pleaded with her successor; "Don't be stupid, boy; I'll find C.C. right now, and we'll get you right out of here." the demon Prince snorted in retort, returning to his scribbling. "If you haven't found her yet, I seriously doubt you ever will."

It occurred to the specter then; "Son, you don't happen to have any idea where she is?" the boy's lighthearted reply was enough of an assent; if only he had thought to ask his child _before_ he had gotten so alarmingly compliant to his captor, the dead King fumed silently.

"Even I did, I wouldn't bother telling you now. Shoo!" The boy winced slightly as he waved his casted hand at the specter. This was, the specter realized, a lost cause. Perhaps he could still trick the boy into accepting his help a different way; right now, though, he did as he was told: Charles left to brood.

**0000~N~0000**

They were in Nunnally's private quarters; something that still seemed to unnerve her childhood friend, hiding behind that dark mask. Sighing, she shifted through the papers he had brought; the writing was crooked, somewhat childish. But the words were nothing less than brilliant.

"This aid is really amazing, Suzaku!" She praised him, using his real name. "Wherever did you find this man?"

The man laughed nervously behind his mask, still standing at rapt attention besides her wheelchair. "I hardly deserve the credit; it was a chance encounter." She wished he would stop being so formal with her.

"Well, regardless." she continued in a stern voice. "I will be glad to meet him when you deliver this speech. He is going to be there, I should hope?"

The man was evasive; as usual. "No, no, that will not be possible. He is very shy; _very shy_. But I promised he could listen in on us…" The knight trailed off, probably thinking he said too much.

Nunnally clapped her hands together, trying to lighten the mood. "And a great performance you'll give us all."

As usual, her praise only worked to make the ex-knight more uncomfortable. "I am hardly as good as... _he_ was."

"Nonsense!" She lied through her teeth; "You are getting better and better; I hardly see the difference anymore."

"Really?" He asked, hopefully; almost innocently.

Thankfully, Suyoko took this moment to enter with a trolley carrying two dinner plates and a flask of wine. Nunnally feigned delighter surprise: "Suyoko, thank you! How thoughtful."

Her maid and bodyguard pretended to be embarrassed about the flattery, and excused herself again quickly.

Smoothly, Nunnally wheeled herself over to the trolley: "Suzaku, will you please have dinner with me? And I promise we will not be interrupted, so could you please remove that _dreadful_ mask?"

"But…" He interjected, obviously at a loss for any good argument. They both knew it was him, so why was he being so _stubborn_? He made a few stiff arm-movements, as if trying to do one of his Zero-speeches, but without any actual words coming out of his mouth. Finally, he sighed.

When he finally released the clasp as the back of his neck and turned to reveal his face, it was her turn to sigh, gratefully. "Now that is the face of my _friend_ I've been missing so much." She told him gratefully.

But Suzaku always seemed to find new ways to run from her: "I really don't want to impose. I can just go home, and we can continue tomorrow."

She could only just to grab his arm before he had run out of the door. As it was, she latched on and looked up at him pleadingly. "You are never imposing, Suzaku. Please stay; having dinner on my own is _lonely._"

That was it_: lonely_. Surely, he must have been as alone in this new world they were creating as she? This world that would soon not even understand them anymore: creatures of the old, crueler world that they were.

To his credit, the man did not flee any further. Or maybe that was just because he had found another road back to what seemed his favorite past-time: guilt-tripping. "I'm so sorry, Nunnally! How you must hate me."

At least he wasn't crying; yet. What was she going to _do_ with this man? Nunnally figured she'd poor him a drink. "My brother left me long before you stuck a sword in him, Suzaku." It came out sterner then she had meant it; "I've forgiven you, now please stop this." she had also forgiven said brother, but it hardly seemed like the time to mention that. The ambassador poured herself a glass of red, and drank deep.

Her knight was shocked.

"Don't look at me like that, Suzaku. I am sixteen. This is perfectly legal."

Suzaku looked taken aback by that: he sat back down at the table, looked away, and then drained his glass in one worried gulp. Nunnally gave off her most radiant smile; now she could only hope there was a level of intoxication that would allow the warrior to relax before he passed out from overindulgence…

In her most airy voice Nunnally made light conversation, not worrying the slightest when all she got in return were uhm's and ah's. She knew Suzaku well; he had never been one for pointless gossip. But the chatter did its job, which was to take the knight's mind off of things. Make him relax. Make him smile.

When it came to opening the second bottle, they were both laughing merrily at just about everything; including the way she botched taking out the cork, pinching the bottle between her weak legs in an attempt for leverage.

When he finally came around the table to help her, Nunnally thought this was the best of time to show her true intentions: as he made to take the bottle from her, she grabbed him by the collar of that purple-black Zero costume, and pulled him down to her level.

Anxiety, uncertainty, and a sudden fear of rejection came out of nowhere. But those were feelings for little, uncertain girls. Not a woman that knew well what was better for everyone, and had vowed to make it so. She pressed on: on to and against a pair of clear, cool lips that gave little indication they felt her presence at all: soft but unrelenting; not parting to invite her closer, but not closing to ward her off either.

As she opened her eyes to look into his she knew her mistake: abject horror and revulsion seemed closest to what those wide eyes portrayed. She was just about to pull back, to apologize. To claim she was drunk after all, when two hands tangled in her hair roughly, and pulled her in deeper. Closer, tighter, she thought she would drown in him; would lose her lips to the raving beast that tried to eat her mouth.

And then, he was gone.

Not just his mouth on hers; no, as Nunnally gasped for breath and composure, she heard the door slam and knew that Suzaku – that Zero – and fled the scene.

Nunnally smoothed out her dress, felt at her sanded lips, and that decided that - as long as Suzaku was not on his way to drown himself in a lake or anything - things had turned out as best as she could have ever hoped.

**0000~S~0000**

In a daze Suzaku ran, stumbling all the way home; through darkened alleys and quiet streets. Only much later would he thank the stars no one had been there to see their great savior, Zero, running away like a scared little boy. But all he could see, think of now, were those delicate, soft pink lips, closing in on him.

As usual, the only way he could even think of repaying for his deeds, was ending his own, miserable life. It was a constant thought to him by now; beckoning and seducing him at every turn: sweet, merciful death. Why could he not be granted even that?

Oh, he could mull over the options; play out the possibilities in his head. Death in battle, death by his own hand; accidents; voicing the wrong insults to the wrong murdering psychopath…

He had even considered finding Jeremiah to use his Geass canceller on him; but in the end, he finally realized he could not. For a person like him, having the option of suicide opened was almost identical to taking it. The Geass placed on him made it impossible to enact any scenario that would willingly lead to his end. Likely, it even obscured those roads that would bring his end unwillingly; though he supposed it was a mercy that he was oblivious to those unconscious brushes with death.

As the option of taking his own life was lost from him, Suzaku went for solace to the one being he considered capable of removing said hurdle. With three leaps he was through the yard, and again as many steps down to the basement floor. Finally, after botching the lock three times, he crashed through the door.

And there he was, the man that would –somehow- be able to stop him; end him. His friend - and enemy - idly sat on the edge of the bed, burning purple eyes coming to rest on him with a hooded expression; like the demon already knew what he had done.

Regardless, he confessed; hoping against hope he would finally meet his just punishment; "I kissed her." then, as he was still taking breath, he elaborated. "I kissed Nunnally."

For the longest time, there was utter silence. Suzaku wished - wished vehemently – that the earth would finally open up beneath him and swallow him – swallow him and take him straight down to the bowels of hell where he surely belonged.

Nothing happened; finally, the other spoke, face obscured by his raven hair. "That's quite understandable, Suzaku." His voice was almost light; "I'd be smitten with her too, if she was not my sister." Then the prince stretched his legs, looking at the black clad 'hero' askance almost casually. "Say, Suzaku. You don't suppose I could borrow your _gun_ for a moment?"

It was possibly the biggest let down of his life.


	13. Chapter 13

**Gambit 3****rd**** version.**

**Chapter 13: Freedom's Lure**

**0000~K~0000**

Kallen pause in mid-strike to look at her unexpected guest. The two of them stood in the middle of the otherwise empty police training dojo. A large sandbag swung close by, forgotten. As a silent moment passed, a trickle of sweat made its way down her cheek, past her neck and chose to disappear into the black top of her training outfit. "You want to _what_?"

The black visor only returned Kallen's own reflection, giving no clue as to the man's intent; but his voice – though altered – seemed sincere enough. "Just to talk."

That was ridiculous; she and Zero hadn't talked since... well, since Zero was still the old Zero. Not this fake who-ever-he-was. Thinking on those days made her angry too; a weird kind of angry that left a lump in her throat.

This was the last thing –_the very last thing_ – she needed today: to talk to this creature; this fake she could only regard with undiluted hatred. The reason for this hate was not one she wanted to consider too deeply; traitorous thoughts came from it.

Not that Kallen very much wished to dive into her feelings much at all lately; just _angry _was as close as she wanted to look; angry and possibly bored. Bored and angry with everyone it seemed: bored with her job insisting on paperwork almost daily; bored of her friends trying to cheer her up; even bored with her mother and her ever-so-slow recovery. Oh, she tried her best to feel differently, but she just couldn't; perhaps this made her a bad person; but indeed, she was too bored and angry to really care. She had come to the gym to blow off steam; not to make friendly chat and suck it all up like an adult _again_.

Her scowl was replaced by a wide, feral smile after only a moment though. "I'd _love_ to; on one condition."

**0000~S~0000**

Pulling the thick padded gloves over his Zero's black ones, Suzaku felt unnaturally nervous about this; which confused him: this kind of play was almost second-nature to him. Though he had to admit, it had been a while since he had sparred with a real life partner.

"It's a friendly match, right?" He checked with the woman again, quenching the feeling as well as he could. Through his darkened visor, her features were a little difficult to read, but the maniacal grin on her face was clear enough. The costume was obviously never designed with this kind of use in mind, but Suzaku was fairly certain he could pull it off.

So why was the 'Red Lotus' circling him already with an air of glee?

"Of course." She conceded, a little too happily.

"And you only want to talk during?" he tried again; that seemed a less then realistic demand to him. Suzaku either thought with his brain, or with his body. Talking was something for the brain; fighting for the body. Maybe it was different for women; but he didn't really see how one could do both.

"That's right." She agreed, throwing a long kick which he easily diverted with the back of his hand; perhaps the same was true for her after all. "Fire away."

The man started between friendly strikes and parries; "Yes; Kalle-" but he was cut off as Kallen drove a punch deep into his cut; for a friendly match, she sure wasn't pulling any punches.

He breathed deeply, straightening and jumping up and down a few times. When he looked at the redhead, she was still smiling, though; not a hint of a guilty conscience. "Sorry _Zero; _was that _too hard _for you?"

With not a small amount of dread Suzaku belatedly realized why he had been leery of accepting the challenge; the woman seemed set to hurt him bad, and retaliating in kind would not be very chivalrous.

Suzaku didn't really mind the beating; he was fine with that; it was his own Geass order to survive that might cause problems. If she was going to try and kill him, he would be forced to retaliate. And as Kallen was not aware of who he was, he doubted she realized the danger she was putting herself in. The white knight realized it might be best to opt out now.

But how would he do that without raising suspicion? Suzaku thought he had a better idea: he started a little mantra in his head. _'She won't kill me. She won't kill me.'_ It made sense, right? The Black Knights' ace would never kill her Zero, even if she knew it wasn't really _her _Zero at all: they had an audience to please, after all.

The white knight focused on his questions instead. "Kallen, do you think I did the wrong thing?"

That got her off guard a bit; for a moment, she even forgot to rain attacks down on him. No; there was no questioning what he meant; Requiem.

The girl sighed, almost lowered her defense. "No; I should be thankful for you saving my life."

He nodded at her, giving a few halfhearted strikes; more to snap her out of it than anything else. "But you hate me for killing him."

The action or his words had the desired effect; though he immediately questioned the wisdom of them as he found himself the bud of an angry flurry of attacks. A series of strikes was ended with a high-kick; and when he intercepted the foot, the other one joined for a double kick; the girl spun through the air and landed crouched on her feet.

"Keh." She feigned. "Whatever makes you say that?"

A blatant lie; if she had been happy for the distraction before, the ace was now getting riled up. Now, she was truly putting her feet- and fists - down. Was Kallen as good as in hand-to-hand combat as in her Gurren? _'She won't kill me. She won't kill me.' _He went again.

"Do you think it was wrong? Was there another way?"

The woman grunted, returning to a defensive stance.

"Why don't you ask ambassador Nunnally that? You see her almost every day."

The question took him aback; the truth was, Suzaku was afraid to ask. He had _always_ been afraid to ask this of her; especially before he had found he had not truly killed his beloved's dear brother. And now, with the added weight of last night's kiss, he was afraid to see the ambassador at all.

Actually, Suzaku didn't really understand why he still felt guilt over this botched attempted murder that he and his friend had called Zero's Requiem. Maybe because he, too, could see that, in a very real sense, he _had_ still ended the demon's life; even if he still continued to breathe down in his basement.

Or maybe this sensation wasn't guilt at all; perhaps it was just one he mistook for it, as it was the only feeling he usually knew. Perhaps this feeling was... hope? Maybe, for ones in his miserable existence, he would be allowed to fix one of his terrible sins.

Would it really be that bad? Just to tell a very select few? To tell Kallen, maybe even Milly; to tell Nunnally? Would Suzaku truly be doing a bad thing? But still, he hesitated: He was afraid that if he asked Nunnally's opinion, she would figure it all out before Suzaku could be sure he was doing the right thing… Because if it was not the right thing, the knight was certain he would cause another epic calamity true to Suzaku's record.

A record that included killing his own father and forcing his own country into capitulation, allowing his princess to be turned into a mass murder and letting her get shot by a terrorist, dropping a warhead on his the capital of his own beloved country, setting his best friend up as an evil dictator and killing him…

The ex-knight was still formulating a reply when he was met with a flurry of punches; which he parried deftly -at first: an elbow was sidestepped just a little late, and he felt himself pushed back by the ferocity of her onslaught.

It ended with a snap and a daze; Suzaku stood motionless a moment as he processed his vision impairment had been caused by an open palm to his mask, driving the visor into his face. A light crack ran down the length of the mask as blood started to ooze from his face; the Zero mask truly was more than a hindrance then protection.

When he saw Kallen pull back a leg for another ferocious swing, it seemed the Geass that controlled him had had enough; He found himself blocking the shin with a cruel elbow, then pulled back and retorted in kind with a spin-kick. It took her in the ribs hard.

The white knight dared not move for a moment, testing first that control over his body was returned to him; it would not do to kill the woman in some delusion of protecting his own life. When he turned to regard Kallen; she was somewhat slouched over the ribs, but seemed more interested in favoring the damaged leg.

"Sorry about that." He managed; she smiled at him.

"Quite alright, Suzaku; I would have done the same."

And once again, Suzaku realized he was a complete and utter failure.

**0000~S~0000**

The talks Zero and Nunnally hosted were at the ambassador's private residence, and though he had been in good spirits despite his fears to speak to Nunnally privately, Suzaku's mood was quickly souring.

Prime cause was Lelouch's voice in his ear, which was becoming more than a minor inconvenience: the man seemed completely oblivious to the fact Suzaku could not focus on two conversations at the same time; let alone collect his own thoughts in the process. Yes, that was likely it.

'_I can't believe they are actually fighting over who gets the first water well.' _The prince cut in again, all while Suzaku was trying to follow a heated argument between two of the Eunuchs. Suzaku thought the prince should probably be able to believe it with a little work; had they not experienced first-hand what would happen to a town deprived of clean drinking water?

Memories of a war-ravaged, defeated Japan still disturbed Suzaku's slumbers some nights; memories of death and decease: the kind of deceases caused by lacking water prime amongst them. And the knight considered he had quite a few _other_ memories that could bring him bad dreams instead.

Then again, Lelouch was Lelouch. There was little reason for the prince to feel guilt at what the war had done to Japan; as he had not been responsible – not like _Suzaku_ had been. Also, guilt seemed one of those emotions the demon emperor had long since discarded. Still, Lelouch should be able to imagine; surely.

'_Dear god, make them stop bickering! What those kids need is a strong figure they all fear so they all stay in line –no, not you Suzaku. Last thing we need is tensions between Japan and China.'_

It was just as well; Suzaku had lost trail of the argument completely now; About six of these 'kids' - men ranging from his own age to about a decade older - were cutting each other off in midsentence repeatedly.

Nunnally was watching rather helplessly. He felt bad for her; responsible even: as Zero, it was his job to help and protect her. They had been making such good progress too; the issue of dethroning the Empires was all but resolved. Sadly enough, new problems had arisen. Like this argument over providing all villages with clean drinking water wells.

Suzaku could only watch helplessly as they board of eunuchs started having at each other – almost literally by now; if _Lelouch _was out of ideas, whatever could _he_ do?

The demon's voice kept babbling on regardless, supplying little help. Suzaku wished- desperately wished - the man would drop this strangely talkative mood.

And then, wonders behold, Suzaku got his wish! There was a loud crash through the earpiece.

A brief moment, the knight was actually worried – actually worried! – for the demon's life. But then he heard the prince's slow, rhythmic breathing. He did not sound in pain; maybe in awe, but not in pain. And it came to Suzaku that there were very few things in this world that would leave this enemy prince speechless for this long.

Suzaku-as-Zero turned in his seat, bringing the microphone to his mouth discretely. "Lelouch, don't you _dare_. You _promised_!"

Not like _that_ had ever stopped that demon before.

When he realized the futility, Zero excused himself from the meeting to report a burglary in progress; back at his house.

**0000~L~0000**

The sensation was akin to only a few Lelouch had experienced in his short life: Perhaps most like to the time he had received his Geass. Or like, more recently, he had lay dying, watching his life slash before him.

Time stopped its flow; everything seemed to come to an end. Then suddenly, out of nowhere a new way was opened up to him: a new path; new possibilities that gave him a way to continue going. Perhaps it was best described by coming at the edge of an abyss, and suddenly realizing you had sprout wings.

What had been his only window out to the world was gone, replaced by a shamble of dust and broken mortar. And eerie white light rained in, the illusion only strengthened by the snow pouring down with it. From the outside, an emotionless yet almost childlike face bent down into that hole now connecting him to the outside world. Past the mortar, CC's slim hand waved down and reached for him. The phone device was all but forgotten in his ear as his friend's voice hissed warnings at him that he could hardly understand.

She had come for him. In a receding corner of his mind, he registered that CC looked exactly the same as the day he had first met her; even up to her hairdo and the white restraining suit. She had likely worn it especially for the occasion; that would be in tune with her sense of humor.

It was déjà vu all over again; and he could only stare. Ironically, it was the voice in his ear that snapped him back to himself "Don't you _dare_, Lelouch!" his one-time friend hissed into his ear.

"Sorry Suzaku." Was all he could say as he took the offered hand that pulled him out into the cold night that represented only _freedom_ to him now.

It would have been rude beyond measure to decline such an invitation.

**0000~C~0000**

C.C. sat silently, watching the vision illuminated by her headlights, the rhythmic screech of the windscreen wipers creating a spectacle that was almost eerie. Within the tandem light, a figure reached upward, in a haze of show that contrasted sharply with rubble of the house she had just assaulted using said SUV. A white shirt and light denim pants contrasted with his black hair fading into the dark beyond her headlights.

She was in no particular hurry; capture was one of those dangers that ceased to worry her a long time ago; but she had expected more urgency from this boy. Perhaps she had made a mistake after all, coming back for him.

CC had opened the SUV's passenger seat for the man and taken up the driver's seat again, after releasing the chain that she had used to pull the back wall from the basement; though there was little wind, the icy air was slowly creeping in. She was beginning to wish he'd hurry.

One of the household staff came out then, to yell at them. But it seemed to go unnoticed by her ex-accomplice, who brought his arm down to study the snowflakes on the black cast that covered his right hand. A memory came to her, unbidden. _Do you know why snow is white..?_

C.C. squinted at the man's back, trying to gauge what was left of her warlock. Death could really mess with a mind, the grey witch knew; but it was hard for her to consider it could ruin even his callous soul. The immortal witch swallowed heavily, trying to sort this feeling; so _this_ was all her sacrifice had achieved.

"Why is it snowing in October?"

The question worried her, "It is November."

He still didn't move: "Oh."

The aid had gotten reinforcement in the form of a housekeeper wielding a broom, but they seemed hesitant to attack the two of them for now. The boy Emperor ignored them completely, finally turning to walk to the car.

The dark-haired teen slouched down into the passenger seat, looking studiously at the now empty white blizzard falling through the headlight's illumination. He didn't close the door. The green-haired witch squinted at him, trying to discover there again the boy she had come to know. Maybe he wasn't even _there_ anymore; death had a way of... changing a person. She should know; she had done it a few hundred times.

Finally he spoke up. "Why did you come back?"

Expecting the question, she answered quickly, in that flat tone. "Because you asked me to."

The changeling seemed to expect that; "But the contract is void. I doubt we could forge a new one if we even wanted to…" slowly he turned to regard her. "So why?"

She snorted, keeping her air of disinterest. "You will just have to pay me another way. A good fresh soul to _Geass_ is hard to find these days." She toyed with her hair a bit, pretending not to study for his reaction. "I should know; I just spent over three months looking for your _replacement_."

One side of his mouth went up into a semblance of a smirk she thought she might just recognize, so she plowed on. "Needless to say I've been bored out of my _skull_. Also, your message implied we'd be having pizza."

The witch released her hair, tugging it behind her ear with a sigh and turned to him. He finally looked like her warlock again, if maybe a little worse for wear. "So what do we do now, fearless leader?"

He always did like to be in control; the evil smirk was back. "We find a safe place to hide, find the bad guys behind all this…" A theatrical hand followed along with his words; "And then, we crush them."

She laughed; only those that did not know her might think it a mirthless laugh.

"That simple?" Starting the car, she smirked back; she knew the _perfect_ hiding place.

"And here I thought _you_ were the bad guy."

**0000~0000**

They were truly speeding now, the SUV uncomfortably wide for the slim Japanese highway lanes. In the rearview mirror, he could already see sirens behind them. Suzaku must have made the call; police cars had first passed them without notice, but had soon realized their mistake. From that, Lelouch deduced that an officer had talked to the household staff before they had learned what vehicle to track.

This is where he was supposed to think up a clever and elaborate plan.

"Can't you go any faster?" Was all he could come up with for now.

C.C. looked as bored as ever, but dug her foot down a little deeper, and they sped up just a little more. Not half enough to outrun the police cars by the looks of things. Lelouch found himself cursing the eerie still midnight highway; if there had been some more traffic, they might have had a better chance of blending in. Then again, this bloody SUV stood out way too much.

Again he turned, looking out the window, trying to gauge their position. As they went, he cursed Suzaku for keeping him from up to date roadwork information. How was he supposed to think if a plan when he had next to no information to go on?

Just at that moment, he noticed a red police motor riding along side of them right outside his window; the figure riding the striking machine was also dressed in full red, and she seemed awfully familiar. As the red helmet turned, he could only just make out two dark and very angry eyes. But he knew who those eyes belonged to: _Kallen._

Inexplicably, he found himself sinking deeper and deeper in his chair as those eyes bored at him with vehemence; he supposed she was just about ready to kill him now.

It was the attempt of evading eye contact that made him notice C.C.; her smiling face and lifted hand electing a vexed sound from his throat. "Stop _waving _at her!" he hissed; then added belatedly. "And mind the road!"

Kallen's eyes on the back of his head were practically flinging fire at him now. Actually, if she did kill him now, he would completely understand.

"Is the N551 bridge still out?" He asked, not really expecting an answer; then he realized he could actually check. "Take the next left."

The road they took now would take them up and over another U-bend that connected right into the bridge he meant to go for; if it was still out. Looking down on the N551 that led up to the bridge, he realized there had been quite a bit of work done in his absence, and most of the roadblocks had been moved on quite a bit.

The bridge itself was still closed though, and the arrangement would still do for his purposes; machines and equipment loitered over the 4 lanes. He took special note of the gaping hole in the first and second lanes. It could be done; the SUV was heavy enough to plow through most of the equipment – the bigger pieces barred; they would just have to slow down a bit.

As they wound up aligning to the bridge, he started to rehearse to C.C. the steeple she would have to run to make it to the other side. "Slow down to eighty before we crash through the sign." He cautioned again; they would never be able to turn to the second lane to miss a parked truck, and then change lanes back to evade the holes if they went any faster.

To her credit, C.C. was fully focused on the road now, as the roadblock sign that marked the start of their gauntlet closed in. Kallen was still riding next to them, but he could see she was wavering; just a little.

They would be slowing down at the last possible second, Lelouch knew; Kallen would not know what a gauntlet awaited them behind the fence. He ground his teeth a moment; then decided it wasn't worth the risk. Finally making eye contact, he motioned his Q1 to slow down. She looked angry; but also shocked.

And then, C.C. braked hard, letting go of the paddle only after they crashed through the sign. "Left!" he called needlessly; she knew what to do. They passed the truck, and with another "right" passed the hole in second lane. They swirled to the first lane then, and into the side to pass more heavy equipment.

As they made contact with the guardrail, he realized Kallen was right behind them; the stubborn woman would likely get herself killed.

They crashed through the far-end sign that ended the roadblock, and the prince knew that they had lost all pursuit; except this very, very driven redhead.

C.C. knew it too; she pulled out a gun. _When had C.C. ever carried a gun anyway?_ He wondered, distressed. "Take the wheel, I'll shoot her tires."

"Don't!" he interjected, too late. He could only gawk as that beautiful red streak faltered and exploded into a blaze.

"Oh, stop making a face." The witch drawled, grabbing the wheel back that he did not even remember taking. "She's fine. You know her."

Indeed, as they sped away, he could still see her figure in the distance, coming slowly to her feet.

**0000~0000**

Kallen removed her red helmet, completely ignoring the bonfire that had been her custom bike behind her. She was angry; _very_ angry. She felt tricked, conned, betrayed.

She felt a lot of things; but these emotions were easily squashed together in a ball of burning hatred concentrated on this _creature _that was supposed to be dead.

On a man whose face she had clearly seen inside that speeding car; a face she had thought she would never see again.

But that was fine, because now, she would have the chance to kill that cheating, double-crossing _lair_ of a man herself.

Somehow, her step felt lighter as she turned to walk back through the rubble that was the sum of the road works and quite a few police cars. This chase might have been over; but she would get another chance.


	14. Chapter 14

**Gambit 3****rd**** version.**

**Chapter 14: Find That Niche**

**0000~L~0000**

It was their second change of cars, and as Lelouch had suspected it seemed they would not be leaving Tokyo. For this coupe, as opposed to the last two vehicles, C.C. had actual keys. They remained unused for now, placed above the silent ignition.

Car keys were, it turned out, an overrated luxury. Even without his father's ghost to open locks for them. He would never have thought to consider that CC would know how to pick locks before; but he supposed it would make sense for a lonely immortal to acquire skills like this.

"So where are we going?" He tried again; she just chuckled, though. She had said it was a surprise; which did not please him at all. If there was one thing Lelouch hated, it was surprises. Then again he was hardly in a position to complain.

C.C. seemed to have more pressing concerns. "So, how did you do it? Did you get your father's code?"

The Demon emperor sucked in a slow breath; "I… suppose that's it…" but he quickly berated himself for his evasion. This was C.C.; his immortal witch. He could trust her; he had _always _trusted her. Not that he had had a choice before, but still…

He needed to trust her again, he realized; if only because she had the information that might help him understand his predicament: why was he returned amongst the living? How did this weird after-death regeneration work if he had no sigil to mark him as a code-bearer? Why was his father's ghost bound to him? (Though the last question seemed rather less pressing now it had left his side.)

Before he could formulate a decent enough answer, C.C. caught him off guard; yanking at the cast that protected his still tender right hand. "So, is the sigil on your hand? Is that why you wrapped it?"

"What? No…" he started again; "C.C., there is… something weird about my condition." The witch didn't heed a word he said, studying his forehead from up way too close while keeping his bangs away with one hand. She pouted. "Not on your forehead either; shame really."

Dimly, he realized she was excited about this; and hoped he wasn't bashing her hopes too hard. "C.C., I have not found the sigil on my person anywhere."

She shook her head though. "Did you check your back?"

He affirmed that he did, trying to fend her off.

"And your mouth? It could be on your tongue…"

So now he finally understood why it was a bad idea to get yourself stuck in a confining place with someone with no sense of decency. "Ih cuh beh ihsah mah tummeh; wah da cheh deh doo?"

"What?" She asked incredulous, before understanding she would have to get her hands out of his mouth before he could make himself understood.

"I said it could be on the inside of my stomach; and maybe you wanted to check _there_?"

"Oh. Sorry." She pouted, sinking down into her seat, crestfallen. "I just thought… if you're like me now…"

Gone was his proud, insensitive witch; replaced by some fragile little girl whose feelings he seemed to have hurt. _Wonderful;_ now he felt guilty.

"Hey," The demon said; "I don't really know understand what happened to me yet." his voice was a little too kind and reassuring in his own ears; C.C. _should_ have been offended. "But I know I came back from the dead, twice!"

Unfortunately, the green haired immortal seemed far from offended. She just cast her watery eyes down, a stupid half-smile on her lips. _Don't you dare come undone at the seams on me_! He wanted to scream at her. Instead, he assured her. "So that's pretty much the same, right?"

Hesitating, he put his good left hand in the nape of her neck, forcing her head up so he could look into her eyes. She still didn't look alright; not alright at all.

"Hey?" He tried again, rubbing the hand through her hair; desperate to snap her out of it. "Thanks for rescuing me, ok?"

On a whim, he closed the distance with her, softly touching her lips with his own. He moved back then, giving her his best grin. "Though, _seriously_, if I'd wanted to I could have gotten out myself _anytime_, you know."

"Keh!" She retorted; the thick sarcasm was back in her voice – thankfully! "Do not kid yourself, boya!" The girl raised herself up, pulling the back of one hand past her eyes before snaking both into his shirt and taking a seat on his lap.

_Whoops._ There was something in him that told him this was dangerous ground; that he should be happy to be free of any obligations to this witch; that the last thing he should do now was get lured into an even more complicated relationship with her.

It was a rather small, unheeded part.

"Let's celebrate your return." She murmured down into his ear.

It would have been rude beyond measure to decline such an invitation.

**0000~0000**

Lelouch slouched over the office chair's back, seated the wrong way around; elbows crossed over the top. He used his feet to spin the chair slowly left to right. As if the chair's cushion could protect him from those two desperate smiling faces that regarded him. One face, happy and innocent, belonged to Rivalz. The other, a little more jaded, tried to cover what he knew quite well was a hopeful expression; Milly Ashford.

With a sigh, he turned his attention to the fourth occupant of the room, who was pointedly ignoring him in favor of some silly magazine. C.C., in contrast to her fire less than an hour ago, was back to her old self; as if nothing had happened in that car at all. As if she hadn't…

_Her nails on his skin, pulling and clawing feverously to remove the offending shirt._

As if _he_ hadn't…

_Pushing her down on the back seat, a nervous laugh at getting caught here, in a car; in the open._

This was precisely the reason he had worked so hard to keep at least that distance from the immortal in the past: he knew she was old; different, and maybe even a little broken. Getting involved with her like this would only cause trouble for them both; but of course, it was easier to hang onto resolve when there was a timeline to keep to. Or perhaps he was no longer as strong as he had once been.

Regardless; she was back to her old self. He figured it either meant she was disappointed in his performance or sated in her needs; he'd be damned if he would let her unfazed him now. He could play the same game. "C.C., I am not happy."

Focusing an angry scowl on the immortal's back, he ignored the crestfallen, shocked stares from his school-time friends. "Why am I not happy, C.C.?"

The woman answered heedlessly, not even looking up. "Because you are a grouchy-pooh?"

Before, in the heat of the moment, he had been able to fool himself to believe that there might still be a purpose for him; for C.C. and him both. Now, having had some time to process the information the China meeting had offered him, such delusions were waning. All evidence suggested there really was no new enemy to fight.

He sighed again; if he had ever imagined any reunions with these dear friends, none of those dreams had been this awkward. With a quick glance, he noticed that Milly had a particularly fake smile plastered on her face. It was her trademark way, he knew, to keep from crying. Rivalz was faring little better, rubbing his arm and studying the floor to the side.

It was all getting too much to process: His requiem was in shambles, the cause of which did not seem one malevolent being, but rather a joint collectiveness of stupidity and selfishness. His own continued very existence puzzled, if not annoy him. After suggesting the opposite, his witch now seemed to have decided she didn't need a warlock after all. And to add insult to injury, all the people he had pushed away _so very hard_ - if only to keep them alive - seemed insistent to follow him wherever he went with heartfelt offers of forgiveness.

He wanted to run, hide in the deepest hole he could find and stay there forever and ever till they all had forgotten he ever excised. It did not seem likely there was a hole in this plain of existence deep enough for such a feat.

Instead, he got up with another sigh. "I imagine my old room is still there?" Lelouch asked by way of clarifying where he went. He was too depressed to be going through niceties right now; he vaguely wondered if they understood.

It was pointless; his entire existence was. Even though he had finally broke free of that choking little basement, he felt as trapped as ever. With no goal, no enemy to destroy, what was the point of _him_?

'_And here I thought you were the bad guy...' _The demon emperor hissed softly as he paused at the door's threshold.

_And that, he was…_

He could only steady himself with a hand on the frame as he had the sensation of puzzle pieces falling and re-arranging themselves around him. When the world came to a slow, spinning stop, he was left in a cluttered mess of a world that looked strange and new.

Despite this, Lelouch smiled. He had not calculated this through, but his strategic insight had never lied to him before; from this new vantage point, this puzzle might still be solved.

"Milly; big interview in one week time."

He hoped to include all three of them in a broad smile.

"And for the love of god, no gossips yet, please!"

**0000~M~0000**

The room went quiet after Lelouch left; it was an eerie, unreal quiet. Milly had never been one to believe in the miracles; but she had no other explanation then that. He was alive! She didn't doubt that; all other questions would, it seemed, have to wait.

The news anchor girl knew better then to push her childhood friend now; he had always been a private person. And she supposed apparent death was not the kind of thing to change that for the better. She just couldn't believe he was _alive_!

Rivalz seemed to already have past that hurdle though, fidgeting on his chair uncomfortably. "But wait; an interview? Isn't that _bad_? Shouldn't he be hiding?"

_Alive and back at scheming it seemed. _This, Milly realized happily, meant he was doing pretty well. It wasn't quite like the old days; as Shirley and Suzaku were still dead – and not even Milly Ashford would ask for more than one miracle; but it was a start.

The tall blonde clapped her hands together, ignoring the question. "Isn't this _wonderful_? Our friend is _back_! This calls for a party!"

From behind her magazine, the green haired girl made a sound – CC he had called her? such an odd name. The woman was a mystery to Milly; she looked so young but acted so old. Something about her put Milly off though, as those cold golden eyes came up from behind her magazine. "I thought Lelouch said no rumors; what's the occasion going to be?"

The Ashford heir scoffed. "What are you, his handmaiden seeking his orders carried out? Besides, we have parties here all _the time_; there's nothing odd about it."

Helpfully, Rivalz put up a hand. "Actually, we haven't had a party since…"

"Yes," Milly cut in, heedless. "Good point, Rivalz; _not_ having a party soon would definitely spread rumors, as we have not had any for way too long."

The girl laughed, - laughed at _Milly Ashford_! Then dropped her magazine, getting up close to the tall blonde; she hardly reached up to Milly's shoulders. "Oh? It might be a bit of a strange party; with – what – only ten students left in the entire academy?"

"Ah;" Milly called in a fake friendly tone. "Do you mean to help? Have you enrolled into our school yet?"

If it had not been obvious before, the cold eyes staring up at Milly would have told her, this C.C. was no ordinary girl. The two women stood eye to eye, auras battling for supremacy. Milly was not about to be cowed though, ignoring the warning lights in the back of her mind: there were very, very few people that looked Milly Ashfords in the eye without flinching.

Strangely, after only a moment, C.C. seemed to think better of it. Her boisterous laugh suggested she did not consider it a defeat; rather, she was postponing their match. "Whatever; as long as there is enough _pizza_ to eat."

C.C. turned then, as if realizing something. "Oh no! My pizzas." The grin on her face suggested to Milly there was nothing to worry about; the green haired girl insisted though.

"Got to go save my pizzas from that _clean freak. _Try and be good now!"

**0000~S~0000**

Zero locked the kitchen's door behind him and turned to see the cook and maid giving him shocked stares. He almost laughed nervously; but that would not do for the people's hero. Behind him, the fuming red-head started pounding the door, all the while screaming loudly. "Su-Ze-Rooo!"

Why the hell had he let this fuming red-head into his house in the first place?

For a moment the pounding stopped, then intensified as the woman had no doubt found a weapon to assault the heavy door with.

He turned to the cook and maid, slipping a few bills from his coat pocket; he hoped the action didn't offend, but it was the best he could think off under the circumstances.

"Thank you for all your hard work." He said, honestly. "Please take the rest of the evening off." He motioned to the back door to indicate they should leave; with them gone, the house would be empty safe him and Kallen. It was the least he could do to keep his staff safe.

The maid looked up uncertainly though. "Sir, are you going to be alright? Shouldn't we call the cops or something?"

The irony, of course was, that this girl _represented_ the police. He knew better then to point that out though; drawing himself up, he told her.

"I think the great Zero can take care of one distraught female, do you not?"

That seemed to placate her, if only just; Suzaku waited until they had left and locked the door behind him before removing his mask, calling out through the door.

"Kallen, if I come out now, will you please stop destroying my kitchen door?" He considered his house had had enough damage done to it for one night.

There was a moment of silence before the girl replied. "Very well, but what goes for your house may not apply to your person. I _saw _him, Suzaku; and now I understand what you asked me before. You lying _bastard_!"

That wounded the knight. "I did not lie! I merely… left out some information."

"Fah!" She laughed incredulously. "Did _he_ tell you to _'leave out information'_?"

"No-o." Suzaku spelled it out; "He told me to leave out _all_ information." then hesitated, pushing at the door. Kallen was still glowering, but her eyes were fixed on the carpet somewhere. A fire-extinguisher lay discarded at her feet. Suzaku heaved a sigh. "He told me not tell _anyone anything_."

She chucked; it was a mirthless, angry sound. "You know, I realized in our sparring match that you had faked your end; but in all honesty, I had never expected you to have _both_ weaseled out of death."

Another cut at his honor, and for once he didn't believe he deserved it. Despite good manners, Suzaku was just about ready to start hitting this woman too now. The knight clenched and unclenched his black-gloved hands a few times before he felt he could safely answer. The temptation to tell her about his Geass condition was strong now; as she already knew everything else. "My death was faked from the start… As for his... I didn't know."

The red-head kicked the fire-extinguisher; hard. It bounced with a heavy 'thud', and rolled over to Suzaku's feet. "Of course you didn't; that's why he decided to break into your cellar?"

-"I didn't know _at first_; when I found out…. Well, I guess I just didn't know what to do."

She scoffed. "So you went and followed his orders like a good little soldier again."

It wasn't like that either; but Suzaku was just about ready to give up, groaning.

Her next accusation was the one that really cut him; deep: "And what about Nunnally? Did either of you ever even _considering _her feelings?"

The black-clad boy was close to tears now. "Why do you think I went to talk to _you_?"

**0000~L~0000**

Lelouch's once tidy room had been turned into an animal's den; quite literally. The mess C.C. created had been almost too much for him to manage when he still lived at the Ashford's school. But this time, there had not been _anyone_ to clean after the immortal witch for _weeks_. As Lelouch opened the door to his private room –assailed by the smell of cheese and tomato and mold – he felt a little… _upset_.

While he stood there, his mood quickly souring to match the smell, he could only wonder if C.C. had staged the whole rescue just to get him to housemaid for her again. He was too tired to have to have to clean his room right now.

Lelouch had hardly managed to make himself stack a few boxes before C.C. came to stand in the doorway though. She folded her arms, leaning casually into the frame "So where's your scar then?"

It was indeed one of the puzzles that had him worried; CC's own code-giving scar stood out brightly in his mind. An almost shining red weld on her otherwise perfect chest he had traced little over an hour ago, in the back of a rented car.

But right now, he would have liked to hear something else from the woman: some recognition; an apology maybe. He squashed the sentiment, annoyed with himself now too.

"I'm taking a shower." He stated casually. "Meanwhile, can you please do something about all these boxes?"

C.C. leaned back casually though; "Lelouch… you would not actually be foolish enough to make me choose between you and pizza?"

Of course he wasn't. "Can you at least sort which boxes should _not_ be thrown out yet then?" He took her silence to mean assent; or pretended he did.

She called to him though, before he could leave the room. "You do understand, if I could get enough _entertainment_ from breaking _little boys in_, I would not need to be here."

Perhaps the sigh betrayed him, but he had been expecting as much. Regardless, C.C. spelled it out for him, straightening with a little pout. "I'm bored. _Entertain_ me."

It would have been nice, he thought privately, to have at least remembered a time in his life when some motherly figure had patted him on the arm and had said something along the lines of: _'Don't worry my boy; just try you best.'_

As it was, he just threw his most diabolical smirk. "A car-chase and a roll in the back seat and you're _still_ bored?"

C.C. shrugged and made to reply; but Lelouch cut her off.

"Don't worry; have I ever let down before? I'll give you –and the world – _another_ show they'll never forget."


	15. Chapter 15

**Gambit 3****rd**** version.**

**Chapter 15: The Kitteh Chapter**

**This is my completely silly cat chapter; dedicated to all you furry felines out there. Stay bad kittens, stay bad. We'll love you anyway.**

**Special thanks again to theFinalArbiter!**

**0000~L~0000**

The active bustle of readying a party had most of the school return to a busy buzz; and Lelouch supposed he should have been glad they stayed clear of his quarters, mostly. At first, he had vehemently opposed the idea of a party; but with a few conditions, he could actually turn the event to his favor. And as Milly had agreed to his terms, he could hardly complain now.

But with the school returning to its once-lost activity, hiding in plain sight was getting ridiculous. If not near impossible, the demon emperor mused. He tried to stay sour as he trudged slowly through the oh-so familiar halls of Ashford's academy, and entered his room with his trademark scowl in place.

C.C. had re-taken her old place on his bed; as she had obviously done during his absence as well: although he had changed the sheets _twice_ since returning, his once-white sheets were once again a mess of cheese and tomato stains. The rest of the room was in even worse condition, as he had foregone any real cleaning of the place as of yet. Half empty pizza boxes and clothing littered the room. In their previous life together, it had become custom that he cleaned after the witch.

For now, he was feeling old-fashion rebellious, and so he ignored the clutter to walk to his desk instead. Everything had been left in order there; one place the witch had not touched. As he pulled back the chair with his good left hand, he was somewhat taken aback by the black creature that had taken his seat.

Arthur started up at him for a moment, tail swishing softly; then deigned to ignore the man instead._ Ignore the demon emperor! _Lelouch tilted the chair with a short 'get off' command; the mutt did not comply.

Keeping a close reign on his temper, the prince shook the chair. Claws dug deep into the seating, but the cat did not budge. "C.C.? Why is there a cat in my chair?"

The girl on the bed did not even look up from her magazine as she reached for another cold pizza slice. The thought of cold pizza this early in the morning made Lelouch a little queasy, but he ignored that too.

She shrugged a shoulder that came dangerously close to falling out of her oversized shirt: it had probably been his once; but taking the pizza stains into account, she was more than welcome to it now. C.C. did not honor him with a verbal reply.

Again, he tilted the chair and shook it; the feline's yellow eyes issued an astute warning. With his right hand still in a cast, this was the best he could do. "Isn't this _Suzaku's_ cat?"

The immortal in his bed finally gave an uninterested reply, dangling her legs up above her back. "Came to live here after Suzaku… '_died'_, I think."

Angrily, the demon emperor reached out to the black creature to pull it off forcefully; silver claws flashed and the prince stumbled back. It was a warning, he realized as the black mongrel growled low in its throat: next time he tried something like that, the cat would not miss. _Why that little monster!_

Strangely enough, the thought pleased him; but he ignored the feeling, giving a growl himself as he crouched down to eyelevel with the mutt. "You are aware, of course, that Kururugi is _not_ dead?"

From the bed, the witch cut in: "Are you talking to cats now, warlock?" he waved away her sarcasm "It's obviously smarter than some of the _people_ I've been talking to."

The black cat's intelligent yet ruthless eyes regarded him curiously; the ex-emperor continued on. "He just _staged_ his own death to hide from _you_." As he had guessed, the creature was egocentrical enough to believe this: the mutt sat up, yellow eyes flashing dangerously. He supposed he could relate to this kindred spirit; but seriously, there would never be enough room in here for _both_ their egos.

"I can take you to him." He whispered into the cat's ear. "On one condition…"

**0000~O~0000**

There was a long pause before the door was answered; no hired help was left awake at this ungodly hour. Finally, after much delay, the door opened to reveal Zero himself. The costume was obviously donned in a hurry; the cape and gloves were missing and the suit was wrinkled and twisted. The helmet was in place, though; and obviously gave Suzaku serious difficulty as he waved the dark visor around trying to see through it in the dark.

Finally, the tall figure noticed the creature sitting on his doorstep, a yellow bowtie around its neck. "Arthur!" The man exclaimed excitedly, completely missing the creature's narrowed eyes. Excitedly, Suzaku scooped down to pick up the angry black mutt. His arms were met by a flurry of claws, and the knight all but fell back.

Hugging his shredded hands to his chest Zero stood stunned, staring at the straight-tailed form as Arthur sauntered past him into the house with an air of disdain.

Just before closing the door, the black-clad hero noticed the card on the doorstep. It read 'happy birthday S!'

Somewhere across the street, in a darkened car, two silhouettes abandoned their snickers in favor of open malicious laughter.

**0000~L~0000**

**(The day before Arthur arrives at Suzaku's doorstep)**

The last of the groceries were shook from the paper bag before Lelouch placed himself across from the scowling feline that occupied the far end of his desk.

"Ready?" He asked his furry student. The cat blinked at him, and Lelouch made a face. "If you want to go back to Suzaku, I demand you finish your education first."

C.C. gave him a weird look from the bed, but returned to ignoring him without comment. She was, he considered, the _last person in the world_ that had the right to call _him_ crazy. Lelouch unpacked the first package, dumping a few spoons of black goo on a little plate. "Pay attention now; _this_… is caviar."

The black little rascal sniffed the plate that was pushed his way, then took a few experimental licks. He seemed to like it well enough.

"You are a _natural_, my friend." The prince claimed. "Now try this; high-quality tuna, filleted."

It was, of course, an immediate hit. "Don't get conned in accepting the cheap stuff now, you hear?" The prince cautioned.

C.C. snorted, but Lelouch just ignored her. "Lastly, Kodo beef."

The cat gave him a content stare; he was ready.


	16. Chapter 16

**Gambit 3****rd**** version.**

**Chapter 16: Interview with a Devil**

**0000~L~0000**

Lloyd's voice through the speaker ran to a melody only he could hear. "We _are_ moving along, but these things you are suggesting; it is going to take a while longer. Also, I cannot help but think I heard your voice somewhere before?"

Lelouch shrugged at the blackened screen of his phone, ignoring the last question. "Can't you speed things up? This is right up your alley; I thought you might even enjoy the diversion."

The renowned Knightmare mechanic started humming. "These are nothing like my beloved Lancelot. If you'd allow me to change the specs…"

-"No." Lelouch cut in; idly flipping through the papers he was working on. "There's a trade embargo against Knightmare materials; even if I could, I am not about to go around it."

"You could?" Lloyd sounded entirely too hopeful.

"I said no. Can you do it?"

"Hmm." The mechanic started humming again. "Well, everything's possible with enough time and recourses. As it is, there's no way it can be done by tonight though."

The prince sighed. "I figured as much. Very well; I have a contingency plan."

With that, he closed the connection. His room was quiet, C.C. not occupying his bed for once. Likely she was out, trying to get her hands on the party snacks; snacks of the cheesy kind. It was fine, he would not need her till tonight; and even if someone recognized her, all would pale in comparison to the demon's grand return.

A little nervous, he rechecked the route he would be traveling tonight. School festivities were already in full swing, so he could not leave his room yet anyway. Then, reluctantly, he sat back to make to the last minute changes to the interview he had prepared with Milly. Unbeknown to Milly these changes had been planned from the start, and Lelouch had no doubt that she would be none too pleased when she found out.

But she had agreed to pretend to have been Geassed into the interview later, so as far as he was concerned, that base was covered. As for a wounded ego, there were ways of taking care of that too. Just as he was considering, his phone rang.

It was Rivalz; right on cue, too.

**0000~R~0000**

Rivalz was not cut out for this; no matter what anyone said. He turned into another hallway, away from two excitedly screaming girls, phone to his ear in an angry panic.

The way Lelouch answered his phone in a mildly amused tone suggested he knew _exactly_ what kind of predicament the student faced. "Damn it Lelouch, this is _your_ job!"

The ex-emperor's laugh sounded just like the old days for a moment. "Really, Rivalz. You know as well as I do that girls only chase the good, silent types. As I hardly fit into that category anymore… "

Rivalz tried a door, but more girls were lurking behind it; one even had a butterfly net with her. Having her swing it at him for his head was laughable and frightening at the same time. As he turned to run up the stairs instead, he desperately pleaded. "You could at least _help _me. I used to help you too!"

The voice on the far end sighed; but it was just pretense. "Try the library. There's a hidden room behind the third bookcase to the right. You pull the pink novel at the top to open."

It was completely on the opposite side of the school, but it sounded like his best option.

Lelouch wasn't done talking yet, though. "Rivalz, can you wrap things up before eight? I'd like you to be there for the interview."

That was just another three hours. There was no way he could get out of this Milly-made mess in just three hours. Rivalz said as much.

Lelouch coughed.

"What was that?" the purple-haired teen asked, shocked.

"I said please." His friend answered in a sarcastic tone.

Rivalz gasped. "Lelouch, I don't think I ever –_ever_ – heard you say please."

"And you never will again." The prince assured him. "Will you be there?"

Rivalz sighed. "I'd like to, but Milly's really got it in for me lately. What can I do?"

"Ah." There was a pause on the line. "You realize it is a good Ashford tradition that all the girls in school chase the object of the house's heir affections?"

Rivalz needed a moment to process that, running at breakneck speed through the gardens as he was. But Milly was the Ashford heir; and the girls were chasing _him_.

"Oooh!" Rivalz supposed he should have tried to sound less smug.

"I'll do everything I can to be there."

**0000~L~0000 two days ago**

Lelouch could feel the witch's eyes on his back as he hissed in pain, stabbing his finger with a needle for the third time in fifteen minutes. "You sure have gotten clumsier."

"I'm right-handed." The prince pointed out drily; the cast for his thumb would have to come off soon, but he was not quite ready to try it. Better put that off till the last possible moment. "And I thought you were going to help me?"

The witch shrugged, turned to her back and reached out for more pizza. It was her eighth helping this morning; that was a lot, even for her. "I _am_ helping you."

Without looking, Lelouch knew she was waving her legs, straight up. Back- paddling like a synchronized swimmer. A swimmer wearing only a T-shirt so oversized it would fall off of her at the first stroke.

With an annoyed shake of the head, he took a look at his handiwork; the seam was straight enough, but a bright red spot stood out against the brilliantly white material. With a sigh, he started dabbing at the blood with a piece of wet cloth.

The witch had noticed too. "You should have stuck to black with your sowing skills."

"I thought I told you before." Lelouch threw her a haughty glare. "Black is for good, white for evil."

C.C turned back on her belly, interested now. "About that, can you explain the plan a bit more?"

"…Alright." He decided, regarding her as she shoved away the last bite of her slice. "But first, don't you think you've had enough pizza for one morning?"

The green-haired witch laughed at him, reaching out for another slice. "No."

Lelouch paused. "Now, why did you do that?"

The girl glared at him, munching down. "Because I wanted another piece."

"No; you did not." He explained; "You never have more than eight pieces, C.C." Lelouch prodded a finger at her, noticing she looked a little queasy herself for once. "You took another slice just to spite me."

C.C. laughed, but she put the rest of the slice back in the box. "Maybe. So tell me the plan."

The prince gestured, turning in his chair; back to work.

"It's the same thing; only on a bigger scale."

**0000~L~0000**

The knock on the door gave him pause; only when C.C. stuck her head inside, did he relax.

"Ready?" She asked. Lelouch grinned, stacking and folding the needed papers into his pocket. He was not about to show nervousness when C.C. was obviously antsy enough for both of them: _C.C. had knocked!_

C.C. opened the door wide now, and he could not help but notice her attire again. Fishnet stockings and high heels under a bodice reminiscent of a gaudy light-blue jacket with long tails; she looked like a completely over the top magician's assistant – which was exactly what she was made out to be. Perfect.

Despite this, he commented: "You didn't already go out there like that, did you?"

The green-haired witch shrugged, holding up a white piece of cloth that could hardly have been wide enough to cover neck to cleavage. "I wore a napkin; not a stain on me." She turned serious again then though, fixing him with a stare. "How is the hand?"

The prince used said hand for some of his more trademark dramatic gestures. She just clucked her tongue, commenting. "Stiff and painful by the look of it."

He shrugged that off, trying not to scowl. "TV is all about meaningful glances and one-liners anyway." Irritably, his gaze came to rest on the stack of empty pizza boxes. Why had he not taken them out before? It was too late now; Lelouch found himself wondering if anyone would think to check his room, later. Or would this mess be left to mould and mould forever?

Showing she had meant no ill intent, C.C. went on tip-toe to straighten the white button-down shirt under his sparkly jacket. "There, there, just remember you're to _scare_ them, not woe them."

It felt good, poking fun at each other like this. For old time's sake: especially here, in his one true home. But it was never meant to last. Lelouch sighed, trying for even more sarcasm than C.C. had displayed. "That's a fine line; but with you looking like that, you're going to steal my thunder."

He picked up the rather brilliant white top hat from the table and pulled it down as far as he could; then chanced a look in the mirror to get the angle just right: The one where people couldn't quite see his eyes but would still _suspect_.

"Next to you, perhaps no one will even notice I'm there." Lelouch thought he pulled off the wistful tone at the end rather well.

"Hmm?" The witch answered comically, back to her uncaring hard self. "Well if that happens, just do what you told me: smile and wave."

**0000~L~0000**

As he had known, not even the stunning woman on his side could have diverted the glances going his way; and watching the passer-by's reactions was almost comical on its own. Which was a good thing: as C.C. had pointed out, the main part of this role was the requirement that he kept smiling like the Cheshire cat.

All around, students and party guests, girls and boys alike would stare at the couple, smiles covetous. And then their smile would freeze over, as they realized just who this magician and assistant resembled to be. Finally, the people behind them, almost out of earshot, started their excited whispers in conversation. _It couldn't be_. This was a joke. _Well, if it was, a very bad joke_. Who did these two think they were, scaring the students like this? Maybe this was some kind of morbid act?

Lelouch just widened his grin further. As for C.C., she sauntered on as heedless as ever. Maybe she should have worn a witch's pointy hat, but the reference would probably have been too obscure for most.

They had gathered quite a crowd when they arrived at the parlor prepared for the interview, and it did please Lelouch to see both Rivalz and Milly already seated in front of the cameras; though Rivalz quickly fell back into the now waxing audience when he noticed them.

The emphasis he put on stopping in front of his seat and sitting down regally was perhaps a bit much; but he doubted anyone would stop to notice after he took off the gaudy top hat to reveal his face. The murmur gave way to stunned gasps so loud Milly had to pause her introductions until the noise died down. Lelouch just smirked at the audience in a clear challenge; he had calculated right in that these guests would at least wait until the end of the interview before they brought out the torches and pitchforks.

**0000~L~0000**

Milly laughed –it was a genuine, happy sound; she enjoyed this banter with an old friend. "So you are saying, Mister vi Britannia, that that was really _you_ on that float half a year back?"

Lelouch threw his most husky stare, making for the top button of his shirt. "Would you like to see the _scar_?"

Milly laughed again, denying it. None in the audience joined in, though: they were still staring with shock and horror in the wake of the revelation: The man who Milly would be interviewing on this occasion was none other than the recently murdered and dethroned Demon Emperor.

A few of the guests and the braver of the students were conversing quietly amongst themselves. Coming to the same conclusion again and again: Lelouch should be dead!

Quite a few men and women kept entering and leaving the room again, throwing unsure glances at the stage: an audience torn between the need to witness history in the making and the more base desire to keep one's life safe and intact. The display only increased the prince's certainty that they were not ready to act out against him; these people were hardly soldiers, and the Demon Emperor had feigned weakness before.

"No-ooo!" Lelouch assured Milly again. "Why would an emperor as _popular _as me require a double?"

Milly turned serious then, asking the question: "Lelouch, is there anything you'd like to say to the people; to your subjects?"

This was the important part, of course: the part where he would relinquish all claims and humbly ask forgiveness for past crimes; ask for the protection of the joint federation of countries.

As If.

Convincing Milly – who was a lot less ditsy then she pretended – that he would rather do _this_ then spend the rest of his life in hiding was another testament to his skill in the fine art of lying.

_Sorry Milly. _"Yes." He started, addressing himself straight at the camera.

"To all the nations of the world; all you lot so shamelessly celebrating my end before I am cold in the ground." He let the grin slip into a wicked sneer a moment. "This is your _one chance_ to debase yourselves and beg for forgiveness. Renounce this foolish collaboration of unions and return to my side. Those countries that return to me before midnight will receive an abatement in their punishment."

Milly blinked. "Abatement?"

"Yes." He pretended to just notice the news anchorwoman now; as if that short breath was long enough for him to forget about her existence. "I think I shall… only kill _half_ of the inhabitants of those countries."

Milly was seething now; but he cut her off before she could get a word in edgewise. "The others _all_ die of course; it's a good deal. And now, without further ado." On his hand motion, C.C. pushed a large glass bowl between him and Milly, obscuring her from the camera.

"That's right, that's right." C.C. sang in a loud voice that would have put the average peddler to shame. "It seems our _beloved _Demon emperor has _so many enemies_ that he can't decide who to go after first."

Lelouch just nodded, pulling out a card at 'random'. "And the winner is…" He proclaimed as he opened the paper, knowing full well what name was written there. "Jiang Lihua! -Our beloved empress Tianzi of the Chinese federation! – Tianzi!" He made a gesture indicating the camera and then his eyes. "We'll be seeing each other; soon!"

**0000~R~0000**

Rivalz watched in shocked horror as a monster wearing his friend's face threatened and intimidated mankind: what had started out as good-natured small talk had somehow turned into a challenge addressed to the world. The purple-haired student had said from the start that this interview was a bad idea. _Why did no-one ever listen to him?_

He felt he should intervene; jump on stage or something and somehow console Milly; protect her. That he should somehow make this monster return to the Lelouch he _knew_ was still there, inside that demon. But the boy did not know how. So instead, he just stood there, feeling an untold rage build up inside him._ What the hell had Lelouch needed him here for anyway?_

Just when he thought he could stand it no more, it was over; the cameras turned off as Lelouch and his shadow C.C. made their way off the stage. From the angry bustle of the room, Rivalz was not the only one upset with the ex-emperor's speech. When the man in the ridiculously shiny white suit passed him, there was a pause though; Lelouch hesitated. "How… How was I?"

For once, Rivalz's voice was strong. "Lelouch, you have been my friend a long time. But if it I wasn't more than a little scared of you right now, I'd sock you one."

"Oh." It was amazing how this _thing_ could turn back into something he recognized in the blink of an eye. "That's good, then. That's good." A wishful look passed through the raven-haired boy, but it was gone when Milly called to them.

She was still at the interview desk, and got to her feet quite unsteadily. "This won't work, Lelouch." The blonde declared menacingly.

With the appearance of having all the time of the world, the prince made a show of putting that white top hat back on his head. Rivalz knew his one-time friend had a liking for dramatics, but this was getting ridiculous. "Whatever do you mean?" The man in white drawled.

Milly was not to be deterred; even if tears were freely flowing down her face. "This; you are doing it _again_. But we won't fall for it; not this time."

The man's only answer was a wicked grin from under the hat; Milly pressed on, relentless. "We are your _friends_, Lelouch. And no matter what, we'll still be there for you."

The demon's grin widened as he finally raised his head to meet the news-girl's eyes; Rivalz though those purple eyes looked decidedly mad. "That's mighty _big _of you, Milly. I'll remember as much next time I need to _use_ you."

With that, Lelouch turned and followed the stunningly long-legged C.C. away from the stage. As they passed, there was a look between them though; and any anger Rivalz felt was quickly replaced by a different emotion.

The student had finally figured out why he had had to come.

"Who will show up first, you think?" He heard the green-haired girl ask as the crowd parted for the couple. "Military or police?"

But Rivalz had lost interest, turning instead to a sobbing Milly Ashford: Rivalz was damage control.


	17. Chapter 17

**Gambit 3****rd**** version.**

**Chapter 17: Drop by anytime**

**0000~0000**

The elevator sped down to the ground floor entirely too fast for Lelouch; within seconds, the door popped open with a loud ding.

That was his stop. "So…"

-"So…" C.C. echoed. The prince threw her a paranoid glare, but she pretended not to notice. He would have been a lot more confident in this plan if only C.C. would have agreed to stand in for the physical part. They had done it before, with Sayoko standing in for him; the disguise was almost perfect. _It would have worked._

The way C.C. refrained from eye contact now suggested asking one last time would not have any effect. Lelouch sighed, stepping out of the elevator. "I'll see you at the jump then."

"See you there." She echoed again, a half-smile on her lips as the elevator door slid shut between them to take C.C. underground. Yes; the witch might have some trepidation about whether or not her partner could pull this off, but it seemed to weight well up to the enjoyment she would get from watching him sweat.

If she wanted to regain her human emotions, he really doubted she should have started with sadism.

There was no turning back now though, so he sauntered into the school's dark square with his hands in pockets. The car meant for the first stage of the get-away was just outside the fence, less than a hundred meters away. But instead of walking to the gate, the man in the magician's outfit stopped in the center of the square. Lelouch started counting.

1…2…3…

To be honest, he had suspected Kallen and at least some of her police force to be here by now. After that little mishap during his escape, she would have been on the lookout for something like this. Actually, with the public announcement of an Ashford media-event party, he had half expected her to have jumped at him from the audience during the interview. Though it appeared that was too reckless even for her tastes.

29…30…31…

And wasn't Toudou running the military now? Obviously doing an abysmal job at it, with the response time they were displaying out here. In retrospect, he had never needed to worry about C.C. getting caught underground; she would be outside by now, in the minivan. _Come on then you bunch of lazy…_

Such thoughts were interrupted as a hard gale of wind hit him and no less than three searchlights from above trailed to him. _Helicopters, then_; using a combination of the brim of his hat and a hand, he could just make out the brown and grey markings on the hulls beyond the searchlight: the military.

C.C. had won this bet; Lelouch had expected the police first. He wondered what was keeping the ground vehicles, though; he not was ready to push the button in his pocket before they arrived. One of the helicopters veered closer, but the pilot must have realized there was no place to land here, in such close quarters with the electricity wires overhead.

A voice boomed from a microphone up above: "This is the military." It supplied redundantly, much to the demon's annoyance. "Raise your hands and surrender."

He ignored the voice, scanning the darkness for the vehicles that should have been there by now. That was, on all accounts, not his best decision. One of the men in the helicopters must have been of the trigger-happy kind, because several shells impacted themselves into ground in front of him; Lelouch jumped; just a little.

Luckily, the armored vehicles arrived now, the bumpers stopping just inside the searchlights. As basic protocol demanded they had driven as close as they could, right through the schools gate and into the square. Lelouch figured he could use the few extra seconds raising his hands obediently might buy him.

He thought there might be police sirens out in the distance now too, but he really couldn't see with the lights and the soldiers filling out around him. Still, this was as good as it was going to get; they must have already noticed he had one hand closed by now. He pressed the button, and the world was swallowed up.

**0000~earlier that day~0000**

Nunnally was infinitely glad Sayoko was with her to help ferry her wheelchair through the rubble of Zero's front yard. Early that morning she had decided that she was tired of Suzaku's hiding from her and decided to look him up instead. She had a little surprise for him that would definitely cheer him up.

What greeted her at arrival was quite the shock: The place was completely quiet; eerily so. The front garden was messy and muddy from multiple cars that had driven through it. There was a big hole in one of the walls of the house, and stones and debris littered their path.

None of the household help appeared to be present, and when they finally reached the door and rang the bell, no one answered. After what seemed like an eternity, Sayoko pushed at the door. Nunnally was filled with further trepidation when it opened, unlocked.

A look inside did little to ease her worries; the place was a mess. Paintings on the walls had been upturned; a tripod table blocked the way and had to be cleared by Sayoko before they could continue. Shards belonging the vases and porcelain littered the ground.

When they entered the main room, Nunnally could not suppress a sigh of relief: Suzaku was sitting on the ground. At least he was alive; though he did not look in the best of shapes: It appeared he had been sitting on that floor for quite a while, but it was obvious from the way he messed with the black mask that he had just returned it to his face. A split ran through the middle of the visor, and there were stains on it Nunnally suspected were blood. His black suit was in disarray.

"Zero." Nunnally finally breathed, respecting the man's need to have his identity hidden even from such a loyal servant as her nurse. "What happened here?"

The boy shrugged weakly. "I think a tornado hit." It was meant as a joke, but the nasality of his altered voice only caused the ambassador to worry more.

She could not help but notice the traces of a fight here: the door to the kitchen seemed to have taken quite a beating, and a fire extinguisher lay on the ground, its content partially sprayed near the far wall, resulting in bubbles and a wet carpet. The couch had been upturned, and an alley cat was using the embroidery on it to sharpen its nails.

Sayoko took a silent cue and excused herself; but it appeared the former knight had no intention of removing his mask. The sensitive girl was almost distraught. "You didn't _hurt_ yourself again, did you?" She asked close to tears.

"Oh no!" The black masked figure assured her shifting to a cross-legged position. "It seems there are enough _others_ willing to do that for me..." despite a lisp in his voice was reflective. Then, the man behind the mask shook himself, getting to his feet. "Nunnally, there is something we need to talk about."

She looked at the man, noting every detail of his posture; he was steeling himself. Whatever he had to tell would not be pretty, but he seemed determined.

Nunnally had a different agenda though. "It can wait." She told him, definite.

The man protested, his posture already suggesting guilt over whatever he perceived he had done wrong this time. She cut him off though. "I have something to tell you too, or rather, show."

The man breathed; "This is important, Nunnally."

Nunnally giggled, settling back in her wheelchair. "Ladies always go first, Suzaku; would you please help me with my shoes?"

**0000~0000**

Lelouch didn't wait for the dust to clear, or even for the ground to stop shaking. He knew, without having to rely on vision that only the piece of ground he stood on was left of the school square. The rest had sunk down a level, into what had been an abandoned underground car park only a few moments before.

The gaudy top hat he dropped to the ground and the jacket was quickly turned inside out to reveal the sandy brown camouflage inside. From memory, he jumped in the direction of an armored truck and was happy to find he landed on the front windshield. Lucky; from here he could likely make it all the way to the fence.

He didn't stop to check if there was a driver left in the truck to see him, rather clambered over the roof to the back as fast as he could and then down. A few shots rang out through the dust, but a commander soon issued them to cease fire; in this blanket of dust they would only end up shooting each other.

That too was according to plan; less so was the sight that met his eyes when he had made his way up the rubble at the far end of the square: that damned fence was perfectly intact. He was going to have to scale it.

There was little enough time left; at least one helicopter was still in the air, and the gust it created was blowing the dust and debris away faster than he had anticipated. All the same, he stopped to button up the jacket there: it never occurred to him before, but it seemed rather silly that fence was equipped with barbwire at the top. Why would anyone in their right mind ever try to scale this fence just to sneak in or out of a school?

Well, excepting a certain demon right now, of course.

With reluctance, Lelouch started scaling the fence, cursing both his ragged breath and the weakness in his throbbing right hand all the way. C.C. would have been so much better equipped for this task! But he supposed her emotional detachment would have rendered the endeavor uninteresting to her: the witch needed to watch others, experience emotions to remember them. He desperately hoped he could get her to watch someone else for her kicks soon, though; he wouldn't last long like this.

At the top, the prince found precarious handhold between the barbs, and then simply pulled himself up to flop his belly down on the wire. An alarmed call close behind was all it took him to heave himself over the top, head first. The fall to the ground turned him over to right, but still he botched the landing, coming down in an unceremonious heap on the ground.

For a slow, agonizing moment he was tempted to just stay there. A fire from various cuts to his stomach and a pain from his ankle joined the throbbing in his thumb. Also, he was already completely exhausted. Lelouch supposed he owed a soldier behind the fence for taking a shot at him; the action managed to shake him from his stupor.

Lelouch decided this was going to be the moment for his secondary diversion; and so he pressed his second button, getting to his feet shakily. This was mostly a smokescreen, only a few small charges left to detonate across the premises. After the initial deafening roar the blast caused, he did hear a dangerous groaning sound; it appeared the electricity masts might be going down. He decided that was good, for a diversion.

Shakily, he walked up to the convertible; just a few more steps. Again, if only C.C. would have done this, she could have graceful slid over the hood and jumped the car's door into the seat of the car. As it was, he just limped around and opened the door in the conventional way.

Lelouch was just starting the car when an electricity mast came down with another loud groan, completely squashing the fence close to where he had just climbed it. He could not help but scowl at the mockingly easy path back to school that was created by the destruction.

A heavy sigh escaped him as Lelouch backed up the car. _I am never, ever, ever, doing something like this again._ He told himself; and hoped to god that for once it would not be a lie.


	18. Chapter 18

**Gambit 3****rd**** version.**

**Chapter 18: Thrill of the Chase**

**0000~L~0000**

Lelouch cleared the dust with little problem, turning up onto the freeway right at the first turn. It was then that he noticed the black police bike parked on the freeway's emergency lane. He passed it as its red rider started the machine, and watched it drop back in the rearview mirror before it reached a speed close to his own. _Clever girl w_as all he could think.

That explained why the police was so slow in showing up; their commander had gone missing at a crucial moment; they were likely still establishing a new line of command from the disarray. That was, if Kallen hadn't just told them she would take care of this matter singlehandedly.

Yes; that sounded just like something she would do. So, she had guessed he would go for a nice staged chase after his public appearance; but how had she guessed which way he would go? Well, there only were two choices so far, and the other way brought him to the open plains caused by the FLEIA warhead, which he of course made him a too easy target.

Lelouch's mind raced as he considered, peddle down at this straight stretch of road. That his ace had guessed his first move did not overly worry him yet; for his opening run he had had few enough decent options. But who else had guessed? And would they be able to act on it before he had a chance to move again? The strategist started counting exits and junctions, dismissing those that would have gotten him into impossible binds: 1,… 2, and if he had taken the other road 1 more,… 4 –but with the other choices 4 more,… 6, leading up to 18 roads he could have traveled by now. Lelouch heaved a sigh; at this point it would just be their luck if someone managed to cut him off.

As he calculated, Kallen was getting dangerously close though; her eyes behind that red helm almost visible as she loomed large in the rearview mirror. Then, she was gone; only to pop up right next to him outside the passenger seat. Their matching speed caused the illusion of standing still as the girl lifted one hand from the handle bars to motion. '_You. Pull over. Now.'_

He blinked at her, ignoring the hard pull on his bangs by the wind and the sting in his eyes. A quick guess told him he would have to travel at these speeds for at least another minute before reaching the jump point. So he slowly, but deliberately shook his head. Fiery eyes flashed in indignation before she brought the police bike up in a wheelie, speeding up in front to fall back next to him at the driver's side.

Again, she pointed an angry prodding finger at him, then to the emergency lane.

Kallen hated sarcasm with a vengeance, he knew. But in this situation, Lelouch honestly felt there was only way to respond: using the back of one hand to keep the wheel straight, he clapped at her.

To say the girl looked angry wouldn't be doing those flashing eyes and that shaking frame justice. But still, he would never have expected Kallen to do what she did next: it was just too crazy. She was there; on her bike one moment, and then the next she was gone.

_But the bike was still there._

Crazily; stupidly, he swiveled in his seat, looking at the road behind, wondering how she could have fallen off like that. And then a boot landed on his back hard as he realized, he had not fallen at all; Kallen had _jumped_.

Of all the _stupid, dangerous_ things to do, she had _jumped_ from her bike, right into his open convertible.

Lelouch snaked an arm up her leg and clamped down solidly before pulling the red vixen down into the back seat hard. Seriously, if she meant to kill him he could think of fifty ways a lot less dangerous to the ace.

A quick glance to the road told him he was just about at his destination, and Lelouch heaved a sigh of relief. Easing his foot off the paddle, he turned to tell the red-head that _yes, he would pull over now; thank you very much!_

Unfortunately, he didn't even get the chance to open his mouth; the girl was on her hands, twisting and turning. With a kick his face she faulted over him, spreading her legs to catch his arms from the wheel and dragging them down. One of her elbows connected to his ear as the fighter landed in his lap, face to face; pushing his knees and by connection his foot down on the paddle once again.

As he looked into that red visor with what could only be a feeling of sheer panic, Lelouch could not help but notice her eyes looked almost calm then; at peace.

Then the uncontrolled convertible screeched, losing its lane and digging its bumper deep into the asphalt before turning on-end.

And then again, and again.

And possibly again.

And people said _he_ was crazy.

**0000~C~0000**

C.C drove the altered minivan down into the emergency lane and stopped it right under the overcrossing road. She sighed, a little angry at herself for sticking around. But then, at least she was feeling _something_ again. An immortal witch was allowed to indulge in _that_ much, right?

Yes, watching Lelouch prance around was quite a good way to remember what feeling alive had been like. Long ago, she had been like that, she though: full of energy and life and a _need_ to achieve. And then, within the space of just a few centuries, she had lost that fire. Lost a thing she had not even been aware she had, let alone realized how precious it was.

And her accomplice – or perhaps former accomplice, as their contract was now void – just lived everything _so big_; it was almost like experiencing the emotions herself, watching him. Just by being close to the man, she thought she might live –truly _live_, not just continue existing like an empty shell - a little longer.

Yes; if Lelouch carried the code, it would be centuries before he would be as jaded as she: centuries that she could revel in the fire of live, if only by proxy. A few centuries of such life might not be forever, but it was still a long time. She could look forward to that; _if _he carried the code. Something was wrong there, though; she well knew. And if she was perfectly honest with herself, it worried her.

There; worry: yet another emotion. She nodded to herself in the mirror, just a little pleased. See? This endeavor was doing her good. And there was likely more coming; a _lot _more if she had a say in it.

**0000~0000**

The heat of the convertible burning in a bonfire behind him was easily ignored as he watched Kallen come to her feet, discarding a slightly mangled helmet. The spikes of her striking red hairs came free to complete the image of a menacing, evil red dragon from hell come to drag him down; a very beautiful red dragon. Her shoulders were set and shaking with what could only be pent up rage, but Kallen had always been prettier when angry.

Lelouch also rose from his crouching position across the street, making it a point to lean back casually as he checked the stinging sensation from his ear. His hand came away bloody; but that was about the extent of his added injuries, so he really should not complain. Also, in an amazing stroke of luck, they had landed right at the jump point; an elevation in the freeway right above the road where C.C. would be waiting.

"You!" The vicious red creature hissed; "You lied to me, tricked us…!" pulling a gun from her bodice. "You put me in a cell for two months. You faked your own death, pretended to be someone else. AND!" The girl was seething as she pointed her gun at Lelouch's face. "You destroyed my _beautiful _Gurren bike!"

Almost executing her and getting her killed on numerous other accounts were accusations strangely lacking from her list.

His heavy sigh was cut short as Kallen fired a shot at him – actually _shot_ at him! It went wide; but still… He never meant to hurt her. Didn't she know?

"I didn't break your bike." He countered instead.

Another shot rang through the air. "C.C. is your accomplice; she does what you tell her to."

Lelouch suppressed the urge to tell Kallen it was not like her to miss; let alone twice. Instead, he belatedly raised his hands; but not too high. "Only about half of the time.", he corrected her.

"Whatever." The red-head said, not even looking at him anymore. "I'm bored and I'm angry. And it's all _your _fault!"

A thought occurred to him then; "Kallen?" he voiced it almost accusingly. "Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"Of course not." She declared in a voice too certain to be honest. "I'm trying to kill _you_."

_Ye-es; good luck with that._ But, the demon King considered: in all the ways that mattered, _this_ Kallen was more likely to get herself killed than the overeager ace he had had on his side not that long ago. The offer was just about ridiculous enough to make. He reached out a hand to mirror the woman's outstretched gun bearing one. "Q1, come with me."

The two of them stood staring at each other, and then the woman huffed. "Now why would I do a crazy thing like _that_?"

An interesting response; the prince moved his weight back on one leg, gesturing with a shrug. "I don't know about angry, but I _can_ promise you won't be bored."

The fighter in red laughed; a boisterous, angry sound. She laughed, but she did not turn him down. "First, I want some answers."

_Before you kill me or before you come with me? _Lelouch wondered privately. He shrugged at her.

Kallen seemed to struggle for words though. "At the… when you died. That _was_ you, right?"

Lelouch hummed. "Who do you think it was?"

The girl seemed to doubt a moment, shaking her head. "I don't know. I _think _it was you… but it couldn't be. It could have been… a trick?"

The implication almost made him snarl; but how much could he... how much _should_ he tell Kallen? Nothing, unless she decided to side with him now; and doing that would be beyond stupid of her. _Right?_ But despite this, he _did_ want her to come. "Even if it was a trick, I really did believe I was doing the right thing with that one."

It was not the answer she wanted, and Lelouch almost wondered what was keeping the third bullet. She refrained from shooting, though; the way she was glaring at the ground suggested she was biting back tears. "Dammit, Lelouch. I thought… or I hoped that you were at least _trying_ to do the right thing, in the end. And now you're alive and ruining everything? Nothing of what you do makes sense anymore."

He considered, there and then, licking his lips, a little confused. "No sense at all…?"

The girls in the red jumpsuit shook her head emphatically, still looking down.

"Okay, how about if I didn't know I was going to live. Would it make sense then?"

Meritless laughter begged to differ. "Hardly, mister John Carrols."

"Well." Lelouch shrugged politely. "I suppose it isn't _entirely_ impossible that somewhere between building up an army with only _treacherous snakes_ for soldiers and getting my alter ego to murder me that I might have snapped." Or before that; or after.

The girl visibly shook, taking two angry steps closer before she could stop herself. "Now _hang on_ just a second. I _never_ betrayed you."

Lelouch had quite a few points that argued against _that_ statement. But he really didn't hold it against his Q1. Also, he didn't have time for any of this; C.C. was likely waiting for him, right below. "Enough of this banter." He told her, moving a step closer to the rail. "Come with me or shoot me; make a choice."

Kallen still trailed her gun on him though. "Fine; just explain that _bloody _interview you just gave. What are you trying to achieve?"

Lelouch almost laughed out loud; it was starting to be a bad habit of his. "Isn't it obvious?"

From her confused stare, it wasn't.

He told her.

She shot him.

**0000~0000**

"I cannot believe you shot me in the foot." He repeated again, from the back of the minivan as he tried to stem the bleeding. _Getting shot hurt so bad!_

C.C., as the nasty witch she was, was laughing at him. "Oh, come on Lelouch. Didn't you say it yourself: only those who are prepared to be shot should shoot another?" She even did a passable imitation of his voice to match; blasted woman didn't seem to realize he was in real pain here.

It was a good thing that sarcasm came so natural to him. "I didn't quite realize I would have every single bullet returned to my person in spades."

Kallen, in the passenger seat in front of him had the grace to look guilty. "I don't know what came over me. I think you must have Geassed me."

"Bullcrap!" He informed her hotly, biting back the bile in his throat; "Do these eyes look like red birds to you? No Geass there, girl, gone! So don't you _dare_ blame me!" In one outburst he had supplied the redhead with more info then he had meant to share. "Besides," He considered after collecting his thoughts a moment. "I said shoot me _or_ come with me. Not do both."

The red head pouted her lip, a little petulant. "Well, then. It's your own fault, scaring me like that. You… that was a _lie_ right, Lelouch? What you just told me?"

The ex-emperor was delirious; what _was_ it with people? _Tell the truth, tell me the truth._ Then when you did: _Oh no! Sorry; go back to lying please. We liked that better after all._

C.C. was laughing again, quite merrily. "Oh give up already, Lelouch; you should be quite healed by now."

The demon felt sick; "C.C.…" he started weakly." I might have mentioned it doesn't work like that for me…"

Now Kallen cut in though. "What do you mean, he's faking it?" to her credit, she sounded incredulous. C.C. continued, apparently unworried. "Yeah, how do you think he survived getting 'stabbitty death' with a sword like that? He's immortal now, girl. Like me!"

Not _quite_ like her though; it was a puzzle that required more thought; when he was somewhere else then in a speeding, shaking van with his own blood up his nostrils. The smell was making him queasy.

Kallen was shaking a finger at him. "So it _was_ you that day."

C.C. just affirmed the fact without a second though.

"Kallen…C.C." He managed weakly; why was there so little light back here anyway? Taking Kallen along was a really, _really_ bad idea. He could see that now.

"He meant to die there, can you imagine? Stupid kid." C.C. was grinning like an idiot; C.C. she never grinned.

Again, the prince had to swallow back the bile. "C.C. could you…" Actually, things would not been half as bad if he had had the strength to speak up.

Kallen threw him a worried look, but was obviously more interested in fishing information from the witch. "So it's true; he never meant for us to be executed."

_Stop the car, I need to be sick. _He screamed inside his mind. _And also_ "Could you two please stop talking..?"

C.C. and Kallen had never bothered with each other much before much; not when he was around at least. Admittedly, there had been a time when they worked together on his rescue, but C.C. had assured him she had kept her peace about his machinations _that_ time. Today, however, the witch seemed in a talkative mood. "I was already halfway across the world when I got his message."

Kallen just nodded. "So where does the whole John Carrols episode fit in?"

C.C. threw the redhead a puzzled frown before four eyes turned to him for an explanation.

There really was only one thing he could do: Balling his left fist he managed a weak laugh.

"All of it is part of my elaborate and _brilliantly _complicated plan." He paused, dramatically; but also to gratefully notice his one way out of this one: a darkness closing in.

"An explanation of which will have to wait; as I am, right now, going to pass out."

_**0000~0000**_

Kallen wiggled her way into the back of the van and made sure that Lelouch would not be dying from his injuries any time soon by applying some pressure bandages. –All the while ignoring C.C.'s comments that this was all pointless and the 'boy' would be just fine.

She supposed a real doctor would have been better, but a quick inspection had shown the bullet in his foot had gone out the other side. To her, the injury didn't look too bad: she thought she had at least missed the more important bones; seriously, men could be such babies! With a sigh, she returned to the passenger seat.

Despite everything going on around them - or, keeping into account her personality, maybe because of it - Kallen could not help but feel relaxed for once. The only thing that worried her was C.C.; the girl looked entirely too pleased. And if there was once thing Kallen had learned about the green-haired witch, it was that C.C. being pleased was usually a bad thing for her.

After what seemed an eternity, C.C. spoke up in her mildly amused tone. "So, are you joining _the resistance _once again then?"

It took a bit of effort to shoot the other girl an angry glare. "Don't think I have forgiven you for shooting my bike down."

The young-looking woman laughed; a rare sound. "Oh, _come off_ it; you and I both know that the adrenaline rush from the tumble was well worth it."

Kallen went as far as to give the witch a shove, crossing her arms and pushing her back against the passenger's door as C.C. returned the gesture. "I could have _died _you know."

C.C.'s wide-eyed expression was not very convincing. "Do you really think so?" She brought her face close to Kallen, a small pout on her face. The ace just clenched her jaw in response; absently wondering if C.C. had completely forgotten she was at the wheel of a speeding car. "Were you _scared,_ Kallen? Did your heart race in your throat?"

There was hunger in that green-haired girl's eyes now, Kallen realized. "And when you escaped with your life intact… did you feel _alive?_"

"C.C.?" Kallen asked, mesmerized. "Could it be that you're jealous?"

The girl laughed again; that was twice within a few minutes! "Of what? The possibility of a fast and painful death?"

"Or, alternatively, the rush at the realization of survival." Kallen countered pensively.

The witch let out a short "keh", then glanced back to the road: that grin stayed there; though C.C. seemed to be fighting it. A losing battle; because soon, she started cackling with laughter.

Kallen refrained from pointing out she seemed the image of a raving witch now; instead, she joined in.

_**0000~0000**_

With a start, he almost jumped awake. Lelouch nearly started hyperventilating, looking around the room for his father's ghost. But then, he was brought down by the sharp pain in his foot. "Thank god!", he breathed: "I didn't die."

That fact was very reassuring; because if Lelouch's theory was correct – and his theories usually were – Charles's ghost had no way of tracking him as long as he stayed alive. Whatever bound them together only became tangible when they were both dead, it seemed.

Feeling a lot surer thanks to that knowledge, the prince studied his surroundings. They were in the bedroom of what seemed to be the 2-room apartment of what was meant to be the first stop on their travel route. C.C. had sat at the foot of his bed, looking a little annoyed that her preferred spot had already been taken up. Kallen lounged against a wall, with an expression that he supposed was meant to be a menacing glare. The effect was slightly spoiled tough, by a happy twinkle in her eyes.

So, that meant they had somehow left the van at the intended location and traveled through an abandoned apartment complex, out the other end. Then down a manhole to the main sewer system; using a rubber boat to move down-stream, and emerge close to the harbors. This apartment had been rented just for tonight; they were supposed to be on a boat out of the country by morning.

"Kallen carried you down the manhole and the ladder." C.C. indicated the ace in her red jumpsuit; she just flexed her muscles, a little abashed. "She's really strong. I don't know what I'd done without her."

Lelouch refrained from pointing out he would not have needed carrying in the first place if it hadn't been for the trigger-happy red vixen. C.C. coughed, a little embarrassed. "Unfortunately, due to your… situation, we might need to find a doctor before we can resume travelling."

"Just as well." He noted. "I doubt we could have secured a third spot on our ship at such short notice anyway."

"Just a second!" Kallen cut in, springing to her feet as if she'd been waiting for this. "I haven't even agreed to come along yet."

Both C.C. and Lelouch looked at the ace incredulously. "I'm sorry." He managed after a while. "I must have been unconscious when we kidnapped you and forced you here against your will." An image of C.C. glaring angrily with a gun in hand, forcing Kallen to carry him down a ladder came unbidden to his mind. Especially the please-don't-shoot-me look Kallen had in that image seemed ludicrous.

"Before I get into any of this," Kallen explained, tensely. "I want to understand what I'm getting myself into. Explain what you are doing."

Lelouch though he had. But apparently the concept was so alien to the Black Knight's ace that he was going to have to repeat himself. He took a heavy breath, zoning in on the ceiling's lights instead of looking at their faces. "I'm going to style myself in the devil's image and try to take over the world."

Not the most of original plans, he supposed. But apparently a very funny one, if Kallen's reaction was any indication.

"Don't be ridiculous" She chided, when she was done laughing. "This is not like last time. Everyone is already against you now. Not to mention you likely have little funds, and without your Geass you're not likely to attract much a following."

Well, Lelouch could only agree with that. "But that's the _beauty_ of it. I don't have to pull it off. I only have to pose a threat."

Kallen was having none of it, it seemed. She came over to hulk over the bed; apparently, she thought she looked intimidating; though he supposed the way her chest always seemed to want to jump out of her top could have been called that. "Don't play mind games with me, Lelouch. C.C. explained to me this Zero's Requiem; although I had already figured out much on my own, thank you."

Lelouch shot C.C. an accusing stare, but the witch seemed to have become fascinated by a thread in the bed's cover, because she refused to even acknowledge him. No, it seemed he could no longer depend on C.C.'s loyalty as he once could have; or, at least not on her silence.

Kallen further deduced: "Keeping in mind the _goal _of Requiem, what would be the point of starting another war?"

The prince threw a last desperate glare at C.C.; but although the girl did meet his eyes this time, those eyes seemed more curious then helpful. Apparently, even C.C. wanted a bit of info. The problem with giving any, under the circumstances, was that he was going to have to own up.

With a heavy sigh, he tried to formulate the hardest thing in the world. "I suppose it's… possible." He started, but then corrected himself. "No, actually; recent information has proven to me that…" It was getting hard to find neutral places to look, between the two girls staring at him, almost prodding him to go on. "I might have… _miscalculated_ with the Requiem."

There, he had said it. A quick glance from Kallen to C.C. confirmed that he needed to steer away from this admission quick with some smoke-screens; or he would never be able to live it down.

"I always knew, of course, that there would be problems; that unity and peace would be hard-won. But that is why I set _Zero _there to guide the way. Zero, who, as you probably know by now is actually Suzaku."

Kallen nodded; she had probably figured that out on her own, and was feeling pleased with herself. Good; one woman diverted. The other was, of course, harder to fool. That wicked grin on C.C.'s face was an addition to her small repertoire of expressions Lelouch could have done without. _So you admit you messed up?_ He'd rather die, actually. But as he had already tried that, Lelouch launched into the rest of his explanation.

"There are two faults I've found with the Requiem: First, there is the problem that the new rulers and the old have little trust between them and work together badly –let alone that a greater union can be formed from those newly freed nations; they jealously guard their re-won autonomy."

"The second problem is – and I really would have appreciated it if someone had thought to point this out to me before hand – that Suzaku is a complete idiot."

**0000~0000**

**As always, thanks for reading. Thanks for reviewing. Thanks for all the fish.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Rules of play**

**As always, special thanks to the FinalArbiter, who already beta'd this!**

**0000~0000**

Lelouch tried to concentrate on the TV as the 'doctor' took another scalpel to his foot. Oh, he didn't feel a thing: the medical student had begun his 'operation' with a liberal amount of numbing injections. The boy could probably have amputated his leg at the knee without the prince being any wiser. Still, watching as the student cut into what he _knew_ was his own flesh was disheartening.

Knowing that this man was only halfway through his medical studies did little to refute his worries; nor did it help that this man was executing said surgery at C.C.'s gunpoint. But, he supposed beggars could not be choosers, so when C.C. had returned with supplies and the medical student at gun point, he had graciously agreed to an impromptu operation. After all, Lelouch knew he would not be going anywhere with all these 'bone fragments' the doctor claimed where left inside the wound.

Again, he flipped the channels in an attempt to hide his discomfort; again the screen showed a retelling of the same drama: an angry diplomat scorning every word Lelouch had uttered and retaliating with a different set of threats. He would probably be laughing at them all if it wasn't for the distraction.

The prince had meant to shake up the world; but in all honesty he had not quite expected the vehemence with which countries were falling over themselves to renounce him and slander his name. It was like he had taken a stick and pocked it into a proverbial beehive. And then taken said beehive and used it for a game of beach volley.

Still, his objective had been met; this would definitely work. Though hopefully not too well; between the delay caused by his injury and Kallen's demands, he had just gone and set himself a near impossible task. Or maybe it wasn't all that bad and he was just feeling dejected due to injury and blood loss.

In a way, he had been pleased the student had reacted shocked after examining his wound and had claimed Lelouch needed to be rushed to hospital right away. Both Kallen and C.C. seemed to have decided he was grossly over exaggerating. Which, considering the pain and exhaustion he had experienced, he thought was pretty unfair.

How he had ever managed to jump from the road where Kallen had shot him down onto the van and then managed to get inside said van was a complete mystery to him now. Adrenaline; probably. Or maybe it was due to Kallen's panicked prodding and shoving. When the redhead had realized the escape plan would be in shambles if they didn't make in inside the van before the military spotted them, she had done a complete turn-about and had become extremely helpful.

Or maybe it was guilt that had driven her; either way; it seemed to have worn off again. A heavy sigh escaped him as realized just what he had gotten himself into: Lelouch had been better off by himself. C.C. had at least kept up the appearance of still following his orders without question; Kallen, however, had downright started with setting conditions:

"I'll join." She had stated, still hulking over his bed in that in-your-face kind of way. "On two conditions: first, you won't lie to me again; period. Not for my own good; not even to save my life."

"Your loss." Lelouch had shrugged, trying for an air of command despite his bedridden state; it was a fair enough demand. He briefly wondered if she even realized how _little_ he had ever lied to her; but it hardly mattered.

"Second: Nobody dies."

That one merited a double take; even C.C. looked surprised. Two words: _not possible._ Oh, he wasn't actually going to kill Tianzi as he'd threatened, of course. But it was beyond likely that at some point, a few lives would be lost; even if he tried to keep casualties low. Guards, soldiers, innocent bystanders; but mostly anyone cooperating with him would find themselves in life-threatening danger at some point. It was just not realistic to believe the body count could be kept at zero.

Before he could voice this, however, C.C. decided to share her two cents. A pensive look crossed her features. With a pat on his ravaged foot – _the pain! _– she twisted his way, leaning a little closer. "I do think it's a good idea though; don't you Lelouch? It would be like playing the game on expert instead of easy."

Lelouch bit back a wince, giving the witch an angry glare for her troubles: "G_ame?_ We're not playing here; and that request just isn't realistic."

"I'd thought you'd relish the challenge?" C.C. blinked, laying it on way too thick. Was she actually trying to _manipulate_ him? Did she honestly believe that, since she had gone around a few centuries, that she actually had the mental baggage to outsmart him?

"I don't _mind _a challenge." He churned out. "But this is just impossible." What, had his ace not just a moment ago asked him not to lie? A promise on this would amount to just that; though neither of the women seemed to understand that.

C.C. stared at him with a blank gaze; Kallen was little better, pouting like some petulant child. When had this over-eager knightmare pilot become so obsessed with human life anyway?

Oh, that's right: the war was over. Japan had won. All the ideals that had allowed Kallen to justify murder on the field of battle had come true. In her mind, her slate was clean; and she was not about to sully that record it seemed. He didn't begrudge her naivety; if only he could have fooled himself with such delusions!

The prince refused to back down, though; he met their stares and quirked an eyebrow at them both. What gave them the right to push such moralities on him anyway? It would just lead to disappointment in the end. Finally, the witch sighed and turned away. "I suppose he's right, Kallen. It'd take some kind of _genius _to pull this plan off without any loss of life."

Not a capitulation, but a change of tactics then. Kallen turned, a little confused; then she turned back again. "But Lelouch _is_ a genius!" Well, the vote of confidence was appreciated. Besides, she was right. Lelouch considered himself the greatest tactical mastermind alive.

_And yet…_ "Oh, please!" C.C. countered. "Just because he's managed to keep the _illusion_ that everything has always gone according to plan, doesn't mean it ever did."

_Whoa._

C.C. was grinning; ever so slightly. "Would you like a list of all the cock-ups your precious Zero managed while leading your resistance, of would you just like a tour of the main events?"

_Nice._ When the grey witch decided to betray you, it seemed she went all the way. "Blackmail isn't going to work either, C.C."

"Not? Well, Kallen already got the gist of it; as Schneizel just about out-maneuvered you at every turn. But I wonder, Kallen; did you realize Lelouch screwed up quite brilliantly _even before_ his half-brother entered the fray? Shall we talk about the Special Administrative Zone?"

_Absolutely not._ But it seemed C.C. had at least supplied him with an alternative. Lelouch decided he preferred being goaded over a retelling of his worst nightmare: "Now hang on! Schneizel played unfairly; that was two against one. I was occupied with my father and Schneizel just cut in."

C.C. just clicked her tongue. "Come on, Charles never even _noticed _you."

"I _beat_ Schneizel." Even Kallen snorted; but of course the point was mute. He had already admitted defeat by taking the bait. Lelouch sighed again; compromise was not really his forte. "How is this; we'll not execute any plans that have a more then negligible chance of getting anyone killed."

Which was actually what he had intended to do anyway; but Kallen's scowl suggested this wasn't good enough. As an afterthought, he added: "If at any time we find the plan will lead to loss of life anyway, we will deviate from it accordingly."

He held out a hand for his ace to shake, but she just scowled at him. "Explain to me the difference."

He sighed again, exasperated. _Shall we talk about the Special Administrative Zone? _"If we find out in time, we will drop our plans to save your precious lives accordingly. It is, however, quite possible to commit a massacre without even being aware of it before the outcome."

Kallen had looked shocked at the admission; but at least she had shaken his hand. A deal; again, the Demon emperor sighed, flipping channels to the next livid diplomat. Whatever happened to unquestioned obedience? Oh, that's right: he'd lost it; traded it in for a rather vicarious version of Code immortality. What a waste.

"All done." The medical student declared, finally. "Can I go home now?"

Lelouch would have smirked at that hopeful request even if he was not currently playing the bad guy. "C.C., please see to it that are guest is well installed. I shall need him to check up on me; after all, a doctor is always duty bound to take care of his patient until full recovery."

The boy looked like he was about to be sick, but kept his piece as C.C. led him from the room. An amused smile lit up her features: sadistic witch. Lelouch felt a twinge of sympathy for the student, as he considered how the immortal would retain their guest without it requiring her constant presence. Likely he would end up chained to a radiator or something equally humiliating.

The emotion was easily squashed though; in a day or two, the boy could return to the carefree life of a student and with a bit of work he should be able to conveniently forget about any manhandling that he had experienced at their hands.

There were no such promises of a happy tomorrow for their little trio; this was it. As good as it was going to get. Kallen, he now realized, was mentally incapable of returning to a normal life. Though, admittedly, he still hoped to steer her clear of any high penalty crimes. C.C. was… C.C.; normal could never apply to her. Not even if she had not carried a Code of immortality, he was sure.

Him? Well, he may sometimes dream of returning to Ashford and live a normal, happy life with all his friends – and of course with Nunnally! But he had long since left that road, and the only way he saw himself meeting his sister again would have her either as the target of one of the 'assassination attempts' he had lined up, or as a guest at Lelouch's own execution.

Though with this Code that appeared to revive him, Lelouch could, of course have them multiple times. Like a weekly tea party; only with less cookies and more blood.

No, that would not suit Nunnally at all. He would have to work very hard not to be caught; an innocent soul like Nunnally's should not have to be sullied with something as sinister as watching her brother as a weekly occurrence.

Besides, if he was truly honest with himself he would have to admit he was defect in the same ways Kallen and C.C. were when it came to qualifications for a normal life. As for 'happily ever-after's: when had he ever believed in them anyway?

This would do; well, for a man that had expected to be dead and burning in hell for all eternity, this actually should be considered a 'happy ever after'.

Actually, it would do rather well, he considered, as a decidedly flustered Kallen entered his room, returned from posting and picking up some mail. "Well, we're officially fucked." The girl declared, dropping a parcel in his lap. "The entire country is in lockdown. All ports and airports are closed, and the military has started a nation-wide sweep."

"How flattering." Lelouch just noted as he tore into the packaging; he had expected as much. That is why they should have been on a boat to China by now. "They sure do give us credit; locking up the entire country while we've yet to leave Tokyo harbor."

"Any idea when they will be sweeping this area?" C.C. asked as she rejoined them in the bedroom, a smug half-smile on her lips.

Kallen shrugged. "Not today, as locking down the docks and airports will take all recourses. Tomorrow evening at the earliest; but I do see them trying this location as one of the first."

Lelouch was tempted to agree, but he smiled wryly at the content of his parcel. With some trepidation he took out the contacts and placed them in his eyes. "Well?"

Kallen sucked in a shocked breath, but C.C. scowled; "The real stuff gives a glow-in-the-dark effect which these completely lack." The witch pointed out.

Well, he had never thought these imitations could have fooled C.C.; he turned to Kallen for an opinion instead.

She glowered though. "What the hell do you need those for? I though you lost that unholy curse."

C.C. looked like she was about to object, but he interjected smoothly. "Please try not to mention that in public though, do you understand?"

The contacts were, for all intent, the opposite of the once he had worn to hide the Geass power in his eyes: these, though plain in every other way, had the signal planted on them. Of course, wearing a pair of colored contacts would not give him his power back. But with any luck, no one would have figured out that he lost the Geass in the first place. And those blazing red eyes really had been a terrifying sight to behold; a look truly fitting for a demon.

"I'll take this to mean it'll fool anyone but an expert." He decided.

Kallen gestured emphatically. "Is any of this going to get us out of here? We were supposed to be half way to China by now."

"Not really." He admitted. "I'll need to get in touch with our ride and specify a different pickup point and method."

Hailing their submarine would bring its own set of risks, he knew, but he was pretty sure he could keep the message undiscovered if he stuck to their code language. It was a trick not likely to work forever, though; so he hoped such messaging would not have to be done too often.

"When we get the message through, we'll use a backup plan." Lelouch always had backup plans. Lately, he was beginning to count on 'plan A' failing.

"So we'll need a prepaid phone, a fishing boat and a school bus full of nuns."

C.C. perked up at this, but Kallen groaned. "This does not sound like a very tactical sound plan to me."

"Don't worry; you'll love it I'm sure." He assured the ace. "Also, about our doctor, I'll leave it to your own discretion to ignore any suggestions I give that countermand our deal."

She was still glowering at him; but he supposed that made sense. Kallen was not one for planning and running errands; and she was even less one for speaking with hidden meanings. Oh, it was not like she didn't have the brainpower to sift out what he meant. She just didn't care for it. Kallen's style was brute honesty, fast reflexes and straight fights.

She'd come around though; he had just the thing to cheer her up. Onboard the sub.

**0000~0000**

"Well, that was unexpected." Nunnally noted as Suzaku got up to turn off the TV.

The man flinched, and then turned to face her deliberately. "I am so, so sorry. I should have told you earlier."

His face was a mess; whatever had set Kallen off on the man, she had not held back. He really should have at least removed the mask so the red ace would have seen the damage she had caused. That would have at least dampened the ace's rage. or so Nunnally imagined. She had trouble feeling much else then pity taking in the bandaged nose and the blackened eyes.

If it wasn't for Sayoko's medical skills she would have bullied the man to a hospital despite his protests of getting recognized. Suzaku really was an idiot if he thought for one moment she would leave him fixing his own broken nose.

"Yes, you should have." The girl ambassador agreed, keeping the wry comment to herself: _But that would have ruined the surprise._

Anyway; it was partly her own fault: if she had not insisted on showing Suzaku her 'amazing wiggling toe', then she would have had a whole day to process the information that her brother was somehow alive.

Hours to process this wonder and think of a way to react; hours instead of the half a minute she had had between Sayoko stumbling down the stairs with a "Mistress, you have got to see this.", and Suzaku looking up from the gym shoes he had just bought her to say "Oh yes, the thing I was going to tell you…".

Well, she did feel she had some right to be angry with her knight; in a way, he should be happy he looked the way he did – because if it had not been for her disability, she would have been half tempted to hit him as well otherwise.

And yes, her toe wiggled.

Just the one though; but it had excited Suzaku to the point where he had demanded they went out and celebrated. Disguised as Zero, he took her down the shopping street, he had gone on and on about how he had always know the self-discipline tactic could work wonders; and that next he'd be teaching her kendo steps and she would be running through the park.

Which was a bit much, she considered; as so far, it was only one toe that wiggled. Still, she had been happy to have cheered her dear Suzaku up so much that even she had forgotten the knight had meant to tell her something important. So really, she should blame herself a bit for this surprise as well.

Of course, simply agreeing with the warrior was enough to set Suzaku off in a one-way guilt trip; the man had his hands entwined into his hair as if trying to pull the spiky strands from his skull. "Aaah! I am such a useless, stupid bastard! I don't even deserve to be here with you."

Nunnally sighed, waiting for the inevitable conclusion; Suzaku looked up, as if he had just seen the light. "That's it! I don't deserve to be here. Nunnally, I'm sorry; I'll have to resign." He nodded to himself, almost hurrying for the door. "You'll never see me again. It's better that way."

"How is that better?" She called, allowing her voice to hitch at the end. "You're supposed to make up to me, Suzaku; leaving me alone would just make me sad." The girl pressed a hand to her mouth, allowing thick tears to build up in her eyes. Oh; they were _not_ fake tears. Nunnally truly was a kind, honest person. They were only a little… _exaggerated_ at most.

The knight paused at the door, black mask already in hand; he looked back at her hesitantly. That was all it took to break his resolve; as Nunnally well knew it would be. The man bit his lip, trying to keep his own tears from spilling. "Then what can I do to make up to you?"

_How about another kiss?_ She thought deviously; but knew better then to voice it. Instead, she asked Sayoko to bring in the mail.

"You can help sort my fan-mail." She explained, as Sayoko emptied a large linen bag across the dinner table. "I'm looking for anything out of the ordinary."

Suzaku grumbled something about this not being a punishment, but joined her at the table none the less; she herself kept quiet. Personally, she thought this was actually rather cruel of her; but perhaps Zero didn't bother with fan mail. Or maybe the knight was fine with it, as long as he could fool himself that it was not really meant for _him _but for the previous Zero.

They sat quietly for a minute, and Sayoko returned with tea and left again before Suzaku hissed. With a furtive glance her way, her knight read the letter out loud: "Dear Nunnally, please take Schneizel's place and become the new Empress. We love you!"

The ex-princess paused reading another piece as she looked over at Suzaku. "Sadly, not out of the ordinary; I get quite a lot of letters like that."

Suzaku blinked his blackened eyes at her, but snorted after opening the next. "Dear Nunnally; please run for Miss Universe. Don't think you won't win just because you're in a wheelchair. Love, X"

She should have done this before, Nunnally realized; the letters were a lot less scary with Suzaku by her side. "Do you think it'll go to my head?" She asked him, fighting the grin on her face.

Suzaku smiled back; a rare occasion. "As long as you don't find yourself singing for the newest rock band and putting in guest appearances at all the popular TV shows you're probably still ok."

Nunnally laughed merrily as she opened the next letter; then fell silent as single paper crane fell from the envelope.

"This is the one." She said, excitement almost akin to dread filling her belly.

Yes, this was the one; she realized. Because _of course_ her precious ni-san would not go out and announce himself on public TV without at least giving some thought to his precious little sister. Lelouch would never do that.

If he did, she would drag him down to hell herself.

And Nunnally would hate to have to do that; because she really did love that idiot. And he knew that, right? So this had to be his.

Hands unsteady, she unfolded the paper; and released a breath she had not realized she was holding. "It's from your _aid _with the crummy handwriting." She claimed victoriously; "He really should use his right hand instead; but I suppose that would be too easily recognized."

She finished unfolding the paper, to reveal the writing:

_Dear Nunnally;_

_You seek to distance yourself but there must be unity!_

_Call for action in your despair._

_Let the games begin._

_Love, L._

The ambassador read and reread the letter, allowing Suzaku to come to her side and read it himself. "Creepy." He criticized. "What do you think it's supposed to mean?"

Nunnally blinked and assessed again; finally letting out an aggravated sigh. Damn Lelouch; always putting his work first. "It's simple really, Suzaku. That is my public statement in response to his emergence."

Watching Suzaku's puzzled frown did wonders for her mood thought. Well; at least she had not been forgotten. "It needs work of course: we'll have to flesh this one out ourselves."

**0000~0000**

Lelouch paused beating his fingers over the old laptop as his 'doctor' again managed to aggravate his broken foot. "That hurts you know." He hissed at the student; and the boy had the sense to shift timidly. The third occupant of the room, C.C. retained her uninterested, smug look as she kept the gun leveled at the boy's chest. Kallen was out again, getting the supplies they needed; it was high time to move.

His doctor still countered though: "It wouldn't hurt if you'd listen: this break needs a plaster cast."

As much as he would have liked to agree, that just was not going to happen. Apart from the fact that casts tended to float, he refused to make his debut on crotches. "Then put my shoe back on and fill it with concrete." The demon suggested icily. "Or use twigs and wire for all I care; just make it so I can walk on it."

The medical student snorted, but returned to taping his foot; so Lelouch went back to typing on the laptop.

"I didn't know you knew how to hack." C.C. noted after a while.

"I don't, really." Lelouch answered, downplaying his skills in front of the student; he was going to have to assume anything said in front of the boy would come back at them. "But it's just so ridiculously easy to access dock information and traffic cameras and that's all I need really."

"Here." He finally called C.C. over; making sure the student could not see the screen. "There's a nice sized fishing boat with room for two cars docked over here. And right across _here_" he pointed at the screen, to the road passing by. "In one of the traffic jams caused by closing the port, is a beautiful bus full of tourists ripe for the plucking."

"Huuun?" C.C. noted in the derogatory way. "I guess this plan is actually ready for action as soon as Kallen returns."

And right on cue, there she was; angry again at having to do the 'shopping'; though honestly, who else was he supposed to send out and retrieve an officer's uniform? "One uniform, road police." She grumbled. "And sorry, no extra guns."

Well, _one_ would have to do then; he mused. It was actually pretty funny to realize that their little 'terrorist group' right now consisted of him, and two women whose prime motivation consisted of 'for the fun of it'. If you added to that the fact that their total armament consisted of one single standard gun, C.C.'s touch 'm abilities and Kallen's close combat skills. And still they'd gotten the whole world in a state of panic.

"Good job then, Kallen." He told her as he tested his taped-up foot. It seemed to hold, for the moment. "Why don't you take our doctor out to the back and shoot him, then, while I change."

"Why don't I what?" Kallen blustered. "Lelouch, we had a _deal _here!"

"That is _exactly why_ I'm leaving it to _your discretion_." He explained again; sometimes she seemed deliberately slow on the uptake.

She still glowered at him, managing a "fine" as she retrieved her gun from C.C. and led the man to the other room. He was not even out the door before he started pleading for mercy. C.C. sighed sarcastically. "Another soul scarred, Lelouch. Whatever was that for?"

He was still looking for a witty reply when the babbling man was cut short and a loud thud resounded. Kallen returned to the room looking triumphant.

An uneasy anticipation filled Lelouch. "What did you do to him?"

Kallen gave a rather pleased toss of the hair. "Just knocked him out."

"With what? The side of your gun?" Lelouch needed only look at her puzzled frown to know that the answer to that was yes.

C.C. sighed dejectedly. "I'll go check if he's still breathing then."

The red ace gave him her best 'what did _I_ do' frown and he answered her accordingly. "Kallen, chances of dying from a head trauma strong enough to knock you out are _not _negligible."

"Oh." She sobered, crestfallen. "Sorry."


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter20: Zombie games**_

_**Hello there people! First of all, thank you for the kind reviews; yes, it's not really getting a lot I guess and I'm not going to lie and say I wouldn't like more. But I guess this is enough to keep me going. I might put some chapters together in the near future, so I hope not to bother you all with a lot of alerts. But I'm not sure how it works, really. Anyway, here's another big chapter. – action packed for once!**_

_**PS- special thanks to theFinalArbiter and Toyoko for Beta-ing!**_

_**0000~0000**_

The two girls had been happy to run ahead and leave Lelouch at his own pace, so they could get to 'clearing the docks'; he had no doubt C.C. and Kallen would succeed at the task. No, as usual with his plans, the person most likely to screw up... was him. And already, he seemed to be well on his way to do so; the taping of his foot did nothing, absolutely _nothing _to provide him footing, let alone stem the pain.

Or maybe it had, the first hundred meters. Now, he was just sorry he had thought the idea of a police officer on crutches too conspicuous. But as he made his way along the traffic jam in the late afternoon sun, Lelouch considered that he was drawing enough attention anyway. The drivers, stuck in their cars since morning, had little else to do than gawk at a lone traffic officer walking by at an incredibly slow pace.

By the time the bus he was targeting came into view on the horizon, he had digressed into a litany cursing Kallen and her inability to grant him a fast, clean death, not to mention her abundant lack of providing any tangible apology for shooting him; a quiet litany, inside his mind.

Outwardly, the prince-as-police-officer pretended to be enjoying the rare early-winter sun.

Twice he paused, looking over a parked car with a notebook in hand, taking the opportunity to compose and catch his breath. The second time, he opted for another dose of the painkillers his 'doctor' had suggested. Alas, they did little for him.

Finally, mercifully, he reached the tour bus. With an attempt at a neutral scowl, he tapped the door's window.

The bus driver gave him a puzzled frown.

Again, he tapped the window and motioned. This time, the driver winced as Lelouch glared at the man from under his road police hat. With a furtive glance to the back, the driver opted to open the door. Thank god; Lelouch would not have known what to do if the driver had simply refused him entry.

In one fluent motion, the Demon Emperor passed up the steps–thankful beyond words for the support the railings gave him. Then he shoved the gun against the driver's neck with one hand, and inserted the red blazing lenses with the other before removing his cap with a flourish. Despite his inconvenience, the collective gasp from his audience gave him new energy.

"Good morning, citizens," he launched into his recital with what he hoped looked like a feral grin. "For those sheltered hermits amongst you, my name is Lelouch vi Britannia, your legal ruler and the rightful emperor of the world."

"My citizens, rejoice, for I have taken notice of you and have found you a purpose. But kindly refrain from falling into frenzy at this knowledge until I am done talking. If you manage to do as I tell you, I imagine there is a decent chance you will even live to tell others of this joyous occasion…"

"-Don't do that, mister driver," he digressed, turning to the graying bus driver that was reaching for his radio.

"Between running a terrorist organization and taking over the world, I never did manage to acquire a driver's license, so it would be a shame if I'd have to shoot you and drive this thing myself."

He gave his victims a benevolent smirk, and they looked suitably cowed.

Except maybe the French guy in the back, that kept saying "qu'est que-il dit?"

He ignored them for now, telling the driver: "We'll be taking the exit right here."

The man did not argue. Who would when held at gun-point by an undead tyrant? Nor did any of the passengers seem to think they should take on a demon returned from the grave. Thank god for that too, Lelouch considered, as he leaned back against the front window. He had enough trouble staying on his feet as it was.

**0000~0000**

The docks had already been cleared and closed off, and only a few soldier remained to keep the perimeter secure. The wharf held an eerie quiet atmosphere in this late afternoon, no doubt accented by the fact that such a place was usually bustling with activity. So, when one pair of soldiers on patrol heard the sound of footsteps, they were already on edge.

"Hold!" yelled the first soldier, semi-automatic held at the ready. "State your name and purpose!"

A green haired girl walked out past some sea containers and slowed her pace a moment, but then started walking straight for the pair.

"Raise your hands and drop to your knees," tried the second soldier, a tinge of dread in his voice.

The girl smirked, but continued without pause. She was six paces away when the first soldier fired a short burst of rounds. The girl dropped, dead on impact.

The two men stood frozen a moment, before the second jumped forward to feel the woman's pulse. After a moment, he sighed, his crouch taking on a dejected air. "Damn it, Aki. It was just a girl."

The soldier named Aki grimaced. "There are girls in the Demon's faction. She could have been one of them, Daizu."

Daizu sighed, returning to his feet after closing the dead girl's eyes. "She wasn't even armed, Aki. What a waste."

"It's a code-red lockdown scenario, Daizu." Aki pointed out. "And she ignored our warnings."

Daizu seemed to give up on the argument, shaking his head as he returned to his partner's side. "We could have secured her though. You didn't have to shoot."

"Yes, Aki; you didn't have to shoot me."

The two soldiers froze in shock, Daizu finally turning around to behold the site behind him while his partner trembled; rooted to the ground in shock. The green-haired girl stood again, hair and clothes matted with blood. Her knees pushed together to keep her balance, her head lolling a little bit to the side and her eyes turned away in their sockets. _But she stood!_

There was complete silence, until the girl took a shaky step towards the two. Then a long consecutive firing of shots rang though the crisp afternoon air. When the silence returned, the two men were panting heavily.

"Is she dead?" the soldier named Aki called, obviously flustered.

Daizu didn't even check. "Of course she's dead, _fuck_!"

But then the girl moved again, a twisted arm pushing herself up to her knees unsteadily. The ghoul-girl continued slowly; brokenly to her feet, glaring at the pair. "Yes of course I'm dead, you dumb fuck!"

The soldiers screamed in unison, one emptying the last of his rounds at the apparition before they both turned to flee.

C.C. frowned, dusting at her ruined clothing as the bullet holes in her skin quietly closed. After a moment, Kallen came from her hiding spot. "Jeez, C.C.! Doesn't that _hurt_?"

"Hu-un?" The witch pointed out: "Totally worth it."

**0000~0000**

Lelouch had already decided to order the passengers to the back of the bus when C.C.'s call came - a precaution to counter his own weakness. It was not a signal he had wanted to give off, but he doubted it was any more obvious than his shaking hands and sweating face. Still, he kept one hand glued to the railing and the other rigid on the gun as he pushed it mercilessly into his driver's neck.

He kept both hands occupied so he wouldn't be tempted to tug at the collar that was near to choking him by now; or reach in his pocket for some more pills in a desperate wish for relief. Or maybe just give up and pass out on the floor in an undignified heap.

The bus lurched again, over another obstacle in the old dock road they were on. Had he not known any better, the demon would have thought he was out on open sea already. But at least it was lessening now. Numbly, Lelouch realized they came to a halt. The bus driver was asking him something.

A tapping on the window reached him far better though; some instinct jolting him awake as he looked to see an angry soldier pointing his weapon at him. "Yeah, open the door." He agreed breathlessly.

The soldier never got to say a word, as C.C. appeared at his shoulder and relieved him of his senses with a single touch.

"Let me take that for you, your majesty," she drawled, obviously reveling in her role.

Lelouch, for his bit, let himself be relieved of the fire arm, sagging back further against the windshield. He could hardly even see anything, let alone shoot. No, the only thing he was aware of by now, was that he was somehow required to at least pretend to be dangerous, and not_I'm-about-to-pass-out-so-I-might-accidentally-pull-the-trigger_dangerous, but actual in control dangerous. This was getting hard to pull off by now, as he could no longer support his own weight.

Kallen, laughing boisterously, came to his rescue. "You should have seen the stunt C.C. pulled!" She started, oblivious to his plight. Without thought or worry for the damage he might be calling to his person, Lelouch snaked an arm around her neck, bringing her ear close to his mouth to hiss "Sit." into her ear.

The ace gasped, but thankfully she decided to guide him to the nearest seat as opposed to thrash him. The bus was dark around them as he curled up into a miserable ball in the corner. And whatever Kallen kept hissing into his ear, he could not understand the words.

**0000~0000**

Nunnally included both the camera and Zero on the side in her trade-mark apologetic smile, nervously smoothing out the paper on the table in front of her. She had given a fair number of speeches since taking up the mantle of ambassador, but she had never attempted to write what she had to say herself.

Nunnally had never before realized how carefully scripted her public responses had been until now. This time, however, she would voice her own thoughts, and she was glad for the little extra comfort hosting this live broadcast from her own office at the embassy gave her.

Oh, she fully understood her brother had not dared send a finished speech to her by mail. Perhaps she should even feel some pride at the fact he finally seemed to believe her self-sufficient enough to fill in the blanks by herself.

Because it had been almost solely her filling in the blanks.

Suzaku – now returned to his Zero personality – had acted as a testing audience to his best ability, but public speaking was still a talent her knight woefully lacked; his input had been uselessly bland.

So, for all intents and purposes she felt like she was, for the first time ever, not just reading up a script, but that she, herself, was using her own voice to move the people. But at least her ni-san had thought to explain how he expected her to react.

And that was a good thing too. As much as she would have realized that this reaction was the only sane one, Nunnally doubted she would have been able to do this without his explicit consent. As ambassador and primary link between Japan and Britannia, it was her task to denounce the Demon Emperor and all he stood for. Nunnally was, and had been, acutely aware of this fact since his apparent death.

However, it was one thing to renounce a dead brother, quite another to do the same for a living one. The temptation of seeking him out, or to just call out for mercy was strong. Still, she had to have faith in what her brother was doing, because if she didn't…who would?

At a cue from the director, she glanced down to her paper, and back up to the camera again. Nunnally supposed it was a mercy that the people seemed to consider such nervous and unsure behavior from her cute and unassuming. Today, it took little work to let her voice start weak.

"Dear fellow citizens." She began, as usually, calling attention to the fact that she had renounced her titles as a princess.

"Let me begin by telling you all that I am as shocked as anyone to find my delusional brother is alive." She let her saddest smile pass over her features, playing out one of her own additions to the speech: "It would have been nice if the reprieve had returned the man's senses to him, but alas, he seems as mad as ever."

"Therefore, I have no choice but to explicitly distance myself from my brother's statements once again. I also call attention to the fact that we were both disinherited at a young age and therefore, any claims my brother makes to any thrones is dubious at best."

Nunnally hesitated; she did this a lot in her speeches. People liked it well enough and it gave them the time to process what she had said. "I would like to see this occurrence as an opportunity rather than a disaster. This is our chance as newly formed nations of the world to work together to eliminate this world-wide threat."

"And so, I would like to ask the leaders of the world to extend their hands to another in friendship, to work together and create a taskforce transcending all borders, capable of resolving this threat..."

Nunnally let her voice choke off. Only Suzaku-as-Zero would know the action was scripted as well. Tears brimming in her eyes, she stared at the camera apologetically.

"Please help." She implored, gesturing for the camera's to cut off as she turned away. Live shootings were always so much better for suggesting drama.

For the sake of appearances, she really did break down in tears. Quickly, Zero came to her side to escort her off the premises. As usual, her tears were not fake ones, but the casual bystander would misinterpret the reason behind her tears. The casual bystander would surmise she was afraid of her brother's wrath.

But her tears were not out of fear, but out of guilt. She had done as she had been asked, but she still felt like a traitor. Still, if her brother had faith enough to leave this task to her: to make use of his little revolution to shape the world into unity, she would do so and have faith that he could take care of himself.

She gave Suzaku-as-Zero an apologetic smile when they were finally alone in the privacy of her quarters. He removed his mask to give her a confused smile and a shake of the head. but she refused to worry about Suzaku's thoughts about her little performance. If the knight had actually thought she was above manipulating the masses, then it was about time he came back to earth.

Through her tears, she grinned widely at the man. He seemed shocked, but returned her smile as best he could.

_Yes; let the games begin._

Love you back, Ni-san.

**0000~0000**

Not much time could have passed when Lelouch found himself in the steersman's cabin. The two women were busy mooring the boat and getting it to open water, while the hostages were left in their bus for now. The bus had been driven onto the boat's parking spots on deck. The tourists were without supervision, but there was little point in keeping them from calling from help now, when their boat was about to run into water police any minute.

From a window he could see Kallen moving to the bus to herd their hostages out and to the aft of the ship. There, she would supply them all with the life jackets they had pillaged from a container back on shore. Security on dock inventories might be laughable, but they sure kept a decent administration for Lelouch to make use of.

Unfortunately, a decidedly cheerful C.C. took this as an opportunity to return inside and announce that she had the solution to all his worries.

The prince had not even agreed to anything when the girl started preparing him a cocktail from little medical flasks she pulled from various pockets. Staring in wonder, he sat, mesmerized. The saner part of his mind kept suggesting this was the time to run away screaming like a child. The practical part kept returning that he couldn't walk, probably even lacked the strength to scream.

"How are you feeling?" C.C. asked in her usual tone, as she placed the syringe in another bottle and added some other unknown substance to her cocktail.

"Obviously pretty bad if I'm even considering letting you close with that." He deduced. "Do you even know what you are doing?"

C.C. shrugged: "Don't worry; I have first-hand experience so I can tell when a dosage becomes fatal."

"Stick to the prescribed dosage, please." He suggested as she shook the container.

C.C. gave him a sarcastic frown, but checked the flask anyway. With a less then apologetic shrug she squirted about half the syringe's content out on the floor. "Well, don't blame me if you start screaming in agony half way through your performance."

Without even asking for his consent, the witch injected the rest of the substance into his arm. It felt like ice in his veins. "If you've just killed me, C.C, I swear…" He started, with all the muster he had left.

But then Kallen returned; the semi-automatic she had 'acquired' from a soldier hung from her neck and three life jackets from her hands. "We need to fix these, fast, and get C.C. in with the crowd. I think I already see the coastguard." She explained, acknowledging them with little more than a worried frown.

Lelouch agreed, and turned to steering the boat to the required location. Kallen went out again, as soon as the buoyant had been taken from her vest. She gave him another meaningful scowl before closing the door, but Lelouch choose to ignore it. He really didn't understand what she wanted of him right now, and it seemed more important to focus on the tasks ahead.

It was Kallen's job to convey their unspoken threat: they would start shooting hostages if the police tried to board their ship. And it was his job to get them to location. Lelouch ignored the hails from the boat's radio, and even added some speed as he weaved past another police boat. They were drawing a lot of attention, but obviously, the law-enforcers were a little hesitant to let this turn into a bloodbath.

A few minutes later, C.C. left quietly, black wig disguising her tell-tale green hair and sporting her own deflated vest. That was C.C.'s job: blend in with the hostages and wait to be shot.

He gave the witch a nod, then wound past a last boat and stalled the engine; they were well surrounded by now. Lelouch doubted he could have continued without ramming a ship. But of course, he had hardly expected to make it any further. He picked up his own vest and the standard gun. It was Showtime.

Lelouch grinned. Why had he been so depressed before anyway? This was going to be fun!

**0000~0000**

Kallen leveled her automatic at another one of their hostages, warning him off with a look; the bunch of them was close to panicking. The arrival of several helicopters overhead did little to help ease their tension. Nor did she herself feel very calm by now.

Was it her, or were Lelouch's plans becoming more recklessly dangerous? Well, she supposed _he_ didn't really have to worry. But she was less than certain of her own abilities to come back from the dead. Not that she was afraid to die – not much, but she still had so much left to do!

Also, sitting next to the man, she had finally realized he was not well. Whatever C.C. suggested about his regenerative qualities was greatly exaggerated. No, he was not well at all. And it was _her_ fault.

She had told herself she didn't need to say sorry, that he had deserved it after abandoning her, after leaving her and pretending to be dead, after playing her the fool. But seeing her dear Lelouch clattering his teeth in that bus seat had broken her resolve: she must have said sorry a hundred times.

But she doubted he had even heard.

So where did that leave them? Because the next and final phase of their plan did most definitely require the presence of their leader, if only because making a get-away without him would have been unthinkable. No, she would not leave her King at the mercy of his enemies again.

Even if she had to drag him away by his hair. And it seemed quite likely that it would come to that. In all likelihood, the prince was passed out in the hut despite C.C.'s constant assurances that everything would be fine.

Kallen threw the witch another furtive glance, but the disguised girl just gestured reassuringly from amongst the hostages: _nothing to worry about_. The ace wasn't so sure. Apparently, Lelouch had indeed managed to steer their boat well enough not to hit any police boats, but they had come to a stop a minute ago, and still there was no sign of the prince.

Kallen was just about to go drag him outside, when the door barged open. Sweeping out came Lelouch Vi Britannia, walking with a distinct spring to his step that suggested he had indeed just made a miraculous recovery. Perhaps C.C. had been right all along.

The Knightmare Ace had to stifle a relieved sigh as the Demon emperor came up to her waving an annoyed hand. "Well, what's all this, then?"

She hesitated, as was scripted. "Well, your grace…"

"Don't your grace me!" the emperor said, raising his voice over the clamor of the helicopters. "I said I wanted this vermin off my boat. Get rid of them."

The hostages started packing closer together, as if debating if they should simply chance it and attack their captors. In light of what the prince was telling them, it would have seemed the only liable option. In fact, if Kallen had been a hostage, she would have attacked right now.

So she deliberately looked at them and kept her semi-automatic leveled. "We're on open sea, Lelouch. What would you have me do?"

"Oh, do I have to think of _everything_ myself? You there, subjects!" He called to the crowd, the very image of a spoiled prince. "Go for a swim! Jump into the water."

The hostages took a collective step back, but predictably did not jump into the cold open sea: it was the middle of _December_! The water would likely be icy cold! Even with the coast guard close to pick them up, hyperthermia would be inevitable.

"Lelouch," She said again, tentatively.

"You won't do it, then?" he challenged, a maniacal grin twisting his features. Kallen's mouth went dry as he pulled out the gun, aiming at a random tourist. He wasn't actually going to shoot one of the _real _hostages, was he? Thankfully, C.C. took a step closer, and the gun swayed almost drunkenly to her.

"You there, wench, jump into the water."

C.C., under her black wig, squealed and took a few steps back until she hit the railing at her back. She raised her hands mutely in an appeasing gesture.

A hush broke out as the crowd watched, mesmerized; even the helicopters overhead seemed to still. Then a single shot rang out, hitting the witch fully in the chest. She stumbled, then backed up, and fell backward, into the water.

Just as planned. And just as planned, this was the moment all hell broke loose: voices blared from the police boat speakers, helicopters came zooming in close. A single sniper shot hit the deck where Lelouch had been standing a second ago. And hostages ran all across the ship, screaming in a blind panic.

"Jump!" she screamed at them, shooting a salvo into the air from her crouching position between some barrels. Thankfully, the panicked tourists started to execute her command. One, two, then whole droves went over the side and into the relative safety of the water.

It took a moment amidst this turbulence to find Lelouch, and when she did, she was for a moment afraid he had been shot again. The prince was doubled over, holding his sides.

After her initial shock, she realized that he was _laughing_.

"Sorry, sorry. Not funny." he seemed to realize he was out of line.

Kallen said nothing; just took his hand and pulled him along as she dived, deep: to the bottom of the sea.

**0000~0000**

The Japanese seas had many of these underwater mountains, Anya realized. Volcanic remnants just short of becoming islands lay all across these seas: right next to the bottomless abysses that made up the deep crevasses.

Out of habit, she took out her camera and took a shot of the view from her little cockpit. She was a lot less worried about forgetting such an experience as before, but this really was a memorable moment. The little dome she was driving really was a rather nice machine, though she would never call it a Knightmare. No, this was more of a walking mini-sub with arms.

Still, the controls were akin to those on a Knightmare and as those wondrous machines were now outlawed, Anya though she might want to try and enjoy this experience while it lasted.

With any luck, this too would be a memory that she retained and could look back on in months, perhaps years to come.

Since Jeremiah had used his Geass canceller on her, Anya had never again experienced a time lapse. Never again had she found hours or even days missing and her body in a different place while others insisted she had performed actions she had no memory of.

So now, she could make plans for a future that held actual memories; she could actually lead a real life. The Knight of Six was profoundly thankful for this, profoundly thankful to the cyborg knight that had made this possible. And it was on his behalf that she was here now. She was here in Jeremiah's stead, because the old knight had asked her to.

Though, piloting a piece of machinery like this always helped, Anya mused as the first of her three passengers swam down lazily to meet her. Expertly, Anya took the first of the air tanks within her mechanical arms, and then used the other arm to hold the woman by her throat.

The woman stiffened a moment, but then let Anya complete her task; placing the oxygen mask on the green-haired girl's face, and looping the tank's restraints across her chest.

Looking over her handiwork a moment, the Knight of Six nodded contently before placing the woman on the machine's back. She then moved to pick up the other two that were swimming down to her location.

The second woman fought her tooth and nail when she tried to apply the mask, which Anya though strange, as she was obviously just trying to save her. The amnesic submarine pilot managed only after pinning the red fighter's arms in one pneumatic grappler.

At least the last of her guests seemed to have better sense, though he was rather ticklish about it, and decidedly unworried about drowning or freezing. Anya sighed, giving up the attempts to place the male piggyback style too. He seemed uninterested in holding on to the rail, so she would carry him in an arm instead.

A little sad that her job was already done, Anya made her way back to the mother submarine, the water was cold, and so she should probably try and keep exposure down to a minimum.

**0000~0000**

Kallen was livid–livid! Her blood was practically boiling. Oh, her teeth were clattering from the cold and she had lost sense of her toes after mere seconds in the water, but her rage kept her warm; sort of.

"Damn it, Anya!" She screamed the moment the water was low enough to pull away the breathing mask that had been forced upon her. "You could have just given me the damn oxygen mask!"

Anya sat passively a moment, taking her time before pressing the release on her dome-shaped cockpit. "Hello Kallen, is that you? Did I do something wrong?"

"Wrong? You practically forced that mask down my throat." The red ace turned to C.C. for support, shivering with cold. But the witch just shrugged it off, dumping her breathing tank and moving on to her coat, and then on to her shoes and pants. Embarrassed, Kallen realized the witch meant to strip bare right in front of everyone.

So she turned away to her only other option. "Lelouch, explain to Anya why she shouldn't use _industrialized pneumatic arms_ to place a breathing mask on someone's face."

"Hmmm?" The prince seemed uninterested; both in the conversation and to the fact C.C. was butt-naked and bent down into a wall locker. Kallen supposed he at least had some decency. Instead he sat quietly in the robot's arm that had carried him inside, and was playing fishbowl with the breathing mask's goggles. "I think I quite enjoyed that part."

Kallen was shocked. "You _what_?"

C.C. straightened up, a towel around her chest. She passed one to Kallen before clambering over to the arm, but Kallen did not miss that worried frown. When C.C. reached the prince, she quietly pulled back his bangs to look into his eyes.

"Don't panic." She told Kallen, matter-of-fact-ly. "He'll be his dour self again in an hour or two."

"C.C.!" The prince cried, surprised, as if he only just noticed her. Perhaps that was even true: despite clothes soaked in ice water, he didn't even seem cold.

"Hey C.C., did you see the fish?" the prince asked emphatically. "The fish, they were _dancing_!"

**0000~0000**

**Yes, I'm so enjoying writing C.C.; I hope it's not too OOC. I just keep thinking 'what would I do if I couldn't die and enjoyed playing mind games with people?'**

**Which I of course don't do with real people because real people are… real :p you know. So don't worry, I won't f* you over just for laughs. Trust me; Have a snack. Sit down. Leave your contact information. We're all friends here.**

**Oh, one last question: This piece was somewhat plot, but I find myself very much enjoying the characters I have together and messing around with them. Anyone mind if I do that and leave the plot at its rather slow pace?**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Gambit 3**__**rd**__** revision**_

_**Chapter 21: End of Trip**_

_**Everyone thanks for the kind responses! I tried and get this out as fast as possible; so did my Beta's; theFinalArbiter and Toyoko. Special thanks to them!**_

_**This is mostly fun; ill try and keep the action going in the next chapters.**_

_**0000~L~0000**_

Only when the pounding in his head became too painful to ignore did the prince admit to being awake. Lelouch winced away from the sledgehammer in his skull to turn to his other side in some misguided hope that the action would dull the relentless pressure in temples.

But the pounding returned twofold within a few beats of his heart – how he wished he could turn that organ off right now. No, it was like his brain was flooded by some thick, heavy liquid and the force of it were trying to break his skull. It wasn't until he tried to sit up and the constant chattering in the background vanished, that he realized he was not alone.

C.C. was the first to approach him as he tried shakily to take stock of his situation. He hurt all over, but his head and his foot were definitely the worst. The immortal offered him a coffee and aspirins in apology, and Lelouch gratefully took the proffered cup and raised it to his mouth before the smell changed his mind.

To avert retching all over them both, he pushed the cup back to his witch and demanded water instead. The aspirins were welcome, though.

"What the hell did you do to me, C.C.?"

For once, she looked somewhat apologetic: green eyebrows raised in a frown and shoulders high in a shrug. One shoulder slipped from her too short military-style dress that he suspected was actually a big man's T-shirt.

"It might have been a bit much." The witch admitted, and then brightened quickly. "But at least it made you able to dodge that sniper, right?"

If Lelouch hadn't been feeling ill before, he would be now. "What _sniper_?"

Rationally, he knew they must have finished their play aboard the boat and jumped into the water to be picked up by the diver unit. But all his memory supplied him with were images of _beautiful fish._

Lelouch could see they were on board the sub, most likely in what had once been the crew's sleeping quarters. There were beds built into the dark metal walls, and he was occupying one of those. He thought he'd heard Kallen and another girl's voice before. They were quiet now.

"How did I get here?" he asked, half pushing back the covers before noticing another problem. "Why am I naked?"

"Oh!" C.C. perked up, sitting down next to him as he tried to cover up. She patted his leg through the blanket, a small smile on her face. "That is actually a _very funny story_."

Looking around, he finally found Kallen over at the table, for once not looking angry but awkward instead. He could not find the source of the third girl's voice from before though, all he could see was the table from which Kallen was getting up - her attire now a standard military outfit. On the other side of the table, most of his view was blocked by a big, dome-shape object with arms and legs and… the dome started to turn around.

"What the _hell _is that?" he almost screamed.

Actually, on closer inspection, Lelouch knew quite well what it was. This was the SX- minisub grappler; a humanoid ground-walking submarine. The prince realized a better question would be what it was doing inside the dorms instead of the hangar.

The dome that was the unit's cockpit turned his way slowly to reveal its open front. Inside two pink pigtails framed a wide-eyed face. The girl-pilot seemed familiar somehow; the kind of familiar that twisted his gut with anxiety.

C.C. had completely abandoned her usual bland tone for something akin to glee. "_That_, is actually _starring _in the funny story I was about to tell. Want to hear?"

He was pretty sure he didn't, and Kallen seemed to agree. She seemed to be a bit out of sorts, even addressing him first with "I'm so glad you're okay, Lelouch!" before grabbing C.C. by the hair.

C.C. allowed the ace to draw her up, stoic as ever. But one corner of her mouth shot up at Kallen's insistent whispering in her ear.

"Kallen is a bit embarrassed as Anya's precision skills at the SX minisub _completely _outclass her own, although the controls are akin to a Knightmare's." C.C. explained with an uncanny amount of honesty. "For instance, did you know Anya can peel off a man's…?" Mercifully, Kallen's hand clamped over the witch's mouth as she started bodily dragging the immortal from the room.

Anya: the girl that had played host to his mother's spirit. And she had used an industrialized machine to– no. Lelouch had to agree with Kallen here. He didn't want to know. Dully, he watched the two girls struggle towards the exit until the door slid closed to hide them from view.

Anya.

So this was the girl who Jeremiah had trusted enough to send to his Liege's aid? Personally, Lelouch had to doubt the knight's judgment. Not that he was in a position to turn her out right now, even if there was anyone aboard that knew how to pilot a submarine. Also, she knew too much for them just to let her go... why did everything always have to get so _complicated?_

The pigtailed girl seemed confused as he glared at her. "Is there a problem?" she asked, her large, pink eyes oblivious. "_I'm _not the one that accidentally set off the lasers and almost caused a medical emergency you know."

_**0000~Ch~0000**_

"No, you stupid trollop!" Charles called to the girl-scientist, Nina Einstein, once again. "Can't you tell that the modulator's traverse is skewed?"

Nina, oblivious to both the modulator's defect and the ghost's insults continued to try and hammer the modulator into its spot. The banging rang through the cave's walls loud enough to drown out the soft sounds of a TV, forgotten in a corner.

The girl had used the small budget she had acquired for this project to turn the ancient cave that housed the broken portal to C's world both into her personal study and make-shift sleeping quarters; Charles supposed it made sense. The location was remote from civilization, and besides, Nina wasn't the type to spend her waking hours on anything but work, and this arrangement saved her from having to commute.

C's world – where the spirits of the dead gathered, where the living and the dead could meet; and where he would temporarily regain his physical form. And, indeed, it was a physical form he suspected that was needed to pass on the Geass curse.

Charles had done a lot of study into the subjects of Geass and C's world, and in hindsight it was little surprise to him that his spirit was not allowed to pass on with the Geass curse still attached to it. Then again, he had hardly meant to die that day - die in C's world. Honestly, Charles had not ever even bothered considering the chance of failure. Still, now that it had come to that, he felt the only mature thing to do was to cut his losses and make the best of things.

Nina sighed, pulling out the manual again to compare it to the mural. The broken, cracked Geass symbol covering the cave's wall lacked the pulsing light it would have once activated, but Charles understood that such a feature could hardly be shown in the picture's representation.

Despite this, and despite the fact that the girl could not hear a word the ghost uttered, Charles continued his litany. Even if no one could hear, he needed to talk. Even a man as calm and composed as the 98th emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire could go mad if he was left in this isolation long enough.

Talking and pretending the girl could hear him relieved his tension.

The girl, exasperated with her endeavor once again, walked to the near-by desk. Then she pulled out the photocopy of the scripture detailing the gate, placed a translation manual next to it, and attempted to figure out where she had gone wrong.

"For the love of god, you dumb broad, it's not going to say what you did wrong. Look at the bloody picture will you. The modulator's supposed to have an S- bend, yours is more like a Z."

Nina, almost as if she heard the specter, shook her head. "I suck at ancient languages." She confided to the empty air, lifting her spectacles to rub at her eyes. "Why can't they ever explain using math?"

"I can't bear to watch this any longer." The monarch's ghost stated. "I'm going out to look for my son again."

Which was, all in all, a fruitless endeavor as Charles was well aware of. But he hardly could stand to watch this work. It was so agonizingly slow! At this rate, it would be _years _before the portal would be ready for his use. Well, Charles mused, he didn't really have much else to do. He could either wait for this girl to finish the portal or he could look for the proverbial needle in the haystack that was his son.

Even knowing that, the prospect of spending years in this undead state was… less than thrilling.

Charles was half way out the cave before Nina's startled gasp called him back. For a moment there, he had hoped she had by some miracle figured out her error and fixed the modulator.

Instead, he found her staring at the TV screen, a delicate hand in front of her mouth that was, uncharacteristically, slack jawed.

When Charles turned to watch what kind of program could have pulled the girl-scientist's interests so, the old monarch was filled with a feeling of content. "So that's where you've been hiding, my boy!"

Charles grinned pleasantly as his protégé and the Ashford girl made light banter and innuendo.

The footage was obviously a rerun, and so the king doubted he could simply track the boy down. Even if he discovered the location of the set, Lelouch would be long gone.

"What do you think, girl?" He inquired lightly. "Do you like the boy I've decided to name successor to my line?"

Charles sent an appraising glance at the girl. The hand on her face was digging into her cheek by now, and the other was balled to a fist, all but shaking at her side.

"Oh? You don't like him?" the ghost inquired lightly. He had taken little interest in the woman's history beyond the fact that she knew his son from school. "Just as well, I've got better matches lined up. All he has to do is accept what I've already practically thrown into his lap."

"And then, you'll help me dump the rest of this blasted curse on him."

_**0000~N~0000**_

"He's just trying to help, Suzaku." Nunnally sighed, exasperated. The argument had been going around like this for a while now. Though it confused Nunnally to no end, the knight had waited with voicing his opinions until _after _her press release.

"Maybe," the knight replied evasively, obviously disagreeing on this as well, but probably refraining from saying so to spare her feelings. "But I still don't think he should have forced you to lie like that."

Nunnally stifled another sigh. She was sorely tempted to end this misconception the knight held that she was some kind of innocent angel. - Had she not been the one to fire the Damocles' ray that had ended many lives? Although she would never voice it, the young ambassador considered her soul as tarnished as any around her.

But pointing out such facts would just be cruelty. Suzaku had focused what little hope and faith he had left in humanity on her person. He needed to believe that she was a better, innocent person. As misguided as the conviction was, she could not rob him of it.

Nunnally was well aware people like Suzaku needed to focus their efforts on someone they considered more worthy then themselves. So she would, at least in part, continue playing the sheltered princess.

It was the least she could do.

Instead, she mulled over a good enough justification. "He _is _my brother, Suzaku. If I can make him happy by telling a little white lie, what is the problem?"

Suzaku seemed to have a whole list of answers to that one, but before he could get a word out, the phone rang. The knight answered it, placing the mask with the voice modifier between his lips and the mouthpiece.

After a moment, he turned, expression worried. "It's Tamaki… - the president. He wants to know if it's ok now to tell everyone it was Lelouch disguised as Zero that shot him."

Nunnally stifled a sigh. She had only heard of this mishap herself a few hours before. "_Who _did he tell?"

Suzaku blinked, but relayed the question. After a moment, the knight reacted with an angry bark; Nunnally could guess the answer: _just about everyone._

_**0000~L~0000**_

Kallen closed the hospital ward's door behind her as Lelouch tried another testing step on the cast – helped by the two crutches his ace had acquired for him from the ward's inventory. They were both decked out in the musty basic military clothing that had been left aboard.

As much as Lelouch hated the way it made him blend into the grey-green walls –not to mention the smell off the things – it was much more practical than going around in just a blanket.

The cast didn't look like much, but it held a lot better than the taping had, despite the poor job C.C. and later Kallen had done on it. To Lelouch, it was almost baffling to realize he was the only one of the three with any medical skill to his name.

How had those two women lived this long without bothering to learn anything beyond the most basic first aid? Kallen had been a member of the resistance; C.C. had been going around for _several hundred years_– yet the one who had to explain to them how to make and apply a cast had been Lelouch.

First, C.C. had tried to follow his directions, but admittedly his patience with her had already been tried and his instruction might have turned into slights at some point. The witch had turned on Lelouch and kindly suggested he could bind his own foot if he thought he would be any less clumsy about it. Then she had stormed out of the room like some wronged queen.

Though honestly, the prince thought the witch had deserved every word and then some.

Kallen had taken over then, not that she had done a much better job. But Lelouch had redoubled his efforts to keep his opinions to himself -or maybe the ace's own guilty conscience kept her from taking the high road as well. And in the end they had ended up with something…barely passable.

Oh, Lelouch was thankful for her attempts, and yes, he could see this was Kallen trying to make amends for what she had done. But as the red ace tried half-heartedly to take an arm to support his weight, it became too much to bear.

He sighed as Kallen stepped back again, sheepishly, as she realized the idea was beyond impractical as he had a crutch in each hand to support the weight. It was ridiculous. The prince had to bite his own tongue to stop a particularly snide remark on how it might be better for Kallen to just trudge on and ignore the carnage she wrecked and leave the nursing to the real nurses.

Lelouch sighed again, trying to find a way to say _'please just leave me alone' _without hurting her feelings. It seemed next to impossible; especially with how irritable he was feeling. Especially with that smile she was giving him, surprisingly soft and vulnerable. Nothing like the bane of the Britannian Empire he knew she had been.

"Kallen…"He started, unsure of how to continue. He should say something nice. Why was that so hard today? "Thank you…"_For what? _For shooting him? For joining their little scheme with a ridiculous list of demands and making everything so much more complicated?

For nearly castrating him with a pair of industrial lasers?

_Dear god, when had he become such an ungrateful bastard? _There was _plenty _to be thanking Kallen for. His mind was just too locked up at all the bad things right now.

"Le-louch!" a man's high sing-song voice froze him on the spot, words dead in his mouth as _this could not be_!

"…sama? Your grace? Excellency? …Whatever shall I _call _you now?"

But it was.

"Lloyd Asplund." Lelouch spat through gritted teeth as he turned around on his crutches. "What are you _doing _here?"

The prince didn't understand. He had been quite explicit. The scientist was to keep his distance from Lelouch at all times. That was why the prince had bothered with hiding his identity from the man in the first place. And now the Knightmare technician was here, on the submarine he was supposed to convert.

If anyone found out about their link, Lloyd would find himself incarcerated and the Demon Emperor would find himself without transportation. Why would the man take such a risk?

Kallen threw Lelouch a confused look, and turned around to stare down the professor.

The ditzy man seemed oblivious to both their stares though.

"I know: _mister customer_. My dear, _dear _customer; what a show you just gave us! I imagine the whole world is after your head just about now…"

The idea seemed to elate the extravagant scientist. "Yes, yes!" the man sang, doing half a little dance to his lyrics, his white lab-coat bulging around him. "You'll need all the help you can get just to keep that head on your shoulders! All the help you can get! And I have just the thing."

And then, it clicked. Lelouch understood what Lloyd hoped to gain through taking such risk. There was one thing, _only one thing _this man cared about enough to take such a chance. Because, common sense aside, Lloyd was well aware that he would not be allowed to pursue his love of science to the fullest if he was locked up in a jail cell.

It would have to be a _war machine_.

Lloyd was beckoning them, like some bespectacled white-haired imp. "Come along, come and look. You too, young lady!" The scientist threw Kallen what was likely his most winning smile. "You're the Stadtfeld girl, right? The one that gave my Suzi so much trouble? Come along, come along. You'll _love _this, I know it!"

Oh, but Lloyd was _devious _when he wanted to be. Nevertheless, Lelouch saw through this little scheme. Deliberately moving the crutches wide, he moved in between the two. "Sorry, Lloyd, she's busy. You'll show it to me alone."

"…busy?" the two questioned in unison.

Quickly, he pulled Kallen by the elbow. "Listen, Kallen. He says that, but Lloyd might just be a bit of a male chauvinist and he used to be an Earl besides. He says he'll _show _you something but what he probably means is you can serve us tea and take notes."

That did the job. Lloyd curiously tried to listen in on their conversation, but the red ace threw him an angry glare for his trouble.

"See you soon then, Lelouch," she called, stormed away with an angry swagger.

The prince wasn't exactly sure what women had against making tea, but the idea that they were more apt for the job due to their gender never failed to tick them off.

_What? _It wasn't a _total lie_. Lloyd _could _have meant that. And all men were chauvinists from Kallen's point of view_…probably. –Tabun*._

Of course, it was more likely Kallen really would have liked to see whatever the engineer had built.

And then, she would have really liked to take it for a spin.

And then she would have really liked to keep it with all the modifications on it that Lloyd had likely done to the original design. And then Lelouch probably would not have had the heart to say no, despite Lloyd's additions likely breaking every Knightmare-embargo agreements out there.

Lelouch sighed, gesturing the excited scientist to lead the way.

"Just show me all the modifications you've made, Lloyd."

And he would have them undone; the point of this speed machine was exactly that it was _not _a Knightmare frame. He was not going to let this thing escalate into an arms race.

_**0000~C~0000**_

Later that day, C.C. lounged on the captain's bed, crossing her legs as she took a bite out of her molten cheese sandwich. "This is the lousiest 'pizza' I've ever had. Make me something better."

Lelouch's reaction was gratifying, although it was smoothed out almost before she caught it, or maybe all the more because of it. She knew she was grating down the last of the man's nerves, and even the wise C.C. didn't know what way he would jump when she got to the end of his patience. It was a most exhilarating prospect.

Besides, who but the great gray witch was going to keep her warlock's mind occupied? He had just returned from the dead, and in her experience, the first time doing that could bring some rather existential questions to mind. Existential questions she herself had not ever found any satisfying answers too. Yes, nobody like the ancient C.C. knew this was not a good time to be spending too much time on introspection. He had likely had too much time for that already.

So there, she was being a _bitch _to be helpful.

And because she was sick and tired of having to be patient all the time. She had been patient for decades, trying to find a suitable candidate to take her curse. Just when she had put eyes on the young boy Lelouch, and almost decided he would be the one, the Geass order had taken her captive.

So then she had been patient for years waiting for a chance to escape. And when she had found Lelouch as a teenager once again, she had been patient for months for his Geass to grow powerful enough so he could take her curse.

Then, when he had died, she had resigned herself to more patients for centuries, to live this life without end to her best abilities.

But then she had got a call, and she realized…she did not_want_to have to be patient ever again.

Her ex-accomplice managed to smooth out the twitch in his eyebrow and continued to flip the channels on the little TV nonchalantly. "We don't have pizza. The galley is all the way on the other side of the sub. And you might not have noticed, but my foot is in a cast. You should be happy I brought you something at all."

On a certain level, C.C. _was _pleased. The sandwich was supposed to be an appeasing gesture, she knew, for calling her names when she was trying to fix his cast, but the witch was bored again. Her warlock had been looking over his new toy with that scary scientist all day, and Kallen and Anya had been little fun. The both of them had been completely engrossed in their walking mini-submarine.

C.C. didn't have interest in piloting equipment like those two girls did. She was good enough at it, but that was all the appeal they had to her. But Kallen and Anya just couldn't get enough of the stuff! C.C. had tried to join in at first, but after an hour or two going through specs and maneuvers she had been bored witless. So she had broken into the Captain's quarters, which Lelouch had claimed for himself, and had spent the rest of the afternoon sulking on the bed.

The fact that the prince had not even been annoyed at finding her there, but had obviously expected her only soured C.C's mood further. His condition made it clear he wasn't even a true code-bearer, so if the boy couldn't keep her entertained, he should at least suffer for it.

The immortal turned on her back in the narrow captain's bunk and put a naked foot against the low ceiling, making sure ample crumbs from her sandwich made it onto the linen when she took another bite.

"Well, I'm _not _happy. So maybe you should try harder?"

Adding insult to injury, the boy failed to take notice, both of her long, slender leg and of the crumbs. His eyes were glued to the television instead. C.C.'s eyes flashed dangerously, but Lelouch was oblivious to even that.

"Will you look at her?" he chuckled, to the witch's chagrin.

Sighing, C.C. pushed herself up from the bunk bed, and walked over to the TV, making sure to block the boy's line of sight with her ass. "Of course." C.C. noted sourly. "It would be your _little sister _hogging all the attention again."

"Hmmm?" Lelouch noted, twisting around smoothly so that he could see the images displayed. "You're not getting jealous of my dear Nunnally, now are you, C.C.?"

"Of course not." C.C. pouted at the screen, watching the young girl's performance with badly disguised envy. "It's just that I finally understand why you're so sweet on your own sister."

Regaining some of her lost objectivity, the witch deduced. "You'd never notice as she is such a fair, innocent looking thing, but you pair are actually two of a kind. It's just an especially perverted form of narcissism."

C.C. rounded on the boy, not willing to miss any of the reaction to her accusation. "That girl is actually a lying, manipulative bitch, just like you."

C.C. reveled in both the scowl her warlock tried to keep level at the T.V. and the way his jaw worked in a rather failed attempt at a grin. _Here it comes!_

"…Why, thank you." he managed after a long time.

To hide her scowl, C.C. took another bite from her sad not-pizza. What did she have to do to make him bite back?


	22. Chapter 22

_**Gambit 3**__**rd**__** revision**_

_**Chapter 22: China**_

**Special thanks to theFinalArbiter for beta-ing.**

**0000~K~0000**

The minisub came up at the starboard side from the sea freighter. The dark sea was quiet, but cold; One of the two figures clinging to the minisub's back was clattering her teeth. The red hair sticking out from her diver's helmet, almost black in the fading light, identified her as Kallen. "ss too cold for this s-stuff!" she clattered.

The other diver, also clearly female, made a neutral humming sound. Casually, she shot off a grappler rope for them to climb. "Let's get this over with; Lelouch promised me pizza ingredients on this and the next boat."

The red-head groaned, hoisting herself along the line with little difficulty despite her trembling. "Look at what we are reduced to: Common thievery! I did _not_ sign up for this."

The second diver, C.C., grabbed the line and started climbing as well. "But Lelouch said these are all bad, conglomerate companies owning these wares. So we're actually doing _good deeds_ by stealing from them."

Her voice was a little thick to be serious though, ruining the credibility of her words.

Kallen snorted loudly, using an extra rope to lower herself from the high deck, down to the deep freighter's open floor. She waited for C.C. to pick the lock on the first container. "Let's just work on not getting caught right now. It would be too embarrassing. But when we get back, I have some serious questions to ask, like…"

_**0000~L~0000**_

"So what's the plan? Where are we going?"

Lelouch sighed at the question. Kallen had voiced it, but it was obvious the other two other women in the sub's mess hall were also curious for an answer. He supposed it was only natural; they wanted to know the plan. It seemed the only reason for all three girls to lie in ambush in the mess all morning until he actually came out to have some breakfast. That was, if they didn't doubt him and wondered if there actually was a plan.

And there went his appetite down the drain.

Lelouch sat the toast back down on his plate, dreading what he would have to say next. "Nowhere."

Three voices gasped in a high-pitched echo. "_Nowhere_?"

Then Kallen blinked, realizing something else. "Hey, wait a minute, who's been driving the sub?"

Inwardly, Lelouch flinched; outwardly he stayed calm and collected. "No one."

That got all of them excited; Kallen was in a full-blown tirade; Anya grabbed for her camera, and even C.C. looked upset. Lelouch cut them all short, raising his voice only a little. "It's actually a plan brilliant for its simplicity. The sub is parked in a coral reef. We'll need the minisub to dig us out before we can go anywhere, of course. But unless they search the ocean floor with a metal detector, we're almost untraceable. "

Lelouch chanced a look at the faces of his audience; they were lapping it up! Maybe he still had it after all. "Basically, we stay here on Japan's shores until everyone believes we've made a clean get-away. As soon as the Racer's done, we'll use that to start a fake trail across China. Then we go back to Japan for some fireworks while the sub-marine moves to a different location. I've already been in touch with Jeremiah. He knows what to do, and when to expect us.

"I originally planned to only wait one week before doing Tokyo, but because of my condition, we're going to have to wait on that. Instead, I have some fun and dance lined up from the coast of India down to the Chinese capital. You might remember I promised to visit their empress; so I expect we'll only return to Japan in about three weeks"

"Perfect; then we'll be there for the international talks?" Lelouch balked at the statement; it was Kallen, of course. Charge-in-head-first, shoot-first-ask –questions-later Kallen.

Yes; there were international talks planned in Tokyo in about a month's time. Everyone important was going to attend: Tamaki and Toudou of Japan; Tianzi and a delegation of Eunuchs for the Chinese; representatives from the EU universe; representatives of the newly freed former number states; And Schneizel, the new Britannian Emperor.

Nunnally would be there; even the Black Knights would be around to safeguard security. Everybody and everything he should be targeting coming together in a single place. It was the perfect target.

Too perfect, for Lelouch's tastes. He planned to be on a different hemisphere by the time those talks started. "No; the delegates should only start arriving in about four weeks; I mean to be out of here by then."

Kallen gawked. "But it's the perfect opportunity."

"The perfect opportunity to get captured you mean." Lelouch reasoned.

"It's because Schneizel will be there." C.C. explained.

"No, I can handle Schneizel, but I don't want to play into their hand. They'll be expecting us."

"He's scared of his big brother." C.C. continued, smirking.

"Didn't we cover this? I beat Schneizel."

"A Pyrrhus victory." C.C. pointed out, helpfully.

"I fail to see the relevance of elephants." Lelouch countered, opting for obscure facts.

"Who?" Kallen asked.

C.C. looked at the ace with wide eyes, but had the grace to keep silent. It was a merit Lelouch had prided himself on having. But that was back in a different lifetime.

"_Who?_ Dear Kallen! Did you manage to miss each and every single one of our history lessons, or were you simply dreaming of squashing enemies with your harken fists when they covered the ancient world?"

The spiky red-head looked sullen. "I've never seen you do anything but sleep in those classes; what would you know?"

"Pyrrhus was an ancient general that went to war against Rome." He answered smoothly; "He brought soldiers, cavalry and war elephants. At the start, he was winning every battle; but they were costly wins. So costly that…-"

Too smoothly he realized, belatedly. He'd walked right into C.C.'s little trap. "So costly that he said winning battles like that would lose him the war."

"But!" he exclaimed, fixing C.C. with a burning glare. "I won the war too."

C.C. just snorted.

_**0000~L~0000 two days later**_

"What's this?_ Another_ missile?" Lelouch asked, peering deep into the racer's weapon load. This was their third day at the machine and genius he might be, the prince hoped he was about done with the machine's hidden weapon supplies.

It really was a shame: the machine was everything Lelouch had asked for: a sleek, speed-first design pitching it somewhere between a fighter jet and an oversized motorcycle. The aerodynamic design even made the two strong arms that sprung from the back of the engines and rested forward on the sides of the two wheels look natural. The pair of wheels would make the racer drivable on land, but it also had yet-motors for flight; and all this covered with dark grey paneling that would give the most advanced anti-stealth radar trouble.

"Ye-ees." Lloyd replied evasively.

Lelouch sighed. "What's the blast radius?"

The Racer was all Lelouch had asked for; but then it was more. Lloyd had equipped the machine with _four _Hadron cannons, had equipped both arms with radiant wave surgers, and even included a carry cartridge for FLEYA bombs!

Lelouch was a little upset: he had been quite clear about the fact that this machine was meant as an escape vehicle first. He had also, quite clearly, stated that he meant for it not to break the anti-Knightmare arms agreement that had been reached only months ago. All these additions he had already disqualified; and Lelouch was starting to fear what else this mad scientist could have come up with.

"About fifty meters." The man admitted, half-heartedly.

Lelouch sighed again, checking the arms agreement: fifty meters was the maximum allowed range. "Bring it back to forty, max, or they come off."

The scientist was pouting at the floor, obviously very displeased. "I don't know where you think you get the right from to tell me what to do. You haven't even paid me anything yet."

Lelouch quirked an eyebrow at the older man and waited until Lloyd actually looked his way. "You doubt I'm good for it? I'm the rightful ruler of the _world_."

Lloyd was sadly unimpressed. "There's actually quite a bit of debate about that matter; I imagine your bank accounts will be frozen until you can clear that up. Also there's the fact that you sweet-talked yourself out of the up-front half of the payment. And-" Lloyd actually managed a forlorn smile, "I can't help but notice my Emperor himself taking up such a demeaning task such as checking his order."

Lelouch shrugged, unconcerned, as he went over to the engine side. "You know what they say: if you want something done right…"

Lloyd wasn't done grumbling about the unfairness of it though. "I'm just pointing out; why should I bother to sticking to your specs when it's not even sure I'll even be paid for my troubles?"

"And indeed, if you go and give my pilot a machine that does not meet my explicit specifications; you will not be getting paid at all." Lelouch cleared up. "Not for the racer, and not for the refitted sub; I imagine that would leave your funds rather dried up, would it not?"

"But what's the point of _science_ if I I'm not allowed to blow things up?" the scientist whined.

The prince snickered, but then gasped as he opened the inner engine canister. "Is this an Yggdrasil drive?" He asked, not yet sure if he should be impressed or angry.

The ditzy voice dropped at that; suddenly serious and almost… dangerous. "Oh, no. You're not slaughtering that one."

Asplund went as far as to pull Lelouch back and place himself bodily between the prince and his brain-child. "That is a 4-core luminous mini working in tandem; it's _completely _different from the description of the Yggdrasil and thus it is legal. It also only gives power to speed and steering; not to any weapons, so there actually wouldn't be a reason to declare it illegal. And if you want it taken out, I refuse to sell her!"

It took a moment for Lelouch to collect himself; shocked both that the engineer was standing up to him like this, and to what this thing might do for its speed.

That, besides everything, had already settled that point. He wanted it; even if this engine was likely pushing through the seams and loopholes of the arms agreement. It was just too good to pass up. Anyway, if this engine was not connected to the weaponry, how could it be dangerous?

Lelouch sighed. "Alright, Asplund. Then all it needs is some red in the paintjob and the best collision protection you can fit to the driver's seat."

It was like Lelouch had imagined that dangerous gleam in the man's eyes; Lloyd returned to his happy-go-lucky ways the moment he realized his baby was safe. "Changed your mind about the extra weight then, my dear customer?"

"The driver is the only irreplaceable part." He reminded the mechanic.

Lloyd smiled devilishly. "So she is… but what about the passengers?"

Ah; so Lloyd wasn't just here to safeguard his brainchild from getting butchered. He was after something more.

Lelouch's eyes narrowed, appraisingly; "…stress tests have shown..." He put the facts into words that were both easier for him to stomach, and for an engineer to understand. "that the passengers will run no risk of _pertinent damage_ from any crash."

The older man started nodding to himself, "I thought so, I thought so…"- there was little doubt that he was actually suppressing the urge to dance. "So would you..? A few _simple _tests."

Lelouch was appalled. "Absolutely not!"

After all the trouble he had gone through to put an end to the Geass order, the last thing he wanted was another scientist meddling with the Geass curse that brought immortality.

Lloyd, of course, would be deaf to such reasoning. "Oh, please. Just a little blood will do. I'll give you a discount for this order. No? Then how about the woman instead?"

Even more absolutely not: Even if he would allow such unholy research, C.C. had a bad history with scientists, and would never agree to have one 'research' her willingly. Not that he would ever allow this man to bother her with such obviously painful questions. After all, C.C. was his accomplice.

Well –apparently not anymore; C.C. had made it quite clear that she would no longer be taking his orders. But at least they were partners; so he should protect her, as she had protected him. Not that she'd actually protected him much at all lately.

To be perfectly honest, as far as he could tell, C.C. had been out to hurt and degrade him at every opportunity she could find. Not that he would actually ever resort to such petty revenge as paying her back in kind…

"Ten percent."

"What?" Lloyd paused his monologue; which had apparently been intended to sway Lelouch's mind. Not that the prince had listened to a word.

"A ten percent discount and you have to get C.C. to agree to the research before you may start."

The scientist blinked. "You don't think she'll agree."

"I don't;" Lelouch amended. "But you'll give me the discount just for the chance to sway her mind."

Lloyd gave a forlorn sigh. "Five percent."

The demon grinned; "It is not up for negotiation. Ten percent; and you need her verbal consent."

_**0000~T~0000**_

Toudou didn't really know what to think. The grizzled warrior found himself rubbing his temples as he took in the improvised media studio in the Ashford's academy's main hall: the place where the broadcast announcing the survival of the Demon Emperor had been made.

It should have been impossible: a miracle indeed. The boy had taken the role of miracle worker off his shoulders; and the Japanese warrior had at the time been relieved to lose the burden. But this; returning from the dead…

Too bad the boy had turned out to be a ruthless dictator in the end. Too bad, really. Too bad he couldn't have stayed dead, as well. Because when Lelouch the demon Emperor died, it was easy to appreciate the world that had been created in his wake.

But now, Toudou didn't know what to think; and he didn't really know how to react either. He certainly didn't know how Japan, as a nation was supposed to react. What was worse, that decision seemed to have been dropped on his doorstep. Tamaki; their new president had only managed to mud the issue further by divulging to him that it had been Lelouch that had shot him several months back.

And that it had been the new Zero that had saved Tamaki, swearing the president to silence. Tamaki also seemed pretty sure the 99th emperor should not have survived that encounter either.

That meant that the new Zero had killed Lelouch twice; and that the demon had returned twice as well. Which meant; well… Toudou actually hoped this was as simple as that Zero had double crossed them. The alternative was one the General of the Japanese armies did not really wish to consider at all.

So, he found himself doubting Zero's advice – and by default Nunnally's too. Unfair as that might well be. Other sources provided even less help. Toudou had actually gone so far as to secretly contact the Britannian emperor, Schneizel; though it was well known there was little love lost between the two of them.

But the man had only smiled mystically and announced that he had full confidence in Toudou's ability to deal with the situation. The blond emperor had even gone as far as to offer any physical aid Japan would require. Toudou had not missed the wording: physical; Schneizel had no intention of sharing any strategic or motivational insights into his younger brother's plans.

Toudou sighed, running his eyes over the re-assembled guests from the party a few days prior; he had them all questioned by now: questioned by the police which he was now also running; thanks to that Kallen girl running off like that.

Running off to join the enemy it seemed; much as he hated to admit it. But the witnesses from the bus kidnapping seemed pretty certain: the girl did not seem to be under duress. It just went and proved his point again: that girl should have stayed in school until she had gotten a little wiser.

But Japan's leading general had more things to worry about except the flighty fancies of a young girl with a little too much talent for Knightmare piloting. Toudou gave the Ashford girl and her boyfriend another glare; and the pair fidgeted. They claimed to have been Geassed into their actions, but Toudou had his doubts.

He was still staring at them when a soldier - a large hunk of a man with an orange mask covering one half of his face - entered the studio and came up to him. His hulking frame was covered in a suit almost bursting at the seams; but Toudou knew full well that there was more metal and weaponry hidden under that suit then flesh.

"You summoned me?" the knight ground out, almost dangerously.

Toudou returned the man's glare with his own; he did not have much trust in this man either. But he was the only one who could provide any help at all when it came to the Geass. "How good of you to come, Jeremiah! Though I half expected you to have joined the… other side in this conflict."

After all, Jeremiah had once been knight to the Demon Emperor; he had a lot more reason to join Lelouch's 'Demon faction' then many other did.

The cyborg just grunted. "Much as I would have liked to, I seem to not have gotten invited. So, what did you want of me?"

Toudou gestured around. "I need to know if any of these people are, or have been, under the influence of Geass."

Now, there were several ways to go about this, Toudou figured. His favorite was putting every person into an observation room and then using the canceller on them to scan for peculiarities. But of course, maybe the knight knew a better way to be able to tell who had been Geassed and who had not been for sure.

He was about to ask, when the knight quirked an eyebrow, and opened his Geass cancelling eye. The whole school was enveloped in its range.

Then the large cyborg raised his voice, calling: "Attention, attention; does anyone notice any discrepancies in his thoughts or intentions?"

Toudou gaped: that was not what he had wanted.

Some of the people present murmured; some shook their heads. The boyfriend was asking the Ashford girl something, but she also shook her head, confused.

What the knight had just done was not helpful at all!

Remorseless, Jeremiah shrugged. "That's a definite maybe."

_**0000~C~0000**_

C.C. had never been a morning person; and spending days inside the hull of a submarine without any of the morning's sun rays to help her keep her rhythm made things worse. Most of the time, she didn't have a clue to what time it was. Most of the time, she didn't care.

Getting forced to stay with Kallen and Anya in the soldier's quarters made things even worse: both girls insisted on waking around 6:00 and then started off their mornings with a strict regime of exercise. _Six in the morning!_

Grumbling, C.C. made her way to the galley, drawn by the smell of fresh coffee. Just as she reached for the pot, however, a happy face jumped up at her from behind the counter: "Good morning! Please donate some blood to the poor bored scientist fund!" Lloyd sang.

Despite decades of desensitization training, C.C. screamed.

_**0000~K~0000**_

"This lever is for precision control." Anya explained; she was more alive in this cockpit than she was at any other time. Kallen completely understood the sentiment; that was exactly how she had felt about her Gurren.

Kallen looked at the controls indicated, perched on the cockpit's open side; there was not enough room in the machine for two people – in fact, Kallen had found it a tight squeeze to even fit herself into the pilot's seat. Not that Anya was very willing to give up the spot; this time, she refused to budge. Kallen tried again. "Can I try it outside; pretty please?"

The pig-tailed Knight threw her a worried frown. "I really shouldn't be lending this out. Especially after…"

Kallen winced. Why was everyone – everyone focusing on one little mistake? Especially considering nothing had happened anyway: the lasers had missed; no one was hurt.

As if drawn by some supernatural power, the subject of said accident made himself known at the bay's door. Lelouch was scowling at the two of them from atop of his crutches in the doorframe. "Kallen, could I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." She replied, hoping to seem casual about it. Then, as it appeared Lelouch had no intention of coming in, she excused herself to Anya.

The young knight smiled weakly. "I don't think he likes me much…" Kallen gave the girl another apologetic shrug, noticing that, indeed, Lelouch was scowling particularly hard at the young girl.

"What's the matter?" Kallen asked when Lelouch went as far as to close the bay's door behind them before uttering another word. "You don't think Anya is a spy, do you?"

"Not really. It just gets… weird." He admitted, but offered no further explanation to what exactly got weird. Kallen decided to shrug it off; Anya truly was a bit weird sometimes.

Her prince continued, talking oddly slow, as he gestured her to follow; "So… Kallen. It seems I might have been unfair to say what I did about Lloyd." he was picking his way, the ace realized.

She let her eyes narrow dangerously. "Have you been lying to me?"

"Of course not!" he denied hotly; but without pausing his hobble across the narrow corridor. In fact; he seemed in a bit of a hurry to reach his destination now. "It just turns out he really did have something you might like to see."

From a purely theoretical point of view, Kallen thought this was likely a diversionary tactic to throw off her accusation. From a practical point, she was more interested to see what the technician that had been responsible for _the Lancelot_ had wanted to show her.

As Lelouch reached over to open a cargo bay's door, she forgot about such considerations; Lloyd all but tackled her from the doorway and ushered her inside, talking excitedly all the way.

Kallen didn't hear a word of it; for the machine that occupied the center of the small hold held her rapt attention. Mesmerized, the ace pilot allowed herself to be dragged to the forefront of the machine; it was hardly much bigger than a car. But it was much,_ much_ more beautiful:

To Kallen, it looked like her beloved Gurren Knightmare and her custom Gurren bike had come together and had made a sweet love-baby especially for her. She didn't miss Lelouch's somewhat sly smile of victory at diverting her attention; she just didn't mind anymore.

"I never did apologize for ruining your bike." Lelouch managed surprisingly solemn. "So I thought you might like this instead." When the prince offered her a key, Kallen might have squeeled. She was in love.

**0000~L~0000**

Lelouch had expected that it would take a lot of smooth talking to convince Lloyd that the newly dubbed Gurren Racer needed a test drive.

As it turned out, all it took was the promise of getting him live read-outs of its performance.

Lloyd did, however, mention that he expected to be paid in cash for the racer before he began on the sub's changes. Lelouch just laughed off the reminder. He didn't have anything even remotely close to the funds to pay for the racer yet, but he would change that soon enough.

The ship was maneuvered outside through the main hangar door, and Anya helped bringing it up from her minisub. Soon enough, he and C.C. found themselves in the passenger seats of the grey-red accented Gurren Racer.

And she was true to her name: she raced. Through the air they went, making merry loop-da-loops. Making spins, sharp turns, and break-dives and then back again, touching the water with one wing.

And all the while, Kallen was laughing maniacally like the red dragon of the sky. She was ecstatic, in her element like a fish in the water. Like a bird rediscovering its wings after finally escaping a cage.

Lelouch was very happy for her.

He was also feeling very sick.

A particularly sharp U-turn made him decide both pilot and passengers would be required to wear pressure-suits from now on. The G-force was just too strong to stand otherwise; he was about to pass out.

In fact, had he not thought to skip lunch and dinner, he would have thrown up all over his white magician's outfit by now. And that after all the trouble he had gone through cleaning it up.

C.C., also in costume, took this moment to lean over him, speaking into his ear. "You can stop acting tough now. Tell her to quit this nonsense and get us to that harbor town."

Lelouch swallowed, forcing back whatever was trying to make its way back up his throat. "I'm fine. And she seems so happy. Let her have her fun. Also, I bet Lloyd is going to love –." He could not finish. But at least with a hand clamped over his mouth, he could force his stomach fluids back down the right way.

The witch looked at him, her golden eyes serious. "Tell her to quit this, really."

They were weightless a moment. And then Lelouch realized he was hanging upside down, only his five-point seatbelt keeping him in place. The witch remained scowling at him in her own seat, long green hair dangling to the compartment's ceiling.

He wanted to tell her he was fine again, but as removing his hand from his mouth seemed a bad idea right now, he just shook his head vehemently.

The witch persisted. "Lelouch, I think I have discovered another one of my human emotions." She scowled angrily. "It's called flight-sickness."

**0000~C~0000**

C.C. though it was one of the best things that had happened to her in a long time when Kallen finally landed on the beach and converted her Gurren Racer to driving mode. That woman flew like a bloody maniac!

Lelouch was far worse off, as usual. They had made it into the outskirts of town before he had recovered enough to demand they stop and take a good look at the Gurren racer's looks in driving mode. Personally, C.C. thought it mimicked a car rather well; its claw-like arms were just about entirely hidden, and the wings made beautiful side-panels when rotated down.

If you didn't look too close, you hardly noticed the thing only had two wheels.

Lelouch grumbled though. "Too conspicuous. Lloyd will need to make some fake boards to disguise this thing as a minibus or something."

He didn't call off tonight's game, though. Which made C.C. kind of happy; this was her time to shine too. And she welcomed the distraction.

So they let Kallen drive them into town and then got out to let the red-head find a good parking spot on top of the garage-park Lelouch had picked for them. It was only a few buildings away from the hotel Lelouch had in mind for their entrance. And it was even closer to the apartment-store that was their actual target. The Chinese harbor town was not a big place, but it had its sky-scrapers and new real-estate near its center. C.C. thought it was a rather nice town.

When they were alone, Lelouch gestured with the hand bearing his silly top hat. It was probably still lighter than the empty bucket he held in the other. "What do you think of our lodgings?"

C.C. pursed her lips at the building indicated. It was just three stories high, and had obviously seen better days. An old neon sigh proclaimed it a 'hotel'. "I'm used to a bit more luxury." She admitted.

Lelouch snorted: her and him both, of course. He made his way over to the close-by canal to fill his bucket with water all the same. Suddenly, C.C. was feeling very helpful. "Let me do that for you!" she said brightly, taking the filled bucket.

Her warlock gave her an amused half-smile. "Does this mean I can call on you any time I need a shower?"

C.C. schooled her features. "As long as it's a shower using cold, stagnant ditch water, I am your girl." And then she proceeded to dump the majority of the buckets filling over the boy's head.

The boy spat twice, then sputtered "thanks.", and held up his hat to be filled with the rest if the water. "You keep an eye out for that daughter, now; I'll continue on inside and be _me _for a bit."

**0000~0000**

**Yup; that's it. Another week, another chapter. You might have noticed there are a lot of super-short pieces in here. That's because I'm trying to stop dallying and get on with some action. I hope they're not annoying to read. Either way, let me know your thoughts!**

**For those looking for something a bit more serious, I'd like to call attention to the other fic I've started. It's called 'From Within the Order', and it is going to be a bit like a spy-action thing. Please check it out.**

**That's all from me. Se you around, and don't eat all the cookies now!**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Gambit 3**__**rd**__** revision**_

_**Chapter 23: Relight that Fire**_

**0000~~O~~0000**

Mr. Chow had never been a presumptuous man. No, more than that: he knew he amounted to near nothing. The hotel he had inherited from his father was close to bankruptcy, and his one remaining child, a daughter of ten, spent her days loitering around the halls with nothing to do and no schooling: he couldn't afford even that.

His wife had left him, long ago; tired of this spiral going down further and further: no guests ever came, because the hotel was in such poor repair. But with no money to go on, Mr. Chow had no chance of buying the supplies he needed to prep the place up. It had been going like this for years; perhaps even before he had inherited this hotel. And every year he went deeper and deeper in debt.

Mr. Chow lived in a pit of despair, waiting every day with anxiety for a loan shark to show up at his door and demand his dues. Dues he no longer had.

And then, one evening, everything changed. Suddenly, Mr. Chow realized that his pit of despair had actually been a comfortable ledge only about a quarter of the way down to hell. Because on that evening, a demon walked into his hotel.

Mr. Chow had been sitting behind his reception desk, idling away his hours and wallowing in misery. He had seen the man the moment he entered, or course. And all his worries had been replaced by this more immediate threat; because there was no mistaking who this man was.

It was the same man that had captured every news station's attention by simply turning up alive. He was wearing that same white suit and top hat as in all the re-runs. And he was soaking wet.

The demon made flesh walked down the hall slowly, a slight limp in his step. Dripping all across Mr. Chow's already worn carpet. Mr. Chow, for his part, could only stare.

Then the apparition was in front of the counter, staring down at poor Mr. Chow as if he was some insect that had gotten into this Emperor's soup. And simply continued to stare; then the demon blinked, and rang the service bell with a delicate flourish of his hand.

Mr. Chow jumped up, panicked. He hardly even spoke Mandarin Chinese, let alone Britannian. What was he supposed to say?

The Emperor turned demon solved his little problem though, addressing him with an only slightly accented Chinese dialect of the region. "I'd like your master bedroom. 2 persons checking in."

Staring down a nightmare made flesh, Mr. Chow did the best he could for an answer. Which was a high-pitched whimper he hoped passed for assent. The creature looming over his desk flashed a toothy smile. Chow thought it might have looked reassuring on any other man. "I apologize for the water, but we were forced to swim all the way here. A dreadful bother!"

By this time, Mr. Chow had recovered enough to fault back into a serving persona; bowing and nodding his head with an overfriendly smile. He would have agreed to anything this man said. _But hang on: We?_

Then a second voice spoke up; a lazy female drawl. But not from the reception hall; no, rather it came from out back, from the staff room. "Your highness, will you look what I found!"

And out from the curtain that had always symbolized the border between the open hotel domain and the privacy of their house, came the green-haired witch. To Mr. Chow, she looked almost as terrifying as the demon himself. A cool, lazy smirk on her face and her outfit some travesty of a showgirl's - also dripping wet. In one hand, she held a suitcase, but with her other hand…she pulled someone along. His daughter, a girl street-wise and somewhat jaded looked sullen at first glance. But Mr. Chow knew his little Yinny well; she was as mortified as he.

The Demon, to Chow's horror, seemed ecstatic. "Well, well. What a lovely young lady. Your daughter, I take it?" When his daughter had been dragged in front of the man, he actually went as far as to go down on one knee and tousle her hair. It was a ridiculous gesture: Yinny might not have been a tall girl, even by Chinese standards, but she was close to coming into womanhood, and had already grown close to the full length she would reach: as such, she was almost at level with a Britannian on knee.

The monster persisted in obscenities: "tell me, little lady. Do you enjoy sleep-overs? Do you know any fun games to play, perhaps?"

Mr. Chow was white as a sheet as his only daughter was ousted up the stairs to their only master bed-room. "All in good nature." The demon assured him, feral smile on his face. "You do understand; I just get so tired of everyone stabbing me in the back, and I'd like to trust you not to call the police."

For a long time, Mr. Chow sat at his desk, trying to cope with what had just happened to him. It was like some nightmare from a story. Mr. Chow felt like he had been flung into a different world with different rules. But, the hotel owner considered, as calm slowly asserted itself, more close to the truth would be to say that the demon had flung itself into Mr. Chow's world. And the demon obviously did not understand the rules of Mr. Chow's world very well.

Mr. Chow would never turn to the police for help. Instead, he called the number of the people he knew would help him. The police might turn up at some point, but that would be an unimportant detail. The only thing that worried Mr. Chow was, if they did manage to save his daughter, how he would ever repay the debt.

_**0000~L~0000**_

It was probably one of the most awkward things he had done.

Lelouch sat on the edge of the bed, still uncomfortably wet, studying that white top-hat in his lap. The girl that sat on the only chair in the room was staring at him with sullen eyes that could only partially obscure the terror lurking beneath.

C.C., who had had the good grace to only strip off her jacket for once, although her outfit consisted of little more than underwear and stockings anyway. She was stacking out what little equipment they had brought with them, and thus left the girl in his care for now.

With the little show they had set for her father, Lelouch could completely understand the girl's terror, and as much fun he usually had playing a monster, this was one bridge too far.

Still, sitting on a bed quietly and unobtrusively didn't really seem in character for the Demon Emperor. "The good news is, we actually prefer Merlot over blood." He confided to the girl in Chinese. Sadly, her only reaction was for her eyes to widen and start twitching a bit.

"Don't bother." C.C. called, rather. "No matter what you say or do, this is going to be a traumatic experience for her by tomorrow night."

Lelouch couldn't suppress his sigh. "And here I had been looking forward to conversation with a normal, sane person."

"Can't be done, Lelouch." The witch explained. "This is like Schrödinger's cat: as soon as you start talking, you've already influenced your subject."

With a dejected sigh, Lelouch fell back on the bed, putting that rather foppish hat over his face as he noted, tonelessly. "People will just assume the worse, as usual then? And I haven't even _done_ anything yet. This is just too ridiculously easy to even be fun."

The witch snorted, finally finished setting her things out. She then proceeded to take the blankets to build a bed inside the bathtub for the girl. "We did kidnap her. And by the time the trauma squads are done questioning her, I imagine she'll have convinced herself of bloody rape."

Lelouch jumped back up to a sitting position to glare at the witch. Then he decided to include the girl, before she was led to the 'safety' of that bathroom. "Well, girl!" he sneered at her. "You'd better dream up something suitably sordid. If you get this right and milk it at all your local TV shows, your father will be running the Hilton hotel instead of this ransack place by next year."

"Someone's in a lousy temper tonight." C.C. Drawled, "But it is true. Think on it, girl: you can turn this debacle into a gold-mine." And with that, she locked the girl into the bathroom, giving her emperor a raised eyebrow for his trouble. After another moment she picked up a magazine, and walked back to the bed. "Move. You're in my spot."

Lelouch should have known there was something odd about C.C. working. The witch only ever did anything manual if there was absolutely no way around it. Just like him, really. Only with her, it seemed her primary objective.

As Lelouch the Demon had something of a higher calling, he set to work. "But you're crossing over on the rope first." He informed the immortal. Heaven forbid he'd crawl all the way across the street over a wire only to find the witch had fallen asleep on him again, and he'd have to go back to get her.

Now that would be, truly awkward.

_**0000~CC~0000**_

C.C. was, so far, very disappointed in their little adventure.

They were inside the apartment store basement, in the dark. They had made it across the street to the 3dr story window of this apartment store with no problems, and the windows up there were had lacked even the basic break-in prevention. The little clothes store they had found themselves inside off then, had been easy enough to get out of, too.

It shouldn't have taken more than a minute, had Lelouch not suddenly given into his urge to find something nice and dry to wear and gone on a mid-night shopping trip.

Now though, they had been waiting outside of this basement door for over two hours, and C.C. was sorry she had not indulged into some shopping as well.

Apparently, it was too late for that now. Because her warlock insisted on waiting in front of this door; the only one fortified and decked out with alarms inside this locked off area. Lelouch had a distant, but concentrated look in his eyes, and was about as much fun as a brick wall. C.C. sighed, bored enough to ask: "But what if he _didn't _call the cops."

Her warlock's eyes stayed focused on nothing, but he answered with a school-teacher like quality. "Of course he's not going to call the police. Even if I told him 'not to', it's the last thing a man like that would do."

He was lecturing her. It was annoying. "You said we were waiting for police sirens."

"Mr. Chow calls his local protection Chinese mafia for help; it's what people like him do. Local guy calls the mob-guy in charge of the area. Mob-guy in charge call in some favors to have the hotel watched, then when it looks safe, he calls the police."

"Is there actually any point to this whole endeavor?" C.C. asked sarcastically.

"Just collecting some pocket change." Her ex-accomplice admitted. "Also, we're inciting a national panic bad enough for the Chinese federation to work with an international task-force just to get rid of us."

With Lelouch, the real demon always had been in the details. C.C. sighed again, deciding to keep to pragmatics instead. "If there are no sirens in twenty minutes, can we see if there's a pizza place in here?"

Right at that moment, she cursed. A soft high-pitched wail could be heard from outside: sirens.

Smothering her annoyance, C.C. started on the lock. "I suppose it hardly matters setting off the alarms now? You figure they'll be falling all over themselves over the Demon showing right up at their doorstep, so no one will even notice a little alarm going off."

"Something like that." He admitted, sounding entirely too smug. When she had managed to get the door open, C.C. shone her pen-light around. They were in what looked like a small post office.

"There should be a postbox against the far wall." Lelouch told her. "It's the only one in the area and most shops post their earnings at such a box at the end of a workday."

Taking the hint, C.C. too their case and filled in up with the numerous envelopes from the postbox. "I really don't mind a good robbery." She pointed out. "But I won't be having a lot of fun if there's not even a car chase in there."

Lelouch didn't answer before they had made it up back to ground level, making an easy exit through a fire escape. "I asked Kallen to park on the roof so we could simply fly out of here. Maybe our next stop will be more to your liking?"

They entered the stories-high car park, climbing the pedestrian stairway at leisure. The Sirens were silent again, and there seemed to be little rush. "Will there be a car chase at our next stop?"

"No." Lelouch admitted with a sigh as he pushed through the rooftop's door, out into the clear night air.

"No, what?" asked Kallen. She was on the guardrail, looking down. As Lelouch and C.C. walked to stand behind her, they both got a view at the scene below, across the street.

There were about half a dozen police cars gathered in front of Mr. Chow's hotel. C.C also spotted an ambulance and – oddly enough – a fire truck. A large amount of people were milling about in the street, some entering or leaving the hotel in obvious confusion. Two people sat on the hotel's steps at the center of a small gathering, both wrapped in grey blankets. C.C. imagined that would be Mr. Chow and his daughter.

"I demand a car chase." C.C. intoned.

Kallen jumped off the rail, back down to their level. "I second that idea."

"I thought you preferred flying." Lelouch objected; but C.C. noticed it seemed more a note then a contra point.

"I prefer an airplane chase over a car chase. And I prefer a good knightmare fight over an air chase. But as I don't see Knightmares or anything else that can chase us through the air or fight us, I'll settle for what I _can_ get." Kallen explained logically.

The warlock probably hardly heard her. "We should probably go ask if everyone is okay, right?"

_**0000~~O~~0000**_

The young officer was a little confused when that strange vehicle drove up past the scene of the crime. He was dimply aware that he should probably motion them to be on their way. But honestly, he was a little in shock himself.

_The Demon himself had visited their town! _He probably would never feel safe here again.

Just as he had convinced himself to walk up to that weird car and shoo it off, a window opened to the side. A young woman stuck her head out of said window, green hairs swaying a little in the night's wind. "Officer, could you tell me what happened please?"

It was out before he could stop himself: "The Demon Emperor appeared in our town! He threatened to burn everything to the ground and then forced himself upon a minor. _Quickly, find your family and flee._"

The young officer chocked on his own voice as he finished, trying for at least a semblance of calm. His audience didn't even seem to believe him though: the girl looked at him with raised eyebrows, and from inside the vehicle came a loud chuckle.

But then it seemed his panicked expression at least convinced the woman; she addressed whoever was inside: "He's not joking dear. Be quiet." then continued to the policeman in a worried tone. "This is awful! Tell me, are you giving chase?"

_Chase? Was this woman mad?_ All he could think of right now was that he needed to find his girlfriend and flee the city. "He disappeared into thin air! That thing isn't human, and you want us to chase it?"

The woman wanted to say more, it seemed, but was roughly pushed aside. "Enough of that! You should know, peasant, that the penalty of slandering your rightful Emperor is death."

The face that accompanied that angry staccato was indeed the officer's worse nightmare: His long, slender finger was pointing at the hapless officer's nose, and a pair of demonic red eyes was fixed on him in fury. The demon had come to their town indeed.

As fleeing no longer seemed an option, the officer pulled out his gun. Panicked had seized him, and he was probably screaming. The vehicle's driver seemed ready for this though; he had not even pulled free of the holster before that weird car started moving.

Regardless, the officer emptied his clip at the back of the speeding vehicle.

And he kept shooting, his gun giving empty clicks, long after that racer was out of view.

_**0000~K~0000**_

Kallen looked through her rear view mirror to get a look at her two passengers. C.C. was gazing out the side window looking bored as ever, and Lelouch was turned to view out the back's little port window. She didn't really need the windows nor installed mirrors; Kallen's racer had fact spheres for viewing the outside world. But they came in handy for studying the inside of said vehicle.

Although his face was turned away, Kallen was pretty sure the turn of Lelouch's mouth was at odds with his annoyed tone. "Are you two happy now? They are following."

"Very happy." Kallen admitted, topping her max speed off at 200 kilometers. It wouldn't be much of a chase if the police noticed they really didn't have a chance against their little speed machine.

Lelouch hummed. "Take us back through the center of town. Apparently, I am supposed to torch the place, so we might as well light some kind of fire."

She easily complied, rounding a corner smoothly, secretly exalted at how well this thing took turns. Before she even realized they were talking about torching a city now.

Now, it was no secret that Kallen was not known for her demure and careful nature. But she was well aware that in this company, she had to be the voice of reason. "What are you planning, Lelouch? Fire is dangerous."

"So is speeding." He interjected.

C.C. stretched, putting both feet against Kallen's pilot seat as if attempting to push her forward. "He's right you know, girl. Slow down."

Kallen blinked. Then she carefully took her foot of the paddle and dropped their speed down to 30. Somebody cackled. And the sound of sirens got louder fast.

With some apprehension, the red ace took in the staring match in the back seat.

"Think fast, boya." C.C. drawled lazily.

"What happened to that car chase you craved?" Lelouch bared his teeth at the witch; it really did make him look somewhat rabid.

The immortal girl let her shoulders slide lower, hooping a lazy foot through the five-point girdle hanging from her seat. "It was not very… emotionally stimulating so far. I was hoping you could either come up with something better, or we could go get arrested."

Lelouch smiled; he seemed quite bored now too. "Arrested in some backwater county by a couple of Chinese peasants. I suppose I should find some kind of incentive from that thought. All I can think of right now though, is Kallen will lose her pretty little racer on its first test-run."

Kallen swallowed; looking at it like that, she was the only one with anything at stake in this competition. And she didn't really understand what this game was about in the first place. The urge to simply speed up again was strong. Kallen had nerves of steel, but if it came to a poker face, she knew she could not defeat the prince.

C.C., however, might stand a decent chance.

He gave in too easily, eyes drawn by something passing outside of the window behind the witch. "Game C.C.; Not the greatest scheme ever, but not that bad for such short notice. And more fun than getting arrested. Kallen, go into flight mode and turn around. I want you to pick up that petrol truck we just passed with a harken and pull it up into the air with us."

Then the demon pulled out a marker, and pushed his way past Kallen to write right over her topographic display. "If you write it like this, the city center falls into the 9's hole, and the line goes right down the main dock road. We light it, but if you keep the amount of petrol down, no houses should catch fire. Nobody dies, Kallen. Do you like it?"

Kallen looked at the writing all over her display and felt a little sick. "Lelouch, are you constantly _trying_ to get the whole world at your throat, or does it just come naturally to you?"

Lelouch laughed. "It does come rather easily, I suppose."

He laughed again, and Kallen realized that it still the same as Zero's laugh.

And that she must have been quite infatuated back then not to have realized how completely mad it sounded.

**0000~0000**

**That's all for now. I'd say sorry for the wait, but nobody complained so fah! :p I owe no one any explanation. Leave cookies and complain harder if you think I do ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Gambit 3**__**rd**__** revision**_

_**Chapter 24: And Bring Some Pitchforks**_

_**Well, I got complaints about my update schedule. Lots. All from the same person, but that just makes it scarier, so fast update this time!**_

_**Ah, actually, this was almost done already, because I kept writing while waiting for the last chapter to be beta'd. But it apparently got lost in transit. Ye, that is the actual reason it was late. **_

_**Me and my beta got into a fight over who was responsible, and who got to take the guilt and throw him/herself at the mercy of the angry masses for our oversight (typically not the same person; give us a little credit here). But by the time we had come to an agreement all said angry masses must have given up and gone home. So we decided to go home too and give you some other lame excuse instead.**_

_**As said, here's the next one –real fast- to make up for that!**_

_**And special thanks again to theFinalArbiter.**_

_**0000~L~0000**_

_**The previous evening, submarine Capt. Quarters.**_

C.C. had never been one to knock; So Lelouch wasn't surprised when the door flew open to reveal a stalking witch, hardly even slowed by the obstruction. Her step was rigid smooth; reminding him of a cobra about to strike, and her green hair almost blistered on end with energy.

The prince looked up from his papers at the captain's desk; taking a moment to process what he was seeing: C.C. was angry.

"Damn it, Lelouch!" the girl hissed at him.

It was hard not to sound smug. "C.C.; is there a problem?"

"I'll say there's a problem!" the witch slammed her palms on the desk, glowering at him from a little too close. "_You_ set _your scientist_ on me."

Deliberately slow, Lelouch sat back and crossed his arms. "You seem upset."

"Damn right I'm upset." The witch admitted. "You know very well what I had to go through at the hands of such men."

"Do I?" the prince asked, serenely. "Maybe then you should elaborate sometime, because you never really did say much about the matter. Tell me, was it more or less mentally scarring then waking up from a drug-induced stupor to find the girl whose body used to be occupied by your dead mother has undressed you using high-powered mechanical equipment?"

C.C. did a double take "Good god, you're self-centered!"

"My apologies. I'm just trying to imagine the depths of your suffering in a way a soft, sheltered person such as me can understand." Lelouch's voice was laced with sarcasm. "So, let's try again. Your experiences at the hands of scientists; how many times worse were they than coming back from the dead, only to be locked up with no-one but a suicidal maniac to talk to? And then finally getting out and getting a pity fuck for your troubles?"

"Oooh." C.C. concluded; her golden eyes suddenly lost their fire; she brought her face down to his level. "So that's what this is about."

The temptation to get up and tower over her was hard to deny; he gave in. "Hardly. But you wanted to regain your human emotions, didn't you?" The demon bit back, putting a hand over the witch's center. "Well, here you go! That pit of despair in your tummy? Perhaps even accompanied by a self-loathing from the fact that you are letting yourself be ruled by such an illusionary threat? What could be more human than that?"

The witch's eyes lit up unexpectedly. "Ooh. Now you're angry."

Then, she did the strangest thing: C.C. very carefully took his hand in both of hers, and placed one of his fingers in her mouth. She murmured: "No one can go up to down and back again, like you, Lelouch."

Now, Lelouch knew, honestly, that he was probably not the sanest person on the planet. In fact, he probably shouldn't bother trying to evaluate another's mental state because his scales were, by default, off.

But with that, the witch had actually managed to scare him a little.

"C.C." He tried for a casual tone. "I feel a lot more like hitting you right now then making love to you."

"Why settle for one if you can have both?"

"That is likely the most perverted thing I've ever heard."

"Once you've tired of normal, perverted is all that is left."

"What the hell do you want, C.C.?"

The witch shrugged. "You are the genius. Figure it out."

There was nothing to do but try. Gingerly, Lelouch took his hand back, and cupped the back of her neck with it. He looked her in the eye, but those gold rings gave even less of a clue than usual. So slowly, carefully, the warlock moved his lips close to that lush pair in front of him.

The impact left him reeling; unable to process for a moment that he had been slapped. "No guessing, _boya! _Use your brain for once."

With that for explanation, the witch sauntered off.

_**0000~OC~0000 present, at an inland Chinese town.**_

The leader of the little extortion squad liked to go by ConRong. It wasn't his real name, but he thought it sounded cool.

ConRong did not, personally, ever use his fists when collecting his dues. Not anymore; because he was a little too far up for that now.

Also, he hated getting blood on his suit.

So he just stood around and looked good, as his two goons wrestled the next debtor to the ground in a back alley. It was pleasant when his customers understood running would do them no good. ConRong checked his cufflinks as he strode up to the panicked man. His eyes were wide, but at least he was not begging for mercy.

ConRong hated it when they begged.

With a dejected sigh, ConRong crouched down to look down on his hapless victim, asking in a bored tone: "I don't suppose you managed to scrape together what you owe us?"

The man, a little too far past his prime, shook his head, resignedly. He offered: "I have about half." The man's tone suggested he well knew this would do him no good.

But the man was in luck: ConRong was a businessman first; he looked the debtor up and down, appraising. "And do you feel you can get us the rest by next week?"

A little glimmer of hope entered the man's eyes. "I can try."

"Give him a warning then: break no bones." ConRong instructed his thugs, pocketing the cash. "And if you get us the rest by next week, we'll let you off with that."

It was a fair deal, ConRong considered; for a man hospitalized would definitely not be paying up. Pleased with the outcome, ConRong turned around to let the thugs do their work.

And flew back several feet at a foot connected to his jaw. He slid down the wall, and landed in a miserable heap.

When he opened his eyes again –ConRong did not know if it was seconds, or hours later -, he did so to the familiar sounds and grunt of a man getting beaten within an inch of his life. ConRong was pleased, at some level, that his thugs were meeting out justice for him on whoever had assailed him. But he though it a bit sloppy of the men that they had not come to his aid first.

As the vision slowly returned to his eyes, however, the reason for this became obvious: It were _his_ men grunting in pain as they were beaten again and again by a pair of young, beautiful – and outrageously clad –women.

The stronger of his thugs slid to the floor soundlessly as the smaller of the two women – a girl of sixteen with long, green hair wearing some kind of showgirl outfit - released him. The other woman - a tall, redheaded vixen in a body tight pilot suit - seemed unwilling to give his other man the same way out though: ConRong felt pity for the man, as the girl repeatedly picked him off the ground, only to kick him down again.

A slow, drawn-out sigh at his side made the gangster aware of a third enemy presence. "You will have to excuse the girls." An almost silken voice spoke to him in near-perfect dialect. "The Red one thinks she's Robin Hood or something, and they both have some pent up energy to get rid of."

ConRong could only stare as the figure next to him gave an apologetic shrug, and then had the audacity to start rifling through his pockets. His gun and knife were discarded like so much trash; his full roll of cash earnings from the last days however were inspected a little closer.

"Good god, you common folk really do have to scrape a living off of nothing!" The man waved a hand absentmindedly, before pocketing ConRong's cash. This was the moment any self-respecting mobster would have gone on the attack; but right now, ConRong was busy spacing out in horror at recognizing this man's face.

"Lelouch! What are you doing?" the redhead sounded like she was berating a naughty child.

The demon made man rose to his feet unconcernedly, as the redhead continued: "That money belongs to that poor guy over there. Give it back."

It took ConRong too long to realize the girl – who, absurdly enough, thought she could order the Demon Emperor around -, had not meant him, but rather the indebted old man that was still there, sitting on the ground in abject horror as he watched this spectacle unfold.

The monster sighed slowly. "Oh, alright then." then walked, ever so slowly, to the older man. The Demon crouched down to that man – and ConRong felt infinitely glad that it was not he under the scrutiny of that gaze. He could not see the expression the creature wore, but his tone was laced with ice. "Would you like to have your money back, si~irrr?"

It was hard to believe the stiff, older man could still move that fast: he jumped to his feet, and started running like the devil himself was chasing him.

The Devil in question seemed more interested in laughing though. And his mad cackling bounced off the walls of that little alley until ConRong though it was about high time he himself started running.

The mobster made it halfway to his feet, before a slender finger affixed him. "Now then!" the demon said with a grin that reminded ConRong of hungry wolves. "If you have the time, kind sir, I would like to meet with your boss."

**0000~L~0000, at an expensive mansion in that same town.**

"Gentlemen." Completely ignoring the dozen or so firearms aimed at point-blank range at his head, Lelouch cooed in his slickest voice. – Not his actual friendly tone, but the soft fake one that usually made his opponents twitch. "Let's not be hasty. I assure you, we have come unarmed."

Then, as his two companions pulled out their own weapons, he gave a disappointed huff. "Well, at least I did. All the same, can't we at least talk like civilized men?"

"Don't listen to this thing, boss." The man obviously in charge of security growled. He stood a little apart, his own gun trailed at ConRong, who was on his knees and about to wet himself by the look of things. "I say we blow this thing's head off right now."

The Demon Emperor fixed his cufflinks before raising his hands with an arched eyebrow. "Oh please, not in the face. It gives me this nasty migraine."

Safely out of their reach, behind some more bodyguards, Lelouch could just about make out a Chinese gentlemen in a suit. "I am tempted to agree with my men, Demon. But I do wonder what business a creature such as you might have with me."

Lelouch let his face fall open to a wide smirk. "Oh, come now. I would think men such as us have more than enough in common to speak business. First of all, our empires work on the same principles: loyalty, protection and now and then, a dash of fear."

"Interesting." The man in the suit said, moving over to a seating area in the oversized room. "So you think your government is akin a mob organization. But that brings us to an interesting fact: were you not assassinated and replaced?"

It was not at all hard to grimace. "How about I refrain from running your organization and you do not question how I run mine? I came to speak about a different subject; it seems we share a hobby." Smoothly, Lelouch strode out from the center of the guard's ring and made his way to couch opposite to the crime lord. It always surprised Lelouch that every one of such men stubbornly trailed their gun on him, regardless of the fact the two women were ten times more dangerous with a gun then he ever was. And he was not even carrying one. "Gambling."

The Chinese man smiled. "You do know me."

"You are called Ngui Cobac, nicknamed the Gambler. You are from what was once one of the most famous families of what once was Vietnam. After your country getting annexed by China, it has been reduced to a mob-cartel, which is in the process of being ousted by the bigger, original Chinese mafia. But since your take-over you have managed a stale-mate of sorts. Before you became head of your family, you were a well-known bookie, making a fortune giving the best odds on horse-racing bets and the likes, but almost always coming out with winnings regardless.

"I think I researched almost everything there is to know about you, mister Cobac, except I could not find out your present residence." Lelouch gestured to the extortionist, still held at gunpoint. "Hence the need for a middle man."

Cobac's mouth thinned. "Rest assured he will be dealt with accordingly."

Well, Kallen might actually object. Seeing as she meant for no one to die. And even a thug was someone. Lelouch thought he should at least put in an effort. "You can't really blame him, the Geass cannot be disobeyed. But I only told him to bring us to your hideout tonight, and as only one order works, you should be safe from us in the future."

ConRong's eyes widened, but he was hardly the type to offer the truth – which was he had been too scared to even suggest not cooperating. And as said truth would only serve to get him killed, Lelouch figured it was a safe enough lie.

Cobac blinked, and then waved his hand in a gesture that seemed to indicate the man should be released, and the extortionist was taken from their presence. "Let's hear it then, demon."

Lelouch smiled; at least he could expect the man in charge of a mafia group not to cower in fear of him. "What odds would you give me, sir, if I wanted to bet with you the Chinese mafia you have been at odds with will pull back from the west-coast within two weeks?"

That did shock even this 'gambler' Cobac. He sat up, straight, interest peeked. Then, with a dry swallow, he croaked. "How about ten to one?"

"Excellent." Lelouch said gesturing for C.C. to bring up their case filled with cash from the post-office. "Then I'd like to place a little bet."

**0000~L~0000, Capt. Quarters, later that night**

Lelouch woke to a sense of pressing claustrophobia. The wall was almost pressed to his face, and when he tried to push back, his head bonked against the top wall. Simultaneously, his foot found the bottom, making it impossible to stretch. _Bloody undersized Japanese Beds on this bloody submarine_.

The true reason for his troubles though, became apparent when he tried to push back and felt an unyielding, warm form at his back. "C.C.!" he groaned. "What are you doing in my bed?"

The girl turned slowly, before answering: "Isn't it obvious? I've decided to stalk you."

That statement made Lelouch wonder what she had been doing before. Keeping her distance? "Stalk me all you want when I have my king-sized bed back, witch."

And with that, he put hand and knees to the wall and shoved back hard. The resounding crash as C.C. hit the floor was most satisfying. The girl just sighed, but made no move to get up. "Aren't you at least going to come onto me?"

Lelouch laughed, "That might be seen as guessing, and I think I've been hit enough for a few days, thank you." then blinked into the dark, suddenly needing to bring it up. Bring up the mystery of his dead father. "So, C.C.; having a code. Does it mean… is it possible to…?"

Struggling for words never solved anything. "Have you ever heard any voices?"

C.C. hummed softly. "What do you mean? What kind of voices?"

The prince threw a furtive glance, but it was too dark to discern her expression. Not that C.C.'s ever told much in broad daylight. "Voices of the dead. Maybe ghosts; maybe you have the feeling someone is chasing you?"

After too long, C.C. gave a grunt "Known side-effect of the Code include, but are not limited to hearing voices, hallucinations, experiencing time-lapses, mood-swings, erratic behavior, suicidal and homicidal tendencies…"

The demon chuckled softly. "C.C., you are describing schizophrenia."

_**0000~S~0000, Japanese headquarters of Defense.**_

To Suzaku, confessing his crimes to Kallen had been like giving his confession at a catholic church. Only, instead of being absolved by prayer, he got a few good hits to the head.

And again, to Suzaku, that was the most gratifying way he had ever gotten rid of his guilt. It felt a lot more fitting then just working out till he dropped, and a lot less sick then cutting himself up.

In fact, he would have been happy to confess some more of his crimes to her, just to get that feeling again.

Unfortunately, then Kallen had went and joined up with Lelouch only hours after their 'talk'.

Although that fact definitely wouldn't stop her from beating him up, it did complicate things... Actually, the main problem he had with this situation, the new Zero realized as he listened to the reports coming in, was that he somehow felt responsible for her turning sides.

Could it be that it was due to what Suzaku had told her, that night at his house, that the former police captain had abandoned her post and run to that monster's side? He hoped not. But in Suzaku's world, all wrongs could either be laid at his own feet, or at Lelouch's. So that meant, he really hoped it was Lelouch's fault.

So far, the meeting consisted of the main players from Japan, a few important emissaries from Britannia, some free nation ambassadors, and a token representative from the Chinese Union and the Euro Universe. Neither of the last named seemed particularly interested in a joint venture to root out the Demon: they thought they could do quite well by themselves.

It seemed China was under attack right now, though, so it was a possibility that their position on this was about to change. Again, a desk clerk hurried to general Toudou's side, pressing some papers into his hands.

"Li Xingke will have kittens over this." Toudou scowled, throwing down a print-out on the table. "The first satellite pictures from the attacked city."

Despite his role, Suzaku gasped with the others. Burned in and around the city, were great tracks of writing. The 9 ended right at the harbors, and the A was placed well within the rural outcrops. The little city was not quite at the center of the Chinese federation, but it was close enough to make the text work.

Yes, the Chinese were likely ready to do just about anything to bring down the Demon Emperor now. Because written in black letters of ash, Lelouch had claimed a new territory for his so-called World Union.

Upon the land of the Chinese, the Demon Emperor had written: 'Area 19'.


	25. Chapter 25

**Gambit 3****rd**** revision**

**Chapter 25: Good Night.**

**0000~OC~0000**

Ku Fing was a man of method and order. He kept a strict and punctual schedule in all things, and found a form of inner peace in the repeat of his day-to-day program. In fact, Ku Fing considered his methodology an instrument to his success. True, it was not a trait most men first thought of when trying to describe a Chinese mafia head-man. But it was essential to his business nonetheless. And, as he was a busy man, he expected all those that served him to keep to his schedules as well.

This was the main reason Ku Fing was seething inside when he spotted a strange man sitting at his usual dinner table.

More than that: it was almost beyond the realm of comprehension for the crime lord. But there he was: a tall, dark haired man in a white suit quietly bent over an entrée of scallops.

Heads would roll: the table was reserved for Ku Fing _every evening_; honestly, the staff should have no trouble remembering as he frequented for over a year now.

But Ku Fing was not a violent man; and so he and his two bodyguards made their way over the table, and the boss said in the most amiable voice he could muster: "Excuse me sir, but I believe that table was reserved."

The man did not even look up from his plate, featured hidden under long black bangs. But Ku Fing could hear the smile in his voice. "I know..."

Ku Fing had not been so casually addressed since he was in diapers, and he had long since taken care of those that had insulted him back then. The mob-boss came to a simple decision: he had had enough of acting civilized for one evening. He gestured to his bodyguards.

But both stood staring off into space with vacant and somewhat painful expressions. Shocked, Ku Fing only now noticed the girl standing behind him: a small, young thing with green hair and vacant eyes. She gave him an apologetic shrug as she lifted her hands from the two men's shoulders. His men did not even blink; seemingly incapable of movement.

The stranger at his table cleared his throat. "Mr. Ku Fing, sit with me. Have something to eat. It is all quite good."

Ku Fing knew the food was good: that's why this was his usual dinner location. But right now, he didn't care. He was not a man to be trifled with: a man didn't get as far as he did by keeping his hands clean, and Ku Fing knew better then to leave the house without his own gun.

"What did you do to my men, girl?!" He accused, turning his weapon on the female.

A few startled gasps were elicited from other diners, but the girl just eyed the weapon lazily. It was a blur from his blind-side that took the weapon out of his hands: a punch at the elbow, a grab at the wrist and a twist.

A tall redhead smirked triumphant, his gun in hand. "You do always make this too easy somehow, Lelouch."

The man at his table snorted. "Our guest is right-handed, but with C.C. coming in from behind, he turns, so Kallen waits stage left, blind-siding him from behind his own weapon. It's just elementary." Then, he finally looked up. "Please do sit down, Mr. Fing. We have much to discuss."

The name and the face finally came together for the Mob-boss, and Ku Fing complied with the request. His legs were about to give way anyhow. The news was full of this man today, of course. He had the entire country –no, the entire world! - in a near panic. But what was he doing here? What did he want with him?

When Ku Fing felt calm enough, he asked as much.

"Don't worry about that just yet. Eat something! Have you ever tried the scallops?" The demon seemed friendly enough; but Ku Fing was not fooled. And he wasn't scared either; now that he was over the initial shock.

He growled: "What do you want?"

Ku Fing got a patient stare back. Then a sigh: "C.C., try these scallops. They are lovely, we should try them sometimes back at our place. Have a real dinner." He shifted his gaze a little. "Don't make that face. How about we try them as pizza topping first?"

The green-haired girl behind Ku Fing turned, and then walked close slowly, deliberately. She put a hand down on the table, near Fing's. She stretched; and then Fing remembered to watch the demon, as he too shifted, moving a hand over his face. What? _Was he fixing his lenses...?_

And then Fing's mind went numb, as the eyes of the demon burned glowing red.

The girl, C.C. he'd called her, was chewing.

"Good, huh?" said the demon.

The dining hall was quiet; other diners had returned to their meals. Some had started on their next course. Time had passed.

The girl hummed in agreement. "But you realize I don't know how to cook, so you'll be making them."

The demon in white sighed at him, his eyes back to a normal violet shade. "I swear, I must have signed a law banning all women from house chores when I wasn't paying attention. I can't get them to do laundry either."

But Fing was no idiot. He jumped to his feet, accusing in a fit of rage: "You! You used _that curse_ on me!"

"Did I? I wouldn't." The man seemed shocked; outraged at the suggestion. Even Fing began to doubt his own claim… "Would I?"

That last question was directed to the redhead on his side. She laughed in answer, as she turned the display of a little camera so the two men could see. "Got you in the act this time, liar!"

That monster's sheepish gaze was a lot less convincing: "Ah; looks like I did. Sorry."

Burning despair pitted inside Ku Fing's stomach. "What did you order me to do, you freak?"

The demon hummed, signaling a waiter as he whispered. "Well, let's just say if you pull your operations out of the west-coast within two weeks no one will ever need to find out."

Then he brightly got up, hooking arms with his two escorts, as he raised his voice: "Check's on my friend here. Please thank the cook for this lovely dinner."

**0000~K~0000**

As they left the over-fancy restaurant, arms linked like some weird three-some, Lelouch decided to get considerate: "So, how is the evening shaping up for you two?"

The witch shrugged; but Kallen did not feel like being polite. "Leaving my pretty Racer hidden under some cardboard boxes in an alley makes me nervous. Also, I'm wondering about your moral compass."

"Why? I think I have it all figured out now, finally." He still limped a bit, but between her and C.C., they managed to make it look like they were out celebrating. Not that many people took notice of them anyway: the streets were quiet; and no one seemed to be interested in two tourists and their Chinese hostess out on evening trip.

There was absolutely no need to go for a drunken slur, but Lelouch always did like to take the act all the way: "Lying to Kallen: hmmm… bad. Killing: bad. Everything else: fine."

"That statement proves my point." Kallen tried to sound dour. "And blackmailing the mafia? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

C.C. affected an over-strong Chinese accent, happily taking on her role as female 'guide': "If any person can, than Demon can."

Lelouch guffawed; probably to bolster the character. "Besides, this is a two-edged sword. Our Chinese guy can either believe I've Geassed him to do something awful in two weeks' time if he doesn't cooperate. Or, he can figure it was fake, but with the pictures we have of the 'Geassing', he cannot afford to have them leak out or he will lose all credibility with his men. Threat or blackmail: it's his choice."

Kallen harrumphed: "I liked last night better anyway: More action, less talking."

Her black King nodded understandingly. "Yes, well. It'll be your job to get us into the forbidden palace quietly tonight, and you might even find yourself in a fight if you mess up."

Kallen frowned. "I. Do. Not. Mess. Up."

Again, Lelouch nodded, leaning on her a little more for support. Or maybe to emphasize his point: "Well, all the better! Because you also need to pick us up with the racer; literally." then his voice turned condescending. "With the racer arms, while in flight. And I have yet to get the cast off from the last break you gave me. Can you do it?"

Kallen puffed herself up. "Of course; you'll be perfectly safe." Then looked past him, to the witch. "You too, C.C.." the immortal just shook her green hair; unworried.

"Wonderful" the Demon Emperor claimed; "Then after this last errand, I have a little treat lined up for you two." That got their attention; though the witch hid it well. "Either of you ever been to Paris?"

**0000~L~0000**

The Racer was hidden well enough; within some bushes at the side of this field. The problem was, however, they were at the wrong side of said field. Also, this was not a normal field. Seriously, why was a forbidden palace surrounded by _minefields_?

Well, maybe because of that forbidden part.

Kallen's tall figure stood atop a branch, her hair and color-coordinated jumpsuit almost black in the dark. Proudly, she surveyed the minefield through binoculars, before jumping down to the other two figures, proclaiming: "I'll do it. I'll go."

Lelouch let out a shocked hiss. "What? No; C.C. will. Right, C.C.?"

C.C. just gave him her trademark pout. "Why should _I_ have to?"

The fiery redhead cut in. "C.C. doesn't have to. I'll do it. I've done this kind of thing before."

"What? Nonono." The dark prince put his hands on the girl's shoulders in what he belatedly realized might have been considered a condensation gesture. "Kallen, as soon as we find you a stray code, I'll be _honored_ to have you get yourself killed on my order in a _multitude _of ways…"

He pulled his hands away quickly tough, at the confused glare: "Meanwhile, …C.C.?"

The witch was giving him a queenly stare, though. "Why should I have to do the dangerous stuff? You're as immortal as I am."

There was a time, he remembered, when whole armies were willing to do his bidding without question. _Where had those days gone…?_

"But, C.C." he cut in, almost pleadingly. "You know I don't heal up like you do. What if I step on a mine and it does _not_ kill me?"

The petite immortal lost some of her regal stance for a moment, but then pulled her gun from her holster James-Bond style "If that happens, I promise to put you out of your misery! Bullet between the eyes."

The demon dropped his hands, exasperated. "But I _hated_ getting shot in the head. I think it has made me dumber."

Kallen frowned, disbelieving, but C.C. perked up at that a bit, giving an "Oh?"

Somewhat hopeful, the former Emperor nodded. "Do you know I had trouble with a third degree math problem only yesterday? I had to use paper to solve it; it's that bullet to the head, I just know it."

The green haired witch fixed him with a stare now. "Did you know I've had my head shot, squashed and impaled over _two hundred times?_ Tell me, Lelouch; do you think it's made _me_ stupid?"

Illogically, he looked at Kallen for help a moment; but she was still sulking, looking at the minefield with an expression akin to longing; he really did need more men on this team.

The prince tried a different tack. "I'll make you pizza?"

Her eyes narrowed at that. "You were _buying_ me a _real_ pizza for coming along, _remember?_"

-"…You can have all the cheese-kun coupons?"

-"I _always_ get all the cheese-kun coupons."

The demon sighed. Absolute obedient subjects were _so_ much easier to manage.

"Yan-ken-po?"*

**0000~C~0000**

C.C. was having the best of evenings: one so full of dangers and mayhem that even her jaded mind was caught up and living every moment of it. Without even a chance of that mind getting distracted and going melancholic on her.

And by the looks of things, the same could be said of her warlock, though he didn't seem to have the sense to be enjoying it.

C.C. called out casually, a little too loud: "Doing great there, boya! Better than I thought you would."

Lelouch's shadow froze in half- step, arms flaying a little, and he almost turned around. He stood out only by the grace of the sky behind getting lit from several locations within the palace grounds. Although the demon's suit was white as usual, it was too dark here to make it out. It really was a miracle he had made it this far up the mine-field without getting blown up.

With an almost audible sigh, even from this distance, the demon started moving again, and the witch cackled. Sadly, he ignored that, too.

Kallen, practically pacing at her side, was less amused by having her 'fearless leader' navigate through said minefield. "I should be doing that." The pilot confided in a low growl. "I am his bodyguard."

Just for the mental image, the witch cackled again. "Stop worrying and wait here until it's time to pick us up, Kallen! I am not saying our demon doesn't need your protection, but minefields are the _least_ of our worries."

The tall woman gave her a puzzled frown, but C.C. was never one to explain. Instead, she called out to her warlock again. "Hey, Lelouch. I just remembered; is that cast giving you trouble with feeling the ground? And don't forget to leave me a clear trail now. It's so dark I can hardly see anything."

This time he did turn around to glower at her; slowly. Then he put a finger to his mouth in the universal sign that signaled silence.

In answer, the witch cackled once more. Loudly.

**0000~T~0000**

The Chinese Empress, Tianzi, had been in bed sleeping quietly for a while, when she suddenly woke up with a shiver. It was freezing cold in her bedroom! This was odd, because even with the fire out, her room usually stayed nice and cozy. Tianzi turned, bleary eyed, and found the cause for the cold: her bedroom windows out to her balcony stood wide open.

Quietly, she called out for an aid. But it really was late; they might all be in bed by now.

So the young Empress did the only thing she could: she got out of bed, taking her blanket with her in an attempt to ward off the cold that would hardly be held at bay by her flimsy nightgown.

Tianzi shivered, taking one window door at the time to close them: how had they gotten open?

And then, she knew why: a dark presence shifted at the balcony's railing. Tianzi didn't wait to recognize it: she turned to run back inside, a scream on her lips.

That never left her as a green-haired girl only little taller than herself stood in the way, her finger pressing down to silence the Empress's lips. It was her dangerous, cold expression that truly silenced Tianzi though.

Behind the empress, a low voice all but whispered. "Hello, Tianzi; I hope you had not forgotten, I promised to visit you."

A million questions bloomed at hearing that voice. Questions like: _How can you still be alive?_ And: _How did you circumvent my security?_

None of them came out, as she turned to look at that man.

Red blazing eyes sought her out. "Let's see... What shall we make you do? Oh, I know: Lelouch vi Britannia commands thee: at the next full moon, run through town naked and sing lewd songs all night. Then by morning, sign all your titles and estates over to my name."

Breath coming in hysteric gasps, the Empress stood rooted to the floor as the two outlaws walked back out to the balcony and disappeared up the wall, towards her palace roof. The boom of engines rushed past, accompanied by a strong gust of wind blowing in though her window.

Only then did Tianzi scream.

**That's it again from me! Rushed this a little because of multiple requests , but I've been assured it turned out okay. So happy reading from me and my beta, theFinalArbiter.**

* Yan-ken-po- Rock-paper scissors


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26: Paris.**_

**I has been promised cake. I like cake ;) so one more chapter!**

**0000~T~0000, Tokyo main base**

"To what do I owe the…" General Tohdoh cleared his throat and looked his two unexpected guests over. Xingke and the Chinese Empress stood in front of the general's custom Knightmare, flanked on all sides by slightly nervous Japanese soldiers.

The fact that his 'guests' had arrived in a Chinese forbidden war-machine would have caused an international breach in relations, but under the circumstances, it seemed a minor incident. I was obvious his guests did not seem to have any hostile intentions: both Li Xingke and the Empress herself looked haggard. Xingk's imperial uniform was rumpled, and he kept a bloody kerchief in front of his face. The strain of flying a knighmare from China to Japan in the darkest hours before dawn was probably a little too much for him now.

But Tianzi was an even more discerning sight: somebody had apparently lent her a coat, because the long-sleeved uniform jacket was obviously not hers. Out from under it flowed what could only be a short night-gown. Her feet and legs were bare, and her hair was unmade.

Tohdoh really already had his hands full without the leading men and women of other countries fleeing to his aid in the middle of the night.

Despite his state, the Chinese general went straight to business: "We are here to request the immediate use of your Geass canceller."

Tohdoh did a double take. "He... You cannot be serious."

The Chinese general threw a menacing glare at the guards stationed around them. Finally, as Xingke realizing he could not really demand for privacy after setting down an outlawed weapon on foreign soil, he sighed: "Her highness has been subject to a terrorist attack."

Several of the soldier-guards gasped, and not even Tohdoh could stop himself from rubbing his temples. The demon; the man that had once been their leader Zero was capable entering an imperial palace undetected.

No, of course he was capable of that; even on the night after said country was put in a state of panic due to his attacks the previous nights. But it appeared he was also capable of traversing the country in a single night, completely undetected. There were descriptions of the ship the man – or whatever he was now – was using for his travels, so there might be better chances of it being sighted now. But obviously, the thing was completely invisible to radar, and very –very- fast.

But then a different thought hit Tohdoh: the Geass order. No one he had asked before even remembered it cast over them. It seemed Tianzi was different. "You remember the order?"

The Empress blushed, denying. "No! No, of course not."

"But you remember you've received one?"Tohdoh took a hopeful step forward, but was cut off by a glowering Xingke.

The empress hid behind her general and long-time friend, looking almost mousey: "I just... That is, if he did, I really need to be sure that it's cancelled."

_**0000~L~0000**_

Outside, at the sea's surface, it was a clear winter night; new-year's eve was only a few days away, and it was cold. The days were short, but when they finally made it back home the crisp dark had promised a rare, clear day anyone would have preferred spending outside.

Unfortunately, even Demons required sleep. And after a few consecutive nightly sojourns – not to mention all the planning and preparing those took - that need had grown into a bodily demand.

But on returning to the submarine there had been the usual list of loose ends to take care of: A ship to replenish, listing provisions to restock. Then, by the end of morning when everyone else had already turned in, the mandatory argument with Lloyd to get him to leave their submarine: As the scientist needed funds before he could buy the parts needed for their submarine, there seemed little point in him staying aboard until such funds were secured. That would be another two weeks, so Lelouch have liked to have Kallen fly the Knightmare mechanic home in the meanwhile, to minimize the possibility of discovery.

Lloyd, of course, had a completely different agenda. It centered on convincing Lelouch into upgrading the Gurren racer into a completely new and revolutionary Knighmare Frame. His main argument consisted of a persistent rumor that several countries had held a few Knighmares back from complete dismantlement. There were also talks that the 'Demon Faction' - as their little troupe had been dubbed - should be dealt with swiftly with the use of such machines.

Lelouch intended to deal with such actions in a completely different way. But that was none of Lloyd's business.

Then, around lunchtime, when he had finally made it back to his captain's quarters, he had gotten into _another_ argument: this time with C.C., who had found several colorful arguments in favor of her living in those quarters and sleeping in the captain's bed. Starting with a very loud and somewhat understandable complaint on why one should never wake sleeping witches.

Lelouch would have been happy to comply with that one, had said witch respected the use of locks, and the fact that the only bed in these quarters was _his_. He wasn't exactly sure how he managed to oust the fuming immortal, but he could not have been in bed for more than five minutes before there was a knock on his door.

The man that had been the emperor of the world sighed, sitting up: mournfully giving up on any likely chance of sleep. There was only one person that ever knocked around here: "Come in, Kallen."

She came in hesitantly, and then gave him a quizzical frown. "You're still in bed?"

There was a lot the ex-emperor could have said to that. Things like: _some of us don't just come in and run to bed with just a 'please take care of my baby' thrown over the shoulder._

But he opted for "you needed me for anything?"instead, slinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"I... heard you used Geass on the Empress?" Somewhat flustered, his one-time class-mate found some interesting charts on the wall. Lelouch didn't really understand the problem; he was wearing underpants and all. But maybe he was getting callous to nakedness with C.C. flaunting her body all over the place.

"That's right."

Kallen turned, rounding on him with fiery eyes and completely forgetting any previous unease. "But you told me you lost the Geass. We agreed, Lelouch: no lying."

"I thought it was no lying _to you_? And I don't think I did."

She didn't understand. "Then, what? It came back suddenly?"

"Don't be silly." Lelouch answered, honestly. "Stuff like that doesn't just come back on its own. No, I did lie; just not to you. I am making my Geass true simply by convincing people I still have it. You should understand, after all; it was your idea originally."

The expression on her face said Kallen understood not a word of what he had said.

"Make the Lies come true? Remember? Tianzi thinks she has been Geassed, so she will take action accordingly."

Her expression turned sour. "You're taking an awful risk. Surely, when she discusses this with experts on your Geass, they will notice the discrepancies?"

He laughed his old Zero laugh: "Come now, Kallen. For someone playing double agent within a school full of would-be enemies, you are a lousy judge of character. Tianzi is royalty; she is young; she is a bit of a prude. The command I've given her is embarrassing enough to ensure she will not mention the details of it. And that means she has to pretend not to remember those details."

The ace shrugged, waving her red mane "I suppose I should leave lying to the expert. Sorry I doubted you."

"Don't be silly, Kallen. You're as good a liar as I'll ever be. Hell, you make me jealous sometimes, because you can even convince yourself of a lie, until it becomes truth."

She scowled at him, and Lelouch realized she did not think that a compliment. "Don't push it; I have _always_ been true to myself."

"Oh really?" He intoned, almost casually. "Then tell me, Kallen Kouzuki, do you still despise your fellow students from Ashford's academy? Or has the lie become the truth; are those filthy Britannians now your friends?"

**0000~K~0000**

"So what's next?"C.C. asked, already loaded with shopping bags right and left.

Kallen shrugged; her arms thankfully empty of such burdens; she had more important things on her mind then getting her hands on the latest fashion. Silently, she wished to be back at her racer: the disguise of mini-bus plates looked real enough from a distance, but if anyone were to look closely; examine the 'van' inside the building's parking lot…

C.C. had no such qualms. She was out in the crème de la crème of the Paris fashion district: the skyscraper that held all the most exquisite boutiques, and she was not about to miss her chance: "I think we should go shoe shopping. Girls today are always going shoe shopping; I've always wanted to try it myself."

Kallen sighed, trying to think of some excuse to get out of this. They were supposed to blend in; sure. But was such a thing as blending in too well. Besides; "Aren't you stretching the budged a bit? I'm not sure where all this money is coming from, but I really don't think we have the same kind of cash as before."

C.C. waved her arms, victoriously waving a piece of plastic; "He gave me a gold card; we're good."

The red-head frowned, more than a little surprised. "Gold?" How did he do that? Had Lelouch set out hedge funds before his assassination? "What name is it out to?"

C.C. threw her companion a grin, but slowed as she read the little gold card's caption. "…Benjamin Franklin…?" the witch's shoulders slumped dramatically: _An obvious fake._ "Maybe we should quit while we're ahead, Kallen. It's a miracle nobody noticed until now."

The issue was settled for them by the hall's speakers coming to live:

"Attention, attention Mesdames et Messieurs." a cool, suave voice cut through the shopping center halls. It was the perfect announcer's voice. Though Kallen's French was not good enough to tell, she imagined the pronunciation was probably perfect.

Except then the voice dropped to that low and dangerous infamous tone, switching to Britannian: "This is your friendly Demon Emperor speaking. I would like to request everyone to remain calm and leave the shopping center in a quiet and orderly fashion. Thank you for your cooperation."

The speaker clicked off, but clicked on again; as if the Demon just had an afterthought: "Oh and I have a killer headache, so please don't let me see or hear anyone run around or scream. Or I might accidentally start off the explosives early. "

Kallen stifled a sigh as she watched her fellow shoppers: some whimpered; mother grabbed hold of their children; a man behind a counter fainted. All over, the people inside the mall started to make their way to the nearest exit in badly disguised panic.

"Does he always have to be so melodramatic?"

**0000~L~0000**

The boy was more sullen then petrified; even as Lelouch dragged him to the control room by the elbow. After locking the door behind him, he released the boy, noting: "You're not a very bright one, are you?"

The boy certainly didn't look very smart; square faced and broad; a pair of blue eyes practically oozing with vehemence right now. The eyes were topped off by dark, thick eyelashes matching his close-cropped dark hair. He looked exactly like a picture in Lelouch's first biology book: the one about the pre-history of man.

That was fine; the Demon had not picked out the group of middle-schoolers for hostages because they were smart. No; their job was to be a suitable deterrent for any police force or army wanting to storm this place.

The idea was said middle-schoolers would need to be rescued before they all went for shoot-to-kill. Lelouch was pretty confident it would work; not a lot of people would just off and kill a whole class without even attempting a rescue. All the same, he had opted to put the group safely tucked away in the next room. One of the control room displays showed the inside of that room, testimony to the fact that there were no terrorists inside. That meant that after the police took this room, the class would be safe.

The boy he had on his hands here would have to take care though, if he meant to life. Lelouch doubted he would believe the demon if he said so, but if the boy did not take his instructions to the letter, there was a definite chance of him getting shot when the shock troops stormed this room.

Oblivious to any of this, Neanderthal Boy shrugged, shoulders squared and head low; glowering at the gun Lelouch still held in his hand. "You are the demon. I want to kill you."

"How novel." The prince commented, pocketing the weapon to forestall any mishaps. "Do be a good boy and finish school first though, or you'll end up like me. Meanwhile, I have a little job for you."

"So, what you do is" Lelouch pointed again at the screen he had fixed to stay on the hallway's door; it was the screen right in front of the guard's seat the boy was now occupying. "You wait for the soldiers to show up on this camera. Then you call them by using this button." Lelouch went as far as to even press the button for a second, waiting for the boy to look up at the button. "You let them know there's no-on dangerous up here. And then you press this button." -he had even marked this one with a sticker- "to open the door for them."

The prince sighed again, a little exasperated at having to explain so slowly. "Do you think you can do that?"

The boy frowned, using his limited mental abilities to their fullest as he studied the controls. "And if I do that, everyone will be alright?"

"That's right. You, your classmates, your teacher; even the soldiers or police coming for you will all be fine." The demon managed in is most reassuring tone.

Nevertheless, the boy's frown deepened into a scowl; he turned slowly in his chair to fix his one-time emperor with an accusing stare. "But you are the Demon king. You lie."

It was like something deep inside him snapped. And it shouldn't have; because this was just some dumb little kid talking. It shouldn't have mattered; but it did. Perhaps C.C. had been right when she had suggested he shouldn't be left out of her sight. Before the prince even knew what he was doing, he had his gun out again, pressing it menacingly to the ten-year-old's forehead.

"I'm sorry; I wasn't aware I was supposed to be lying." Lelouch's own voice was suave and slick to his ears; he hated it. "How is this then? Don't worry; you're just dreaming. Everything is going to be fine, so you don't need to worry about messing up and getting everyone killed. Oh and it's going to rain ice-cream this Sunday."

With some difficulty, Lelouch tore himself away from the stunned boy, pocketing the gun again as he did. He grabbed the duffel bag he had brought with him; the one filled with explosives, and made his way to the elevator –the only other exit.

As he waited for it to come up, the thought he heard the boy sniffling. _Was that really necessary?_ Well, it would definitely keep the boy from doing something stupid like trying to use the controls to alert the police about his situation; or worse, move down to meet the armed shock force himself. Still Lelouch felt guilty enough not to want to look back. "Pick you poison, kid. But if you want truth, I find it's usually the bitter one."

**00000~G~0000**

So how did Gino end up in Paris? Well, he had actually been in Japan only hour before, witnessing a co-op of Tohdoh and Xingke hammer out a joint strike-force to counter the Demon's attacks. It was amazing: in just a few hours they had put together the backbone of an organization that could potentially become a world-wide peacekeeping task-force.

Only the Euro Union had been rather apathetic to their cause. Apparently, they didn't really see the need to cooperate, as they were safely out of the Demon's reach; they opted to stay neutral for the time-being instead.

And then, a frantic leader had called and requested their aid instead. Apparently, the EU was not out of the demon's reach at all. Paris was under attack.

Tohdoh and Xingke had nearly had a laughing fit after the line had gone dead: they would be only happy to help out. After that, it would go without saying that the EU would support their endeavor. The only problem that remained was who to send out, and what could possibly be fast enough to get there in time.

The Choice had, after a short debate, gone to a team of yet-fighters. And Gino had volunteered to take command of them. Jets were, after all, not that different from his Tristan; thought he missed the frame dearly. It seemed unfair that Xingke had kept his frame, while so many of them had to suffer without one.


	27. Chapter 27

**Arch! I can't take it anymore! The pressure… the blackmail! I promised myself I'd wait for this piece to be beta'd before putting it out. But! Well, it looks like the piece got lost in transit again, and my poor faithful beta is offline **

**That hardly ever happens. Seriously. Maybe that life thing caught up with him too...**

**Anyway, I reread several times so I hope this is presentable as is… enjoy!**

**0000~K~0000**

They had met up in an office situated on one of the higher floors; their collection of shopping bags tossed into a corner. Kallen, Lelouch and C.C. had been here for a while, and though they had finally agreed to spend the time getting the detonators on the explosives Lelouch had brought, only Kallen seemed to be taking the task serious.

Lelouch was playing with the phone he had used to make demands for his hostages. The way he was scowling at the device showed he was not quite pleased with how his threats had turned out. That was apparently mostly due to the fact that she and C.C. had broken into giggles when he had voiced those demands: first, that France acknowledged him as their ruler, and second, had made a case for the better treatment of ponies. The way he had voiced it suggested he had France and ponies mixed up with Spain and bulls. Especially the part where Lelouch had painted a picture of the poor little baby ponies getting confused with red cloth and stabbed with spears by acrobats had thrown Kallen into near hysterics.

C.C. had laughed just as loudly, but it was to Kallen that the black king decided to voice his displeasure. Apparently, the dissertation had meant to exemplify how far removed from real life the Demon Emperor had become. Seriously though, Kallen thought he really should have warned them in advance if he had expected them to keep straight faces through such as that. And as a result, she was feeling a little sulky, despite the wonderful flight she had just made – and the possibility of a chase back home.

C.C., who had removed herself from the conversation at an early time, just sat staring out the window. Suddenly she spoke up: "hmmm, isn't that Suzaku?"

Kallen could not help but keep the surprise from her voice: "How did he get here so fast?"

"Who knows? Maybe he has access to a really fast plane as well." Lelouch had fallen for the distraction. He walked over to the window, and Kallen's view of the building across the street was now completely blocked between the two of them. This meant all the work of placing the detonators on the charges was now officially left to her.

"Who cares?" C.C. supplied helpfully.

Lelouch grunted. "Well, he's wearing a Zero outfit, but as we all know that hardly proves it's Suzaku…what _is _he doing?"

It was silent for a moment, and then Lelouch spoke up brightly: "Oh, I know, it's that sign language we used to have."

"A message from Zero." C.C. actually sounded pleased. "This is great! And for a moment I thought the _great terrorist_ would not deal with _terrorists_…" she cackled her crazy- witch laugh. "What is he saying?"

Lelouch hummed, "Give me a moment it's been years…" then deciphered: "Let go. Silently. Or. I. Shall not. Take. Rear."

C.C. snorted. "_'Let go silently, or I shall not take rear?'_ That doesn't make any sense."

"It doesn't, does it? Maybe I've made an error in my translation somewhere. Let's try again: _'Release and leave without sound, or I will not take return.'_ How is that?"

Kallen seethed quietly at their happy tones as she continued her task. -Though she could hardly concentrate with these two within her hearing.

The witch countered: "That makes no sense either. Maybe it's _'renounce in silence, or I shall not grab ass.'_"

Lelouch pursed his lips. "How does that make sense? Did Suzaku ever try to grab your ass?"

C.C. admitted: "He did not. Maybe ever tried yours?"

"I don't think I like what you are implying, C.C.; Suzaku and I have only ever been friends, I assure you."

"Until you decided to try kill each other."

"Although there is a correlation in letters, I am pretty sure there is no causality between homosexuality and homicide."

"But that still doesn't explain the ass-grabbing."

Kallen could not take it any longer. She stood, pressing her hands to the table with a loud bang: "_Surrender quietly, or I shall not hold back!_"

"What?" Both sounded incredulous.

Kallen snarled: "He is saying: _'Surrender quietly, or I shall not hold back!_'"

The pair turned to stare at her the longest time, amused smiles on their faces, and Kallen realized she had made the classic mistake of taking their jest serious. Her face flushed.

"Do you guys know, it's the saddest thing?" The demon said, turned back to the window once more. "All that time devising a secret code language, and we never made a sign for _'kiss my ass.'_"

"I sense an obsession developing." C.C. put in.

"It's called staying on theme."

C.C. snorted but suddenly her tone turned serious. "Oh dear. I think you both better look down a moment."

Without thinking, Kallen joined in on crowding to look down through the window. The feeling that welled up inside her at the sight could not have been giddy anticipation: "Knightmares." Kallen cleared her throat, trying to sound stern and disappointed. "The EU held Knightmares back from dismantling."

Indeed there they stood: thought old-fashioned by standards of the last war, three Sutherlands could these days be called quite a force.

"At least it's just a couple of outdated models, but I guess playtime is over." Lelouch conceded: "Kallen, take C.C. out so she can entrap them. Make sure she only gets one at a time. C.C.?" he snorted at her expression. "I was going to say good luck, but I guess you don't need it."

**0000~K~0000**

Kallen quickly raced down the stairs. C.C., again overloaded with shopping bags, grumbling behind her. The boards that disguised their racer as an oversized van came off quickly enough, within a minute, the Gurren racer shone once again in all her majesty.

Momentarily, Kallen stopped putting away the boards, convinced she had heard a sound. But all was quiet in the sky-scraper's ground floor parking, so the ace continued prepping the engines for flight mode. Only when she was done did C.C. finally catch up, putting her bags under her seat before strapping herself in. As Kallen took them to a steady hover, C.C. examined the sabotage packages. Curious, Kallen checked over her shoulder. "So what are they?"

C.C. shrugged, reading out the hand-written manual. "Add detonator to mini charge, open Knightmare safety eject button. Place charge in lid. Close lid and detonate from distance; maximum range 3 kilometers."

Kallen snorted, flipping the lid off of her own eject button. It was exactly like that of a Knightmare. "So you just shove this in here and we're set?" She flipped the lip closed again; carefully. They would have to scrape her off the ceiling if she accidentally ejected inside. "Easy is pie."

With that, the red ace went into full throttle, out the front exit out and over a full police blockade. From her rearview factspheres, she saw the three Sutherlands turn to chase them. The hordes of police cars and helicopters overhead were still busy turning around when she lost sight of them due to a bend in the road. Only the three Sutherlands returned to view; but then they were the only once that would have the agility to follow her.

Kallen stayed close to the ground, evading the odd missile through the 4-story Parisian streets. The place should have been evacuated by now, but Kallen thought it rather rude all the same these pilots were taking potshots at her when they only thing they were likely to hit was their own city.

Again, she took the three Knightmares through a gauntlet of narrow streets and bridges, keeping a close eye out as their relative distances started to vary and all attempts of formation were broken. There it was: the opportunity; two of the Sutherlands had fallen back far enough that a sharp turn took them out of view. But the third one had stayed close on her tail.

With a full break and turn that gave off enough G-force for even all Kallen's blood to have traveled to her toes, she took and grappled the closest Sutherland into a side alley.

They only needed a few seconds, grappling the closest arm as Kallen brought her cockpit close and opened the hatch. C.C. jumped out nimbly, quieting the struggling Sutherland by putting a hand to the metal. With a smile Kallen pulled back, ready to engage the two other Sutherlands that had shot past and were now turning to attack her as well.

As she turned to engage the remaining pair, the ace felt a pang of sympathy for the captured pilot. That power C.C. held to put a person into catatonia with a touch and even carried through metal was one thing Kallen hoped never to experience.

**0000~L~0000**

The building they had high jacked was a combination of offices on the higher floors, shops on the middle, and parking space at the floor and basement levels. After finishing the charges, e last was where the demon headed next, to place said charges and complete for the centerpiece of tonight's show.

Making a building disappear was magic, after all.

Lelouch had checked and re-checked, and he was close to certain all the civilians had left the building by now. All except that class of grade students and the troupe of Special Forces guiding them to the nearest exit right now.

That meant he still had plenty of time, so he rode the escalator down casually, finding a new source of annoyance in the elevator music's abhorrent tune. At the toll announcing his stop, he strolled out easily. With one hand in pocket and the other holding the duffle back full of charges over his shoulder.

Exploding a building was easy enough; but Lelouch would make this one _implode; _fold in on itself, using a minimum of explosives and causing no damage to the surrounding area. That is why it was best he did this job himself. To make sure any structural damages un-accounted for in the somewhat old building plans he had used to calculate the charges placements could be adjusted for.

And also, he could stop by a jewelry shop one floor up on his way out.

He had to start making good on paying Lloyd soon now, after all.

The parking lot was an open, vaulted space; just as Lelouch had deduced from the old maps. What he had not expected was the person sitting behind a fold-up table at the space's center. The demon's faltered; there sat the last person in the world he had wanted to see.

There, seated behind a chessboard, playing white as usual, was his immaculate half-brother: his trademark small smile on his lips and his clothing even more pristine and royal than ever before.

Well, Lelouch supposed that went with the station of Emperor.

"Brother!" Schneizel called, obviously having expected him. "How wonderful you've made it. Come, let's play some chess."

Lelouch could only stare for a moment. Then, as conscious thought tried to reason with the situation, he started looking around for the army that should have been here with their Emperor. But as much as he looked, he couldn't find one.

"Have you gone completely _stupid_?" Lelouch finally asked his older brother. "A Britannian Emperor cannot go out and meet with terrorists on his own; it's irresponsible."

"But I'm hardly alone; Kanon is here, for one." Schneizel made a loose gesture towards his left. "Although he insisted at laying in ambush with a gun trailed on you, for whatever reason. And also, you are here, my dear brother."

"Yes, as in, I am the terrorist." Lelouch noted dryly, keeping a calm appearance. With deliberate slow gestures, he put his sack of charges down, and took out the first set to place them at their designated wall. Beneath the calm exterior, he mind was racing. What does he want? _What does he want?_ Does this mean Schneizel has decided to fight me? Have I lost already then? Just keep going; nothing can be changed right now.

Outwardly, the demon sighed: "I don't have time for chess right now, brother; I'm in the middle of something. And neither should you, for that matter." Lelouch deliberately turned his back the blond, imposing figure as he placed the first charge. Some people harbored the delusion that he was scared of his elder brother, and he was determined to prove them wrong.

The ruling Emperor sighed from behind his board. "With all the number provinces released, and this era of peace in the making, there is actually very little for me to do. Especially with all the legislation _Zero's _been pushing on me for more democracy. "

His tone suggested Schneizel knew quite well that Lelouch had drafted this legislation Zero was pushing; Lelouch even found himself wondering if his elder brother had come specifically to take revenge for that. But surely, Schneizel could not be that petty?

The 100th Emperor started absentmindedly fingering a chess piece. "I was going to think of something to do about the China situation, but I guess _you _took care of that." Schneizel gave a disdainful shake of his head: "So I suppose if this game of yours is so exciting, I maybe I should join in…"

Lelouch hoped to cover the wince by messing with the detonator of the second charge. Still, the suggestion that Schneizel was not yet committed was… favorable.

"You really shouldn't. It would be rather degrading for an Emperor to be hunting lowly terrorists." He finally managed with a generous amount of sarcasm.

More importantly, Schneizel's way of taking on his enemies was… painful. The memory of first Suzaku and then his Black Knights turning on him; betraying him thanks to Schneizel's machinations was still burned in his mind. Schneizel did not so much obliterate his opponents; he simply took away their will to fight, and then let them destroy themselves.

"Hmmm?" The older brother commented, pretending to be engrossed in his game. "Come look at this; I think I've found a derivation on the Sicilian that is an almost sure win for white."

Despite himself, Lelouch threw the board a furtive glance as he passed it on his way to place the third charge. "You must think _I'm_ crazy, if you think I'm going to play a game of chess with you while I'm in the middle of leading a terrorist operation."

"Also, Sicilian _always_ favors black."

**0000~K~0000**

Kallen swung through another corner, half a dozen jet planes hot on her heels. A few minutes earlier, C.C. had managed to jump down on the second Sutherland as Kallen had led it past her hiding place. The first they had booby-trapped had already returned to battle as planned, the pilot somewhat confused and disorientated, but completely oblivious to their game.

But then a full squad of fighter jets had joined the battle, and things had started to get complicated. The worst was they were Japanese jets, commanded by… You guessed it; probably the best jet pilot on the planet and the boy that had practically stalked her into becoming her love-interest. Kallen still couldn't believe it; how had they managed to get here so soon? Well, Suzaku was here, and Gino had sort-of joined the Black Knights. All things pointed to that this was an international alliance though.

Lelouch had predicted one would be forged; in fact, it was one of his main goals.

But noting had suggested he had thought it to be forged so soon; and Kallen was convinced he certainly had not had one with such a great response time in mind! Oh, she was pretty confident she could outrun even these jets, in her Gurren racer. But this was definitely an unforeseen problem, because only outrunning them was not enough. She had travelers to pick up!

Also, Kallen was less than enthusiastic at having to fight her own countrymen and comrades. Aggravated, she called Lelouch; using her intercom to patch through to his phone.

It took him a long time to pick up.

"Hmmm. What?" the prince finally answered, sounding distracted.

The pilot bit back an angry retort, focusing instead on what was important. "I have jets tailing me; their leader hailed me; it's Gino."

"How nice of him." Lelouch answered, still sounding more uninterested then smug. "Give him a tour of the boulevards and loose pursuit under the Pont-Neuf. Oh and after that stop by at my building and clear the jewelry shop for me, will you?"

Kallen was shocked. "We're _robbing_ people now?"

There was a scuffing noise at the other end of the line, followed by what she thought was still Lelouch's voice only muffled, and in Britannian. "No, no! Put that back; that would never work." Then, clearer, and in Japanese: "Of course not Kallen. This is a _very bad_ jeweler. We're dishing out justice."

"Lelouch!" she pleaded, more than a little uncertain. "I'm being chased by _Gino _with a full squad of jets _and_ we have yet to sabotage the third Sutherland. And you want us to make a pit stop to rob a jeweler?"

"Ah." It was her black king that answered: his voice becoming less distant and finally descending into that low boom of authority she had come to trust. "I have full faith in your abilities, Q1. I know you can do it."

Then the line cut off; and suddenly so did the feeling of pride that had been building up inside her at his words. What was that sound she had heard, in the background? It had sounded an awful lot like someone snorting.


	28. Chapter 28

**Yup, one more chapter. Again, not beta'd. So I hope I fixed the worse errors. If you find any reading, I'd be obliged if you point them out! Enjoy!**

**0000~L~0000**

Lelouch had set an alarm on his phone to go off the moment the class of hostages was rescued out of the surveillance quarters where he had locked them in. It was a good thing too, because at the moment it went off, he was completely engrossed in his game.

_Chess._ Who would ever have thought his love for the game, which had given him tactical advantage so many times in the past, could be used as a weakness against him too? He shook himself, tearing his eyes away from the problem on the board. It was hard, but the demon knew how to be strong: Lelouch stood. "I still don't believe it's a sure win for white, but I admit it is a pretty strong position, brother. However, I really have to go now."

Schneizel, his half-brother and successor, tapped a finger on the board. "You're just going to leave this hanging as is?"

"I am afraid so." The demon Emperor admitted. "Some of us have other responsibilities, you know."

The blond, broad shouldered Emperor smiled politely at that, remaining seated at the little table. "That may well be so… Still, could you please give me one reason to let you leave from here?"

Lelouch snorted, taking out the detonator and starting the counter. "This building is going to blow up - or, actually fold in – in five minutes. I have little to worry about, even if this place does come down on my head. But I doubt the same can be said for you."

"That is fascinating." The new Emperor admitted, not looking troubled in the slightest. "And if you're ever looking for a side job, I have about a hundred scientists in my employ that would simply kill to have a look at such as yourself." Schneizel paused, inspecting his immaculate fingernails. "But it's hardly a reason to let you go and wreck your havoc as you have been doing these past few weeks."

"I'm sorry. Have I been a burden to you?"

"Well, let's just say that the Britannian royal family is at an all-time popularity low." Schneizel smiled thinly, tossing his long blond hair over a shoulder with a measured hand gesture. "Just tell me this, little brother: where does it end?"

There was only one way to respond to that: putting both hands in his pocket, Lelouch grinned wickedly. "But brother, I've only just _begun_."

A tired sigh as the big man started putting away their pieces. "This has already worked far better and faster than even your first try. Everyone is tripping all over themselves to unite and form a strong front against you. The problem, however, remains: how do you get rid of the world's symbol of hate, if such a symbol has become immortal? And when the rumor is proven, will it not simply drive the people to despair?"

Schneizel finished putting the pieces away and held box and board out to his left; Kannon materialized there seemingly out of nothing to take his master's burdens. "You've put yourself into a position that is near impossible to maintain, not to mention get out of. Unless you are willing to let this escalate into another arms race… Still, to me, your position is little more than an interesting problem. A puzzle. And I do love solving puzzles."

The pair made their way to a black limousine, Schneizel pausing one last time to look back as the door was opened for him. "Just remember there might still be a… semblance of a life open to you, if you just allow yourself to ask for _my help_."

With that, the black limousine drove off, out through the front entrance. Apparently, they had communicated with the road-block, because they were easily allowed to pass through.

The demon ground his teeth in annoyance. If it was not annoying enough that the pompous bastard seemed to think Lelouch actually needed his help, he had to go and step all over his carefully laid-out plans too just to come and mention that. But he had wasted enough time down here. Three minutes left; he started by putting an earpiece to his phone, and giving C.C. a ring: "I'm going out now." He announced.

The witched hummed: "Still working on the third one here; he's a hard one to corner."

That made sense; it was hard to picture a Sutherland getting cornered at all by a girl of C.C.'s demure statue. "I'll walk really slowly." He consented. Then with his best royal swagger, he walked out of the garage's main exit, out into the rising sun and the lights from the few police cars left out there.

The place was a chaos; almost all cars had left after the racer, but quite a few officers on foot were left. Some cars had hemmed others in, there were newspapers and cups and other litter left all over the street. police lights were lined up and aimed at the building but most were off by now, the sun creeping over the horizon to make them obsolete.

At the sight of the Demon Emperor strolling out of the building however, a semblance of order was returned. Predictably enough that consisted of the officers taking aim at him. A sultry female officer even fired off a bazooka in what he imagined was meant as an intimidating warning shot.

Lelouch sighed dejectedly as he turned and watched the smothering remains of his top-hat drift down to the street. Granted, it was a rather foppish thing, and likely he had made enough of a point going around with it by now. But he had still put in real manual labor into making it; that by itself made it a museum worthy piece.

"That is just how all of you _commons _manage your problems, is it not?" He raised his voice so all of the squad members would be able to hear him, but his glare was intended for the female officer with the bazooka. Talk about unnecessary. With another, slightly over-exaggerated sigh he scooped up the hat and patted out the flames. He had another full minute of time to fill. "Always violence, violence. Sword through the heart does not work? Let's try a gun. A bullet to the head not permanent? Let's try a rocket launcher."

The female officer he had addressed scowled and pushed out a hip in what could only be the true French manner. "Raise 'or hands and drop to the floor, and we might decide not to pump you full of lead before taking you in, demon."

Probably because executing _that_ command would leave him with a concussion at best. The demon smiled thinly. "Has it ever occurred to any of you to cur my royal wrath in a different way? A hug? Flowers? A letter of apology perhaps?"

Another officer came up next to the female, his accent thicker even then the woman's: "Zis is your last sjance to surrender. Ve mean it."

In answer Lelouch arched an eyebrow. "How about I dictate to make it easy for you all?

"'Dear Demon Emperor Lelouch. We're sorry about trying to kill you. Please come back to rule us all. We realize now, all those other leaders just don't have that psychopathic megalomania that made us fall for you in the first place.

"Yours forever, the World.'"

The Demon treated them to a wanton grin: "Have that petitioned and signed by the world populace and I think I might forgive you."

French police were not the most violent of types; in fact, compared to the 'crack-down' mentality of the old Britannian force, they would be considered nearly pacifistic in nature. But right now, they were about ready to shoot him. _Fifteen seconds left to stall though_. So he stepped back, tone becoming wistful and soft as he studied his ruined hat. "I just wanted to be _loved_ you know."

Well, that was not quite working. But at least they seemed to be considering finding an alternative to the lead-pumping idea. _Ten seconds_; he heaved another sigh: "Well; that, and absolute obedience." The guns were back, aiming straight for his face. _Five_.

"And, of course, the right to blow up anyone who gets into my way."

_Two._

_One. _

And behind him, a sky scraper started to fold in on itself like a card house. Dust fanned out, filling the streets with a grey, thick substance. And out, and thicker, until it was impossible to see, impossible to breath. This was the part where he had to, sadly, do the part he actually sucked at.

Which was, of course, to run.

**0000~S~0000**

Exasperated, Suzaku tried again to make his case in this three-way call: "I _did not_ betray you! I killed him; twice! He just… came back."

Tohdoh cut in again: "You'll have to excuse us for having trouble believing that. No, Zero; I've already taken over from the local police. This time _we_ will be taking care of this problem."

Suzaku-as-Zero tried again: "But you need to take him alive! Surely, you can see the panic it will cause when… "

Xingke: "Don't worry, Zero. My Shen Hu will stomp his bloody remains into the ground until not even _your _parlor tricks can bring him back. I just need another half hour; this float system is pretty fast, but not half as fast as those jets. Just keep them there, Tohdoh."

"I didn't trick anyone…" Suzaku supposed Zero's voice was not really suitable for a hurt, wronged tone. In any case, no one seemed to believe him. It was a lost cause. With a sigh, he closed the connection, dialing a totally different number instead: All this bickering would never amount to anything. He should stick with what he did best, after all. "Cecile?"

There came a surprised, but civil reply.

"Can I talk to Lloyd?"

The engineer did not even ask why Zero was calling: "Oh dear. I'm afraid he's indisposed right now. Can I take a message?"

**0000~L~0000**

Lelouch kept the breathing mask pushed to his face with a bit too much force, as he took a pause at a street corner. The mask had probably come loose due to all that running. Yes; that was it. He had inhaled dust; that was why he was having a coughing fit.

Thank god he would not need to do any more running now.

Just as the demon had pepped himself into continuing, the ground shook as hulking frames pulled up around him, land spinners grinding to a full stop. When the dust cleared and tremors stopped three old-fashion Sutherlands had surrounded him.

Even knowing they were coming, they made an impressing front; so to regain his composure, Lelouch laughed loudly. "I was wondering when you'd put knightmares up against me. It is good to know that, as soon as the going gets though, all those lofty morals go out right out the window."

Three pairs of anti-personnel barrels trailed to him, and for a moment he was afraid they had not even opened their audio channels. That would have ruined his plans. "You will surrender right now."

"I think not. I have a better idea." With a swipe of the hand, he replaced his red blazing contact lenses. "Lelouch vi Britannia commands thee, turn into pint-size pixies and fly away!"

The three frames froze almost comically for a drawn-out moment, before the commander noted: "We know your curse only works through direct eye contact, demon. We're well protected here as our visual feed come through our fact-spheres."

As casual as was possible under the circumstances, Lelouch put his hands on hips and shrugged. "Some things get better with practice you know; I won't know for sure until I try. But maybe an easier command… Lelouch vi Brittannia commands thee: become my ever faithful servants on Wednesdays! "

The commander had had enough. "You will raise your hands and shut up, or we will shoot you to tiny bits!"

Just for laughs, the demon did raise his hands. "I did get the day right didn't I? It _is_ a Wednesday?"

None of the knightmare pilots were amused; and the 'warning shots' left Lelouch a lot less interested to try his luck. Those were big, big bullets these units were carrying. "Right… baby steps… think baby steps…."

The pilots had had enough; and so did the demon. Behind the outline of the three frames, Lelouch watched a lone figure emerge from a rooftop. C.C. brought the detonator high over her head, indicating she was ready to push it.

With a dramatic flourish, the demon raised his voice: "Lelouch vi Britannia, commands thee, eject from your frames right now." And all three pilots eject from their seats in unison as he turned and swaggered away.

**0000~K~0000**

Kallen grimaced, making another sharp turn. It was bloody hard, with these jets tailing her, to keep the trail relatively clear for Lelouch to walk. Another dive down, and this time she didn't bother with disarming the officer she caught in the racer's arm.

Instead, she made another U-turn and placed the hapless man on a rooftop. He took a few pot-shots at her, but her cockpit was strong enough to weather such standard rounds. Again, she shot into the fray. Or maybe she was the fray. God, it felt good!

But then suddenly, a long-range beam was shot at her. It grazed her, and Kallen turned to see the shooter, finding a custom Chinese Knightmare frame flying up towards her fast. But damn, weren't they outlawed? A Sutherland was bad enough; but this machine was in a totally different category. Without a second though, she fled.

Kallen didn't have the firepower to fight such a machine in her racer. She knew that. Also, there was smoke coming from her wing. But she was faster than the Knightmare; much faster. And almost impossible to track with anything but visual; she just needed to put her racer down without the Knightmare pilot spotting her. "C.C., are you ready to be picked up?" She asked through her com-link. "I might have a little problem here."

**0000~CC~0000**

It appeared that Kallen too was acquiring a taste for dramatic understatement. Because when the girl didn't pick C.C. up at the bridge as planned, but instead landed a smocking racer underneath it, C.C. though the '_might be a problem'_ was a definite.

Quickly, the witch jumped down and opened the engine hatch. "Cooling's blown." She concluded quickly.

"Can you fix it?" the red ace asked, climbing out the cockpit.

C.C. shrugged. "We'll use some river water and plug the hole with duct-tape, and I think we can at least make it back."

"Great." said the red-head, throwing C.C. her pilot helm. "Please take care of it. I'll go save Lelouch."

_Wait. What? _"Kallen! That was not the plan. The plan is you stay in the racer and…"

C.C. sighed, as she realized the ace pilot _and bodyguard_ had already run off. Apparently she took that second job even more serious then the first. C.C. could hardly follow now, as this racer needed to be put back into the air before an enemy managed to locate and secure it. Well, C.C. supposed she'd be able to fly the thing somewhat. Still: _This might be a problem._

**0000~L~0000**

_No, this is definitely a problem. _Lelouch had dragged his heels at every corner by now, making every detour he could think of. Still, he found himself at the river's edge. In the light of rising sun, the dark water sloshed down below, invisible in the shadows.

There was no Gurren racer here to pick him up.

The situation got even worse when blaring sirens announced the arrival of even more police cars. Well, that would not have been a problem that much, had said police cars only carried more French police officers to the scene.

Instead, they brought a full platoon of his ex-allies, the black knights. At their head stood a flustered Tohdoh, as un-amused by the situation as ever. A whole different set of weapons clicked as these men took their aim.

"Well, this seems familiar." He managed in a wry tone.

And then it got even more familiar; from out behind the Knights came a strangled cry, and a thud. Then up and over their heads she came flying, with a beautiful flip-screw: his bodyguard and Black Queen. Ah, to be able to do that he would almost be tempted to resort to exercise as well. Almost.

Still, he could not help but notice his ace was missing her racer.

Kallen seemed to think that the least of her worries; she skidded to a halt in front of him, spreading her arms, back turned to him. As if her flesh alone would stop the rounds of semi-automatics that were about to come their way.

"Don't shoot!" she sounded almost panicked.

"Kallen…" He had sort of mentioned the coming back from the dead part, had he not? She was making an awful scene though. He thought he might need to point out the obvious: "Let's not get overdramatic here. I died twice already; and though it's not a pleasant experience, I am still here."

"I'm not!" Kallen's voice started to gain strength; but it didn't seem reason had returned: "I refuse to make the same mistake twice."

"It wasn't a mistake the first time. And it certainly isn't now."

"Suppose." Kallen threw another quick glance over her shoulder, fear plain in her eyes. "Just suppose I buy this coming back from the dead story. How do you even know you can do it again? What if you really do stay dead this time?"

"Good point." Lelouch conceded. "But I think I have far better chances then you, agreed?"

Tohdoh growled: "Move aside, woman. We don't want to hurt you, but if we have to…"

But Kallen got stubborn: "I'm not walking away again. I promised myself I wouldn't."

Well, Lelouch considered, women were not known for their skills in logic to begin with. And Kallen, particularly; well, there was actually only one kind of logic Kallen really, truly understood. And so he reached out, tentatively, to grab the back of her jacket's collar. And pulled.

*shove*

Down she went, falling; the expression on her face was almost comical to behold: Surprise and disillusion and anger all in one. Then she faded into the dark shadows over the water.

"splash."

And there it was; mission accomplished. Except of course a few of those Black Knights – ex Black Knights, Lelouch reminded himself – were running up to look into the water below: Time for a little distraction.

"Gentlemen!" he called; "Ladies…" for there were a few, especially as the French police were also arriving. "Keep your eyes on the hands please." with a slow and deliberate gesture he went for his pocket, pulling out his gun. "I am about to perform my most famous trick."

**0000~T~0000**

Tohdoh grimaced, walking closer with his own still-smoking gun to inspect the body. This was a nasty business, to say the least. Yes; a macabre sight; especially when Tohdoh realized that, despite the numerous holes in the demon's chest blooming red, he was still breathing.

Or trying to: a weak, gurgling sound that would hardly have been heard if not for the sudden silence. But it was a lost cause: the sprawled heap that was left of the demon might tremble from pain at the extremities, but his eyes were already glazing over, oblivious to his body's despair. Or uncaring: whatever else could be said about the Demon Emperor, he did not fear death.

The eyes seemed to focus on him somewhat, as Tohdoh took aim for a mercy shot. "For what it's worth, I am sorry it turned out this way." He was not really sure why he bothered talking to this corpse; but somewhere, beyond all the injustices and atrocities committed in this boy's name, Tohdoh still retained some of his initial admiration. Now though, he was committed to fix Zero's error and end this monster's life. "Now for the good of everyone, stay dead this time."

The Demon's expression before the bullet exploded itself in his face burned itself into the old warrior's mind. Tohdoh let out a calming breath; not fearing death was one thing, but why had the boy looked at him with an expression like that? With a smirk that suggested Tohdoh had just made some cosmic joke, but was not aware of it?


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello everyone! And thankies to all those nice people that wrote a review for the last chapter. Hehe, well I got an action/ plot thing for you all today, so not too much joking around. Sorry, and I hope you enjoy anyway!**

**Special thanks to Magery for beta-ing.**

**He's also started a rather nice Code Geass story by the name of Breath of Life. So go check it out. Shoo. Oh wait. Read mine first :p**

**0000~CC~0000**

"Calm down, Kallen."

C.C. had managed to drag the ace pilot out of the water, despite her rather larger statue. Despite her struggles to get out of the water at completely the wrong place: the place that would have had them surrounded by enemies; enemies now dealing with her fallen warlock. Thank god for steep river edges, and thank god for loud diversions by a certain demon prince.

Sadly, the near-freezing water had done little to calm the woman's hysterics; Kallen was clawing and fighting off C.C. every step back to the racer. If the red ace had been thinking straight, C.C. probably would have had to resort to touching her mind to win this fight. As it was, Kallen's mad struggles slowed them down only slightly.

C.C. had just about managed to string the girl back into her pilot seat when one last, single shot rang through the air, bouncing off and echoing in the confided spaces under the bridge.

"He's dead.", and C.C. knew she was right; technically. Awkwardly, C.C. patted the Red Lotus on her spiky hairs. It was worrying: to see this woman gasp for breath: hyperventilating.

The witch tried again:"We went through this, Kallen. He is not dead. We just need to recover his corpse. I say we wait till morning."

Some of the girl's strength seemed to return to her. But not her saity: "No. this isn't happening. No. No. No. The queen of the battlefield does not flee. The queen of the battlefield does not wait. The queen of the battlefield does not fail. No, no, _no!_"

Sighing, C.C. left the woman to her mantra, and tried to make out what was happening on the other side of the river; out over from where Kallen had fallen into the water. Out over where that custom Knightmare was now landing.

**0000~T~0000**

When Xingke put his custom frame down on the river side only a few steps away from Tohdoh and his men, the old general finally realized he had a problem. As if dispersing the French policemen –and even several of his Black Knights - from the corpse was not bad enough: they kept trying to take their picture with him. _Disgusting._

But, Xingke wanted _more_. "What, he's dead already?" he asked of Tohdoh through his portable com-link, sounding quite disappointed. Then a vicious gleam entered the man's eye. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, I've _checked_." Tohdoh stated swatting at a man that had even brought an old-fashioned hand-camera with a spotlight attached. "Now, please. Go find his accomplices. That plane might still become a problem."

But the Chinese warrior was beyond reason: his angry whisper was probably not even meant to be spoken out loud. "After what he did to my country... to my _Empress…_"

The group of interlopers around the Demon's corpse abruptly dispersed. But suddenly, the last true samurai found he had preferred it had they had stayed. The reason for their departure was a clear. It was on account of that custom Knightmare taking another menacing step forward.

"I think I'll just make sure..."

Abhorred, Tohdoh pushed his hand-held com-link into his pocket and spread his arms wide, addressing Xingke's frame directly: "My friend, we are done here. Let us not give in to irrational anger."

But the man did not listen, drumming his speakers to life: "Just a little… _step._"

And with that, the last of his Black Knights had retreated. And Tohdoh felt very alone, and a little foolish: standing there, arms outstretched against a Knightmare. Standing there protecting someone that had not deserved protecting even back when he had been alive and able to enjoy it.

And then Chiba was at his side, pulling at his arm. And it all made sense to him again. "This is wrong." He intoned, stating a fact. "Wrong, gruesome and unnecessary."

Chiba's hands were shaking. "Maybe." She agreed. "Maybe, but it's nothing important enough to get you killed over." At those words, Tohdoh felt his resolve falter.

**0000~K~0000**

There was only so much one woman could take. Only so many failures and missed chances that that could pile up on a person before it all became too much. And Kallen had reached her breaking point.

Now, a realistic option would be just to break down and cry. Kallen supposed it would only be what was expected of her. She was a girl, and as much as she had always enforced that strong, stead-fast image of a warrior, it was a truth she could not hide or deny. She was a girl, and everyone expected that, by default, that fact alone would make her prone to crying.

But Kallen refused. Of course, not crying right now was making a second, even worse option all the more possible - fainting! Another feat girls were, supposedly, prone to do. Another very possible option, because right now all this not-crying was making it very hard to breath. And another sign of weakness. One she could not–would not–give in to.

So when Kallen noticed that Chinese frame step closer and closer to where she knew her black king had fallen, and something new and totally different bubbled up deep within her, she welcomed it. She welcomed it, and acted upon it. Acted, even though C.C. was urging her not to: she started the engines and closed the pilot hatch. Acted, prepping all systems and weapons even though C.C. refused to even sit down at first, only strapping herself in when she realized there was no chance of stopping Kallen now. And then Kallen - ace of the Black Knights and Red Queen of the battlefield – truly acted: she attacked.

She was revenge. She was death incarnate. She was a red blur heading straight for that custom frame and hitting it straight in the chest with all she had. She was anger, pounding down on it with two harken fists, trying her damndest to break through that armor with strength of will alone.

And then, in a moment of clarity, she was a saving angel, picking up his mangled corpse with one arm, and making a mad get-away before her enemy had managed to right itself. Yes, she was going to make it; she was going to save the day.

She was going to.. get him out of here.

But then, suddenly, her racer was pulled to a sudden, hard stop; throwing her into her seat's harness and almost making her lose her grip on him. Bewildered, frightened, Kallen found a slash-harken clawed into her rear engine. And the chain, running back all the way to that custom frame. They were caught.

**0000~CC~0000**

Ninety-nine percent of the time, Lelouch's schemes worked out perfectly. There was not a hitch, not one miscalculation. He had never been one to go into detail about his plans in advance, but C.C., having a front-seat to the planning itself, knew enough to tie things together in her mind. Usually, Lelouch had taken into account all variables and come to all the right conclusions.

One percent of the time, he overlooked something. It was usually something negligible small, something that had simply been, from his point of view, beneath his notice. Although there was a lot beneath his notice, it seemed to C.C.. Whether this was an undeniable peculiarity due to royal heritage or a habit grown out of the certainty of his superior intellect, the witch did not know.

Still even his small oversights had had the most devastating consequences in the past. Euphy's massacre and the Fleija warhead detonated over Tokyo by Suzaku to just name a few.

So when Xingke's custom frame came to grapple with the Guren racer, C.C. could only wonder at the enormity of his oversight. To wonder at what repercussions such might have. And, as the great Red Lotus herself went into a panic due to the hopelessness of their situation, C.C. knew that it was only the grey witch that could save them.

**0000~K~0000**

It was not fair. She should not have to feel this way: _Panicked; afraid_.

They should have been afraid of _her_.

But the body in her grappler hardly looked good enough to be a rag-doll now and even if… even if the impossible was possible, she was _losing_.

"Kallen, calm down." C.C. called again, hanging from her passenger seat to grab at her shoulder.

But they had no chance of escape; Xingke's harken was tightly locked to the racer, and she did not have the firepower on this thing to fight back and break free. That would have been true even if she had two arms at her disposal, instead of just one. It would have been true even if she had had the freedom to fight for real; if she had not had this need to protect his body.

What little there was left of it.

_But it wasn't __fair!_ She was the _queen _of the battlefield. _They _should be trembling at the sight of _her_. They _would_be, if she had had any decent weaponry.

But now, she was going to die. Out here, a miserable failure. _Powerless._

It was over; all of it. Again. Xingke was reeling her in and even the three Sutherlands were back, pilot-ejects replaced and gathering round below her. Gino and his squadron had already closed the airspace above her, circling and closing in. Even the helicopters and police cars below were moving in on her now. It was over.

C.C. dug her hand into her shoulder, deep. But not in assurance - surely, even the grey witch was at least worried by now. C.C.'s voice betrayed nothing of such worry. Her words only offered a riddle: "Kallen… Do you want power?"

…_power?_

And then Kallen was falling. But it was not her Guren racer giving up; not the cockpit she was falling out of. She was falling out of reality itself.

And there was C.C.'s voice again: disembodied, but somehow making more sense this way: _Do you need power?_

Did she _ever?_

And it clicked; by some instinct, Kallen knew exactly what to do. Laughing menacingly, she opened the free broadcasting frequency everyone received.

Her left eye itched. "Now then, you _pathetic creatures._ Fear me! Tremble at the sight of the _Red Queen of the battlefield_!"

_Power!_

_Fear me!_

And they _did:_ the three Sutherlands turned and fled. Xingke, supposedly a man beyond fear, nearly dropped out of the sky, his harken releasing as he backed up a full hundred meters before mastering his panic. Gino's squad of jets broke, only their leader coming to his senses after a minute, barking out orders to hold formation, though he had little effect. Most of the helicopters simply turned and left at full speed.

The people down on the streets, within hearing distance of police radios just crouched down in fear. _And trembled._

And Kallen laughed; she had the power. _The power of absolute fear._

Oh, but it felt good.

Then, she turned her little Guren racer, and ran.


	30. Chapter 30

**00000~L~00000**

Lelouch was getting the hang of the whole being dead thing. And honestly, it was quite pleasant. Not the dying, mind you. That part was awful. What came after, however,… He was travelling through the air at an enormous speed. Not flying, for that would have suggested the drag of air on his person. Not floating either, for that should have at least had that sensation of gravity's pull, or else the lack of it.

No, just travelling, watching the land and the sea beneath him. He wondered at the beauty of it-probably because for once, he had little better to do: nothing better than travel and watch the world drag by. He knew some places, yet most were foreign to him. After a while he passed that Chinese coastal village he had visited not so long ago, burn-marks still scourging the earth- though he noted with some amusement that a rather large troupe of soldiers was working frantically to cover up his writing.

Then, he had passed them, and he was over a sea. Looking on, there could be no mistake on where he was going-Kanime Island. He travelled down to the water's surface, the action finally confeying to him the sensation of moving very quickly. He went up the beach; passing groves and trees. It all passed him too fast; far too fast to make out anything more. A long cave tunnel… the sound of music? And then, the mark of Geass, burning brightly.

And he _surfaced._

It really was like he had come from deep under water: without reaching a conscious decision he had pushed up; sat up from where he had been laying and threw his head back to draw a first, much needed, breath of air.

He must have taken another six gulps before becoming remotely aware of his surroundings. He was in the cool, dreary-grey confines of his submarine again. The room was, on closer inspection, the little hospital ward of which Lelouch considered he had seen too much already. Then again, by now, he was perfectly fine.

The cast that had still protected his foot what he guessed was yesterday still itched and chafed, but he could tell the bones underneath were as good as (or maybe truly) new. His clothes were wet and in tatters, completely riddled with bullet holes, but there was not a drop of red or dried copper on them; although he clearly remembered lying in a puddle of his own blood, too weak to even register the pain.

But now, there was nothing wrong with him that a good shower wouldn't fix. That and of course copious amounts of air.

Well, that made it clear: he had died.

As soon as he felt ready to speak, he cast a weary glance around the room. Kallen was sitting in a chair, a rather weak but relieved smile on her face. She had her hands clasped together tightly in an uncharacteristic gesture, and her glistering cheeks and red eyes suggested she just might have been crying.

Well, Lelouch supposed _'Don't worry, I'll be right back from the dead!'_was a statement that would have been a bit hard to believe… even if he had not been known as a compulsive liar.

C.C. was leaning against a far wall, looking only a little more composed. That was a bit odd, but Lelouch had bigger worries on his mind. He had died. Thus, Charles had found him.

"Where is he?" he asked icily.

He didn't much care for their confused looks, until he remembered they would probably not be able to see his father's ghost.

He raised his voice. "I know you're here, you old fart. Come out!"

Kallen was on her feet before even he managed to swing his legs out of the bed. "Lelouch, it's just us… it's okay." though she didn't sound like it was okay at all.

Lelouch turned to his last hope. The witch was looking at him a bit oddly though. "Did you see it?"

C.C. just shook her head. "See what?"

_A big, ugly floating head. It belongs to my dead father. It's actually quite possible no one but me can see it, but I was hoping to have it confirmed by someone else. Just to make sure I haven't been losing my mind; but then by the look you two are giving me, you would like to confirm the same._

Ugh. But he always told people what they needed to hear, did he not?

"Never mind. I might have been a bit disorientated there." The half-smile he gave them probably looked fake, but it would be interpreted as due to confusion. "I'm okay now. Thanks."

C.C. chuckled, obviously relieved: "I take back everything I said; no more bullets to the head for you."

He opened his mouth for some catchy retort, but turned a little too fast when he heard a noise at the door. It was not _him_; still, that pricking sensation in the back of his neck told him Charles was here. The thought of the old monarch's ghost floating around, up to no good, on Lelouch's submarine... Well, Lelouch figured it would have been enough to drive anyone to paranoia.

But at least he could cover the action, because there _was_ someone in there: a hulking mini-sub. Its humanoid shape only just managed to squeeze through the door frame. The big, round dome was open and Anya sat inside, the expression on her face somewhat on the happier side of her usual neutral blank. The machine's two mechanical arms were carrying a tray, and upon it sat a fine set of China.

"Oh, it's true. You really are alive," she commented. "I guess I lose the bet," she noted to C.C. in passing, and then continued to sit the bulky frame down cross-legged at a medical table. "Let's celebrate with a cup of tea."

Lelouch watched mesmerized as the girl proceeded to use those two hydraulic claws to set out the fine china across the table, and then filled their cups with steaming hot tea. "Anyone want sugar, milk?"

The two women echoed "black please.", but Lelouch noted Anya's falling expression. And the milk can really was the finest, most delicate piece of china on the table.

"Just a dash of milk" he decided.

The expression Anya shot him was probably her equivalent of a beaming smile. The metal claw reached out for the milk can, and delicately, impossibly, picked it up without even a crack. "That reminds me. Lloyd finally decided to go home last night."

He hardly heard, watching the claw move precisely over his cup, tipping over that beautiful china can to pour a measured amount into his cup.

"He had a message for you: so long and thanks for all the work."*

Lelouch shrugged. He was happy to finally see the back of the man. Still, it was weird of Lloyd to leave, because he had not been paid a dime yet. And that reminded him… "I had better make some calls."

It would not do for his Chinese mafia deal to go awry just because the head player thought the Demon was dead.

**0000~CC~0000**

Even an old witch could get angry, when provoked often and badly enough. And her warlock was displaying a kind of thick-headedness that frustrated her to no end. Now, her chosen demon was supposedly a smart man, so where and when he had got the idea it might be smart to ignore her? Ignoring a witch; surely, that was almost a mythically stupid thing to do.

She followed her warlock out to a storage room, bristling with energy. Why was he being deliberately blind to this opportunity?

He had put a box on a table, and was bent head-down into it: she noted a clutter of different types and kinds of mobile phones still in their packages as she peeked over the top. C.C. hummed; he jumped up. "Oh. It's just you."

_Just her?_ Oh, she'd make him sorry. Sorry for ignoring her, but mostly sorry for remaining steadfast in this imaginary quest;X this goal he had acquired shortly after she had rescued him from his basement imprisonment. A goal on which he stayed focused despite her constant distractions, and C.C. no longer approved.

At the time, she had been happy for _any _meaning he could find to his continued existence-ut by now…?

"You're dead again, warlock. And the world has already united, has already created a task-force to deal with threats such as you. This is the perfect time to…" He wasn't listening, head back down in his box. "…disappear."

Two more phones were placed on the stacks of discards. "I want one with a pre-paid card from China…" Then a quick squint to the side."Did you hear something?"

"Lelouch, step back now. We can disappear. Have a real life."

He found what he had been looking for, and wasted no time unpacking the device. Then he started to grumble about the type already being out of style.

_That's what you get for just buying a box full of un-assorted_, C.C. thought, though she knew quite well they had not paid for any of it.

"If you want, it can be just the three of us…" Her tone was as close to pleading as she could make it.

It worked, somewhat. "Can't C.C.; you know that. Too many untied strings. Besides if I disappear now, Suzi-Zero really will be blamed as a traitor, and I'm not done with those Chinese mobsters either. I really don't like having one group profit from me scaring another off."

C.C. had had enough if this. "And what happens after those two mob factions are weakened and ousted out of the west of China?"

The boy shrugged. "Likely some other groups from other territories will move in. There will be a power struggle, a bit of blood. In the end, the mob's hold will be broken without me breaking my promises. Around the time they're killing each other off, we'll be on the other side of the planet."

He really didn't understand anything, did he? "What happened to _nobody dies_?"

"Always somebody dying somewhere, isn't there?" Again, Lelouch shrugged unworriedly, as he placed the prepaid and batteries into his phone. "The key is not to be around—or blamed—when it happens."

It was the last straw, C.C. realized. That bubbling heat lashing out from her very center was the one emotion she'd thought she'd lost forever. But there it was. _Congratulations, Lelouch__, you've succeeded in making me angry!_ She grabbed him by the collar, pulling him close, which resulted more in him having to lean down and her reaching up than anything physically threatening.

But her voice was soft and dangerous. "Now you listen here, warlock, because I am going to tell you the one thing everybody knows about you but yourself. I will not have you take people to their death again. Not because that make it all a challenge, or because it's the rules of the game, but because _you_ can't take it.

"Because one day, no matter how big a maelstrom you create today, you will slow down. And on that day, you will see your hands are soiled with blood. Again. And you will go into a spiral of self-destruction. Again. And I will not have it; because, as much as it may surprise you, Lelouch, there are very few things more painful to watch then a man destroying himself. And I will not do so again."

He blinked at her a few times, and then surprised her with a bout of honesty: "My hands are already soiled. What does it matter?"

"Then lie to yourself, stupid boy. Lie and tell yourself that _that_ life is already over. And this is a new, fresh one to start anew. I know you can do it, for you are the best liar on the planet. After all, you've managed to convince yourself you don't care who dies… haven't you?"

**0000~K~0000**

He was flipping channels when it came up; the grim footage of his body sprawled on the river's edge, a great lumbering Knightmare stepping too close for any peaceful intentions. Kallen laughed nervously, walking over to turn the TV off just as her Guren racer came into screen, tackling that great machine. "You don't want to watch that. It's unhealthy to watch your own corpse stuck in a tug of war."

"How did you get out of there anyway?" He seemed morbidly fascinated. Well, it probably was a bit of a puzzle. She would never have made it, but for her Geass.

_Don't tell him_. C.C. had advised. And Kallen could only agree.

"I got lucky."

**0000~S~0000**

Suzaku knew he was sulking. He didn't care. "And then they said I was a liar. It's so unfair."

The girl in the wheelchair just giggled, poking a long stem with fluff at the end at an uninterested Arthur. "Well, you _are _Zero now Suzaku. If there's anything, we know Zero is a liar, isn't that right?"

Annoyed, the knight huffed. "I can't understand why you're not upset about all this."

At that, Nunnally stopped her game and turned to glare at him from her chair. "But I am, Suzaku. I am very upset. I am upset that China and France both fielded Knightmares, although they signed a disarmament treaty that should have had them all destroyed by now."

Suzaku's ears colored at the thought of a certain phone call he himself had made, but he kept silent, slouching in his chair.

"And I'm very upset Tohdoh shot my brother. You don't think he's really dead this time, do you?"

The question caught Suzaku off guard. "Well I can't be sure, but I sho- cough, cough.."

Damn his truthfulness. Telling Nunnally that he had shot her big brother in the head when he had found him 'not dead' would not win him any favors. "I stabbed him with a sword, I mean. So I think he's fine, probably."

Nunnally gave a knowing smile, but all she said was "That's what I like to believe. But I can't be angry with Nii-san anymore. Do you know why?"

Suzaku shrugged, finally asking after his silent prompting. "Why?"

Nunnally giggled, returning to tormenting Arthur with her cat-toy. "Because I finally realized something about my brother: he is a pathological liar. In fact, he is so badhe cannot string two sentences together without lying." She continued prodding an annoyed looking Arthur. "I don't think he's been able to tell the truth since he turned ten. It puts all the things I've been angry with him into perspective. Even how he used to neglect me and not talk to me near the end. I mean imagine:

"I'm home!"

Nunnally did a passable impression of Lelouch's voice, and then turned to her own, although an even dizzier, happier version: "Welcome home brother! How was your day?"

Again Nunnally as Lelouch: "Whoops that's my quota of truth for today, and I did promise not to lie. Gotta go!"

They shared a laugh at that, until Nunnally went back to prodding Suzaku's cat.

The knight soured. "Even considering that, he did a lot of bad things, Nunnally."

The fragile girl in the wheelchair sighed. It almost sounded condescending. "Suzaku, he's sick. What do you do with sick people?"

He really did try to picture Lelouch as a patient then: "Uuugh. Beat them bloody until they wise up?"

"No, Suzaku. You do not get mad; you do not get caught up in the lies. Instead, you get them professional help."

Twitching slightly, Suzaku watched his cat. "He doesn't like that, you know Nunnally."

"No. I imagine he won't." the girl said absentmindedly.

"I mean Arthur; he doesn't like cat toys."

"Oh." Disappointed, she dropped the stem. "What does he like?"

"Human flesh." Suzaku winced. That had not come out quite right. He tried again: "My flesh…"

Nunnally just laughed it off. "Alright. Maybe just something to snack then. What does this little critter like to eat?"

"Kodo beef." Suzaku admitted, and then groaned. "Nunnally, _I_ need professional help. You brother needs a squadron of super-doctors to start a clinic devoted entirely to him."

Nunnally sighed: "Well, let's just take care of your little problem first then, shall we?"

"How?" Suzaku was back to full depression mode just thinking about it. "They all blame me! No one trusts me; and I can't even show my face to eliminate their worries of a double walking around."

"Just a little dose of that which is most disruptive to my brother's ploys;" Nunnally beamed. "You're going to love this Suzaku. We're going to use the truth."

**0000000**

**Sorry! Sorry for taking so long over this!**

**Aah I guess I got caught up in From Within, which is so close to its finish I can SMELL THE BLOOD from here. Also, I had some worries about this one. Still I think all is good now. Thanks to my beta, Magery. Who has a very nice story out there called Breath of Life. Go read. **

**and yay, thanks to Magery for beta-ing! He's also got a very nice Code Geass fic called Breath Of Life; go read that too!**

**ye, that's all. Goodbye and don't forget to sign the book on your way out!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello Everyone! Welcome to chapter #31 Gambit! Though there are quite a few pieces in here I was very happy with and had even written a long time ago, I had some trouble getting it all into an ordered, chronological piece. But, it's finally done! **

**Special thanks to Magery for beta-ing. He's got a very sweet and well-written Code-Geass fanfic called Breath Of Life out; give it a try.**

**The idea for Lloyd's exiting but still very spoiler-ish plans were provided by marine3950. Special thanks to him too!**

**And so, without further adieu: read and enjoy! (Meanwhile, I'm going to try and iron out the next chapter(s) of From Within; they are, for once, an even bigger mess then this was!)**

**0000~L~0000**

It was early, way too early to be awake; the submarine was clanging with a very annoying beat, so Lelouch grumpily made his way out of bed and now stood, half dressed out in the doorway.

He had to blink several times before he could believe his eyes. Kallen and C.C. were both in shorts, running up and down their one long corridor.

"What are you doing?" He asked, a little more accusingly then he'd meant to.

They both stopped the next time they came by. C.C. was looking decidedly annoyed, but persisted in the 'silent treatment' she had started three days prior, and didn't speak a word.

"We're doing a bit of jogging."Kallen provided.

Lelouch was incredulous. "With _C.C.?_"

Kallen smiled victorious; and the way C.C. was scowling at the floor was more pleasing than it should have been.

"C.C. complained about not feeling her heart race enough, so I'm helping her."

That gave him pause. "That is a _marvelous_ idea!"

C.C. shot him a glare, but Kallen practically beamed: "If you want, you can join in."

"Oh, no thank you. I think my heart had enough exercise just from the though." It was Lelouch's turn to beam; something he rarely did. "Have fun now." He waved, waiting for them to start their jog again.

C.C.'s glare was priceless. And she so deserved it; the witch had been practically boycotting everything he did after Lelouch had returned from the dead for his third time.

Still, by the time he had hid under the covers in the misguided notion that he might still be able to get some sleep, he thought it was rather strange for the pair of them to hang out like that, without a mission requiring it. Perhaps now that C.C. had stopped stalking him, she had simply gotten so bored she had decided to do female-bonding things with Kallen? Or maybe with all the time they spent together, they were finally growing on each other and were trying to find some common ground.

Ah, he didn't really care. Little things like that were not his problem. For once.

**0000~S~0000**

For the third time since he had got on the elevator heading down into that secret, underground laboratory, Zero pulled on his collar. These kind of sneaky, underhanded affairs never sat well with Suzaku, and now he was even doing something he knew was against his dear Nunnally's wishes. He felt very uncomfortable; no, he was downright miserable. Suzaku hated dishonesty, but no matter how hard he tried, it seemed he could not rid himself of that vice either.

'_Suzaku. I'm so disappointed in you.' Innocent eyes brimming with tears. Her expression and her tone bringing home the statement truer than any blow could. So good, so pure… and so sad._

Suzaku-Zero nodded to himself. There; that would have to be punishment enough. At least for now. It might be wrong, but he needed to fight the demon. After all, that had been his allotted task: the knight that slew the monster. And so he would stick to his task, even if it required him to break a few… laws. Perhaps even a heart, though he still vehemently wished there could be another way.

The elevator door finally slid open, and all such thoughts were instantly wiped from the ex-knight's mind. He was in a giant, underground hangar. Just the funds that would be needed to build such a place would be mind-boggling. Where had Lloyd secured the cash? Well, he had been an earl… But those titles had been stripped; the man had ended up in jail with all the rest of the Black Knight and anyone that had opposed the 99th Emperor. But Lloyd had first aided the demon. Had he somehow procured the cash at that time? Could Lelouch have funded this place, without even telling his knight-of-Zero? Or had the demon finally met his match and had Lelouch been scammed while he was too busy running the world and writing his requiem to notice? _Now that would have to be true irony! _

Suzaku was still wide-eyed under his mask when a dark skinned lady in a lab-coat swept up to him and started to lead him to the side.

"Ze~ero. How nice to see you!" Rakshata's tone was strangely subdued. "Why don't you step this way, I have the most amazing beauty to show you!"

Zero had not even managed to formulate an objection before that high-pitched voice rang out from across the hanger. It had dropped its usual happy false-innocence though, and was sharp and dangerous: "Not so fast, you conniving snake! Zero came to _me_ with this!"

Had Zero been the old, more frail incarnation, he would likely have been thrown back by the woman-scientist. As it was, her shove left him only unbalanced; mentally more than physically: "You dare say that to me? After what you've done?"

Lloyd was suddenly next to them; carried in a large mechanical crane-arm. "I'll remind you, _kind lady,_ that you are a guest here, and if you cannot act like a proper one…"

The Indian lady-scientist ignored him then, and turned back to Zero-to Suzaku; her voice was sweet but slick with venom. "Zero, where do _you_ think the demon got his little speed racer?"

Seconds ticked, facts clicked. And suddenly Suzaku was left very foolish and betrayed: "Lloyd! How _could_ you!"

"Wonderful." Rakshata exclaimed as she hooked arms with Zero. "Now that we've got that cleared up, why don't you come and look at what I have for you. It's not quite a Knightmare, so I think with a few modifications it will fit through the weapons embargo too…"

Behind them, Lloyd was throwing a fit; screaming and yelling and throwing papers about. Suzaku had already moved on though; he nodded at the woman-scientist, feeling a little sick; they were going to try and cheat the embargo on technicalities then. Nunnally would _hate_ him for this. But he had no other choice. He felt a little numb, as he was escorted to a desk and seated.

Just as he was settled in-absurdly with a cup of herbal tea; how was he supposed to drink anything with this damned mask?-Lloyd bust through the door again. The knightmare-mechanic managed to throw down a stack of papers in front of Zero before the two grappled. They were screaming insults to and fro, trying at a fist-fight; which congregated in little more than hair-pulling and flaying arms about, until thankfully Cecile entered the room and pulled the two apart. It was becoming embarrassing.

Then, Suzaku's eyes fell on the image on top of that stack of papers; and he could not help but turn over the first sheet.

"No! Don't." Rakshata pleaded. But it was already too late. Lloyd finally kept his peace, but his expression was one of glee.

"I'm sorry, Rakshata." Suzaku admitted. "I _have _to have this."

**0000~J~0000**

Standing on the porch in his best suit, Jeremiah could not help but feel the little farmhouse within his orange yard was still a mess.

Well, perhaps mess was a slight overstatement, as he had been scrubbing and cleaning since the moment he first got that message, five days ago.

But it was still the pitiful, ramshackle, piss-poor sight that it was.

Okay; perhaps it wasn't _that _bad. In fact, Jeremiah had been quite please with the place when he had first set eyes on it. When he had bought it and moved here with Anya. But that had been a while back and Anya and he had been infinitely easier to please then those that would be visiting now.

Perhaps he could… _no_; his liege would not appreciate him hanging up garlands and balloons, like some kid's birthday party.

And anyway, he had done the best he could, on his own. Anya had only briefly come back to pick up their cart and Jeremiah's 'houseguest' acted even less helpful then before when he had received the news of the impending visitors. The boy had had the audacity to suggest his true Emperor should stay the hell away from here. _Little ungrateful Chinese mongrel!_

At any rate, it was too late: their largest cart, drawn by both Jeremiah's horses, was just coming into view over the summit of the hill his little orange farm was located on. The horses kept to a slow walk, coming down the hill carefully with what could only be a very heavily laden cart: It was filled to the brig with manure, and Anya manned the driver's seat.

Jeremiah had obviously not been privy to enough of the brief. "What's this?" He called, beyond confused.

The girl-knight just shrugged, face as dead-pan as ever, and walked over to the side of the cart to pick up a pitch fork. It occurred to the cyborg he should be helping. It also occurred to him that would ruin his best suit. He coughed. "Is that…?"

"It's the perfect disguise in case they still do have their eyes on your farm, Jeremiah." Most of the manure was cleared off the side now, and Anya got out a piece of cloth to clean the racer's door that had slowly become visible from under the muck.

Jeremiah had to admit it was a good enough disguise; in fact, he would never even have suspected the true Emperor to arrive in such a manner. Simply because the very idea disgusted him. The old knight was about to point this out when Anya bonked on the door, and it opened. Suddenly the quiet yard was filled with noise, as two figures almost wrestled for the chance to be out first. A third figure followed at a more timid pace.

Kallen and his Emperor seemed in the middle of a heated argument. The old knight felt that vi Britannia's voice should have been filled with easy confidence and command, not this tired… whine. "Can we please give this a rest? It's done; you can clean your damn baby off in the shed right now if it bothers you that much."

The female's voice cut out angrily; obviously, as she must have done for the last hour or so: "The smell will _never_ wash off. And why should_ I_ have to do the washing? This certainly wasn't _my_ brilliant, _'Mr. Genius'_ idea!"

"Well, you can always ask C.C., as you two are on such good terms now. I'm royalty and all. We try not to do any actual work; especially none of the manual, grime-covered kind.-Oh god! Is that fresh air? I forgot how good it was."

The green-haired witch sauntered past her warlock, not even looking sideways. "Before you ask, Kallen, I have no interest in lifting even a finger before my failure of a contractor does. And also, I am still not talking to him."

Jeremiah thought this might be a good time to do his greeting. Well, as good as it was going to get. He stepped past the witch that seemed intent on entering his house without even a hello, strode over to his Emperor and kneeled in the mud. "My liege, welcome…"

"Jeremiah, good to see you. Can you believe it? She's over five-hundred years old and still has the mental maturity of a teenager."

Jeremiah full heartedly agreed with the sentiment; but then he always agreed with his Emperor. "And let me take this moment to congratulate his highness on his twentieth? I'm afraid I missed the celebrations, but I'm sure the party was terrific."

"You and me both."His emperor admitted.

But, just as Jeremiah hoped to lead this more-than-a-man into his humble abide. "Oh, …! Sunshine!" and he just stood there, hand slowly spreading out in a receiving gesture; "Sunshine in January: lucky me!"

Another full minute of just standing there. The quiet only interrupted by that red-head from the Black Knights, walking around her manure-covered racer while muttering curses. "Jeremiah, could you please get the ladies settled in and out of my hair? I'm going on a walk."

"But there's… the house… and also, you know about my house-guest…? He might be hostile."

The Emperor seemed uninterested in either, and just walked off.

He had not even looked at the house.

**0000~L~0000**

After spending his days in the dark, stale submarine for so long, with only a few nightly sojourns on the outside, a chance to lie out in the sun for a few hours was too good to pass up. It was still mid-winter, and this was a rare, pretty day. The ground was soaked with mud and rain, but the open barn had a nice dry floor of hay and the sun was low enough to reach inside. Such pastimes were never much for the Demon Emperor; but maybe because of that, the opportunity seemed an once-in-a-lifetime chance, right now. Granted, he had said he would walk, but this just gave him the added bonus of not getting found too easily.

Of course, he still had only half an hour before that rather expected visitor arrived. But then this particular person hardly had the need to ask for directions to his Emperor's location. The boy sure did know how to sneak about; not until he felt could metal on his throat did Lelouch notice his presence at all.

"Mao. What a surprise." The demon squinted open one lazy eyelid at the glowering, white haired form hovering over him. Red blazing eyes lit up from the shadowed orbits in his face.

The mad boy that had been C.C.'s previous contact snorted; "Please! Don't tell me you've forgotten I can hear you thoughts. They are as _loud _and _annoying_ as ever; I know you were just waiting for me to show up."

Mao could still hear his thoughts; Lelouch was not even surprised: in fact, it made perfect sense. If his theory was correct. The very idea made him want to cast a glance around for that retched ghost, but Lelouch knew it was hiding from him. Deliberately ignoring the knife, he crossed one leg over the other and rested his head back farther on his arms pillowed behind him. "Well, I can't deny I was expecting you. But I really can't say I would have been sad if you didn't show."

The Chinese Geass-user's laugh was as high-pitched and mad as ever. "Oh but I wouldn't pass up the chance to pay you back for what you did to me, you little snake. Do you realize I spent _seven months in a coma?_"

Actually, Lelouch didn't know that. Actually, he had thought Mao good and dead from the amount of bullets he Geassed the police to pump into the boy. But then he supposed he should have checked to make sure; letting any Geass user live was a definite no-no in his plans. Honestly, with the amount of loose threads he had left laying around sometimes Lelouch had to wonder if he ever even meant for Requiem to work.

"I spent another seven in revalidation." Mao elaborated, in an uncanny, even tone. "Then they brought charges of attempted abduction up against me; I was still in the middle of a trial, not to mention retaining the ability to walk when I heard you got yourself executed by none other than _Zero._"

The white-haired boy snorted, and he continued, shaking his head. "That had me hope it was all some trick; but I was starting to fear you had completely conned me out of my chance of revenge as well."

And here the prince had thought Mao would just demand C.C. back; well, he supposed he should have suspected that much. Mao was definitely the type to hold a grudge; Lelouch suddenly considered himself lucky for not having to worry for his life. "You're not going to make me listen to your life-story at knife point are you? That would just be too cruel, even for you…" he pointed out, face smooth.

Again, the boy started laughing. An annoying habit, really. "Actually, I've decided to cut you into little cheese cube sized bits using only this small pocket knife."

Lelouch snorted; unworried. "That sounds like an awful lot of work for little satisfaction."

Mao was actually taken aback. "You really believe that, don't you?"

Well, as the boy could hear every word of his reasoning, Lelouch considered he should know the answer to that well enough; but by the same merit, he might as well voice his reasoning out loud. "I really am a bit of a wuss when it comes to pain. I imagine you wouldn't even make it past the first cube before I pass out. Then you'd have a long time of hacking and cutting ahead of you and I wouldn't even notice your effort; because it takes me about eight hours before I revive after death. And then I'd just be back in one piece and I'd remember nothing of the whole ordeal."

The Chinese boy was actually quiet for a while; the trail of thought obviously alien to him. Then he came to the only obvious conclusion; the boy tried a different tack. "Give me C.C. back or I'll cut your throat."

This time, it was Lelouch's turn to laugh; well, he supposed the boy was aware that he was still, at some level, afraid of death. But surely, any… _metaphysical troubles_ it would bring him should already caught up with him by now. No; he wasn't _that_ scared. "Sorry. C.C.'s mine."

That in itself was an idiotic statement; claiming to own C.C. was like claiming to have dismembered Father Christmas: ridiculous, distasteful, and likely to set yourself up for a world of trouble in the near future. "And I'm not sharing." He added making the mental picture accompanying his statement as explicit as he could in what he considered a stroke of brilliance.

It had the desired effect on the boy: Mao actually let out a pained cry before releasing the knife in favor of putting his hands over his ears.

After a minute, the boy groaned; "You've scarred my brain!" he accused in a pained voice.

The prince sighed, deciding he'd made his point well enough to sit up and check his neck for blood. "You really are just a kid, Mao." he pointed out, disgusted. "Just the mention of sex has you screaming heresy, but you'd be ready to slit my throat just like that? Have you ever even seen what happens when you cut a man's throat?"

Lelouch had; he had seen it as a boy, a soldier cut unaware. The blood had rained down around as the panicked man had run with a gaping hole in his neck. Like some beheaded chicken that couldn't comprehend that it was already dead. Lelouch had even ordered a few beheadings; fountains of blood almost fascinating if not for the morbid fact of their cause. But at least those prisoners had been bound and were well aware that their lives were ending, and any thrashing had been kept to a minimum. It was the soldier, still running despite a mortal wound that kept the strongest image in his mind.

An askance glance told Mao was still cowed, looking a little queasy, and the demon supposed he could relent his attacks now; though he could not help but drive home one last point. "What's the matter, Mao? I though you _liked_ mind games?"

The mind-reader growled: "How about you bunch just get the hell out of here as soon as possible? Jeremiah is unwilling to turn on his Geass canceller more than an hour a day, and the neighbors have eleven kids - eleven! And they all think like rabbit chipmunks: thoughts all over the place. With your annoying brain added in I am at my limit as is."

Lelouch snorted: "You should come and live on our sub instead. Only the bunch of us for _miles_ and just three females to drive you mad. If you'd like I'd even try not to think too much, just for you."

"You're lying that. And anyway, why would you want me there?"

Well, he didn't really _want_ Mao there. Still: "You do have some rather unique talents. And besides;" Lelouch tried not to cast a jealous pout in the boy's direction. "Some of us have to resort to cosmetics to look half as mad as you do."

The boy cackled. Then started putting his hands together; he laughed only louder when Lelouch failed to stifle the mental groan. _Stop clapping._ "Beautiful! You miss your Geass just because of those mad red eyes? You _are_ crazy."


	32. Chapter 32

**Yeah, hello all! Sorry for the wait. I am not very focused lately. But all your messages and reviews have made me push on, and so here is a new chapter of Gambit!**

**Special thanks to marine3950 for beta-ing; who is pretty set for our uncover of Lloyd's latest brain-child (actually, his); sorry that it's STILL not there. soon though.**

**Go read ;) **

**0000~L~0000**

They were at a bus stop. It was dark; close to mid-night; and there would be no buses passing by till morning. Still they waited. Lelouch sat back on the little bench, hands in pockets, legs crossed straight-legged, looking at the shoe that he suspected had already caused him blisters: it had been a long walk here. The military slacks over those shoes were hopefully not too obvious, but the casual red and black jacket should be enough to avoid suspicion. A suitcase holding the finish to their respective outfits stood at his side.

On the far end of the bench, C.C. slouched shoulders drooping with elbows on knees. She stared at the ground absentmindedly. Under her long, wide brown jacket she wore a Zero costume, but he was pretty much convinced no one would notice that. Kallen, still grumbling as she leaned against the bus sign's pole, wore slacks matching his, but with a sporty tank-top and a short, open jacket, so nobody was likely to notice. Well, Lelouch hoped they might pass as a three-some of teens on their way to a party, but too busy looking cool and emo to have fun. Not that any traffic had come by as of yet; it was a quiet night, and this road was far from the busier roads leading into Tokyo.

Finally, a single head-light showed in the distance, later accompanied by the purr of an engine. When it finally pulled up next to them, a motorcycle with side-car was revealed. The lone rider pulled off his helmet, and Rivalz face grinned back at them. "Ladies and gentlemen, your transport has arrived!" The bow and the grin completely ruined the validity of his next statement, as he addressed Lelouch with a wag of a finger. "Don't think I've forgiven you for a minute for what you did to Milly though; I demand a full apology at your earliest convenience."

He slid off the bike, but then stopped up short. "Wow. Gloomy mood. Somebody die? No offence, Lelouch."

The only reaction to the student's attempted joke was Kallen's grumble how someone would be wishing they'd stayed dead soon, so the prince opted to pull his old school friend to the side. Rivalz caught the need for privacy, but not the mood. "Girl-trouble, eh, my friend? Well, you had that coming. Stick to _one_ at the time if you want my advice."

Lelouch did a double take before he could form his reply: "Rivalz, firstly, your views are biased as you are dating the scariest woman in the Eastern Hemisphere. Second, it's not what you think."

The man looked at him: a vacant, slow blink. Then diverted his gaze past Lelouch, back at the two women. "Okay. Then please explain why only the second points is that it's not what I think, because if it is not what I think, then your first point would lose all validity. But that was the first point, so that sort of proves that it _is_ what I thought."

"Yeah, you're rambling. I can't understand a thing you're saying." He told his long-time best friend, then straightened to shake the man's hand. "Rivalz Cardemond; thank you for this. You really are a true friend. Now, we will have your motorbike back in your garage before morning safe and sound. And I promise that after tonight you'll never hear from us again."

"Don't say that old buddy. Milly and I have been lonely enough as is, without you around. Even if we did go on our second date yesterday." He wiggled his eyebrows at that, looking far too pleased.

"Don't you mean lonely with half your friends dead and the other half invested in anti-government acts?"

Rivalz laughed, thought it sounded strained. "Well okay; that too."

Lelouch nodded: "Ever wonder whose fault that is?"

The question, ridiculously, seemed to catch his school-time friend off guard. He stammered, then stopped to catch his breath. "Lelouch, really. Neither me nor Milly blame you for any of that."

After a long, searching stare, the ex-prince could only conclude that his friend meant that. Well, Rivalz had never been exceedingly smart. "Do us all a favor, Rivalz. Start walking home before somebody sees you with me and decides to shoots you."

The boy shook his head at him, compassionately. It offended the demon greatly. "Not that I can question your sense of taste, but why are _they_allowed to tag along then?"

Lelouch followed the indicating hand to where C.C. had walked up to Kallen. The witch was whispering into the red-head's ear, and her worlds seemed to amuse Kallen greatly. He'd have to worry about that later. A little angrily, he took Rivalz helmet and shoved it over his own head. "One of them can't get killed; the other was doing a fine job at it without me."

The student shrugged at that, starting to walk as he called out to the two women: "Two extra helmets are in the side-car." Rivalz paused only once; to look back askance. "And I must insist, Lelouch: you still owe Milly a full apology. And I will hold you to deliver it to her in person."

The prince could not stop his sigh. _Reality never did bother you too much, did it Rivalz?_ Still, he gave the boy a wave of the hand that he would probably interpret as consent, and watched his retreating form for a full minute before turning back.

"Well?" he asked as he made his way to the side-car. "Are you two just going to stand there smooching or are you going to help out?"

Surprisingly, it was C.C. that answered him. "OK, Lelouch. We will help. That's what I promised, remember?"

She accepted a helmet, and waited for Kallen to take the driver's seat. Lelouch found himself waiting for them to voice some condition for their continued assistance, but it seemed there would be none forthcoming. Still, he was sure he would find out soon enough.

Finally, C.C. spoke. "It's the strangest thing, Lelouch. I talked to Mao before we left. He told me he could still hear your thoughts. He didn't even think it was strange, you being immortal and all. Don't you think that is strange? "

It took just about all his acting skills not to let his face fall, nor to turn back and try to see his father's ghost that he somehow knew should be right behind him, silently laughing at him. He didn't need C.C. trying to figure this thing out. He just needed to finish what he had started here, and then move on to take his father's curse completely. After that, there was an easy way out. If the witch figured out his intentions too early though, she might find a way to stop him. That would not do.

"Never really thought about it."

His. Worst. Lie. Ever.

Still, he continued on and hoped neither of them had noticed. "So, errands for tonight: place a few explosives. Then on to crash a little delegates party downtown. In between, we will have time to spare here, so if anyone needs to drive home to pick up their stuff, now is the time." He gave Kallen a meaningful look. "We should be back here soon, but only for one last time, and we won't have any time for detours then."

Kallen remained looking at the handlebars, and even C.C. turned to study her with those empty eyes. They all knew; she was the only one with any ties left to this place. She really should take this last chance, and she did. "Alright." Kallen nodded, closing her helmet. "Then yes, I think I would like to make a short detour. It's close to our first stop anyway."

**0000~Ni~0000**

The cave seemed eerie quiet, without what had become her own sound of constant banging as she tried to fix the machinery of that broken portal.

Ninna had worked hard for this moment. But that it was finally here, she procrastinated. Worse, she was not even sure if this was the right thing to do anymore. It had seemed like a worthy field of research. And now, with that _man_returning… she had had an inspiration; a perfect plan to make up for her own sins. She would rid the world of the demon king.

Oh, he seemed to have died again? Well, Ninna was not one to believe it until she was sure this time.

She was also not one to be sure this plan of hers had a sliver of a chance of working, as of yet; a portal to a different world; one between this plane of existence and the after-life. It seemed only right that those that refused to die would be banished to there instead.

Still, she had no idea how to get Lelouch to come out here. And even then, how was she supposed to get him to walk through her gateway? Just ask? It was actually not unthinkable he would oblige: the Demon Emperor had worked with her in the past, and at a time he had seemed to be burdened by a conscience. But soon after those moments he had turned around and locked her up. As far as Ninna could tell, the quiet, lazy boy she had known from school had somehow morphed into a completely random psychopath.

Oh, there was method to his madness, she was sure. It was just not a method Ninna, for all her own intellect, could follow. Hers was a brain tuned to math; to the simplicities of science. She was not people-smart, and she knew quite well that was exactly where the Demon Emperor excelled.

Still, she forced herself to take things one step at a time. As she closed the last panel and turned the lock, it slid away without a trace. Over it, all along the walls, the slight glow of runes intensified. A slow hum called to her, just outside of hearing, but vibrating through her bones. She had done it; the way to C's world was open once again.

**0000~L~0000**

After placing the charge as deep as he could get narrow pipe, Lelouch started inching his way back; all the way cursing this appalling shortage of pawns. Why was _he_getting stuck doing his own grunt work every time now? _Ah, yes. Of course._ The answer was simple, he realized as he finally managed to dislodge himself from that confining space. Pawns might be expendable, but that was not the same as reusable: immortal. He mused a bit on that, as C.C. trot her way to him, signaling that her bombs had been placed and wired.

They waited another moment, for the third of their party, before the demon decided they should go find her instead. A short trot brought them to the third of the drainage pipes.

"Kallen?" he called softly, still panting from the exercise. "What gives?"

There was a pause, before a muffled, angry voice retorted. "I'm stuck."

"What? How?" he started; but C.C. already had her head up the pipe, and now stumbled to the ground in a fit of laughter.

"Her boobs! She crawled up all the way and got her chest stuck cause 'o those big melons she dangles!"'

"It's _not_funny!" the other woman shrieked from the pipe.

He had to agree with Kallen here. "We don't have time for this; C.C., can you pull her out?" The immortal was still on the ground, holding her stomach and kicking her feet. It had to be some form of show, for the girl didn't usually lack restraint.

C.C. stilled at his question. "Me? Why should I do it?"

"Because you're thinner, C.C.."

The woman brushed an errant strand of green hair out of her face, before coming to her feet with what the ex-ruler could only regard as mock-anger.

"That's _mean,_Lelouch!" she hugged her chest now, giving him a pout. "I might be... _Japanese_sized, but I should think still I have more then you!"

The witch was doing it on purpose, Lelouch realized belatedly. When she had offered to help him, she had not really meant she would 'help'; she had probably meant she would 'stand on the sideline and laugh at him'.

"Shoulders, CC?" he bit at her, before relenting and crawling up the pipe himself to get his distressed partner.

"Um, Kallen? I'm going to pull your feet now." She grunted an agreement, and he heaved; the woman did not budge.

"Once more." This time, he really put his back at it, and he thought he got an inch. Kallen screamed. "Ah, it's no good. Leave me here." Had the woman lost her mind?

"Kallen, this drain is going to be flooded with water the next time it rains. That is likely to be tonight. Not to mention you just placed a bomb in there."

Their ace sputtered something about believing things would work out just fine, and they really should go on ahead, but Lelouch would not listen to such nonsense. He braced himself "Again!"

There was another scream, and a loud ripping noise; but mercifully, Kallen was loose.

It was not until he had helped the flustered, somewhat struggling woman to his feet that he realized the source of the ripping sound. "Oh. Um." He stared stupidly, hardly hearing a boisterously laughing witch that was likely rolling on the ground yet again.

Kallen had her jaw set, a furious blush on her cheeks. Her arms wrapped tightly around what was left of the upper part of her costume. Somewhat belatedly, he turned away. "Oh, hey! You can have my shirt!"


	33. Chapter 33

**Helloo all! Boy, have I been slacking off with this story or what? Ah, you guys need to gang up on me, make some serious demands or something. Revoke my allowance. Oh, wait :p hahaha! Ya'll can't really do much to me can you? … yeah. Sorry. Not funny.**

**What the hell have I been up to? Started on some new stuff. A funny Avatar TLA story, which will be somewhat like Gambit in mood. Lots of character interaction funny stuff, and a bit of drama too. It's called Fire Hazard, if you're interested. And you'll do me a favor for checking it out.**

**From Within, my spy-Code Geass thing, should not take me more than 3 more chapters. I have all the good stuff down, just about. I just need to get it all in the right order and flow, then finish it.**

**As for Gambit? I'd give it 10, maybe 15 more then it's done! –well, of course Court Case will be the follow up, because it's not going to be a very closed-off ending. Is that why I'm slacking off so badly? Probably? I can see how it's going to be when finished already, so not much in surprises for me there ;) **

**Ho, but I noticed I now have over 100 followers for Gambit. That's kind of cool, and gives me some extra energy. Just think. 100 people waiting, hungrily,… Checking their mail early in the morning, and again when they come home from work at night… just for their next taste of Gambit. I really shouldn't make you all wait too long, right?**

**Anyway, thanks to marine3950, a well-beta'd and spell-checked next installment of Gambit. One more chapter, and then we'll introduce his awesome idea!**

**0000~L~0000**

Lelouch stretched his limbs from the crammed second leg of their journey, loitering about in the drive-way while Kallen seemed to be postponing entering her house unnecessarily. Finally, she stalled the engine, played with the key, and stepped off the motor-cycle.

Maybe she was preparing a mental list of things to take; maybe? no, hopefully, as she would have no chance to return. If she was smart, the ex-emperor considered, Kallen would take this moment to call all the people she wanted to say good-bye to as well. The ace was not like him or C.C.; she still had a _live_. She still had ties.

And there was no reason to be jealous of that. The more one had, the more one stood to lose, after all.

All the same, Lelouch still found himself wishing his Red Lotus could somehow go back to that live, when all this was done and over with. He thought he could do it: plan around all contingencies once again and secure her a road to a full and happy live. Full and happy, if likely inconsiderately long… but that was worry for a later date. Today, they still had a country to sully into outrage.

But before that, Kallen's last pit-stop home.

Finally at the door, the red-head paused to surprise them both. "Why don't you guys come on in? Standing out on the porch would just attract attention anyway."

"We wouldn't want to impose…"he started, but:

-"Yeah, thanks! Have you got any deep-freeze pizza?" The witch was already pulling him along, through the door.

Kallen laughed, flicking on lights and continued from room to room. They passed a hall running up to a second floor with a wide flight of stairs, a tea parlor, a living room, and a study.

"Hang on, I'll check the fridge." Kallen humored C.C., as they made their way to the kitchen.

There was something odd here; something that pulled the hair on the back of his neck on end; and Lelouch was sure that _this _time, it was more than the suspect of his father's ghost.

"Wow, Kallen," He found himself starting. "Big house you've got. You live here all alone?"

"Kallen…?"

And then, it clicked. Of course, Kallen did _not_ live here alone. Half way down the stairs, where she could see them from the kitchen, stood a Japanese woman with mousey brown hair and puffy eyes. She was wearing a white nightgown with a bathrobe thrown over it hastily. One hand was pressed against her mouth in shock as the other held her robes closed. "Kallen! You're back!"

The ace pilot smiled. "Hello mother; I'm so glad you were home."

**00000~A~00000**

Anya drove the racer – disguised rather well as a black oversized pickup truck this time – past the mansion to get a look at Tohdoh's estate. The festivities were already in full swing, and a pair of white tents, well-lit from below, housed people partying in a loud but dignified manner. A small orchestra played, people stood talking loudly in groups – this was the happening of the moment, and _everyone_ that was _anyone_ was there.

With a bored expression – one that, for once, truly mirroring her own feelings at her circumstance - Anya drove on. She found a parking spot close enough by for her client's purposes. Sighing slowly as she stepped out, she went in search of Jeremiah. They would meet up, and congratulate the newly-weds together. Then, make their way back home long before the trouble would start.

For a moment, as the girl - almost a woman now – walked around in the dark streets, a smile tugged at her lips. Oh, Anya was almost sorry to miss these fire-works. This might be Tohdoh's house, and Tohdoh's wedding, but there could be no mistake it was his new wife that was the true target of tonight's exploits. And Anya found more joy in that idea then she could remember having for the whole year.

Oh, yes: this would be a wedding to remember, Anya considered as she started shooting off photos on her cell-phone.

Anya never had much warmed up to Chiba anyway.

**0000~L~0000**

There was something wrong with this entire situation. So very, very wrong; but Lelouch, for all his clever ploys and undeniable people-skills, could not put his finger on it.

The cup in his hand was steaming hot, and Lelouch found himself hugging it. Though he was feeling warm enough on his own.

At least, his fingers were. His gut felt like ice, screaming 'warning' at a primary, male level that he only managed to ignore due to years of high-court education in manners. He was having tea; in the middle of the night, with Kallen, C.C. …and Kallen's mother.

Well, it was wrong. Obviously. But would that excuse running away from here, screaming like a little girl? That would be bad manners; and if nothing else, Lelouch did not lack manners.

The demon was seated at a Japanese floor-table, Kallen and C.C. to either side. The older woman in front of him finished pouring her own tea and gave him a level stare.

"So, boy – what did you say your name was?"

Lelouch almost gagged on his tea; her tone suggested she was conducting an interview, but to Lelouch, the question in and of itself was ridiculous. Only royal upbringing stopped him from gawking: "_You don't know who I am_?"

Kallen gave him a nudge though, hissing with a scowl. "Mother is still in rehab. She never does watch the news."

The lady kneeled down across from them, haughtily. "Should I?"

A look over to Kallen provided little help; her arms folded to her chest, the as was turned to study to the couch pillow next to her. He could not see her face, but Lelouch was somehow convinced she was blushing.

"Call me Lulu." He decided.

"Well, _Lulu.._." pregnant pause. "You are the first boy my daughter ever brought home; congratulations."

Her tone was somewhat friendly, Lelouch supposed.

Just as he thought to respond, however, the woman continued, oblivious to her daughter's discomfort: "I do however have to wonder what would drive her to fall for a man that cannot seem to settle for _one woman, _as he sees fit to bring two women to my house.

"A man that goes about stealing a perfectly well-brought-up girl from her mother out of the blue one day and then shows up to meet said mother in the middle of the night nearly a month later, and then does so dressed like – whatever sort of fashion is that anyway, going bare-chested under your jacket?"

Oddly, there was only one point he could come up with a counter on to that: "I was wearing a shirt fine when I left our… place. I just had to loan it to-"

_Kallen, because her tank top got ripped up putting explosives up a drainage pipe._

No, scratch that. There was only one thing he could say to that whole accusation: "No one _told_ me I was going to have to meet the mother and go through the whole interview routine."

"It gets better." The lady proclaimed. "The man thinks he can date – no, two-time – my daughter without _having to meet the parents_."

He stared.

He blinked.

Kallen's mother was _mental _– no wonder she had been institutionalized. _What drugs did to the brain!_

Though at the same time, Lelouch had the creeping suspicion that her demeanor proved Kallen's mother was well on her way to a complete recovery.

The room had gone quiet again, so apparently Lelouch was allowed some sort of retort to her tirade now. Still too shocked for civil conversation, he managed a grunt. Then he had to notice C.C., sipping her tea with a wolfish smile playing on her lips. The demon bared his teeth at the lot of them, and let them think it was a smile.

Kallen's mother mimicked his sound, and then countered with another question. "And you believe I should have heard of you?"

"Well, I am actually a rather famous…" world dictator? Renounced sociopath? Feared mass-murdered? "…actor."

"An actor." It was actually quite amazing, how this woman would just repeat what he said, and put so much loathing in the words he wanted to flinch. If any other had been the target of her machinations, Lelouch would have been likely to applaud her. Or perhaps laugh at how easily she got the desired effect; laugh like C.C. was doing, behind her hand right now.

At least Kallen had the grace to look somewhat uncomfortable.

"I actually finished a rather big movie recently." Lelouch tried weakly, pressing the lie to fit the truth. "It's called _The End__ Of __The World_?"

"Well, that explains it, does not it?" Though it seemed to the demon this woman found explanations far, far removed from the ones he would ever come across. Truth be told, Lelouch suspected not even M-theorists could follow the string of logic this woman pieced together.*

"You strike me as a liar and a con-artist, mister Lulu. But I suppose those are acceptable traits for a _world famous actor._"

She made _'world famous actor'_ sound like a curse, but Lelouch nodded gravely, and concentrated on keeping an intelligent and understanding expression on his face.

"Far from it for me to ever call my daughter's life-decisions into question, however, so I suppose I should leave it at that. Though, dear boy, there had better be compensation for your obvious shortcomings in the bed room!"

The mouthful of tea left Lelouch in a fountain to the floor.

"Well, yes and look at the time!" Lelouch almost frantically backed up to the exit. "Almost sunrise – I cannot help but think we have imposed on you quite enough, Miss Kouzoki."

With a bow, Lelouch was out the kitchen, and at the door with a few quick strides. Sadly, he had the door closed not quite fast to miss the mother's knowing sigh: "At _least_ tell me the boy is filthy rich, Kallen."

When the two girls finally followed him out, C.C. laughing boisterously all the way, they found him scowling and already seated in the motorcycle's side-car. "You two had enough fun for one evening?"

"Never!" C.C. cut in, just as Kallen started to explain she had no idea this would happen.

He turned to glare at them both, though. Then continued to explain to Kallen that he did not take well to being ambushed to deranged family members that were under the delusion they were about to become his mother-in-law.

Perhaps that had been somewhat rude of him, but as Kallen's very mature response was to scream her head off at him, he thought it was well-warranted. Sometimes, Lelouch could only roll his eyes at the audacity of it all. Like _he_ was going to believe _sh_e had _not_ known the mother would even be released from rehab. Like Kallen had any right to demand he'd not _'speak about her mother that way'_.

And through it all, C.C. nodded, encouraged them and provided helpfully snide and hurtful comments. Then slowly inched her way over to Kallen's side, as she started pointing out that it was unfair to claim the Ace had set this thing up on purpose. Surely Kallen had had no idea to know when her mother would return home. So they argued on, two against one now, until dogs started barking, lights across the street came on, and the three of them were forced to abandon their discussion and flee the scene.

The only one still in the mood for a party was the witch.

**Stay happy! Oi, and review!**

*: because M-theory is that theory that merges All seven string theories into one.. haha. Sometimes I'm so clever I'm afraid someone will take offence and wait me up after work to smash my head into the concrete a couple of times…


	34. Chapter 34

**Special thanks to Marine3950, not just for Beta-ing, but for giving me a shove to finish this.**

**I also need to say: thankyouthankyou thank you for all the lovely reviews! the are a great incentive!**

**And, oh, look! It's an actual LONG chapter for once.**

**0000~K~0000**

Kallen was furious; she felt angry.

Sad.

But mostly, she felt wrongly accused.

How was _she_ supposed to know her mother had returned from rehab?

And even if she had, at some level, hoped to see the woman before she would be forced to flee the country, how _dare_ that man suggest Kallen should have known her mother would start conducting some sort of interview the moment she got wind of Lelouch?

It had been unsuspected, unprovoked and completely weird. After all, she and Lelouch weren't even _dating._ Kallen might have, at some point, wished they were – but they were not. And if she had ever had some deluded dreams of crawling into the man's bed late at night – which of course she didn't, thank you very much! C.C. would always already have been there, beating her to the punch.

How she knew that? Well, just guessing. It's not like she went on walks at night to check. Or if she ever had run into C.C. in the hallway of their submarine, Kallen had always had a viable excuse. Like needing to use the bathroom, or the like.

Anyway, even if she might have entertained such fancies in the past, she was well cured of them now, thank you very much! _Paranoid, accusative… man!_

As they walked back from Rival's bike-garage to the party, they stewed in their own relative silence. Until Lelouch managed to ruin that too: "And where the hell did that witch shoot off to?"

'_Picking up a parcel. It'll be soo worth it.'_

Kallen stumbled; the voice in her head a complete surprise.

Lelouch shot her a look, but before Kallen had even an inclining to voice a question, C.C. provided: _No, he can't hear me. Lost the link to me when he died, apparently. Not that he ever bothered to listen to me before. But I can always hear my contracts… And you, Kallen, are so much better at listening. Which is just as well, because I think you deserve some pay-back, don't you? I'll be easy, Kallen. Just make sure when Lelouch deals out uniforms, you get to be the commanding officer…_

**0000~L~0000**

They had been waiting outside Tohdoh's residence a full five minutes, before Zero came running at them.

This Zero - though her outline was obscured in the dark - having a decidedly female cadence to her walk, of course. Not to mention she was carrying a big, pink package with a big ribbon wrapping it.

Lelouch's mood had hardly cleared: rather, it had gotten worse when Kallen had suggested _he_ should play the part of the lower-ranking soldier tonight. And then had goaded him into accepting by suggesting it was the harder role. That _he_, the demon emperor, did not have the acting skills to pull off such a lowly part.

Lelouch had, of course, graciously accepted the challenge.

As C.C.-as-Zero shoved said parcel into his hands, however, his usual polite manner failed him completely: "And what the hell is this supposed to be?" he growled, in a last attempt to keep his voice down.

But C.C. just waggled her black-covered head at him. "Presents for the newly-weds from me."

Curiosity piqued, Lelouch moved the ribbon aside and lifted a corner of the lid.

Then shoved the package close again with finality. "C.C., you truly have a depraved mind."

The witch was unconcerned, as only a truly old and lived-long person could be. "They are two consenting adults, in their thirties, married to their work. They need someone to help them get started, or there will never be any little 'divine winds' running around that outrageously oversized estate."

A slow blush crept its way up Lelouch's face, and he realized yet again that when it came to personal matters, C.C. was just so much more apt at playing a demon then he could be.

"Do you think it's in-appropriate?" the witch asked, in mock-concern as the ex-emperor kept a curious Kallen at bay: Lelouch would not be caught dead holding this stuff if his ace saw what was inside.

"Scandalous and insulting." He admitted, starting for the gardens so the others had no choice but to follow him – then pass him, as it should be _Zero_ leading his soldiers. "I'll make sure the 'happy couple' receives your gift in front of an ample audience." He whispered under his breath.

Then, Zero was in the lead, Kallen falling in besides him with their brief-case. And all eyes turned to them.

Well not them, obviously.

To Zero.

And it irked Lelouch to realize, it was not fear of discovery that filled him – though he lowered his head a little, letting the cap-and goggles that were part of the new soldier's outfits obscure his face. No, it was annoyance that _he_ could not play Zero tonight. The masked vigilante had, in some ways, been a true part of him: a part that he had greatly enjoyed playing.

Still, it was better this way, Lelouch considered, as 'Zero' did a little twirl, and announced, in that deep voice, that 'the light of the party' had arrived.

It was better Lelouch would not be tempted to play the part of hero again: it had all turned out badly, and Lelouch finally, fully understood that, though he might wish differently, he would never be the true hero of this story. No, Lelouch had tainted his hands with too much blood for that. He could only be the devil, he considered as he watched C.C.-as-Zero take a swooning woman by the middle, and then forced her into a pirouette followed by a deep dip.

Still, he could hardly suppress a sigh. C.C. gathered an audience of hungry groupies, eyes glued to her as she grabbed a second glass of Champagne, downed it, and launched into a theatrical telling of 'his' and Tohdoh's first meeting. Oh, she was good at this. Real good. Still…

With mounting panic, Lelouch watched the petite woman give her well-rehearsed 'Zero' performance: a lot of wide, strong gestures and emotional outbursts. _Was I ever that bad?_ Regardless; the man she was to impersonate tonight most definitely was _not._

Wordlessly, Lelouch gestured at the black-clad figure, over that pink parcel in his arms, signaling: 'Tone it down; think _Suzaku!_'

For a moment, he thought C.C had missed the message, but then she switched almost comically to a small range of wooden, mechanical gestures. Lelouch recognized them, and almost laughed out loud.

Luckily, he seemed the only one aware of the change, and her audience remained at her beck and call. CC-as-Zero bade them to follow her, into a garden tent. Next to him, in her lieutenant's disguise, Kallen whispered. "Now, Lelouch, why is _Zero_ wearing plateau high-heels?"

She giggled softly, her mood a lot better than it had been, as both their attention went down to the black figure's footwear. The witch's black form retreated, swaying in a seductive manner that made Lelouch wonder at the sanity of the crowd that gathered after her – surely, no one could be fooled into the idea that this pretty thing had _anything_ in common with the Zero embodied by Suzaku: the Zero that had run down a Knightmare and stabbed Lelouch through the hearth with a giant, seven-kilo sword?

_Why the shoes? Because she needs an extra foot in height, obviously._

Feeling like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, Lelouch answered: "Because that's just how he _rolls…_"

Then, they surreptitiously made their way into the manner.

**0000~OC~0000**

The party was in full swing, and Marko, captain of guard, had not welcomed any new guests in a while. The entry hall stood quiet and forgotten by now, and Marko was alone at his reception desk, relaxed if perhaps a little bored. Everything was well in order; almost all guests had arrived – some had already even left. All were happy, if maybe a little loud. Food was eaten, alcohol consumed, music made. There hardly seemed a care in the world, and Marko was just about ready to call the party a complete success and leave it to some guard of lower statute to welcome the few stragglers that might still come in.

This is why it came somewhat as a surprise when a pair of soldiers suddenly stood in front of him. The pair was dressed in the now standard black suit and red-glass headgear that had become the rule after the Black Knights had freed this country.

"We come delivering Zero's gifts." announced the female, marked as a lieutenant, before she placed her suit-case on the floor and saluted smartly.

Her male subordinate followed suit, if a little clumsily as he had a rather oversized parcel to do away with quickly.

Ah, but this could be a bit of an embarrassing situation, Marko realized, obligatorily shifting through his guest list. Though he already knew, with a certainty: "I am afraid Zero-sama is not on our guest-list."

The female officer, however, seemed preoccupied with glaring at her sub-ordinate. "Head up, soldier. Is that any way to salute a _Captain?_"

Marko was mildly amused at her brass-balls mentality.

"Again." The woman barked.

And the soldier did. It looked fine to the captain.

But not to the female; she growled: "Good heavens, you're a disgrace."

_Oh dear_, this was getting out of hand.

"It's quite alright, lieutenant." There were more pressing concerns here then some perceived disciplinary issues: "Now, if you could show Zero's invitation–…"

The captain tried, but was cut off: apparently, there _was_ _not anything_ more important in this world to this girl-lieutenant then discipline and proper respect to superior officers.

"If you will sir, I shall deal with _my_ men myself." Then, the female spit-fire turned back on the poor soldier. "Drop and give me twenty."

The lieutenant's boy-underling seemed even confused then Marko felt though: "Twenty _what?_"

"Push-ups. Stupid. And make it thirty; now, drop on the double."

The boy balked, and captain felt less sorry for him now; he really was a stupid boy. Join the army, sooner or later one was bound to run into this form of abuse of authority. It was hard to believe the soldier had come this far without it.

"I don't like it how you two are ganging up on me lately."

Or, perhaps Marko had misunderstood, and this was just the breaking-point for the soldier.

The female was relentless: "Fourty."

"At least make it a number that's _humanly possible_." The soldier suggested, cheekily.

'_Bad call.' _Marko put in mentally.

The woman smiled wickedly. "_I_ do _fifty_ push-ups every morning before breakfast. Shall we make it _fifty_ then?"

Oh, and she looked it. Marko had an eye for it – not women, per say, but he knew muscles. And this one had to look of a fighter. She was probably into martial arts and all that stuff too.

The male soldier sighed; tension running out of his frame as he sloughed a little to the side, casually. After a moment, he drew himself up. A sudden change, and suddenly the boy did not look like a soldier at all anymore. No, he looked… important. "All right. I call uncle. It's not worth the trouble, truly."

"Not worth the trouble? Attention, soldier! Did I say you could be at ease?"

"For heaven's sake."

The Captain of guard was getting a very bad feeling here. This man was not a soldier; this man was old nobility, at the least. One of those left in the gutter then, after the demon's abolishment of nobility. If this boy had a dime left he would not be caught dead in such a lowly position; but even if he was, nobility were a vindictive old-boy's network lot. Not people a person should cross willingly.

The nobleman-turned-soldier threw the Captain a sidelong glance. "At least take care of the audience. I won't play, Kallen."

Unperturbed, the female officer got into the boy's face though. She apparently had not noticed the change at all; "Can't or won't, _your highness_?"

Or maybe she had, and just didn't _care._

With a tired sigh, the nobleman-soldier actually relented. "Alright. I am afraid I am just too... _physically inapt_ to lower myself into the dust and try and lift the planet a double-digit number of times aided only by my inadequate biceps."

"Oh, it's a _physical_ shortcoming, is it? Then why don't you _try…_?"

Marko, having reverted to a roll of spectator felt uncomfortable: pride was getting smudged here. Old and ancient lines crossed. Well, obviously, the point of _equality_ was to do away with such differences. But in most places, the old habits still prevailed. What would cause a nobleman to accept such treatment? Most would still rather starve.

The boy noble sighed again. "Alright, alright. I admit, I am defective for the part of a lowly soldier; it must be my cursed blood. Or my noble upbringing; or allergy to dust mites. Can we finally give this a rest?"

The woman grinned: "As long as we're agreed, you're not quite _that g_reat an actor."

It was the last thing the Captain heard, before a sharp elbow took him in the temple.

**00000~L~00000**

Lelouch was normally opposed to manual labor. Of any kind. Even when it was something considered as girly as re-arranging furniture. But for Chiba; dear, _dear_, back-stabbing Chiba, he was willing to make an exception.

When his work was done, Lelouch surveyed the bed-room once more. He liked it. He thought it looked rather great. But just as an afterthought, he spilled the contents of C.C.'s present over their bed, making sure that her little card was right in the middle of that mess. He did not look at the bed again. And he certainly did not wonder what the hell all those rubber cacti and mechanized twig-things were meant to do.

While doing the work, he had already removed head-gear and goggles. Now, he also thought to get rid of the military jacket, and procured himself a new dress-shirt from Tohdoh's linen cabinet. White of course; it colored best with blood, in his opinion. He took a moment to fit the little blood-bags inside, then looked himself over in the wall-mirror. Perfect.

Showtime: he casually opened the door, happy to find a servant on this second floor, carrying a tray of filled Champagne glasses no less. With a wolfish smile, he picked two glasses from her tray, and then addressed her cheerfully: "Thank you, I was getting thirsty there."

It was hardly a surprise when the woman screamed, turned and fled. Her tray, forgotten in mid-air, fell to the floor in a clatter of shards.

But there was more audience now: a man at the end of the hall, another stopped in mid-step coming from an adjunct room. So Lelouch downed the first glass, casually threw it over his shoulder with a sigh, and returned to the master bed-room.

There, he opened the window all the way, looked down to see that – thankfully, Kallen had at least managed to get a mattress down there, and took up a perch with one leg dangling from the window.

**0000~OC~0000**

A crescendo of screams rung through the estate: _He was here!_

Who? _-The demon!_

Where? _-Inside the house._

Good god! How had he gotten there? Weren't there any guards? Where, in the house?

_-In the main bedroom, having a glass of Champagne in honor of the happy couple apparently._

Dear lord, had that creature no decency at all? Didn't the groom just kill the monster but days ago? Couldn't it even bother to at least stay dead until after the party?

Apparently, the answer to all those questions, was _NO._

Panic ran rampart: guards, well aware of the sudden dangers of their task, filed up on formation at the front door, but found their captain strangely missing.

Tohdoh, the groom, first ran off to find his bride, but as soon as he had, started for his guards to assume command.

It was Zero, however, the uninvited guest, that sprang to action first:

"What ho!" 'He' called, striking a heroic pose with one finger pointed vaguely in the direction of danger. Then, he wiggled his hips in a manner that would have made Patrick Swayze jealous. "Allow me to deal with this villainy!"

Procuring a gun from his pocket and striking one last gun-wielding pose, the masked vigilante was off, with great over-sized steps.

Guards, formerly-happy-couple and guests ran after Zero, curious as long as they could hide behind the safety of Zero's cape.

A rush up the stairs, and then all those that could fit behind Zero crowded into the room: behind Zero, of course, the few feet between the dramatically gun-aiming masked hero and the Demon seated unworriedly in the window-sill remained perfectly empty. The scene remained frozen, though, as people filed in, and the murmur died down. Zero stood unmoving, feet apart as he crouched with both hands on gun, aimed at the demon's heart. Said demon settled for an angry look over his Champagne glass for now.

Then, as if on cue, the scene came alive.

Lelouch drained his glass, and threw it to an empty wall to shatter. Guests ducked and cried out indignantly, but his imperial voice silenced them: "If you're going to get _dramatic_ over this whole thing at least do it with some taste, Zero. You have the bearing of a police officer about to arrest some lowly thug."

"Ah, well that seems about right to me, demon." answered 'Zero', his voice low through the sound-altering device. "For I do mean to arrest you. Kindly raise your hands over your head, and you may not have to get hurt." a pregnant pause. "Today…"

The former emperor of the world laughed, "I refuse." then spread his arms, upper body moving forward menacingly. "What are you going to do about it?"

Zero answered with three bullets from his gun.

**0000~S~0000**

Lloyd's voice came over the line sounding as airy as ever: "Well, how are we doing so far, Zero?"

Suzaku could only hope the voice-changer disguised his disappointment. "It's really cumbersome to move. The backpack unit is too heavy, and the extensions on the heels keep getting in my way. Also, the suit's chafing at the elbows and knees and…" Actually, it was chafing at some places Suzaku would rather _not_ name in Cecile's presence. "It's chafing. Everywhere."

Cecile's voice cut in, sounding angry. "I _told_ you we needed to put more padding in."

"The suit is padded fine." Lloyd rejected her accusation. "And besides, the human part has natural padding to counter any tremor strong enough to reach through our protective layers."

Cecile was not convinced: "If you are talking about skin and meat, Lloyd, I swear…!"

"Anyway, it's not bruising him, it's chafing. That suggests his clothing is at fault. A somewhat thicker, more durable layer of garments should fix our problems. Isn't that right, Zero?"

"Well I-shht." Suzaku swore under his breath, as his attempt to turn around caused the sleeve of his Zero costume under the experimental armor to tear. _'Lelouch is going to kill me for ruining his suit.'_

Then he almost laughed at the thought: they both had better reasons to kill each other by now. Besides, a costume would be beneath the notice of the famous Demon Emperor, surely.

"I'm sorry we're taking your time like this, Zero. I'm sure you had better things to do." Cecile picked up on his mood, and was a friendly to him as ever, though she did not know who she was talking to. It bothered Suzaku: he had hoped he was special to her. But now, it seemed she was just generally nice to everyone.

"Nah. I didn't really have anything pressing." Nunnally had been invited to a certain wedding. Zero, however, had not been invited. "It's just that the strain of staying upright is getting to me. And it's so cumbersome to move."

Suzaku had managed to turn the machine around, and he could see Lloyd's face staring straight into his Zero's mask, which was an integrated but detachable part of the armor-suit. The man nodded at him, unworried. "Use your abdominal muscles to stay up. And if you use basic fighting stances the armor should not be in your way overly much."

"I've been using my abdominals all this time; else I'd be doubled over backwards on my back." Suzaku cut in, a little annoyed.

"Well, try harder." Lloyd provided in a ditzy tone, then sighed. "What a shame about our last pilot part; I bet our _Suzaku-kun_ would not have complained."

_I bet I would have if I thought I could. _ Suzaku-as-Zero thought, but maybe that was not fair. Back when he was a warrant officer, he would not have thought to talk back to the Knightmare-mechanic as he did now. Things had changed since then, though. And not just circumstance. _Suzaku _had changed. He held a position of power, could demand the respect he deserved. Hell, he was a war-hero; a key player in freeing his beloved Japan, not to mention the world.

All it had cost him was his soul.

Suzaku grit his teeth. "Look, if I'm having trouble standing just after five minutes, how the hell am I supposed to fight?"

Lloyd pressed a finger to his mouth in thought. "Well, as soon as we get the hydraulic stabilizers hooked up and on feed-back from your nerve-system, there should be no problem. But I agree you need to be able to at least walk without the extra strength. Let's take the back off; I'll see what I can do about weight distribution."

The heavy back unit came off, and it was a relief; Suzaku did some basic martial-arts exercises, and thought he was, like this, at least pulling them off. Without the backpack, the only real problem he had was that the roller-blades on his feet were so long, he could only use stances that kept his feet either aligned, or far apart. Still, the armor felt…right. Of course it did: gold and white might have been replaced by purple and black, and the head-unit was an attaché helmet that joined with his Zero-facemask, but this was _his Lancelot –_ man-sized.

Black lined with purple arm-guards from wrist well past to elbow, pointed, elongated shoulder plates making his frontal silhouette reminiscent of that of a star. A long, straight line ran from the back of his helmet, black, the parts joining with the Zero-mask purple. And yet, it was all his old Knightmare. Just a smaller, and apparently controlled by muscle instead of cumbersome controls. Suzaku could only imagine what it would be like when the suit responded to him right.

Another turn, and his roller-blades pulled up, disappearing almost entirely within the armor on his calves. He could not disguise a noise of admiration, and Cecile threw him a pleased smile. "Better?"

Lloyd was still engrossed over the unit's back-plates, laid out on the floor, when Cecile got a call. She gasped: "It's my niece. She's at the party? Tohdoh's wedding? He's there. The demon."

_Lelouch._

"I have to go." The sentence was not even out of his mouth, before Suzaku was out of the lab, and inside a corridor. This time around, he had no trouble extending his roller-blades with a flex of his feet.

"But your back unit? And you have no force-feedback! It's– " Suzaku didn't hear what else Cecile had to say.

He did not bother with the lift; rather, blasted bodily through the slide-doors and used the shaft to travel up, one skate-powered leg against the elevator chain, the other against the wall.

Through his communication-device, Suzaku could hear eerie familiar laughter: Lloyd. The man was singing something about field-data.


	35. Chapter 35

**Aight, happy X-mass biaches!**

**Sorry. Had to say that. Not sure where it came from. Anyway, here's your boxing-day present. It's a pah-ty! **

**Don't forget to have your own; visit your loved -ones. Make up for neglecting them the rest of the year. You know, the usual. (Of course you neglected them, because I know I did, and they all deserve so much better. But what can one do? I need my sleep. And my writing time. I'll be better next year. I promise. Maybe). **

**Special thanks to marine3950 for beta-ing.**

**0000~oc~0000**

The three friends had been standing close to the window the demon had fallen through: women past their twenties, nursing their glasses and talking in hushed tones.

Oh, they had been talking excitedly about the commotion, of course; but as people were drummed up till outside the manor's porch, they had not bothered to try and see the happening in person. Now, though, it seemed they were to witness the demon's last death-throes up close.

The middle – and bravest - of the three found her feet moving forward to that unmoving figure almost automatically.

One step.

At the back of her mind, the woman wondered how a mattress had conveniently found its way under the window sill. Not that it would help the demon-king; not with those bullets that had found their way into his chest. The woman's two companions took up positions at her elbows, peeking over her shoulder hungrily. She, in front, just wrung her hands around her wine-glass with worry as she gathered up her courage.

Another step.

He did not move, and red stains were blossoming up, coloring his white shirt dark red. Three stains slowly touching to create a new wet expanse of crimson color. His arms were prone; stretched outward. His eyes stared up unblinkingly. The woman was mesmerized, listening to a gleeful voice in the back of her mind that told her she would surely be interviewed about this chance encounter. That she would find herself famous soon: the last person to see the demon alive.

A quick look up showed Zero's mask pressed between faces cramming out through the window to look down on them.

One more step.

She could almost touch him now. Touch his body. And make sure…

"Perfectly fine, thank you!"

The brave woman stood transfixed, hands enveloped by _him_. Behind her, two screams sounded, receding quickly. Her friends - ex-friends, she decided - had abandoned her.

"Nice of you to worry, though!" His grin would have won her heart, had she not known what he was. "And how considerate of you: I could really use a drink."

With that, her glass was stolen from her, emptied, dropped, and with a waggle of the fingers, the demon ran.

Gasps from upstairs, until Zero called: "After him!"

**0000~L~0000**

A slow, steady jog was the best he could manage. Well, Lelouch wasn't really ever better than this. But now, he was feeling decidedly light-headed…

"Really shouldn't have had that last glass." He huffed, stopping to turn and watch his pursuers gather.

Well, maybe not. But who could blame him? That lady's expression had been just too good to pass up. And there was really no better way to upset a man - and his new wife – like showing up at a party uninvited and drinking all his booze.

They were coming now though: stopping in the gardens, here and there, to put hands on make-shift weapons: A gathering crowd, set on violence. One pulled out a tent-pole. Another had acquired the ceremonial cake-cutting knife.

And the demon laughed, wondering briefly what would happen if he stamped his foot at them, and demanded they found themselves some decent torches and pitch-forks before they formed an angry mob to chase him.

Well, whatever. He'd ridiculed the lot of them enough for tonight. Lelouch continued to the end of the street, before climbing up a car and dialing Kallen's number. He put an ear-piece in, and replaced the phone in his blood-soaked pocket. He was cold, but at least the drink and adrenaline kept him from shivering.

They were moving now. C.C., still as Zero, took the lead. All others stepped after her, and as such, Lelouch hardly felt threatened. Actually, he was more worried about the fake blood that soaked him causing him a cold than any real bodily harm coming from said mob.

Until one of his assailants threw a badly aimed rock. Well, it went wide enough. Still, it was not a nice prospect to be stoned to death.

There was a click at the other end of the line, and Lelouch wasted no time: "Kallen, I could really use those cows right about now."

A grunt over his ear-piece, then a loud 'mooh.'

"Lelouch, I have no doubt getting _four trucks_ full of live-stock stuck in the same Toyo traffic-jam takes a certain, if twisted, form of genius."

Kallen sounded sour. She probably didn't much care for cows. "But exactly how did you expect me to get these beasts moving?"

He sighed. "There are some fire-crackers in the case. And Kallen…?"

"I know, I know." She huffed, then raised her voice: "For Bovine FREEDOM!"

**0000~S~0000**

Exhilaration. That was what Suzaku felt. Traffic was circumvented with a side-step from his roller-blades. He went up a side-walk, dodging pedestrians at break-neck speed, and stepped back on the road. The next traffic jam he tunneled through, easily passing between cars, twisting his body side-ways, feet creating one line, heels of the blades touching. Next a jammed-up tunnel, and he could not resist barrel-rolling over its rounded ceiling.

The powered blades were _amazing_.

On the motorway – finally finding a piece of road devoid of traffic – his Lancelot/Zero Suit traveled well over a hundred miles an hour. The original Zero's cape, free to the wind, whipped about him and pulled at his shoulders like a torrent. His body drummed with adrenaline and in the blur of speeding and winding through the city it became hard to hold on to hate.

Or perhaps he had already been letting go before? It was odd to realize, but it was no longer the thought of his arch-nemesis that kept Suzaku moving forward. No, Suzaku was moving towards someone now, not against. Someone that made him feel good: Nunnally.

It was to her side he was speeding, to her aid.

Not that Suzaku thought the girl was in physical danger. No matter how deranged Lelouch had become, Suzaku knew that his little sister would remain that one soft-spot. Lelouch would not endanger her. He'd probably somehow manage to avoid her altogether.

But that action alone would be painful to the girl, and Suzaku longed to comfort her.

He was only streets away from the girl of his dreams, when he had to slow, shocked when panicked, screaming people ran his way.

One man dropped a make-shift club, and then managed to hoist himself up a lamp-post. Two ladies in expensive dresses tried several house's gates before finally giving up and scaling a fence. Another four people found their way up cars.

Suzaku stood there, confused into inaction.

But then, suddenly, the reason for these people's strange behavior made itself clear: with a loud drum of hooves, a complete _stampede_ came at the ex knight-of-Zero. The two-way lane was suddenly packed with running, panicking cows; rows upon rows of wide-eyed, snot-nosed, giant-headed _bovine_. Suzaku could only stare as that wave closed on him, somehow convinced that he had gotten stuck in a Lion-King rerun.

It was an old-fashioned mini slash-harken that saved his life: Suzaku shot it from his arm, up at an over-hanging cable and pulled himself up before the flood of hooves and horns reached him.

When the herbivores had passed and their loud lowing had finally cleared in the distance, Suzaku in his Zero-Suit dropped himself back to the road. A different, more familiar sound could be heard now: someone was cackling: loudly, madly.

Zero-In-Suit extended his roller blades once again, and sped towards the source full-throttle.

**0000~L~0000**

Lelouch was very aware that it was a classic mistake for an evil genius to be caught while laughing at his own ingenuity. But, well, what was the point of an act, if one was not prepared to take it all the way? As such, the demon spend a long, good while laughing entirely too hard at the crowd dispersing, and then some more at the cows running in panic. Then some more for the general point of it.

He did not have to fake anything about the way he choked on his laugh, however, when a black-and purple figure came skating his way at an incredible speed.

Who was in that metal, dark armor was not a question: the cape billowing behind the figure and the fabric sticking out at neck, elbows and waist was a dead give-away.

What had possessed Lelouch's childhood friend to mangle his beautiful, perfect Zero-outfit was a whole different matter:

"Suza… Zero? What the _hell._.. is that?"

Oh, **no.**

Why bother asking? Lelouch knew that frame anywhere: it had hunted his nightmares for months on end.

And now, Suzaku thought he could just return it from the grave, without any worries? After all they - _Lelouch and Suzaku both _- had done, to ensure there would be no links left to the proclaimed-dead Kururugi Suzaku?

Anger bubbled up from the demon's insides like molten lava. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You are supposed to be Zero. _Zero!_ Do you honestly believe that coloring Lancelot black and purple will fool _anyone_?"

What was left of the angry mob, however, had climbed down from cars and lantern-posts to refute his statement:

"Look!" One called. "It's _Zero_, he's going to fight the demon for us."

A cheer resounded, until someone in the crowd noticed: "But wasn't Zero just with us, on top of that van, a minute ago?"

They looked around, murmuring confusedly as C.C. had taken her chance to make her get-away: "No matter, he's here now! And in some Knightmare combat suit it seems. Go gettum, Zero!"

Lelouch had to keep himself from smacking himself in the head, just as Suzaku noted: "Uhm. Guys? I really just got here."

**0000~N~0000**

"Thank you so much for this, mister president." Nunnally chimed in her most innocent voice. "And I am sorry for the inconvenience."

"Please, just call me Tamaki." The spiky-haired man chuckled, face inches from hers. "And I am always happy for an excuse to carry a pretty young thing as you up a flight of stairs."

He was only half-joking, but as ambassador Nunnally had learned to deal with worse, so she just smiled and pretended to be completely oblivious.

"I don't know what you'll see, though." admitted the Japanese president, as they turned sideways so he could shuffle her through the door while still carrying her bridal-style. "Your demon-brother is long gone."

"He must have done something here though." Nunnally pondered, glancing about the room.

Suddenly, however, the door-frame truly became crowded, as the _real_ bride of the evening started pushing her way though.

Chiba pushed free, exasperated, and stood in her master bedroom, looking around in shock. Guests were still standing around, some smiling, some guiltily ducking out the room. But no one dared meet the ex-Black-Knight's eyes. The bride stood there, panting a moment, white dress in disarray, until her eyes fell on the bed.

Then, she froze.

Both Tamaki and Nunnally followed that gaze, but the girl-ambassador had only a moment before the president carrying her sucked in his breath. "Oh dear. I do not think this is a place for a delicate young flower such as you after all. Best get you down stairs."

President Tamaki had not even taken her half-way down the steps before a woman started screaming.


	36. Chapter 36

**Im thinking of starting to write reviews for movies too. Here's one for Alice in Wonderland: Summary: Jack Sparrow pretends to be the Mad hatter.**

**Think I can make a living doing those? Meh. Probably not. I probably like my day job better anyway.**

**Beta'd by Toyoko.**

**00000~L~0000**

Lelouch stood atop of the car he used as stage and watched Suzaku-Zero in his black new armor take one long, skating step. He vaulted to join Lelouch on the vehicle's roof mere inches away, wheels retracting before landing perfectly. The experience was close enough to the day of the parade –the day the demon-king had died - to cause the demon to get cold shivers. In response, he reached into his pocket for his gun, but found…

Only his phone.

Leaving it there, but somehow unable to lower his hand from a defensive position, Lelouch intoned in his most relaxed voice: "So, it's come down to this again, Zero. Only you seem to have forgotten your blade."

The black mask, encased in a purple head-piece regarded him blankly, so he sneered at it.

Well, it Lelouch had, of course, _expected_ Suzaku to show up. Maybe not quite this early, and it would have been more dignified to have this exchange whilst inside the Gurren Racer. But still, Lelouch _had_ expected it. And C.C. had hidden herself right on time, so at least there had not been two Zero's about at the same time.

That might have been… awkward.

Suzaku- in-Zero-suit cocked his black-masked face at him, moving forward slightly.

"Oh, I will not need a sword, Lelouch. I am going to do what I should have done all along." An armored hand closed on Lelouch's wrist with finality, "I am going to turn you over to the proper authorities. Alive. Then, I am going to humbly ask that they… help you."

Arrest then. Ah, but it was too early for that, too early by far. He had so much left to do: involve Britannia into his game, break down mob-cartels by taking them over…

Wait. _What?_

"_Help…?"_

Zero replied with a nod from that purple-encased mask, and not even the voice-changer could disguise the tone of Suzaku's voice, not to Lelouch. It was that tone Lelouch knew quite well: the tone that said his friend had made up his mind, and felt he was doing the right thing.

"Nunnally is right. There's no need for you to hurt yourself. This has to stop."

Lelouch had thought he was impervious to insults by now. But the implication of these words from his one-time best friend _hurt_.

So he retaliated in kind: "What's this, Suzaku? I thought you wanted to bleed me dry. Or are we _all good_ now that you found _another one_ of my _under-aged_ siblings to force yourself on?"

"Don't you _dare_ suggest that Euphie—or Nunnally…" The hold on his arm tightened, but then with a release of breath from behind the Zero mask it loosened again. "I am _trying_ to forgive you here."

Lelouch hoped the laughter that crept up on him there did not sound too deranged.

"_You_ forgive _me_? Suzaku, you are perhaps the _only person in the universe_ that does not have the _right_ to forgive nor condemn me."

Eyes flickering with true anger, the demon counted off finger after finger on his captured hand for the knight-turned-vigilante: "Patricide? You beat me to that. Treason? You were way ahead of me there too. Genocide? Even _there_ you beat me. As for the ever-present fratricide - or more important, the _sororicide_: well, I think you were _just lucky to be an only child,_ weren't you?"

Instead of the expected outburst, however, Suzaku under his mask seemed to waver. "…I…"

*clunk*

Both men stood staring at Zero's arm a moment, at the thing that had grabbed it. A bright-red slash-harken.

Then, the harken's attached chain pulled taut, and Suzaku-In-Zero-Suit was pulled away, his quarry's arm effectively released by the motion.

Lelouch stood staring in surprise for a moment as Kallen's red Racer dragged Zero along the road, then turned into the next street. Suzaku-in-suit skidded behind on his belly, toes and knees digging into the pavement as he fought for purchase.

Sparks flew, the black-armored man hitting the fence at the end of that street. Before Zero even had a chance to fall down from the impression of the metal-work, the chain around his arm pulled taut again and dragged him to the left, right behind the Racer.

Only when the pair was lost from view, did Lelouch let out a relieved chuckle.

"Great job, Kallen." He praised his savior over the ear-piece. "Hey, speed up and go right at the next turn. You can take those tight alleyways with the stairs and the nice, solid concrete walls."

"I am just saving your ass, Lelouch. I am not trying to kill Suzaku."

He tisked at her, "We could at least try, no? I doubt the guy is capable of actually dying anyway. Too stupid."

"Too stupid to die? Why does _that_sound so familiar?" A snort. "So, now what do I do? I can't just keep rounding the block, but I can't stop to let you guys in either."

Lelouch refused to rise to her bait.

"Like I said, I have a great route for you planned with plenty of concrete walls and flights of stairs for my bestest friend."

Kallen ignored his instruction, and kept going her little circle though. Lelouch privately wondered if this was the time for a speech about all that non-killing possibly not being the answer. But he decided to save it for a later time.

**0000~S~0000**

Suzaku had a real problem. He admitted this to himself as he slid through the street on his belly at a blurring speed. Suzaku's back was effectively exposed—without armor. He needed to protect it from taking the brunt of every corner or street-light he hit, et at the same time, he needed to free his arm.

With teeth ground together, Suzaku managed his calmest Zero-voice. "Lloyd, I would really like to see what your new toy can do right about now."

The scientist's sing-song voice answered on the radio, "Me too, Zero-kun! Me too! What does the system say, hmmm? Do you know…?"

"Calibrating…." came the computer's reply from his suit: a mature, female voice.

Suzaku-Zero barred his teeth to the inside of his mask, then re-extended his rollerblades and fought to get to his feet. He supposed he should be used to being on his own by now.

When he managed to grab the chain with his free hand, he pushed from elbows and knees and got one foot under him before another quick turn slammed him side-ways into several dumpsters, spinning him into a roll. Elbows wide, he again managed to evade any real damage to his back, but this was getting dangerous.

"Any suggestion? Lloyd? Computer?"

In the background, that half-mad mechanic had reverted to singing chants again.

The computer provided little more use: -"Calibrating."

"Wonderful."

Regardless, his next try got Suzaku to his feet, hanging back on his roller-blades like a wake-boarder. The knight had a strong suspicion about who was driving that red racer and if it really was Kallen, she was not disappointing him. As soon as she realized he was on his feet, she went through a quick series of turns, which had him jumping over bins and narrowly evading another lamp-post. Another turn into the next street had him putting his feet to the wall to counter hitting it.

Still. "This is just a matter of time like this, Lloyd. Tell me this machine has something I can use."

"Well." Lloyd answered, pausing his annoying singing, "there're Slash-Harkens up your own sleeves too. You could use those."

With a grunt, Suzaku shot a Harken from his free arm, and a dark chain snaking after it. It hit the back of the Red Racer with accurate aim, and with a flick of the wrist Zero's own chain drew taut.

Now, he had a chain for both hands.

"Great. How is this helping?"

"I don't kno~ow!" Lloyd sang, annoyingly, "you're the pilot. I'm just pointing out technical details. Oh!" the man chirped up, happy, "there're also the double laser-blades in the backpack unit…which I have right here…"

"I'm not getting anywhere like this."

-"Calibrating…"

**0000~L~0000**

Kallen was on her third lap around the block by the time the angry mob had gathered back into something threatening. Lelouch regarded them coldly from atom of his fan, watching them find a chain of command. None too surprisingly, it was Tohdoh that had taken control of the situation, looking pompous and silly in his white smocking._ Why ever had they decided on a western-style wedding?_

The general and leader of the Black Knights himself seemed to only regret not finding a fire-arm before joining his angry mob.

"Lelouch, you have just forfeited any respect I might have still had for you. Ruining my dear Chiba's wedding! Have you no shame at…"

He got no farther than that, as a certain witch dressed all in black touched both Tohdoh and his closest companion. Both slumped slackly to the floor.

"Ah, C.C., you got here just in time. And what a lovely outfit you are wearing," he pointed out, wondering if what was left of his audience had the wit to add two and two together. "So nice and black - nothing like Zero's at all."

"Why thank you, my warlock," she purred, "and you are right, it appears it is _nothing_ like his outfit… anymore."

His return smirk had to be cut short when a pair of armed guards announced themselves by taking a shot at them.

"Let's meet up on the roof," Lelouch called, sprinting for the nearest tall building. C.C. stalled the crowd, putting down several more men with a touch; a lot just passed her without interest, eyes set on their target. Lelouch didn't mind that; he was the famous one, after all._ Such is the price of fame!_

**0000~K~0000**

The open radio frequency blared to life without warning, and Suzaku's disguised voice called out to her pleadingly.

"Kallen, if it's you in there, _please_ stop this non-sense and give yourself up."

The ace-pilot just taunted him with a laugh.

"Yeah, because, you know, we haven't got a chance."

"You _haven't_." Suzaku sounded almost sad, "It's the world against _him_ again. We all know what happened _last time_, don't we?"

That turned her laughter sour.

"It's different this time. _I'm_ here now."

"So? Do you really think you can make a difference?"

"I beat you, last time Suzz—Zero," she cut in venomously, "and I will again right now."

"And then, you are going to _outsmart Lelouch?_"

A dry swallow. She would not listen to this snake, this murderer that had…: "I at least will not run him through myself, you piece of slime!"

Even if she sometimes felt like pounding his head repeatedly into a wall, Kallen would _never_ kill Lelouch.

A tired, regretful sigh answered her.

Then a female automaton voice interrupted: "Calibration complete."

And it all went to hell.

**0000~L~0000**

The elevator went right up to the twenties; to the top floor. That meant Lelouch only had to climb the last flight of stairs, and use the emergency exit to get out onto the roof.

Just as he pushed through, however, the building shook as something hit it from below. Something had hit it hard. For an unguarded moment he found himself slightly worried that Kallen had actually followed his advice and throttled Suzaku into a wall at a killing speed.

When he glanced down however, the Zero-suit stood in the middle of the road, an odd blue glow shining from the crevasses in his suit. Lelouch wondered where Kallen and her Gurren Racer had gone, but the two chains at Zero's feet ran straight into Lelouch's building and it was an easy guess.

The Racer backed up out of the wall, and then went to hover-mode as its ace pilot deployed the two giant arms.

A red fist, the size of a car's wheel, retracted and then shot forward to Zero who stood there, legs planted apart like he didn't even consider dodging. Indeed, he did not. Instead, he raised his own hand that looked ridiculously small and futile by comparison. And yet, when the Gurren Racer's fist met that black hand, it stopped mid-motion, accompanied with a loud clang.

They stood pushing against each other for a moment, but then, ridiculously, the hovering Racer was pushed back. Lelouch had seen enough.

"Wonderful, Lloyd. Automated muscle reinforcement."

He watched a moment longer as Suzaku took a step, then jumped with multiple summersaults, flying ridiculously far as he vaulted straight over the Racer, bounced off a third story wall and landed finally on the back of a parked van. The roof caved a little, and Suzaku-Zero spread his arms wide, body language showing his own surprised shock at his jump.

"Kallen, I'm on the roof," Lelouch told his ace, "pick me up before Robo-Zero figures out just what that suit can do."

She grunted a reply and shot up towards him.

Halfway up, she veered off course, and went down to nearly crash into a garden-plot. Kallen righted the racer, but its tail was caught again in a Slash-Harken chain. Zero, at the other end, had put feet on a van; body facing diagonally as he nullified the racer's forward thrust. The van had been pulled across the side-walk, into a now badly dented fence.

Kallen, not one to fall for the same trick twice, had got her stun tonfa out, wielding it as a knife; she was now in the process of cutting the chain.

But Zero did not hold still either. He jumped, reeling the chain in as he went, and landed on the Racer's front window.

Lelouch was getting worried now, especially when he noticed his angry mob had made it up to the roof. C.C. should be here soon, but she would be too late if he managed to get himself thrown off the roof before she got here.

"Kallen, can you make it?"

Contingency plans… contingency plans… Even Lelouch was running out of contingency plans right now.

"I got this, Lelouch. Count on me."

It was all nice to say that, but when Lelouch spotted C.C. on a different building, giving him an apologetic shrug, he had to admit he was getting nervous…

There also suddenly seemed a lot of cars in the street: silent, and no sirens. But they were likely police cars.

"It's okay if you can't," he told the Red Lotus, climbing up onto the guard-rail and turning to face his would-be attackers. "But if you are coming, within ten seconds would be good."

A look over the shoulder showed him a bucking Racer, as Kallen tried to throw Zero off her hood. Suzaku-Zero did not seem affected: one hand had dug into the metal hood, the other was repeatedly smashing into the armored front windshield. The alloyed glass had a crack already, and it spread out with every strike of the first into an ever-growing spider's web.

"Right. New plan. Kallen, get yourself out of here, I'll…"

"I got this."

"No you don't. Get out of here."

"Let. Me!"

"Just…"

Kallen's speakers blared to life, her words ringing out loudly across the near-quiet streets: "BACK! OFF!"


	37. Chapter 37

**0000~CC~0000**

His anger was unfounded: _unfair. _

To C.C.'s mind at least - Lelouch seemed assured in his righteous rage. He hung from the Gurren Racer's door, both hands bracing the entry as if to physically bar her from its insides. Perhaps he would, if she tried to return to her seat; right now, the witch would not put it past him.

The racer had brought them to the end of land, where ocean kissed beach; and again, they had made a clean get-away: only thanks to Kallen's Geass. For without it, only the White Witch would have stood any chance against Zero-in-Combat-Suit. Suzaku had been wiping the floor with Kallen in her Racer; her warlock had been about to be tossed off a building. The demon faction had been about to be dealt with.

C.C. had almost thought it would come to that: her against the new Zero.

But then Kallen had used her Geass's power and every man, woman and child within hearing had _run_. What a wonderful, useful power her new contract held.

Her warlock was unappreciative of it all:

"Do you know, after so many times of getting stabbed in the back, you'd think I'd learned my lesson?" Lelouch was fuming; practically frothing at the mouth, but he managed it with a cynical laugh: "I am such an idiot."

Sadly, cringing turned out to be one of the emotions C.C. still hadn't re-mastered. She opted for an arched eyebrow instead: "Lelouch, I didn't…"

"Don't!" he barked, "Don't _bother._ Just leave. Get lost." Took one deep, angry breath: "Go away and never come back."

From her spot in the pilot seat, Kallen gasped. "Lelouch, that's not fair, I'm as much to blame…"

"Then go with her. I don't care."

He was not thinking straight; surely. And he wasn't looking at either of them; her warlock had made up his mind. It was unfair, but: "Don't bother, Kallen."

An old witch knew when it was time to cut her losses. "Stay with him. I'll go."

The ace pilot looked like she wanted to object, but C.C. did not give her the chance; quickly, she turned from the beach, and walked into the adjourning woods. "Goodbye you two. And good luck. I'm sure you'll find me when you need me."

Lelouch snorted; but Kallen made a sound of understanding.

With that, C.C. walked away from the only happiness she had known for over a hundred years.

**00000~N~00000**

Tohdoh sighed, bent forward on one of the folding-chairs that had been brought up to the master-bedroom, regarding the taller of his two uninvited guests as he absent-mindedly turned a gun around in his hands. Flanked at his sides, copying his expression of distrust, were Xingke and President Tamaki.

Nunnally tried to answer his frown with an unassuming smile, but Suzaku could of course not go for a disarming expression himself. The black Zero-mask always just looked imposing.

Xingke, Tohdoh and Tamaki had in the room for a while when Suzaku had returned from his chase after Lelouch. It had frustrated Nunnally to no end, as she had not found anyone willing to carry her up the flight of stairs after Tamaki had taken her back down. This while she _knew_ the three men were plotting their quest in here; readying a war against her big brother.

Likely, the three men had just wanted to guard the scene of the crime themselves - at least until all the guests had been sent home. But when people went somewhere to talk that excluded her by merit that you had to be able to _walk_ to get to the place… Nunnally could not help but feel personally slighted.

So Nunnally had had to wait, wiggling her toes in a fit of determination. As if exercising extra now, would grant her the use of her legs and the ability to climb the stairs before the meeting was over. Forced by happenstance to plan her next move more carefully, she at least had thought to call her elder sister at the hotel she had been staying for a while now.

Nunnally needed Cornelia here for what she had planned, though her request to Schneizel to bring the warrior maiden back to Japan had even confused Schneizel at first:

'_I would have thought you would be happy to have her out of your hair, little sister.' The Emperor had confessed._

'_I was.' Nunnally had admitted. 'But if we are to confess, I think all parties wronged should be there; that way, their anger can cancel each other out, and all bad blood can be removed at once.'_

_Schneizel had studied her a moment, before a slow smile had spread out on his face: 'more like you have need of a woman's touch - or, in our dear sister's case, fist - to act out on the bottled anger and clear the table for everyone.'_

Well, at least Schneizel had assured her no-one else was likely to figure out Nunnally's devious little plots. And so she would continue as planned. Nunnally affixed her stare on Tohdoh's weapon with new determination.

"The gun that fake Zero used." The general said, following the girl-ambassador's line of sight to the fire-arm in his hands. "Well, _C.C._'s, obviously." Turning it around, he showed the clip, "it is carrying blanks."

Nunnally nodded, wondering half-heartedly if the old general understood what her brother had meant to achieve: he had staged his own death so painstakingly obvious this time- used a fake Zero so blatantly, even the media was bound to pick up on this. To his baby sister, the ploy was clear: if this death was a fake, then perhaps the others had been faked too.

Lelouch could make good use of the rumor of him being the devil returned from the grave, but he would not want to cause civil panic. The implication that Zero could be any other pretender also clung to his charade; hardly a favorable suggestion, but Nunnally would make good use of this and finally free her dear Suzaku.

With a sigh, Tohdoh dumped the gun on the bed, upon the cover sheet.

Something started buzzing under the sheet, and the old Samurai turned beet-red. He jumped up and fumbled with the sheets, trying to turn off the offending sex-toy without actually letting any of the assorted gizmos out from under the cover and into his guests' sights.

Nunnally took the moment of confused embarrassment to throw her dear Suzaku an appraising glance. He had tensed the moment she had whispered 'this is it' in his ear when he had been carrying her up the stairs. But he seemed as relaxed as ever now; he took the sudden pace in schedule well, especially considering his reaction when she had first divulged her plan:

"_I can't do this." Suzaku had persisted, pacing the room with a look akin to a man on his way to the gallows. "This is counter to everything we agreed. Everything I agreed to."_

_Nunnally had needed to pull out all the stops that time: "You're unsettled because you'll be breaking your word to Lelouch? Are we still talking about my brother here? The one you keep killing every time you set eyes on him because he has yet to say a single thing to you that does not turn out to be a lie?"_

"_That's exactly my problem." Suzaku admitted, with heartfelt vehemence. "If I do this, I really will have sunk to his level. Besides, the requiem..."_

_The girl-ambassador decided not to get into a discussion on how to rate the relative evils of lying and murder: "The Requiem will be fine and perhaps better protected after this. As for my dear brother…" -If Nunnally's tone held a drip of sarcasm here, it was only an act._

"_You are right: we will be using his favorite poison: we take an unfortunate circumstance and turn it to our favor. But!" And here she went for that open, honest expression she hoped she had not yet lost. _

"_The only slander we can do to my brother is discrediting the smear-campaign he runs against himself. More importantly, we will be telling the truth."_

Suzaku really couldn't deny that; but still, he had doubted. In the end, Nunnally had opted to ask the same question, over and over:

"_Is it really fair, to let the criminal choose his own punishment?"_

Against her perseverance, not even Zero stood a chance. And so then here they were: putting out the dirty laundry for this select view.

Nunnally had convinced Suzaku that these people would hold such truth close, if only because of the certainty that this truth would completely destabilize the world-peace all had been striving for so hard. Though they might all prefer differently, out of sheer spite. Well, if those dagger-glances they shot poor Suzaku were any indication.

Then, the door burst open to reveal her older sister, Cornelia, and Nunnally had to clear her throat to overrule the angry murmurs of the three men.

"My sister is here at my behest." She admitted. "Because I feel she is as entitled to the truth as the three of you."

With a nod, she turned to Zero. He did not even falter: a turn of the head, followed by a hissing noise as the helmet released from his mask. Then the face-plate fell into his hands and Nunnally watched four sets of wide eyes freeze to stare into Kururugi Suzaku's calm greens.

**0000~L~0000**

_What had been the men come to throw him off the roof were back through the emergency door and down the already. Lelouch was right on their heels - and that was just so wrong in so many ways…_

Stop, stop, STOP!

_And yet another command reverberated within his very being, answering Kallen's BACK OFF with a loud, clear: _danger, get away!

She's on your side, weakling! _He told his panicking body. _Besides, if you go down these stairs, you'll just have to run up them again once your mob remembers they were about to lynch you.

_That did it, finally, and Lelouch forced his trembling legs to turn around and take him out to the roof's ledge once again. The scene had changed dramatically: Suzaku-In-Suit was on a distant rooftop, speeding away from them. But more impressive were to citizens: out of every house and building they came, running at break-neck speeds: some in pajamas, some in night-shifts, and a few unlucky nude-sleepers wearing nothing at all. Amongst them, now a minority, were the party guests, also running for their lives. A kaleidoscope of people, of every type and kind, yet all were united in their one single purpose: _

_Get away from the source of that command even if it killed them. _

_As for Lelouch, his fear was replaced by anger now; cold, hard anger._

_Geass. _

_Oh, C.C. had done it now: she had cursed Kallen, the same way he had been cursed. Taken away her life, her humanity, her dreams. And his dear ace did not even know it yet._

_Lelouch had not really minded when C.C. had cursed him: the half-life he lived in hiding had hardly been worth the trouble and even _that _would have been over if not for the Geass-power she had granted him._

_This time, however, Lelouch could not forgive._

His vixen pilot, however, did not even see the problem. She grumbled in her seat, throwing the occasional glare over her shoulder to where he sat. it didn't work, of course. Lelouch didn't do guilt trips; but Kallen didn't seem to fully appreciate that: "When you're done sulking, can we turn 'round and pickup C.C. now?"

"Kallen." He admonished, hoping to opt a promise from her by the sheer power of his voice: "You must _never _use your Geass again. Promise me."

She just laughed, empty and angry: "What, jealous I have more power then you, Lelouch? You disappoint me, _my King._"

He shook his head at her, speaking solemnly: "The more you use it, the sooner it will go wild. When that happens, you will not be able to speak at another person, without them running in fear of you. Would you want that, Kallen?"

She made a sarcastic noise: "So? I'll just live on the sub and only talk to you and C.C.; no effect."

"Oh, no, Kallen." He explained. "Your Geass works on me _fine._ I shall be running from you with the rest of them."

That, at least, seemed to sober her. "But... how is that-?"

"-Possible? I am not a Code-bearer, as of yet, Kallen." His father, Charles, still held that dubious honor. "It is… difficult to explain." At least it was without getting into the whole _'My father is still alive as an invisible specter, and I suspect he has been peeping on you during your showers' _thing.

Kallen sat thinking on that, blinking at her displays with empty eyes. _Good._ At least he had impressed on her what fate awaited her.

When he felt she should have come to terms with the consequences, Lelouch opted to distract her; he did not mean to depress her, just make her understand. "You are off course." he noted.

She turned to look at him, then frowned at her displays. "No I am not."

"Yes we are. I cannot recognize the lay of the land from our outward journey. We did not pass these islands getting there."

She studied the displays a little longer this time, and compared her readings with the view outside. Then, she banked to take the racer down. "Something's wrong." Then, more panicky: "Something is _very_ wrong!"

"So we need to land?" Lelouch asked.

"That's just it." Kallen started wresting the controls.

"I didn't initiate a landing."

**NOTE: it may have come to all of your attention that my update schedule for has gone down. This is due to the fact that I have, for the time, set Fire Hazard (Avatar TLA) as my primary fic. It's not quite catching on yet, but I enjoy writing it so much, I simply cannot help myself. I would recommend trying it for those that are enjoying gambit. It is, at least in style of humor, Gambit's direct descendant.**

**I am not quitting Gambit, of course. There's only like 10 chapters until we are done—or at least until we reach the 'Court Case' time-line. And hey, there's still a lot of fun to be had. Next week: Charles is BACK and up to no good!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Dear readers, sorry for keeping you waiting! **

**I actually went and smacked myself on this one quite a few times redoing and dropping it again. Then made myself promise to at least have this out * before* we hit 100 favs. (why-oh-why did I choose that as a bar? I should just stick to dates. They are at least final)**

**But, I've found I only came back to re-read when that moment came close, and still, it just didn't flow. Favs is, ofc a moving bar. So when we dropped back to 98 I figured, hey, I still got time. And I waited a while again; at least like a week before re-reading. Now, I know I need a day before re-reading, but anything longer is just silly. **

**And now, it's too late *boohoo*.**

**Right, so for the next update, I'll just have it up BEFORE 1****st****of April. Seriously. **

**(I am an idiot)**

**Special thanks to Marine 3950 for Beta-ing!**

**0000~~S~~0000**

Suzaku had serious trouble pasting his previous moments back together.

When he found himself staring up at a bed-post, and his hearing informed him of an argument playing out above him, the world still didn't make sense. A small turn of the head showed him two pairs of feet: one in purple high-heel boots, another in the black military boots. In the image's now un-blurring background, several more feet were flanked by the metal legs of cheap fold-up chairs.

Then, it clicked.

Suzaku-as-Zero had stood in front of the small gathering. Nunnally had smiled up encouragingly at him. Suzaku had taken off his visor. The three men in their chairs had jumped up in various stages of rage.

And princess Cornelia had calmly closed the door, walked over to him.

And socked him in the face.

Hard.

The man that had been reduced to Zero groaned. As he swiveled his head upward, he first found Tamaki's face, then Xingke, still half out of their chairs, as they watched what had to be a heated exchange between Tohdoh and Cornelia.

They main point of that argument seemed to center around whether or not Cornelia should be allowed to beat Suzaku to death then and there.

Another groan and a turn of the head, and his swimming vision showed him Nunnally. She, of course, had no choice but to stay seated. And yet if she could have, Suzaku felt she might have reclined in her chair instead: a corner of her mouth had quirked up slightly, as the ambassador watched the scene play out with hooded eyes. Like a cat waiting for the opportune time to strike.

An icicle formed in Suzaku's gut. S_he planned this_. A mean little voice told him. _That girl is a devious as the rest of her family. Innocent angel, nothing_, _you fool! She is a monster like the rest of them._

And then, Nunnally looked down to him, and her expression cleared to open relief, and that nasty little voice was muted.

She reached down a hand to him, and Suzaku took it, thankful to her; to his rock in stormy weather. Though as he stood, and the cripple girl wrapped an arm around him possessively, he was no longer sure who was the rock, and who the drowning man.

At least the world made sense again to Kururugi Suzaku:

_Of course Cornelia had hit him_: he should have expected it—he definitely knew he deserved it. To the princess, it was probably like the two people she had most blamed for the death of her baby sister, of dear Euphemia, had turned out to be one and the same. Not to mention the fact that until now, she had considered Suzaku dead, and thus beyond her wrath.

Perhaps Suzaku had instinctively understood that before, and that was the reason he had not defended himself.

Actually, now that the ace-knight's brain worked once again, he felt the princess was entitled to quite a bit more. Suzaku had quite a few crimes to atone for, and now that the mantle of Zero had been lifted from his shoulders – both the weight and the anonymity it brought-, the knight thought he would be quite relieved to be sentenced justly for them.

The only odd thing now, was the fact that Tohdoh was still arguing _against _Suzaku's righteous and prompt execution.

"I'll have none of Britannia's royal justice here, princess. We are in Japan, and as such, the people will rule his fate."

Ah. Public trial. Well, Suzaku had done that before. And, yes, it was probably more humiliating and painful then a quick death here. It seemed only fair…

But Nunnally's arm tightened possessively around him. And the knight felt bad, for his own selfish wishes for empty punishments. He had accepted the job of taking care of this crippled, wonderful girl. She was strong, without a doubt. But to put her through another public debacle that would surely end taking away those dearest to her.

He should, at least, protect Nunnally from all of this. Not that he had any idea how to; in this situation. Attackers and assassination attempts he knew how to battle. But when it came to laws and politics—well, that was the young ambassador's field of expertise, actually. Looking down on her serene face, however, it was quite clear Nunnally was content to, for the moment, let this scene play out on it's own.

"The people?" Cornelia snorted, though the sound was closer to a delirious laugh. "You will break their hearts and tell them what _their precious hero_ is? I can tell you their ruling, without the public outrage that will result in the telling: _Kill him._"

Amazingly, Tamaki brought in a very good point: "We cannot, princess. I can see the headlines in the papers now: peace council decides to privately execute symbol of hope and justice."

"I don't _care._" The warrior princess lived up to her name now: "I lived this far only for revenge. What happens after I've exacted it is not my problem." A prodding finger: "He shot my sister."

"Hang on." Suzaku felt himself say, appalled. "I know I was _responsible _for dear Euphie's safety. But the one that pulled the trigger was still Lelouch."

"Zero killed Euphie." Cornelia was now bodily pushing back general Tohdoh. No small feat. "Suzaku is Zero. It all makes sense now."

"Not back then." Nunnally cut in, suddenly very much taking part in this conversation. Her voice was sharp -sharper than one would have thought possible for such a sweet-voiced girl. "You know he was not, Cornelia."

"Then they set it up together. The two of them…"

"No." Nunnally stated, then turned to Suzaku, imploring. "Tell them."

With a swallow, he started the young woman in the face: those wide, lilac eyes imploring him. Suzaku saw little point, in dragging it up all again. He had failed her. was that not enough? And yet, perhaps, there was some point. Cornelia might at least find some peace in knowing what exactly had happened.

"She said." His own voice sounded small in his ears. Weak. "She said she would be fine. That she knew who Zero was. She knew, back then already. She said I had to trust her… that he would not hurt her… that she knew…"

Nunnally nodded. "Of course she knew. Just as I know, in my heart, that my dear brother would never want to hurt me."

"But he did." The warrior-princess was both parts grim and accusing.

"He did. It is my believe that Lelouch truly had not meant to, and that what happened was merely the beast of that curse he carries breaking free for the first time. But that may be a loving sister's idle hopes."

"You think your brother is mad." Tohdoh's eyes looked searchingly at the crippled girl. "You believe that whatever ungodly power he possesses had poisoned his mind and made him what he is now."

"Mad, obviously." Nunnally allowed. "But perhaps not quite as I had believed. For if he had been, I would have thought he would have embraced death at the first opportunity."

"That's what I thought too." Suzaku admitted, a little ashamed. "He said if I joined him, he would wash Euphie's name free of blood. He said he would take the world, unite it and free it of all oppression; himself and that curse included." Suzaku paused. "I suppose when I realized how much more blood this scheme of his would cost, I should have objected. At the time, however, I felt there was no way for either of us to darken our names further."

Suzaku gestured, to convey his bewilderment. "And then, one day, he was just back…"

**0000~L~0000**

"Do you know what's wrong yet?"

"Do I look like a mechanic?"

Lelouch sighed at her clipped reply. From his perch in the Gurren racer's door hatch, the Demon Emperor scraped his shoes in the beach's soft sand idly. Glancing over, he could just make out the side of Kallen's red-clad behind as she was bent into the machine's opened front hood, tinkering with the engine.

Kallen, his dear ace, who, for all her love of flying and shooting stuff, really never bothered with maintenance.

It really was a bother, but Lelouch knew if he wanted this situation fixed, he would probably have to get his hands dirty. Literally. So, with another lazy sigh, he got up.

"Should I take a look?"

"Since when are _you _a mechanic?"

He wasn't, Lelouch allowed. But at least he had paid attention when the Racer's blueprints and technical specs had been discussed. He doubted Kallen had bothered to remember any of that beyond '_this button makes big missile go boom'_.

Of course, wording it like that would likely only get Kallen riled up, and she was still pretty upset about C.C. he supposed. Though really, the witch was the one who deserved the blame here. Taking advantage of Kallen's trusting nature and then cursing her with that bloody Geass… with a mental shake, Lelouch pushed the thought away. As angry as he was at C.C., dealing with Kallen would require a friendly front. Not to mention Lelouch was about to suggest Kallen was incapable of the job she had set herself.

Which was a fact; simple truth. But not something a guy should say openly to the ace pilot's face. Lelouch would have to be a bit more subtle. Play on her soft side, so to speak… Mellow her out first, and.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" came Kallen's grumpy reply.

But, seriously, Lelouch was sure he had heard something there. He frowned at the now silent jungle beyond. It was an eerie visage: eerie and strangely familiar. And that noise! It was almost like someone was calling him. Calling…

"You mean that banging noise?" Kallen snorted, drawing his attention. "Yeah, that's me, oh-fearless-leader…"

_There it was again._

Perhaps it was the wind… there was definitely something strange about the wind.

"Kallen, you stay here and fix the…"Lelouch didn't really know what he wanted to tell her, but he… "I just have to go check the…"

She wasn't even listening to him, Lelouch realized. Usually, that would have bothered him. Right now, it was rather convenient. Because he really needed to push into that dense, somehow familiar forest and make it up the closest hill. The jungle was dark, likely bug invested, and full of barbs and twigs to catch at him.

Lelouch was beyond caring.

He had to go up, farther. Time was lost as he continued, panting. And so, it seemed, was reason. When he found a cave-mouth just sitting there, Lelouch wasn't even surprised.

"I dreamed this." Lelouch realized, stepping inside and slowly revolving to take in the markings on the walls, on the ceiling… They were familiar, yes, and not just from that dream he had had when dying. There were also marking like those he had seen on C.C.; and on the portal to C's world.

It was a moment too long before Lelouch realized he should not be here.

With a shake of the head, the Demon Emperor and scourge of the earth backed up, afraid. "I dreamed this."

"So did I." A girl's voice, accompanied by a soft metal click. From the shadows emerged a girl, thin and frail, hiding her mousy face behind large glasses. It was Nina. Her voice was soft and filled with fear, but it was the kind of fear that drove to acts, not to indecision. "That's how I knew you'd be coming, Lelouch. How I knew I had to finish…"

Mind still sluggish, Lelouch snagged on the same point once again. It was Nina. Right here, in the middle of a deserted island, where he had just completely randomly crashed on. And there were markings here; from C's world. Markings, that gathered in a soft glow at the cave's far end, where they congregated into something that could only be a closed gate-way.

With the dullness of a slow schoolboy drumming up tables, Lelouch's mind finally supplied the right answer: _Trap!_

And, if this was a trap, surely, it could only be set by:

"Charles."

Nina gave him a puzzled frown, and yet, a low baritone laughter started echoing around. After a moment, the ghostly visage materialized right over Nina's shoulder.

"Indeed." Lelouch's father and all-time nemesis answered. "I am so glad you got my invitation. Messing with dreams is new to me… the results so far are promising, but not easily predicted."

Lelouch growled. "Father, if this is your invitation, then I respectfully decline. I am leaving."

The ghost chortled.

"The girl thought you might say that, that's why she's got herself a ..." Nina had stepped back, a small fire-arm in a straight arm as she aimed it at his chest.

"You'll walk through the portal, Lelouch, or I'll shoot you." Nina called, standing straight and determined- only shaking a little bit.

The man taken the world hostage made a sad sound.

"Well go ahead then." Lelouch studied his nails, elaborating: "It's not as if I haven't been shot before. It's not a nice experience, but hardly as lethal as it should have been. While I am dead, you cannot send my body to C's world. Anyway if father wants me there, I refuse on principle."

The girl balked, but the spirit clicked its tongue. "And I thought you might say that, so I tampered with the gun a bit. She shoots it..." A ghostly grin. "The weapon explodes in her hands."

Color drained from Lelouch's face. "You're keeping her hostage?"

"Lelouch…?"

Nina shook her head at him, worried pity in her eyes, but her quarry had only eyes for his accursed father now. Charles's head started floating slowly from left to right, as if his invisible body was pacing up and down. "Basically; but also, I would think you'd want to come through, my son. After all, in C's world I will have the body needed to pass on the Code to you."

"Sorry Nina." Lelouch breathed, trying to make sense to the living scientist with a gun trailed on him, while questioning his dead father. "Give me one good reason to trust you."

Charles rebutted easily. "We have the same goals. I want to die; you want to be rid of me. My only concern was for someone to continue my lineage." The head paused in mid-stride, turning to look at his son with what looked suspiciously like a pleased smile. "Actually, my son, I was not going to let you find this place until you had fathered me some grandchildren…."

However, as Charles launched into a soliloquy on the important of keeping his genes alive, Nina started her own answer:

"I have never given you a reason not to trust; you're the one that kept lying to everyone, remember? Also, it doesn't really matter. Lelouch; your choices are, go through the portal, or get shot and then I get the police up here."

"…But then, I noticed the Knight of Seven and your dear little sister."

And suddenly, all attempts to appear remotely sane before Nina became unimportant.

"What?!" Lelouch bellowed, taking a step forward. He hardly registered Nina's squeak and panicked fingers on the trigger. Neither, for that matter, did Charles give her much thought.

"Hmmm? Oh, don't worry, they haven't consummated anything yet. But I've seen how they look at each other. I figure they're worth at least two kids."

Lelouch was the demon then, and he stalked towards the ghost, hardly noticing when Nina ducked to the side. He snarled at his father, hardly hearing the girl-scientist's mantra of 'who are you talking to? Oh gods, you are mad!'

There was something much more important than Lelouch's reputation at stake here.

"Suzaku is going to screw my sister? I am going to _kill_ him."

A hand materialized so Charles could wave it, carelessly. "By all means. Kindly wait after he begets the girl. Ah, your dear, dear sister. Who would have thought? I admit I'd had high hopes at first, but after the accident, I just didn't think she'd make a good catch."

The emperor of the world balled his fists in incoherent rage, screaming: "It wasn't an _accident_._You had her shot!_"

Hate filled him once again, as it had when he was but a boy, and Lelouch found himself thinking hard, long, of all the ways he might make a ghost suffer. But there were few, and his breathing was so fast he might pass out from hyperventilation alone. Someone was crying close by. It was Nina, whimpering only a few feet away as tears streamed down her cheeks. Her gun wavered dangerously.

"You're crazy. Aren't you, Lelouch? Completely mad."

Lelouch tried, he really did. Nina was a friend too. And she didn't deserve any of this. Slow, easy breaths, to calm. And then he'd tell her he was mad, but it would all be okay soon.

But then, Charles continued.

"Hmmm. I suppose Cornelia would complain the boy is of inferior blood, but I personally believe _nature_is the better breeder, and his talents do speak for themselves. Anyway, as I had set the bar at five grand-children, but I do feel Nunnally will be good for at least two. So you would only have to beget me three." With that sickening smile, Charles again resumed his imaginary pacing.

"Oh, but I do believe in quality over quantity. You got me the Stadtfeld girl, a real winner. And now, Anya—a good choice, truly. Though I am perhaps biased as she has housed my dear Marianne's spirit for so long…."

Lelouch had been angry before. Now, he was feeling sick as well. If he understood what his father was insinuating…

"Oh god. I do not want to hear this."

-"So, that will give me only four. But indeed, cream of the crop. So I think I'll be satisfied." Charles smirked.

"you…?" in the interest of sanity, Lelouch clapped his hands together and blew out a slow breath. "Nina." He then started. "You are right, of course. Just give me one more minute please, for my crazy time, and then we can do the shooting and what not. Now, Charles. Dad. Whatever. You cannot possibly think I've had sex with Anya, the girl—_girl _dad, not woman, that has been vessel to my mother's soul for seven years.

Charles blinked. "She's not pregnant?"

Now, it was Lelouch's turn to smirk. Even with Nina reduced to tears; which he did feel a bit bad about. He'd really much rather make Charles cry. "Well, if she is, I didn't have anything to do with that."

Charles licked his lips. "What about Kallen?"

Lelouch just grinned.

It served to unbalance the specter, and it flew up to his son, face a sneer. "You—useless. How can you..?"

If the teenager's smile broke into a wicked sneer, Lelouch felt it was warranted.

"I'm not like you dad, I do not have to knock up everything I see."

The ghost mumbled, growled, and blinked, obviously confused by the very idea. "You're not, you know, like Schneizel, are you? No…no. oh no! it's worse; you're a virgin!"

"Am not. I slept with C.C."

"What's the point of that? She's a code-bearer."

"And thus, cut off from the circle of life. Barren; I know." Feeling in more control then he had since leaving the beach, Lelouch smoothed out the sleeves of his jacket. "That's what I like about her."

Charles distress gave Lelouch real pleasure. "Son, the _point_ of sex is _having children_."

"I disagree."

It was an offhand answer, but his father seemed inflamed by the very idea. The ghost launched into something that sounded an awful lot like the old monarch's television speeches had.

"Lelouch, my boy. We come from the line of the best gene-pool out there. I, because if my station, had to marry any girl I thought apt to plow. But you, as you are now…"

But, surely, Charles would know that by now it was far too late to convert his son to his way of thinking.

"We are not the best, dad, we are the worst. Our whole family has caused nothing but death and war for hundreds of years. The world would be a better place without us. In fact, I had meant to kill us all off. That was my original plan." Lelouch shrugged. "Then I found out Nunnally was still alive, so I knew I couldn't go through with it."

Nina, forgotten off to a side, balked. "You were going to kill your family; your entire line. That means… the assassination. You _meant_ to die?"

"Don't listen too much Nina." Lelouch admonished, silently lamenting the fact that, yes; Nina was actually kind of smart. "Crazy talk, remember?"

Just as he turned to address his school-time friend, a body blurring red with speed came out from the shadows and hit Nina from the side. Two women tangled long enough for Lelouch to have his gut wrench down another level in dread.

Then, the gun went off.

"Kallen!"

No…


	39. Chapter 39

Betad by marine3950. Thank you marine!

0000~N~0000

Nunnally kept one arm possessively latched onto Suzaku's shoulder, even when the silences in conversation started to lengthen into minutes. She had won this battle; likely won the whole war. Oh, they were not out of the woods yet; there might be instances later, where again the sanity of keeping Zero's identity hidden from the public would be questioned. But the resigned faces around her told the girl-ambassador that it would not be much more then token objections.

Given this, a different person might feel smug; might be tempted to break in a self-serving smirk when she thought no one was looking. Nunnally had no such trouble. The air in Tohdoh's bedroom had become stale and sad, and it was clear that all were, in their own way, reliving days of mourning.

Still, Nunnally had predicted right: all present had acknowledged the need to keep the symbol of Zero alive. Neither Tohdoh nor Xingke liked the idea, but they knew they needed Zero, to strengthen relations between countries in the years to come. Peace was still a fragile thing, and upsetting it for a little thing as justice onto one man seemed foolish right now.

And, begrudgingly, they were also accepting there was no one better suited then Suzaku for the part. Adding someone from the outside into their little conspiracy seemed risky at best, and the other option… They were all needed elsewhere themselves; had too much responsibilities to try and take up a double life. Or at least, they had all thought so; except for Tamaki who had made a strong case that _he_ could take up Zero's mask on the side. That was actually a funny idea—the president of Japan gallivanting around as a masked hero in his off hours. Needless to say, no one else was swayed by the dear man's arguments.

Surprisingly it had been Cornelia had to first suggest Suzaku should keep his assigned role. She claimed that, if they were not going to outright kill Suzaku, he might as well stay stuck with that lousy job. Though the princess had stayed adamant for her call of additional corporal punishment. That had been another discussion Nunnally could observe from the sideline without any need to intervene.

As Nunnally had known, Suzaku had wholeheartedly agreed to the princess demands. After all, much as she loved her Suzaku-Zero, he was all too prone to self-flagellation and guilttripping. Still, Nunnally had managed to refrain from comment as the pair started happily discussing additional punishments. Until Tamaki, bless his dirty mind, had caved. He had suggested that 'Zero' seemed a little too willing to acquiesce. And that, indeed, if a lovely woman as Cornelia was dishing out the penalties, he thought he'd done a few things warranting a spanking himself.

That had shut up any further talk on that front.

So, here they were - the six of them. And, as Nunnally had known, the only possible option was keeping up the faux pas. To occupy herself, the girl took the chance while all sat staring into nothing, their own thoughts preoccupying them. She ran her hand over Suzuku's dark sleeve, snagging twice on a tear, and whispered into his ear: "What happened to the suit anyway, Suzaku?"

The man made an excited noise, voice nearly breaking into a grin before he turned serious—and suspiciously guilty. "Ah, you wouldn't believe what I have waiting for me in the checkroom."

Nunnally cast a reproving look up at her friend, but was derailed from further prompting when General Tohdoh's phone rang loudly. There was a short exchange, in which the general barked his name, then silently listened to another's message. Tohdoh's face went through a fast and interesting set of expressions Nunnally was tempted to categorize as outrage, surprise, mistrust and finally shock.

"It's Lelouch." The old samurai's features now settled to a troubled countenance; confusion lacing trough his words. "He's giving himself up."

0000~L~0000

With trembling fingers, Lelouch let the phone slip from his ear, then released it uncaringly to the floor. This was it; this was his true nightmare come to pass. Right before his eyes.

And he could not look away.

On the bed lay Nina, curled up protectively on her side, back towards Lelouch. She was trembling slightly, her damaged arm clamped against her body. He could not see the bandages he had wrapped around that arm, but he knew they would be saturated with blood by now. Nina would be lucky—lucky to retain all her fingers.

She did not deserve that; poor Nina, his dear friend. But that's what he got for trying to outsmart them all; outsmarting fate itself. Had he really thought, just because he could not die, that no harm could be caused? Had he really believed, this time around, that he could play the perfect match? No; surely not. The demon had known, the moment he drew breath again, on that mound of refuge, that he was living on borrowed time. That it all should end, better sooner than later. And yet, he had let himself be side-tracked, derailed… diverted. Like some short-sighted bird, he had let himself be diverted by a shiny bauble while he'd know; known deep inside he had a task to complete.

Lelouch had been a fool. And his foolishness, again, had cost others much.

Kallen, sat at the edge of that bed, hips nearly touching Ninna's boots. She obediently held a cloth to her temple with her left hand, but a nasty gash run down past the bloodied cloth. A piece of shrapnel had hit her there. Kallen's other hand was in her lap, also bandaged and bloody, yet in better shape than Nina's.

There had been entirely too much blood.

Lelouch sat on the one chair in Nina's close-off bedroom corner of the cave; closed off from the research area by a simple curtain. There was a sink in the corner, and of course the bed. A bed with ruined sheets; white with longs streaks of copper brown.

So, so much blood.

Blood on the floor. Blood on all their clothes, blood in the sink. And, fittingly, blood on his hands. Had the Demon Emperor really thought a double death would clean those hands? No; of course not. It would never wash off.

But at least Lelouch knew what he had to do. And he had taken too long to do it already. He had stood by idling and fooling around and damn near having fun. And this was what it got him.

Time had slowed when Kallen had jumped Nina from a corner and wrestled the scientist for the gun. Useless, frozen horror had held his feet in place. Then a moment later, that gun went off in an explosion rather than a shot. The result had been two screaming, wounded women withering on the floor in pain.

And blood.

At that point, the demon had gone into full nurse-mode, procuring a first-aid kit Nina thankfully kept and treating both girls' wounds best he could. But when he wrapped Nina's hand, Lelouch could not help but doubt it would be enough to save the scientist's fingers. She needed immediate care. But there was no hospital here, on an uninhabited island. So, instead, Lelouch had opted to call in the authorities; and he had chosen those most likely to reach his locations fast: those men and women preoccupied with catching the Demon Emperor.

Sadly, Lelouch would not be there to welcome Tohdoh and his allies. He had an appointment to keep, and he had been procrastinating for too long already. It was time to face his most hated foe.

"They seem in pain, my son."

Yeah; that was him. Charles; the previous emperor. The dead king. His predecessor.

"You should give them something for the pain. Do you know what a great pain-killer is for women?"

The only man evil wise-crack at a time like this. With an irritated sigh, Lelouch stood. He did not bother responding, not only because it was the surest way to have that floating head follow him back to the main part of the cave. At least the old goat held his tongue until they were on the other side of the curtain.

"Sex."

Ah; it would be about that again! His father seemed set for another generous sitting of 'the talk'; and seriously, Lelouch would rather _not_ have any more knowledge imparted on him. Frustrated, he let out a breath when he reached the glowing wall, commenting as much on the mural as his father's words. "I am starting to see a pattern here."

Charles sighed as well, coming to a stop right next to him. The fatherly expression he took was not one the demon remembered from his childhood, so it was likely fake. "Ok, so I think you know why we are having this conversation," the ghost said, looking comically serious.

Lelouch ignored him as he ran his fingers down the rune-covered wall.

"There is actually only one thing you need to know about sex, my son." Again, Charles tried to convey the importance of his words with a weightily stare. "Birth control," –and here, Lelouch could not help but an eyebrow. The ghost plowed on: "Is overrated."

With a click of his tongue, the man that conquered the world nodded to himself. "I suppose that's who you brought me here? To pass on the rest of your code? I guess it makes sense that that can be done only in C's world; because that is where you lost your body."

"True, but I only brought you here because I had faith those grand-children were under way." Charles pointed out, casually. "And as the Code removes a person from the cycle of life, I'll have those grandkids _before _I pass anything on, thank you my son."

He'd expected as much; still, Lelouch simply smiled. "It's really not your choice," and stretched a hand both simultaneously against the portal stone, and through his father's floating face.

.

C's world was still C's world. Though, Lelouch didn't remember quite that many stairs and platforms. Great nothingness and floating spirit entities made up the bulk of this place. Little platforms dotted the expanse, marble column supporting some, and running up to other platforms. All was connected by pristine white flights of steps. Through it all led the strands of the Great Unconscious; represented by great interweavings of bodies; spirits of the dead trying to return to the cycle of life. Those threads wound up and around to small platforms, dwarfing any human by their simple infiniteness.

When both Lelouch and his father were left standing on such a platform, Charles gawked. "How in… Why is…"

It was an uncharacteristic response; so much so that Lelouch hardly fought the smirk making its way up his lips. The man - yes, man; In the flesh and all - stood blinking around wildly, his big head swinging around left and right as he took the hovering marble and floating entities of life's essence that made up C's world. The cylindrical curls or hair framing his head jolted around wildly as he did. Finally, the great mountain of a man sighed, settling on asking:

"Just tell me how you knew that would work, will you son?"

Alright; so this is where Lelouch thought a little honest and unabated smugness was completely warranted. "Well, there are few complete certainties in this world. But I knew you'd interacted at least with the gun. And let's not forget I once passed my hand right through you. As unpleasant as the experience was, I remember the act affected you more than me."

A life-time ago, it seemed right now. On the day the Demon Emperor had returned from the dead. Yet if his father thought for one moment Lelouch would have forgotten about that… he was a great fool after all.

The old king swallowed, and then nodded. "Alright. So now what?"

Lelouch grinned wickedly, then grabbed his father by his white coat, and brought up the other hand behind him. As he's seen the man grab C.C.'s once, even longer ago. When Charles had been planning to take the witch's Code and kill the Great Unconscious. But Lelouch had foiled that plan, and now he would end this menace once and for all.

"Now" he looked up at the man, relishing in this final checkmate. "I take your Code by force."

They stood staring at each other, perhaps only a moment. Lelouch only meant to capture the image; savor his victory. The look of complete defeat in his father's eyes...

But as he stood staring up, the demon realized that that expression just was not there. No; slowly, his father's face turned from a slack jawed frown to a superior grin. And Lelouch slowly became aware of another fact. He had always known, of course, that his father was a big man. Larger than life, he had thought as a child. After being cast aside and dumped in Japan, that image had grown into a monster; a mountain of a man who's shadow would literally drown Lelouch, in his nightmares.

But then he'd grown up, and he had found himself towering over the average man as well. Not in girth, but in length at least, Lelouch was at least tall. And then he'd reasoned that the freakish size he had attributed to his father could not be real. Sure, Charles was big, and the television broadcasts were set to make the Emperor tower over its subjects. Still, when Lelouch had met his father in person - even if he had kept his distance as far as possible; even when he'd been at the man's feet, dragged there by his one-tie best friend – Lelouch had deduced that the man had not been _that_ big, surely.

Now, however, standing tip-toe just to be able to grab the man's collar, Lelouch had to admit it: Emperor Charles really was bigger than any human being had a right to be. By the way Lelouch felt his leather soles slip as he grabbed better purchase while the chest behind that coat stayed as immovable as one of the pillars that dotted this strange world, it appeared the old king had the strength to back up that size.

Charles knew it too; and grinned wolfishly as bent and took a vice grip on his opponent's arm. Both feet lost contact with the ground as the mountain of an Emperor straightened without any physical strain. "Tell me son, beyond the theoretical, do you know _anything _at all about hand-to-hand combat?"

Lelouch had never felt weaker in his life.

**0000**

**I know. I'm late. Review for me anyway? Reviews are like cookies; I eat them and I am happy. then they gone and I want another?**


	40. Chapter 40

Hello and thank you, dear readers, for the many encouraging reviews last round! It sure helped me though the start of this chapter, which was a bit hard to write. Haha!

Anyway, I don't think we'll be reaching chapter 50. We're damn near the end by now. start of the climax-ho! Enjoy ;)

_**Special thanks to Marine3950 for beta work!**_

0000~J~0000

Jeremiah was getting used to Tohdoh glaring at him. Having that glare aimed at him in threefold was uncomfortable even for him, he had to admit. And right now that gaze was carrying the added burdon of both Xingke and Zero's scowl.

Well, Zero's face was hidden behind that black visor, but the body language was there.

Not that Jeremiah understood why their very own caped crusader bothered with the mask at all. The cyborg had figured out the man's identity easily enough after the requiem, of course. But at the time he had thought himself and C.C. the only ones that ever would. Now, however, judging by their acts and familiarity, at least Tohdoh and Xingke appeared to have been informed.

God only knew who else held this secret that could undo the world.

And after all the trouble his Lord had gone through getting things right. It only went to show, it really was near impossible to get good help anywhere. And, of course, if one went and chose a Japanese for the job – while surely there had been a Britannian somewhere willing and able…

But he shouldn't worry himself. And besides, Emperor Lelouch had surely thought of all this in advance. If this faux Zero got himself exposed and lynched,… well, Jeremiah had never much cared for Suzaku anyway.

He didn't care much for Tohdoh nor Xingke either, so they could posture and snarl at him for another month if that's what they intended. As they pretty much had since they had called him here to this secret holding facility.

Chinese and Japanese generals went under the old 'uncivilized savages' tag in his mind, and honestly there was only even one Britannian left whose opinion this old knight cared for. No; they could have him all they wanted, but it was a different thing for the girl on the other side of the observation glass.

Kallen Stadtfeldt, or Kallen Kuzuki probably hated his guts as well. And that was fine. No; it was the three world-leaders here in the room with him distrusting and hating her that was the problem. Lelouch's ace had spent over a month locked up in this place; the first few weeks under pretense of medical care. Now, however, she was fit and hale again but for a few superficial scars on her arm. And the real reason for her confinement had surfaced: Tohdoh was not convinced at all that Kallen had ran to Lelouch's side because of a cast Geass. And, despite Jeremiah's assurances that she had been, he was quite sure she would run back to the Devil Emperor's side at the first opportunity.

Jeremiah was pretty convinced of this fact as well, and it was exactly what he was trying to achieve here.

Surely, that was what Lelouch wanted too, right?

The only instruction he had had was to take care of the fall-out when Lelouch would disappear again, and make sure all his co-conspirators would be safe and well… would allowing Kallen to run right back into the jaws of the world beyond death be maintainable as keeping her safe?

Well, whatever. It was what was best for Lelouch. Though with the Devil Emperor, Jeremiah really wasn't all that sure if what he wanted and what was best were actually the same. As such, Jeremiah was forced to tight-rope that fine line between outright insubordination and going against his master's wishes yet again.

"I suppose she could be lying about having been Geassed," He nodded knowingly; importantly. Little as it seemed to have effect on the terrible three-some, "but she would have to be a pretty good actress. Also, if she did run back to that island, didn't you say you've got it well defended by now?"

Tohdoh harrumphed. "Kallen is a proven actress, to be sure. After all, she went to school with Britannians for years, pretending to be their friends, while in fact she was with the Black Knights. And she has a Geass of her own now. She could be dangerous."

Relieved, Jeremiah gestured wildly, "Yes!" then cleared his throat when he realized it did not do to look too eager. "Well, if that is the problem, you know I have the Geass canceller."

"So…?"

Ah, time to lie. "Well, I didn't want to mention this before, since it is… confidential. But I can also cancel a Geass power. Permanently."

"You can..?"

"Well, it's never been tested before, but…"

The Japanese nodded tiredly at the glass. "So, you cannot give me any guarantee that she won't be running for Lelouch's side the moment I set her free?"

Ah. Damn. "…No. But." The knight started.

"You can't just keep her here forever." It was Zero that spoke up, mask turned towards General Tohdoh. "You'll at least have to press charges."

The general swiveled a look at that black mask; one that said he did not tolerate breaking in the ranks. "You want me to start pressing charges, _Zero?_"

Jeremiah did not follow, but decided to try, for Kallen's sake at least. "Look, she's been here a month. And she is a national hero…"

"Was." Tohdoh stated, with finality, and Xingke nodded in agreement. After a long moment, Zero too looked away and nodded. The General smiled at his victory. "Look, I too…" a grimace, and he reached for his phone. "Yes? …Oghi! How have you been you old warrior! How's the wife and child…"

The grimace turned wry. "Oh. You heard about that…? Yes. I-no," then turned apologetic, "I realize that. No. Well, you're right. But…" a slow sigh. "Alright, alright. But it's on your head."

Tohdoh put his phone away, deadpanned to the old knight, and declared. "She's free to go."

It was good to know that, even with the great empire of Britannia in shambles, nepotism still could save the day.

0000~K~0000

Zero had come to rescue her.

That had been odd, because Kallen knew it was not Lelouch under the mask; he had stepped through that portal, only a few moments before. Hell, she knew it was Suzaku; she had seen his face, and she still knew those moves, had fought him enough times to have every habit and oddity ingrained into her spirit.

But her pain-hazed mind did not seem to want to comprehend that.

_Zero _had rescued her.

That's right. He had flown in – _flown in!_ On a pair of wings that had looked disturbingly similar like a miniature version of the flight unit her last Gurren model had been equipped with – and swooped down, taken her wounded wrist in his hands and asked what had happened.

After she had done her attempt at explaining, he had radioed for the medics to hurry, and taken on guard-duty at the portal to C's world.

Apparently, now that it was fixed, breaking it was not an easy thing. Still, no one seemed able to travel through, and Kallen had not been allowed close enough to try. And try she had. Maybe that's why she had been arrested and held for over a month on vague charges.

It was over; done. The half-Japanese had all but resigned herself to that fate, when Jeremiah entered the observation cell. Honestly, she didn't know what to think of him anymore. He seemed to be on everyone's side at one point now. Hell, she'd have thought him on Lelouch's, after hiding out at his house… now, though, he seemed Tohdoh's guard-dog.

Besides all that, he looked weird, and he kept throwing her meaningful glances.

When all she did was glare back, he put in, smoothly. "Congratulations, you're free to go."

Kallen blinked.

The Knight did the eye-thing again. "Because I've lifted the Geass cast on you, and your mind is now your own." Again, one of those meaningful looks. "So, even if we would have you followed, we wouldn't find you heading back to Lelouch, would we? Not that that would help, since they've built a high-security installation around that portal to C's world. You'd need an army to break in there, and there's no army left, right?"

Kallen didn't understand what the hell he wanted. So she had herself a bit of a cry.

About a week later, the ace pilot finally found a certain green-haired immortal at some obscure bar. She had found the place easy enough; simply by going to the beach where C.C. had been dumped, then head for the closest town and find a pizza take-out. This sleazy bar was right across the street from there.

Now, Kallen could only gape at the double line of shot glasses set out before the girl sixteen-for-ever. "What are you doing?!" She breathed.

C.C. scowled, her reply surprisingly crisp. "What does it _look _like? I'm trying to get drunk." The witch gestured angrily, explaining. "The stuff is so disgustingly vile I can't get it down fast enough though: as soon as I'm tipsy that damn code _heals it away_."

"C.C., what's the point?"

"Yeah; that's what I keep thinking." The immortal signed lowly, then perked up. "You wouldn't happen to know where I can find an IV-drip?"

Kallen shook her head at the deceptively young-looking woman. "C.C….stop this nonsense and help me. We've got to save Lelouch. He went and locked himself up in C's world, you know?"

"Oh, I know. Stupid boy. But I cannot help him, as much as I'd like to."

"What? Why not?"

"I have a contract with him, after all. He gets the Geass, and I try and help his dream come true. In any way he thinks it can. You do realize, he does not want to be rescued?"

And Kallen did. She had know all along, actually. Was that the root of Kallen's depression? Had Kallen Kozouki finally reached the point where she had to admit defeat? Kallen scowled.

No, she would not.

"Screw Lelouch's contract. He broke his side anyway. You and I, we have a fresh one. And my dream means getting him back, in my world, alive."

C.C. turned slowly, and upturned a lethargic eyebrow. "Rrreally?"

"Really." Strength entered the young warrioress's voice. "That man is going to live whether he likes it or not. And, if I have to, I'll pound it into that slime-ball opt-out until he accepts that."

"Allright, you pass."C.C. grinned. "As long as we're clear, that's likely exactly what it will take. You do realize, by the way, you have a tail?"

Finally out of her cloud of grey, it was actually painfully obvious: the young man at the end of the bar was in civvies, but obviously military. And now that she thought on it, Kallen had seen the man's face all over the place for days. She sighed. "I suppose that's what that creep Jeremiah was trying to say… Sorry; I guess I didn't care enough to be careful. How do we lose him?"

C.C. treated her to a naughty grin. "Depends? I assume you got here by public transport? Then I say we don't lose him, but get his attention. We need a ride, and a telephone. I have an old friend that I need to call 'n' help us out."

"When we get his attention, what if he calls in to base?"

"Oh, come now. We're two _somewhat_ attractive women in a bar together. I'm sure there is some way we can get a young man's attention that involves him not wanting to call base…?"

It turned out, C.C. was very right. As usual.

Another week later found the pair of girls where Ninna's simple hovel had been, in that mountain side.

The simple cave was no more though; a real high-security research center has been stomped out of the ground where the entrance had been. But, all their high-tech equipment aside, the soldier on base had been no match for an immortal and an ace in-suit, aided by their new addition's instructions over communication.

That white-haired kid hadn't struck Kallen as particularly smart, and an obnoxious creep to boot. But he certainly knew how to get them around security.

And he had already proven his worth by knowing exactly how to find Rakshata, and saying exactly the right things to get Kallen a red-colored Gurren version of the Knightmare-suit Zero had sported. _For free_…

All in all, overpowering the security detail running this base had been easy. And so, with a loud bang, they blew up the chained fence that had held the door to C's world firmly closed for two months now.

The two camouflaged-suited women paused, looking down at the glowing portal.

"Do you know?" Kallen admitted in a dead-pan voice. "I kind of expected him to stride out of there the minute we pulled the switch and give us the whole 'WHO DARES DISTURB ME FROM MY SLUMBER' act."

C.C. snorted. "Something must have detained him from it, because I was expecting the exact same thing."

Kallen swiveled a blank face to her companion. "Shall we go in and get him?"

"Well, we did come all this way, did we not?" a small smile tugged at the witch's lip. "It would be a shame to leave it like this."

Her own grin, which she had been fighting, made its way up Kallen's face: "I've never been to C's world before."

C.C. mirrored her with a smirk, linking with Kallen's arm on one side, and reaching to the glowing plate with the other. "Oh, you're going to love it. It's all about near-death experiences."

With an introduction like that, Kallen could not help but wrinkle her nose when her vision cleared. True, C's world offered an impressive vista of floating body-strings and suspended platforms linked to one another by nothing but stairs. Still, neither Lelouch, nor his father, were visible from their entryway, and that was the only thing that interested the young woman by now.

Well, they were going to have to look for him.

"Up or down?" Kallen asked.

C.C. shrugged. "Down - we're still talking Lelouch here. I cannot see him willingly climb steps, if there is any alternative left."


End file.
